Shadow's Big Harem
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog tells the story about how he meet up with random ladies and how they started to sleep with each other. Sit back and enjoy the ride to this crazy story. If you have any suggestions, Pm me or Review me if you got a suggestion for the ultimate life form. Shadow's Big Harem 2 Out Now!
1. Chapter 1

Shadow's Big Harem

Chapter 1: Relevant

_**Author Note: I'm doing this story because Spawnzilla014 and Yoshi 2.1 inspired me to do this story. I decided to create this story with Shadow the Hedgehog: the Ultimate Life Form with a lot of woman that he meet and sleep with. I was going to do that with Sonic but I decided to do that for Shadow and put Sonic on hold for the occasion and that idea… Maybe**_

_Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this story and the nice chapters also. Especially Spawnzilla014 and Yoshi that got me inspired to create this story._

_Well anyway, let's get right onto the story then, shall we…_

Shadow was on the cruise to the city with his motorcycle and just having a time for himself with no one to be bothered or being interrupted. Shadow had on black muscle shirt, black and red cargo pants and wearing his hover skate shoes. Shadow decided to go to the restaurant and getting himself a coffee and started to relax.

Shadow was now soon joined by Raizo (_Spawnzilla014's Version_) and Yoshi (_Yoshi 2.1's Version_) as they took a seat.

"Hey Shadow" Raizo greeted

"Hey you guys, what's up" Shadow responded

"Oh nothing really, Yoshi and I were hanging out here until we saw you getting some coffee. So we decided to come over here and socialize with you"

"Oh isn't that sweet, so you and Yoshi came by here like love bugs and decided to talk to me"

"SHUT UP!" Yoshi yelled

"Hey pipe down, I'm joking here. So how've you guys been so far?"

"I've been doing pretty good so far, can't complain"

"Same here, I've been hanging out with Yoshi together and we're very close friends also and we're like brothers too" Raizo responded and explained with a smile

"That's good to hear, I've been pretty good as always. Het, has Snake and Samus start dating yet?" Shadow asked

"Um… No, they're still friends and Samus…"

"What about her?"

"She's dating Sonic. It seems like she has feelings for Sonic and right now they're on their date"

"Oh I see…"

"Yeah so um… What's new with you Shadow, have you been very busy working for the G.U.N with Rouge?" Yoshi asked

"Well…"

"Well what; don't leave me and Raizo hanging here. Lay it on us, tell us"

"Ok ok, I'll tell you. I've been… Um… It's hard to explain"

"C'mon Shadow, we won't tell no one. It'll just between you, me and Yoshi here" Raizo said

"Ok, well… I've been… Sleeping with… A lot of women lately"

"WHAT!" Raizo and Yoshi said in absolute shock

"Yeah, I've been sleeping with different ladies"

"Looks like me, Raizo and Sonic aren't the only ones sleeping with different woman" Yoshi said

"Wait… Sonic too"

"Yeah, didn't he tell you?" Raizo asked

"Not uh… I didn't know that"

"Well yeah, so who in the name of chaos did you sleep with anyway?" Yoshi asked

"Well… Let's see, who was the first woman that I slept with? Let's see… Oh that's right, I did happen slept with **Wonder Woman**"

Raizo and Yoshi smiled until they heard the name Wonder Woman. Their jaws began to drop in shock and surprise and stared at Shadow.

"WHAT! You had sex with whom…?" Raizo asked in surprise

"Wonder Woman" Shadow responded

"How the heck did you and Wonder Woman start sleeping with each other?" Yoshi asked

"Well… It all started like this…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow was at the rooftops looking at the view of the city and crossing his arms and looking at the view of the beautiful city._

"_Wow this city sure is beautiful and nice view to look at also" Shadow said as he stared at the view of the city_

_Moments after, Shadow perked his ears and began to hear some noises as there was a crime fight scene. Shadow then began to chaos control to the scene and found out that the criminals were tied up by the golden magic rope as it was no other the one and only: __**Wonder Woman**__._

"_That should take care of these criminals" Wonder Woman said_

_The people cheered for Wonder Woman until suddenly, Wonder Woman discovered the black and red hedgehog as Shadow shrug and teleport out of the scene._

"_Hmm… He looks cute and handsome, I'm in a mood for some fun" Wonder Woman thought_

_Meanwhile…_

_Shadow jump from rooftop to rooftop to return back to the building but suddenly, Shadow started to have a chaos sense and sensing that he's being followed. Shadow stopped and turned around as it was Wonder Woman._

"_Hey relax, I came here to see you, I've notice you when you came to the crime scene as I stopped a few bad guys from robbing a bank" Wonder Woman said as she starts to put her hands on her hips_

"_Ok, is there something I can help you with?" Shadow asked_

"_Well… Can I have your name please?"_

"_Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog"_

"_Shadow the Hedgehog… I heard about you, aren't you the hedgehog that can control chaos energy and chaos control"_

"_Yes… That's me"_

"_I thought that was you, anyway you may know me as…"_

"_Wonder Woman, I've heard about you"_

"_I see…"_

_Shadow remained quiet as he started to stare at her body and to her C-cup breasts._

"_Wow… She's beautiful" Shadow thought to himself_

"_Is there something wrong handsome" Wonder Woman asked and snapping Shadow out of his thought_

"_Huh… Oh nothing…" Shadow stuttered_

"_Were you staring at me and my body?"_

"_What… No, no I was not"_

"_It's ok, you can look. I do have a feeling that you think I'm beautiful, am I right?"_

"_Well… Yes, you are beautiful and gorgeous also"_

"_Why thank you, I wish my friends would complement me like that. You are so generous so kind, nice, a gentlemen and that turns me on"_

"_Excuse me"_

"_Shadow, why don't we discuss this at my place?"_

"_Wait just the second…"_

_Wonder Woman grabbed Shadow's hand and took him with her as they headed to the apartment._

_Moments later…_

_The 2 arrived at Wonder Woman's secret apartment and closing the door, Wonder Woman took Shadow to his bedroom and pushed him to her king size red and blue bed. Wonder Woman closed the door and started to smile seductively._

"_What're you going to do to me?" Shadow asked_

"_Oh I'm not going to hurt you, we're going to have a party and have some fun cutie. I saw the way you stare at my breasts; you want to feel them, don't you?" Wonder Woman responded and started to ask_

"_What… I'm not trying to be a pervert and everything, can you excuse me. I like to leave here"_

"_Oh no, you're not going anywhere handsome. You were staring at my breasts, weren't you?"_

"_Yes I did and like I said before, you're a very beautiful, gorgeous and a intelligent woman Wonder Woman"_

"_Aw… You are so sweet Shadow; you deserve something since we're here all alone in my apartment"_

"_Like what, let me leave?"_

"_Nope… This"_

_Wonder Woman walk towards Shadow and pulled him into a smooth aggressive kiss on the lips causing Shadow absolute surprise. Wonder Woman began to wrap her arms around Shadow and Shadow sat back as Wonder Woman was now on top of Shadow and kissed him aggressively and passionately._

"_I can't believe I'm kissing a female super hero. Why me" Shadow thought in surprise_

_Shadow in other hands starts to enjoy the kiss and he started to kiss Wonder Woman back. They kissed for like 2 hours and never wanted to let go. Wonder Woman's communicator started to ring as it was her super hero friends but Wonder Woman turned off the communicator and returned kissing Shadow on the lips._

_They started to tongue kiss as it started to slob from saliva and had their tongues wrestling each other and returning back to the kiss. Shadow and Wonder Woman continued on with the kiss as Shadow begins to slide down his hands by accident and begins to squeeze Wonder Woman's butt and causing her to yelp while kissing Shadow. Wonder Woman broke the kiss and putting her hands on Shadow's chest._

"_Sorry…" Shadow apologized_

"_Oh no, don't apologized sweetie. I've been waiting for this for a long time and I've never had sex for a long time" Wonder Woman responded_

"_What… Is that right?"_

"_That's the truth there sweetie, now time for some fun that you and me are going to have"_

_Wonder Woman begins to take off her costume shirt as it start to show her C-cup breasts as it started to jiggle a little. Wonder Woman takes Shadow's hands and place them on her breasts._

"_Go ahead sweetie, touch me, suck on them, play with them, tease them. Do whatever you want to them" Wonder Woman said in a lustful tone_

"_I…" Shadow stuttered but Wonder Woman placed her finger on his lips_

"_Shh… It's ok; just do whatever you want to them"_

_Shadow started to nodded in response and begins to fondle Wonder Woman's breasts. Shadow starts to squeeze and massaging her breasts and causing Wonder Woman to moan in pleasure. Shadow in other hands start to leane in and begins to suck on her breasts and causing Wonder Woman to moan._

"_Oh yes Shadow… That's the spot, be gentle them" Wonder Woman moaned and commanding Shadow_

_Shadow begins to lick her nipples and went back sucking on her breasts and continues to fondle with them. Wonder Woman moan desperately and wrapping her hands around Shadow's back of his head and looking at him._

"_Yes Shadow… Give it to me… Right there… *Moan* UH RIGHT THERE" Wonder Woman moaned and started to scream_

_Shadow went on pleasuring Wonder Woman and sucking on her breasts for 10 minutes and began to stop._

"_Now… Let's see how much endurance you have in you" Wonder Woman stated_

_Wonder Woman got off of Shadow and starts to got down on her knees and begins to unzip Shadow's cargo pants and pulling out his shaft. Then she begins to stroke it nice and slow as it started to grow._

"_Mmm… It looks so delicious, allow me to have a taste and make you feel good" Wonder Woman said_

_Wonder Woman starts to suck on Shadow's shaft as she begins to lick on his shaft and lick the tip, then she starts to suck on Shadow's balls and stroking his shaft softly. Shadow began to moan softly as Wonder Woman smiled and starts to suck Shadow's shaft and sucking it slowly._

"_Mmm… Mmmmmmmm… *Slurp*" Wonder Woman moaned while sucking on Shadow_

_Shadow moaned softly and putting his hand on Wonder Woman's head continued to moan softly. Wonder did the expectable, she begins to deep throat Shadow hard and deep and causing her to slob on Shadow's shaft. Wonder Woman continued to deep throat Shadow for a few seconds and starts to pull herself away from Shadow's shaft and gasping for some oxygen and stroke Shadow's shaft._

"_Did that feel good sweetie?" Wonder Woman asked_

"_Yes it did feel good Wonder Woman" Shadow responded_

_Wonder Woman seductively smiled and pushed Shadow on his back and getting her pants off and showing her womanhood and kept her boots on._

"_Let's get you off of these" Wonder Woman stated_

_Wonder Woman helped Shadow taking off his clothes and his shoes as Wonder Woman took off her boots. She then begins to rub and caress Shadow's chest fur chest. Wonder Woman pulled Shadow into another aggressive kiss on the lips as Shadow started to kiss her back. Wonder Woman started to push Shadow back on the bed and smiled seductively as she walk towards Shadow and putting her hand on her hip._

"_Mmm… Oh we're going to have lots of fun here sweetie" Wonder Woman said in a sexy and lustful tone_

_Wonder Woman starts to get on top of Shadow and begins to inserts his shaft inside of her womanhood. Wonder Woman then starts to turn on the radio and putting on the song __**Keith Sweat: Nobody**__._

"_Mmm… I hope you ready for this sweetie because this is going to go on all day and night" Wonder Woman stated as she started to smile_

"_Oh boy…" Shadow stuttered_

"_That's right, I'm going to ride you all day and night until I'm satisfied"_

"_How come your friends never have sex with you?"_

"_Because they always keep a look out and for any danger and never got a chance to keep me occupied or hang out with me and take a day off or two. That's why"_

"_Oh… Sorry I asked?"_

"_Oh no, it's ok sweetie. I needed to get that out of my chest and you're a good listener too"_

"_Thank you"_

"_You're welcome so are you ready"_

"_Yeah… I'm ready"_

"_Ok good… Here we go"_

_Wonder Woman start to move her hips as she started to ride on Shadow's shaft causing her to moan softly in pleasure. She begins to move faster a little bit to increase some pleasure as Shadow started to groan._

"_Oh Shadow… it feels so good… This is what I've been waiting for" Wonder Woman moaned_

_Wonder Woman enjoyed herself as she continued to moan softly and started to moan harder and started to move her hips harder. Shadow started to groan in pleasure as Wonder Woman notice Shadow started to enjoy himself also._

"_Mmm… I knew he like it, time to step up the game" Wonder Woman thought to herself_

_Wonder Woman began to bounce herself as she started to go deeper and faster in every thrust. The bed starts to move every rhythm. Shadow had an idea and begins to fondle Wonder Woman's breasts and squeezing them causing her to moan harder in pleasure._

"_Yes… Shadow, deeper… Harder… FASTER! Fuck me" Wonder Woman moaned_

_Shadow in other hands continued to squeeze them as Wonder Woman lean towards Shadow and starts to kiss him again on the lips. Shadow wrapped his hands on her hips and starts to squeeze her butt causing her to yelp in pleasure._

_Their kiss became aggressive, hard, smooth and passionate. Shadow begins to give a few smacks on her butt and causing Wonder Woman to yelp inside Shadow's moth while kissing him in the lips. Their tongues started to wrestle as they start to French kiss harder and returning back to the kiss. Wonder Woman broke the kiss and continues to bounce on Shadow._

_Wonder Woman tilt her head up and begins to look up at the ceiling and started to moan. She then starts to go faster and deeper as she bounces herself harder as the bed started to shake in every rhythm and movement. The bed started to bang on the walls and the bed start to squeak in every movement as Wonder Woman bounces herself harder and faster._

"_Oh yes… YEEEEESSSSS! OH YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CUM SHADOW! UH IT FEELS SO GOOD" Wonder Woman screamed_

_Wonder Woman kept on riding on Shadow for about 7 hours and still wasn't satisfied yet. Shadow and Wonder Woman were about to reach their climax very soon._

"_Oh yes… Shadow, I'm about to…" Wonder Woman moaned while riding on Shadow_

"_Me too Wonder Woman, I'm about to burst soon too" Shadow responded while groaning_

"_Yes cum with me Shadow… Cum inside me… Fuck me harder"_

_Shadow and Wonder continue to go on like this and kept on moaning and groaning until seconds after, the 2 began to reach their climax as Wonder Woman began to scream one final time._

"_Yes… YES… YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS SSSS" Wonder Woman screamed_

_The 2 reach their climax at the same time as their love juices started to mixed with each other. Wonder Woman rolled her eyes in pleasure and collapsed back on the bed satisfied and breathless. She then snuggles up on Shadow and caressing his white fur chest._

"_What time is it…?" Shadow asked_

_Wonder Woman look at the clock and was shock to see what the time is._

"_It's 2:14am in the morning, that must the longest sex we've ever had" Wonder Woman stated_

"_Yeah… It sure was, I still surprised that you wasn't satisfied until now" Shadow responded_

"_Yeah… (Starts to rub Shadow's white fur chest and caressing it) It's been so long since I haven't had sex"_

"_I can see why"_

"_Yeah… I had a nice fun time with you Shadow the Hedgehog, you do know how to make a woman feel good"_

"_Well… I try my best"_

"_Speaking of trying, why don't we get some sleep? I'm all satisfied now and tired"_

"_Good idea"_

_Wonder Woman smiled and kissed Shadow on the cheek._

"_Good night sweetie" Wonder Woman said_

"_Good night to you too" Shadow responded with a smile_

_Shadow and Wonder Woman began to drift off asleep for the night and was satisfied for the night._

**Well… There you all have it everyone, the first chapter of the Shadow's Big Harem story. I hope you all enjoy the steamy scene with Shadow and Wonder Woman herself. There will be more on the way coming near you so stay tuned everyone.**

**P.S: If you have any requests or suggestions, review or PM me and tell me what girl you want me to do with Shadow and the lady that you requested.**

**Anyway, later everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Zombie Hunter

After Shadow told his story about him and Wonder Woman, Raizo and Yoshi were now shock and just stared at Shadow.

"So that's my end of my story. Wonder Woman and I slept with each other and we kept on contact" Shadow said as he finishes explaining his story about him and Wonder Woman

Shadow begins to notice Raizo and Yoshi still had their jaws drop in shock.

"Um… Earth to Raizo and Yoshi, are you guys still here" Shadow asked

Raizo and Yoshi began to snap out of it and return back to Shadow.

"Sorry, it's just that… Wow, you and Wonder Woman had sex. I can't believe it" Raizo said still in shock and surprise

"Yeah if Lilith and Maya know about all of this, they'll kill me" Shadow responded

"Yeah I highly doubt that Shadow, so what different girl that you sleep with?" Yoshi asked

"Well… Who else did I sleep with…? Oh yes, **Jill Valentine**"

"WHAT! You slept with Jill Valentine!" Raizo asked

"Yep… It's true, I slept with Jill Valentine"

"Wow… How did you and Jill meet and when did you 2 started to have sex"

"Well… I was at the bar and I caught her as she was playing some pool that night"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow started to go to the bar and get himself a good drink and to mind his business also._

"_One scotch please" Shadow commanded nicely_

_The bartender nodded and pours a glass of scotch and gave it to Shadow. Shadow begins to take a sip and turned around and sees a blonde woman who wore a blue shirt and denim tight jeans as it was Jill Valentine herself._

_Jill began to shoot her last shot at the 8 ball and win the pool game._

"_Ha, I told you I beat your ass. Now can you excuse me, I'm going to get a drink to celebrate my victory" Jill said_

_Jill headed to the bar and took a seat at the stool next to Shadow._

"_One wine please" Jill commanded_

_The bartender poured a glass of wine and slides it down to Jill and Jill begins to sip her glass of wine. She then notice Shadow next to her and smiled at him._

"_My, aren't you a dangerous one, plus strong also. What's your name?" Jill asked_

"_Are you… Talking to me?" Shadow asked as he turns his head to face Jill_

"_Yeah, you see me looking at you"_

"_Yeah"_

"_So what's your name handsome?"_

"_Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog"_

"_Names Jill, Jill Valentine at your service. I like those black and red cargo pants you got one"_

"_Why thank you"_

"_So… You come here more often"_

"_Not exactly, sometimes o come here to have a drink and mind my own business. What about you"_

"_Guess you can say that, but not a lot though. I come here to have a drink or shooting some pool"_

"_Oh, who was that guy you were playing pool with?"_

"_Oh that's just an old friend of mine, nothing personal. So what's new with you?"_

"_Oh nothing much really, just trying to have a drink and mind my business"_

"_I hear that, so you must be the Ultimate Life form I heard so much about"_

"_Yeah in the flesh, why'd you asked"_

"_No reason, just asking as usual. Oh and I checked your bike outside and I like it"_

"_Why thank you, I appreciate the comment"_

_Jill started to smile as Shadow started to sip on his glass. The 2 began to socialize for about an hour as they had quite a few drinks._

"_And so I stopped Black Doom and killed the his army and destroyed the black comet" Shadow said_

"_Wow… Amazing, you must've been very angry that he lied to you and set you up for gathering the emeralds for him" Jill responded_

"_Yes… But that's over with now; I work as a G.U.N agent and keeping the world safe and helping Sonic from time to time during his adventures"_

"_That's good"_

"_Yep and I like it, I'm keeping a promise for Maria, a friend of mine"_

"_She'll be so proud of you, Shadow"_

"_I know she will and she always guide me inside my heart and giving the strength, hope and faith"_

_Jill started to smile and Shadow smiled back. Moments after, the 2 then begin to lean towards each other and started to kiss passionately. They backed away for a bit and started to blush at each other but they decided to go for it and began to kiss._

_The lasted for 8 minutes and the 2 broke the kiss._

"_Am I drunk?" Shadow asked_

"_Oh no, not really. You look perfectly fine to me" Jill responded as she peck Shadow on the cheek_

"_Oh, just making sure if I wasn't drunk and made a fast move on you"_

"_Oh no it's ok; you want to continue this at a hotel"_

"_Sure… Let's go"_

_Minutes later…_

_Shadow and Jill Valentine began to kiss as they head inside and kissing hard. Shadow closed the door and the 2 continue on with the kiss. Shadow pinned Jill at the wall as Jill started to moan while Shadow starts to kiss her neck and grabbing her butt and squeeze it._

"_Oh yes… Shadow, that's the spot right there. I needed that, give it to me" Jill moaned_

_Jill moaned softly and wrapping her arms around Shadow as Shadow return kissing her in the lips. The 2 kissed as they head inside the bedroom and they start to strip off their clothes fast and softly and helping each other stripping off their clothes. Shadow and Jill returned back to the kiss. They began to collapse on the bed as Shadow was on top and starting to suck and massage on Jill's breasts causing Jill to moan in pleasure._

_Shadow began to rub Jill's womanhood softly and licking her nipples also causing Jill to moan so hard._

"_AH! Oh yes… Shadow, right there… RIGHT THERE! DON'T STOP NOW BABY, KEEP GOING AND SATISFY ME!" Jill moaned and screamed_

_Shadow smiled and continue to tease Jill some more and finally came to a stop. Shadow then to get off the bed and pulled Jill to him and smiled and looking down at the satisfied Jill._

"_You ready beautiful" Shadow asked nicely_

"_Oh hell yeah I'm ready, put it in me and fuck me" Jill responded in a horny tone_

_Shadow nodded and placed his shaft inside of Jill's womanhood and starts to thrust it in and bulking up Jill's hips and putting his hands on her hips. Shadow starts to go slowly as Jill began to moan softly. Shadow began to start picking up the speed and thrust himself faster while Jill look up a the ceiling and moaning._

"_Oh yes… That's it, give it to me Shadow" Jill moaned_

"_I'm guessing that you're enjoying yourself" Shadow asked_

"_Yes I am, go deeper, harder and faster. FUCK ME!"_

"_As you wish beautiful"_

_Shadow smiled evilly and starts to thrust faster as Jill grabbed the bed sheets and moaned harder and breathing heavily. Shadow begin to pick up Jill and moved himself on the bed and laid Jill on the bed again and Shadow lean towards Jill and continue to thrust himself into Jill as Jill wrapped her arms around Shadow._

"_Oh yes… That's it, go deeper… DEEPER… *Moan* DEEEEEEEEPEEEEEEER!" Jill screamed_

"_Wow… She really is enjoying herself" Shadow thought to himself_

_Shadow starts to pick the pace and go faster and deeper as Jill moaned harder and harder and spreading her arms as she couldn't help it and moaned harder in pleasure._

"_Oh yes… YEEES… YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! I'M CUUUUUUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIIIING" Jill screamed her lungs out_

_Shadow started to groan and sooner or later, he begins to pull himself as he began to burst as he came on Jill's stomach on her face. Jill moaned and groaned and licking her lips as she was now satisfied. Shadow collapsed on the bed as Jill turns her head and smile._

"_Mmm… Shadow, that was… Incredible" ill said in a soft and satisfy tone_

"_Yeah… At least you enjoyed it, I didn't know you was a screamer" Shadow responded_

"_Well now you know Shadow the hedgehog. I had a great time with you"_

"_Yeah me too"_

_Seconds after, Jill began to climb on top of Shadow and starts to rub on his white fur chest._

"_Whoa Jill, what're you doing?" Shadow asked_

"_I want some more and this time, I want to be on top" Jill responded_

"_Is that right?"_

"_Yep, ready for round 2 big boy?"_

"_You're on"_

**Well that's chapter 2 everybody, Jill Valentine the second lucky girl with the Ultimate Life Form. Stay tuned for more Shadow's Big Harem and see who's the lucky girl to sleep with Shadow.**

**Later Everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pool Party

"Yep we went for round 2 and Jill kept moaning and moaning and moaning and moaning until she was satisfied. She was even a screamer also while she was on top of me" Shadow said as he explained his story with Raizo and Yoshi

"My god Shadow… What have you been getting yourself into man?" Yoshi asked

"Well… I don't know, Jill and I made our fast move and went on with it"

"Anyway enough with all of that, so who was the next girl that you slept with Shadow?"

"Hmm… Let's see here, how do I put this? Oh yeah, you guys won't believe who I end up with"

"Lay it on me"

"I don't I should tell you guys this"

"C'mon Shadow, tell us. Who was the lucky girl that you slept with?" Yoshi asked

"Ok, I'll tell you. I did happen to sleep with She-Hulk"

Raizo and Yoshi drop their jaws in complete surprise.

"You mean… She-Hulk, She-Hulk?" Yoshi asked

"Yep, that's the one" Shadow responded

"WHAT! Oh my god, you slept with She-Hulk. She don't let any man sleep with her"

"You mean that green woman with those large breasts. Shoot, I'll sleep with her and massage those breasts" Raizo teased

Yoshi begins to smack Raizo in the back of his head.

"What… What did I do, I was just only joking" Raizo said

"But still, I can't believe you slept with She-Hulk" Yoshi said still in absolute surprise

"Yeah I did, she was really wild. We had sex at the jazuzzi"

"WHAT!" Raizo and Yoshi screamed in surprise

"Yeah, shocking isn't it"

"Majorly, how in the world did you get to sleep with She-Hulk?" Raizo asked

"Well, it started as I was the pool party with Sonic. Princess Peach invited us to her castle for her pool party that night"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic and Shadow arrived to Princess Peach's castle and headed outside to the pool as everyone was there. Sonic had on his blue and white trunks and Shadow got on black and red trunks. They see everyone was enjoying themselves and having a good time with everyone._

"_Wow… A lot of people are here, Shadow" Sonic said_

"_Yeah… It sure is" Shadow responded_

_The 2 hedgehogs greeted the others and enjoy themselves. Shadow in other hands didn't want to be bothered as he had a drink and just minded his business while Sonic was talking to the others and laughing with them. Sonic started to talk to the tall green woman with a purple bikini as it was She-Hulk herself._

_She-Hulk turn her head to Shadow as he was minding his business and started to smile. Shadow look back and see She-Hulk smiling at Shadow as Shadow turn back and didn't want to be bothered as he went to a Jacuzzi. Shadow started to and started to sigh._

"_Ok, this feels so good. Just what I needed" Shadow said in a joyful and relaxing tone_

_Moments after, Shadow begins to hear some footsteps as it was She-Hulk coming to the scene and started to smile._

"_Mind if I join in?" She-Hulk asked_

"_Um… Sure, go ahead" Shadow responded as She=Hulk joined Shadow and began to relax_

"_So… What's new with you, are you enjoying the party?"_

"_Yes I am, I see Sonic's enjoying himself so far"_

"_So you're Sonic's friend that was with him. Shadow right?"_

"_Yeah, that's me. Why'd you asked"_

"_No reason, just curious. So what do you do for a living, help out Sonic during his adventures?"_

"_Yes of course, I'm a G.U.N agent to protect the civilians and keep the world safe from harm"_

"_Oh ok, that sounds interesting"_

"_So what about you, what do you do. Lift up some cars and different objects"_

"_You can say that, I'm a lawyer"_

"_Oh ok"_

"_Yeah that's how it is sweetheart"_

"_So um… Are you and Hulk are related"_

"_Yes, we're cousins"_

"_Oh looks like I took a wild guest"_

"_Yes you did, you sure did"_

_Shadow smiled and continued to relax as the moment remained quiet as She-Hulk started to smile and relax. Shadow accidently began to stare She-Hulk's large breasts as they started to jiggle. She-Hulk notice Shadow's staring at her and begins to change the subject._

"_Were you staring at my chest?" She-Hulk asked_

"_What… No, no I was not?" Shadow responded nervously_

"_Don't lie, you was staring at my breasts, weren't you"_

"_Ok, yes I was a little bit. My apologies"_

"_Oh no, don't apologize Shadow. You seem like a respectable guy"_

"_Well yes… I am, I respect woman who they are and what they do. I'm a understanding guy"_

"_Indeed you is… Ugh, I just wish some men were so respectable and generous like you, even Sonic too. He's a good friend and treats me like a close friend also"_

"_Oh that's good to hear"_

"_Yeah Sonic never told me about you. You seem so… Dangerous and strong"_

"_I am the Ultimate Life Form you know"_

"_Mmm… So dangerous"_

"_Um… Thank you and I'm sorry again for staring at your large breasts"_

"_It's ok, I don't mind you to stare at them Shadow. Besides, I think you're cute and handsome also"_

"_Excuse me…"_

"_Did I stuttered, I think you're cute and you're handsome also. Even that white fur on your chest, it so… Intense"_

"_Um… Ok, well for my point of view. Since you're all green, you are still gorgeous in the inside but beautiful at the outside. You're a very beautiful She-Hulk, like really. You're the beautiful and intelligent woman I've ever met"_

"_Aw you really think so Shadow?"_

"_I think so, I know so. You're so beautiful She-Hulk, it's not about your body and looks but it's your personality and good behavior that is beautiful. But the beauty of your looks effect you also but still you are so beautiful"_

_She-Hulk starts to felt touched and speechless. No one has never said those words to She-Hulk like that before. She-Hulk started to smile and scooted next to Shadow and hugged him._

"_Shadow, those were those nicely, generous and touching words I've ever heard. No one has ever said those words to me before, I'm so touched. Thank you" She-Hulk said_

"_You're welcome" Shadow responded_

"_Shadow…"_

"_Yes"_

"_Can you handle me?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean like can you handle me, lots of guys who tried to make love to me but couldn't take much more pressure so can you handle me"_

"_Well… Sure, I can try my best"_

"_Good, now it's show time"_

_She-Hulk seductively pulled Shadow to her breasts and starts to shake it on Shadow's face. She then begins to get on top of Shadow as Shadow begins to gasp for air._

"_Whoa… What was that for?" Shadow asked as he was breathing for some oxygen_

"_For showing you thanks for making me feel so happy. You said you can handle me sweetie, c'mon give me all of that pleasure. I want to feel you inside of me, make me all yours Shadow" She-Hulk responded_

_Shadow began to shrug and starts to tease She-Hulk as he starts to fondle She-Hulk's breasts. Shadow began to take off her bra and starts to lick and sucking on her breasts and causing She-Hulk to moan in pleasure. After a few minutes of pleasuring She-Hulk, She-Hulk began to get off of Shadow and takes off her thong off and smiled seductively._

"_You like seeing me naked sweetie?" She-Hulk asked_

"_Um…" Shadow stuttered_

"_It's ok, you can say it. You're very generous and respectful. I'm going to enjoy having fun with you Shadow"_

_She-Hulk began to start to pull out Shadow's shaft and stroke it slowly and softly. She then begins to place it between her breasts and begins to fap them and giving Shadow a titfuck. Shadow begins to moan softly. She-Hulk smiled as she knew that Shadow started to enjoy himself and knew it feel good on him. She-Hulk begins to suck on Shadow's shaft while titfuck Shadow._

"_Oh my goodness… She-Hulk, it feels so good" Shadow moaned_

_She-Hulk continued to suck on Shadow and titfuck him for a few minutes and began to stop._

"_Not uh… Don't climax yet, this is just only the beginning. Time for the main course sweetie" She-Hulk said_

_She-Hulk began to get on top of Shadow and starts to place his shaft inside of her womanhood and starts to move her hips and wrapping arm arms around Shadow. She-Hulk began to moan softly and quietly while Shadow starts to place his hands on her hips and caressing them._

_She-Hulk in other hand starts to smiled and continues to moan in pleasure._

"_Oh yes… It feels so good Shadow, fuck me" She-Hulk moaned_

_She-Hulk starts to move her hips faster and the 2 starts to stare at each other in the eyes as the 2 continued to have sex. The water of the Jacuzzi starts to shake and some of the water flew off the Jacuzzi to the ground as She-Hulk begins to bounce herself for pleasure._

"_Oh Shadow… Harder… Deeper" She-Hulk moaned_

_Shadow starts to suck on her breasts some more but She-Hulk stopped Shadow and starts to kiss Shadow on the lips aggressively and hard as the 2 was about to reach their climax any time soon._

_They went on having sex for 3 hours as Shadow thrusting inside She-Hulk behind her as She-Hulk back over her shoulder at Shadow bit her lip. She-Hulk moaned sofly and started to moan harder as Shadow starts to thrust faster and deeper._

"_Oh yes… Harder… Faster" She-Hulk moaned_

_Shadow begins to give She-Hulk a few smacks on her butt and continued the thrust into her and was about to climax sooner._

"_She-Hulk… I don't think I can…" Shadow groaned_

"_That's it Shadow, cum with me. Cum inside of me" She-Hulk moaned_

_The 2 continued to have sex as Shadow kept on thrusting into She-Hulk until moments after, the 2 began to reach their climax and came together as their love juices begin to mix together and Shadow pulled out his shaft. She-Hulk in other hand turned around and starts to stroke Shadow's shaft some more._

"_C'mon baby, give me some more. I know you're not satisfied yet" She-Hulk said in a horny tone_

_Shadow groaned as She-Hulk stoke his shaft fast and hard as Shadow started to reach his climax again and burst his cum on She-Hulk's face and her large breasts. She then lick her lips as Shadow sat back down and started to sigh._

"_That was fun Shadow, I enjoyed it" She-Hulk said as she kept licking her lips_

"_Yeah me too, we should get back with the others" Shadow responded_

"_Oh wait, instead of going back to the party. Why don't me and you leave out the party and go spend the night together at my place and continue this"_

"_Well…"_

"_C'mon, I'm in a mood for some more fun again"_

"_Ok, I guess it's ok with me"_

_She-Hulk smiled and starts to kiss Shadow on the lips and Shadow returned the kiss._

**Well that's the third chapter everyone, She-Hulk the lucky lady with Shadowin a jazuzzi. Find out who's the next lucky lady with Shadow to sleep together.**

**P.S: If you are all wandering if Shadow is a human or a hedgehog. He's a hedgehog to the story, not a human.**

**Later Everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ultimate and Villainess

"That's much about it, me and She-Hulk went to a hotel and continue our fun together" Shadow exclaimed as he finished up his story

"Wow… I can't believe you slept with She-Hulk. Did she even break your bones when she was on top of you?" Yoshi asked

"Not really, but she did ride on me hard and she got the bed shaking also too"

"Whoa…" Raizo stuttered in surprise

"Yep, but hey I had a great time with her"

"Enough with that story with you and She-Hulk, who else did you sleep with Shadow?" Yoshi asked

"(_Starts to chuckle_) I did sleep with this villainess girl and she was smoking hot"

"Do we know who she is?"

"Nope, she is strong with glowing green plasmic powers"

"Come on Shadow, tell us who is this lucky lady" Raizo begged

"Ok, her name is **Shego**, the one who works for Dr. Drakken herself"

"WHAT! You slept with who…?" Yoshi asked in complete surprise

"**Shego**"

"How in the hell did you and SHego started to have sex. What made her wanted to have sex with you Shadow?" Raizo asked

"Well… It started like this; we met at a race like fast and furious"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow was on the race as he was on his bike as speed through the finish line. Shadow was in second place and he then sees a black and red motorcycle up ahead as it was on the lead. Shadow begins to boost up ahead and they were racing through the finish line together and trying to take the lead._

_Shadow in other hand begins to boost his bike once more and finally took the lead and win the race. Shadow skid and stop and looked around and see the citizens cheering for him. Shadow got his prize money and turns his head and sees the suspect as it was a woman with curvy hips, C-cup breast and a round booty._

_The unknown woman took off her helmet and reviewed herself a pale green woman with black hair. Her eyes were green and had black lips on the top of her lip. She wore a black and green leather jacket, black leather pants and wearing black and green boots. She crossed her arms as she look like she was pissed that she lost the race._

_Shadow smiled and went to go talk to her._

"_Hey, nice race" Shadow said in a respectful tone_

"_You too, are you going to rub the win on my face" the pale green woman asked_

"_Oh no, just showing my respect to you. This is a nice motorcycle you have here"_

"_Why thank you, I customized it and made it myself"_

"_You made motorcycles?"_

"_Hell no, I decorated this baby and design it mostly. Plus I also did some modifications also to give this baby the big juice"_

"_Oh ok, still I like the ride"_

"_Thank you and is that your motorcycle?"_

"_Yeah, I design the color and customized it myself. I too did some modifications also"_

"_Oh ok, so what's your name hotshot?"_

"_Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog"_

"_**Shego** (Starts to shake Shadow's hand)"_

"_So Shego, what's a beautiful and dangerous racer like you brings you here to race"_

"_Just to have fun for the most of it. Plus I'm also a bad guy as I'm a villainess and I work for the mad scientist named: Dr. Drakken"_

"_Oh"_

"_Yep, what about you stud"_

"_I'm a G.U.N agent and keeping the world in peace. I also control chaos energy and use chaos control without the emeralds"_

"_Oh that's sounds tempting; I use my plasmic green powers that glow on my hands"_

"_I see…"_

"_Are you going to turn me in since I'm a villainess?"_

"_Nope, I would not turn in a smoking hot beautiful woman like yourself if she's not causing trouble"_

"_Mmm… Thanks for those compliments; I even like your outfit"_

"_You mean my black muscle shirt, black and red cargo pants and my usual hover skate shoes. Thanks"_

"_You're welcome so are you busy in a few minutes"_

"_No, I'm free. Why'd you asked?"_

"_Because I was hoping that you and me find a nice hotel and hang out for the night"_

"_Are you asking me out?"_

"_Guess you can say that, besides you're cute and handsome. This villainess is going to give you one hell a good night"_

"_I accept"_

_Shego smiled, starts to lean towards Shadow and Shadow lean towards Shego and the 2 began to touch their lips against each other and start to give each other a long, smooth and passionate kiss on the lips. Their tongues started to wrestle each other before returning back to the regular kiss and breaking it._

"_Let's say we continue this at a hotel you requested" Shadow said in a smooth soft tone_

"_I'm with you on that handsome" Shego responded in a soft seductive tone_

_Minutes after…_

_We see Shadow and Shego in a hotel room and kissing aggressively and hard. Shadow pinned Shego against the wall as Shego starts to take off her jacket and her boots off. Shadow took off his shoes and the 2 head to the bedroom as Shadow took off his shirt while he helps Shego takes off her black and green shirt and showing her black bra._

_Shego takes off her pants and panties off to the ground and bend down on her knees and unzipping Shadow's pants and pulling them down. Shego begins to stroke Shadow's shaft softly. Shego then started to smirk and licks Shadow's shaft a few minutes and sucks on him causing Shadow to moan._

_Shego begins to move her head back and forth and giving Shadow pleasure. Shego then starts to deepthroat Shadow as she deepthroats Shadow split seconds and minutes and looking up at Shadow. Shadow groaned hard and quiet as while Shego deepthroat Shadow a few minutes and starts to pull herself out of Shadow's shaft and gasping for oxygen while stroking his shaft._

_Shego suck back Shadow's shaft but sucking on his hard and licks his balls before continue to suck on Shadow again._

"_Almost there… Almost there… Just only a couple seconds Shego" Shadow moaned and groaned_

_Shego looks up at Shadow as she begins to fingers her womanhood and sucking on Shadow. Shego begins to suck on Shadow faster and faster as Shadow was about to climax and so was Shego while she was fingering her womanhood._

""_Oh my… AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Shadow groaned_

_Shadow begins to reach his climax and same did to Shego as her womanhood squirted love juices and Shadow burst out his sperm and cum on Shego's face and her breasts. Shego starts to lick her lips and continues to stroke Shadow's shaft._

"_Mmm… Tasty, it's delicious" Shego exclaimed as she starts to lick the cum off her breasts_

"_Now for the main course" Shadow stated as he began to grin_

_Shego smiled and stood up on her feet. Shadow set Shego on the bed and gets on top of her and inserts his shaft inside her and began to thrust himself into Shego and causing her to moan. Shego wraps her arms around Shadow as Shadow thrust himself into Sheho._

"_Oh yes… That's it Shadow, fuck this sexy villainess here… Uhhh" Shego moaned_

_Shadow picks up his speed and thrust into Shego fast causing her to moan some more. Shego moaned and moaned until she was satisfied. They began to switch positions as Shadow thrust into Shego and lifting her left leg as Shego look over her shoulder to Shadow._

"_Yeah… Fuck me harder Shadow, give it to me…" Shego moaned_

_Shadow continued to thrust into Shego as she moaned harder and they began to switch positions and Shadow thrust into Shego behind her as Shego bend down and grabbing the bed sheets. Shego begins to smack Shego's butt and gives her a few more smack causing her to yelp._

"_*Gasp* Yes, smack my ass. Take control of my ass, fuck me harder Shadow" Shego moaned_

_Shadow grinned evilly and thrust into Shego faster and deeper. This went on for 3 hours as they have everlasting sex. Shego was now on top of Shadow as Shadow put his hands behind his head and Shego placed her hands on Shadow's white fur chest and moaned harder._

"_AH! OH YEEEESSSS… YEEEEEEESSSSS, GIVE IT TO ME. FUCK ME HAAAARDEEEEEER" Shego moaned_

_Shego went faster and faster as she was bouncing on Shadow and squeezing her breasts. Shadow placed his hands on her hips and begins to thrust into Shego and moaning so hard._

_The bed also started to shake in every movement and rhythm and Shego breathe heavily as she bounce on Shadow for an hour and 25 minutes as the 2 were about to climax any time soon._

"_Oh Shadow… I'm about to cum soon" Shego moaned_

"_Me too Shego, I'm about to reach my limit" Shadow responded as he was groaning_

"_Shadow… Cum with me, cum inside me. Make me your bitch"_

_Shego breathe heavily and rolling her eyes of pleasure. Shadow grinned evilly and looking at Shego's breasts as they began to bounce and jiggle of every rhythm and thrust. Shego began to scream so loud and was about to reach her climax._

"_Oh Shadow… OH SHAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW " Shego screamed_

_Shadow and Shego all started to reach their climax as Shadow's sperm and Shego's love juice started to mix together. Shego collapsed on the bed and snuggled up to Shadow and laid her head on his chest._

"_Shadow… That was… Incredible" Shego said in a soft and smooth tone_

"_I know… It was incredible" Shadow responded softly to Shego_

"_I've never had sex like that before; you sure know how to make a woman happy. Especially the villainess"_

"_Yeah… I try my best"_

"_You're really good; we should do this again sometime if I see you around"_

"_Yeah we should sometime… This time I'm wearing a condom"_

"_(Starts to giggle) Right now I'm worn out, why don't we get some rest"_

"_Agreed"_

_Shego kisses Shadow on the lips passionately and the 2 began to drift off asleep for the night._

**Well the fourth chapter is done and Shego was the next lucky lady for Shadow. Find out and stay tuned for the next lucky lady of Shadow's Big Harem.**

**See ya Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mistress Mayhem

"So Shego called me up and we meet at the same hotel and we did it again but this time I used a condom and she didn't even care and she was satisfied and we had sex for like 2 hours" Shadow said as he explained and ended his story with him and Shego

"Wow… You slept with the villainess and she was smoking hot?" Raizo asked

"Yep, that's pretty much about it. She was so curvy and sexy also with that outfit when we raced"

"Wow… I don't know what to say" Yoshi stuttered and remained silent

"Yep… I couldn't believe it also to myself when I slept with Shego"

"So who was the next girl who had sex with you?"

"(_Starts to think_) Oh no, I can't tell you this"

"C'mon Shadow, tell us" Raizo begged

"No, it's complicated and you guys will laugh"

"We won't laugh honest so tell us who the lucky girl was"

"Well… Ok, this girl I slept with is **Penelope Spectra**: the ghost of misery"

"WHAT! The "**Penelope Spectra**" are you serious"

"Not all of that, she had me tied up on handcuffs and she wore a dominatrix outfit"

"WHAT! You serious, Spectra was in her dominatrix outfit and made you her slave"

"Yep… Here's the story"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow woke up and trying to get his eye sight as he was still unconscious a little and tired a little bit. Shadow then tried to move but realize that his arms are tied up in handcuffs on the bed._

"_What the… Where the hell am I?" Shadow asked_

"_Ah, you're finally awake my handsome slave" the unknown woman exclaimed in joy_

_Shadow got his sight back and then notice that he was on his black and red boxers. Shadow then turns towards the unknown female as she was in her dominatrix outfit as it was Penelope Spectra herself._

"_Ah, you've awake at last. I thought you wasn't going to wake up anytime sooner" Penelope said_

"_Where am i…?" Shadow asked_

"_Oh you're at my realm in the ghost zone. I made this for our special moment together cutie"_

"_By tying me up In handcuffs, are you crazy?"_

"_Nope but you're my slave for the night handsome"_

_Penelope Spectra begins to grab her whip and starts to use it on Shadow as she begins to hit Shadow and causing Shadow to scream in pain._

"_Feels good doesn't it baby?" Penelope asked_

"_No, it hurts you crazy bitch" Shadow shot back_

"_Uh oh, looks like someone here needs to be taught a lesson"_

_Penelope use her whip and hit Shadow harder and harder as Shadow screamed in pain and agony as it hurts so bad. Penelope kept going on like this for 10 minutes and finally came to an stop._

"_Uh… That makes me feel good baby, time for the main course" Penelope said in a seductive tone_

_Penelope takes off her black panties and climbs on the bed and getting on top of Shadow. She then begins to pull out Shadow's shaft and place the red ball in Shadow's mouth to keep him silent._

"_Now that you're silent, I'm going to fuck you so good that you'll ever get me satisfied sweetie but first how about a little tease" Penelope stated_

_Penelope starts to stroke Shadow's shaft before sucking on him. She deep throats Shadow's shaft and sucking on him hard and fast. All Shadow can do is moan in pleasure while had the red ball in his mouth. Penelope licks his shaft and suck on it again and went faster and harder._

_Moments after, Shadow starts to reach his climax and burst his sperm inside of Penelope's mouth as she started to swallow it._

"_Mmm… Delicious, it's so tasty. Time to get my freak on and fuck you so good baby and don't worry, I'm going to give you the time of your life" Penelope stated in a horny tone_

_Penelope started to laugh evilly and horny and placing Shadow's shaft inside of her womanhood and begins to bounce herself and moaned in pleasure. Shadow struggled to break free but no avail as Penelope starts to bounce harder and faster and causing the bed to shake harder._

"_Oh yes my slave, fuck me. Fuck me like dirty porn star slut I am" Penelope moaned_

_Penelope went on riding Shadow for 3 hours was wasn't satisfied yet. She kept moaning and moaning and never wanted to stop riding on Shadow yet._

"_Oh yes Shadow… Fuck me harder, make me cum" Penelope moaned_

_Penelope kept moaning and bouncing Shadow harder and faster. Shadow then began to reach his climax and same did Penelope as she rolled her eyes. She began to collapsed on the bed and rub Shadow on the chest._

"_Mmm… That was the best sex I've ever had. You're all mine Shadow and you're not going anywhere" Penelope said in a lustful tone_

_Penelope takes the red ball out of Shadow's mouth and begins to kiss him on the lips as she was kissing him aggressive and hard. She slides her tongue and begins to wrestle Shadow's tongue before returning the kiss while the kiss lasted for an hour. Penelope broke the kiss and made Shadow passed out._

"_Mmm… Now that he's asleep, I can go meet up with my girlfriends and hang out" Said Penelope_

_Penelope smiled and begins to change into her normal clothes and smirked._

"_I'll be right back sweetie and rest up because I'm going to fuck you all some more and never wanted to stop until you get me satisfied" Penelope stated in a horny tone before she leave her realm_

_Seconds later, Shadow faked his unconscious and begins to use his chaos energy and free himself as he broke the handcuffs. Shadow then begins to get up from the bed and getting his strength back._

"_Now that I'm free, I can get the hell out of here" Shadow said as he put on his clothes and leave out the realm._

**Well… That's the fifth chapter everyone. Shadow got punished by Spectra herself. Stay tuned for more Shadow's Big Harem.**

**P.S: If you have any suggestions, please review me or pm me if I like the suggestion that you requested.**

**But in others words, later everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Crazy Fighter

"And you had your chance to escape from that dangerous crazy chick?" Yoshi asked

"Yep… That's the end of it, I almost thought that she think that I was not passed out asleep as I tried to escape" Shadow responded with a sly smile

"So um… Who was the next girl that you hang out with and slept with?" Raizo asked

"**Asuka Kazama**"

"WHAT! What the hell did you just say?"

"**Asuka Kazama**, that's the girl that I slept with Raizo"

"Are you serious, that girl is so annoying? All she want to do is bother you and want to fight you"

"You got that right, how in the hell did you end up hanging out with her and had sex with her?" Yoshi asked in complete absolute surprise

"I was at the gym that day and she saw me and saw how strong and how incredible my skills were" Shadow answered

"Care to explain me and Raizo the details here. We're all ears"

"Certainly"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow arrived to the gym to work out and trains his techniques to get himself in shape and be ready for any G.U.N missions that the G.U.N Commander will send for him. Shadow start to punch the punching bag and practicing his skills and techniques. What Shadow did not know that someone was watching him secretly and eyeing on him._

"_Mmm… He looks strong and tough. He seems like he's difficult to beat but I want to fight him and know how does he do that" the secret woman wondered_

_Few minutes, Shadow finished punching the punching bag and took a break. Shadow takes out a bottle of water and begins to drink it but suddenly, he begins to notice someone was behind him as it was __**Asuka Kazama**__ herself._

"_Um… Can I help you?" Shadow asked_

"_Hi my name is Asuka Kazama, my you look so… Dangerous and handsome" Asuka responded_

"_Um… Thank you"_

"_So… Wanna fight cutie"_

"_What… Hell no, I'm busy so see you around Asuka"_

"_Hey I didn't get your name"_

"_The name is Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog"_

"_C'mon Shadow, fight me. That's all I'm asking"_

"_Hmm… Let me think about it… NO"_

"_Oh come on already, I'll let you touch my breasts if you fight me"_

"_No now leave me alone"_

_Shadow got onto his bike and started up before he takes off leaving the dust trail as Asuka cough and smirked._

"_Oh I'm going to fight this guy alright and I'm going get what I wanted" Asuka thought_

_Later, that day…_

_Shadow slept silently when the sun started to rise and it was going to be a beautiful day today. Shadow begins to hear little noises on his window that caused him to wake up from his silent sleep._

"_What is all this noise coming from" Shadow wondered while yawning and checking out the noise_

_Shadow opened his window and looked around until he sees Asuka smiling at him._

"_Hi there Shadow, good morning" Asuka greeted_

"_What the… What're you doing here and was that you been making the noises on my window" Shadow asked_

"_Yep and I want to fight you. Come down here and face me"_

"_Hell no"_

"_C'mon Shadow, I said I'll let you touch my breasts if you fight me"_

"_I said no now go away"_

_Shadow shut the window and went back to sleep._

_Later…_

_Shadow was on his bike cruising around the city. Shadow then sees Asuka on the screen on TV._

"_Shadow the hedgehog, come on and face me. I'm waiting for you" Asuka said with a smile on her face_

"_Why that dirty little…" Shadow murmured_

_Shadow decided to turn around and drive away._

_Later, that night…_

_Shadow yawned while he head to his bedroom for the night._

"_Ah… What a long day but boring too. Time to get some sleep and finally relax" Shadow said in a tired and bored tone_

_Shadow laid down on his bed and cover himself with bedsheets and began to drifted off asleep. He turned to his right as Asuka smiled and chuckled._

"_You know you purr when you're asleep handsome" Asuka cooed with a seductive tone_

_Shadow shot his eyes open and jump up._

"_WHAT THE HELL! How did you get in my house?" Shadow angrily asked in a upset and anger tone_

"_I sneakily unlocked the door and come by to see you handsome. Glad to see me" Asuka answered_

"_NO! What do you want from me, you want to fight me still"_

"_Hmm… Nope, I decided not to fight you"_

"_Oh thank goodness, now get the hell out of my house"_

"_Hold on, not all of that. I want some of you Shadow"_

"_W-w-w-w-what do you mean?"_

_Asuka smiled and starts to rub Shadow's crotch and seductively smiled._

"_You know what I want cutie, I want some of that loving" Asuka requested_

"_Oh hell no, there is no way that I'm-" Shadow stated but was interrupted_

"_I'll leave you alone if you give me that loving. You have my word, I will walk out of your house and leave you alone but we can be friends"_

"_Well…"_

"_I'm being honest here and telling the truth"_

"…_Ok, since you sounded very honest to me"_

"_Good now time for me to tease you"_

_Asuka got under the covers and starts to pull out Shadow's shaft from his boxers and beginning to suck on Shadow. Shadow decided to relax and moaned for the living. Asuka sucked on Shadow hard and faster for 5 minutes causing him to moan softly. Asuke deepthroat Shadow and licking his balls also while stroking Shadow's shaft. After a few more minutes of pleasuring Shadow, Shadow then reaches his climax as Asuka's face was covered in Shadow's cum. Asuka smiled and giggle._

"_Mmm… It's so tasty, but right now I want your meat inside of me Shadow and fuck me hard too" Asuka commanded_

_Shadow nodded and watches Asuka strip off her clothes. She climbs back on the bed and gets on top of Shadow and placing his shaft inside her woman barrier and started to scream in pain but it turn into pleasure. _

_Asuka started to move herself up and down and riding on Shadow as Shadow begins to suck on her D-cup breasts_

"_Yeah… Right there Shadow" Asuka moaned_

_Shadow continued to suck on Asuka's breasts while Asuka moved herself on Shadow's shaft, she then begins to bounce herself for pleasure causing her to moan some more._

"_Ah yes… Faster… HARDER… __**DEEPER SHADOW**__" Asuka screamed_

_They went like this for 2 hours never wanted to let go while Asuka moaned and screamed harder and rolling her eyes of pleasure. Shadow in other hand continued to suck on her breasts and massaging them._

"_Oh Shadow… I'm think… *Moan* I think about to… (Begins to scream) CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM" Asuka scream_

_Shadow groan as he then start to reach his climax and so did Asuka and they came at the same time together, mixing theor love juices together. Asuka froze up and then collapsed on the bed. Asuka snuggled up on Shadow and rubs his white fur chest._

"_Mmm… That was amazing Shadow…" Asuka said in a soft tone_

"_Yeah… Well you're worn out. I'll let you spend the night here for tonight" Shadow responded ad offering Asuka_

"_What… Really"_

"_Yes, you've been very honest with me. So I'll let you spend the night here"_

"_Oh thank you Shadow"_

"_You're welcome"_

_Asuka smiled and start to kiss Shadow on the lips and their tongues began to meet each other and wrestling together before returning the regular kiss and drifted off asleep._

**Here you have it everyone, nice new chapter for you and that's chapter six. Asuka Kazama was the next lucky girl for Shadow the Hedgehog. This chapter is for ****Yoshi 2.1**** and ****Spawnzilla014****, this chapter for you guys and I hope you guy enjoy it.**

**Everyone, stay tuned for more chapters of Shadow's Big Harem.**

**Later Everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Weapon X Assassin

"After that, Asuka left out my house but we remained friends also" Shadow said while explaining his story

"Man… I can't believe you had sex with Asuka Kazama" Yoshi said while was still surprised

"Yep… I did"

"So um… Who was the next girl that you slept with?" Raizo asked

"Hmm… oh here the next girl: **X-23**"

"The HELL! You slept with Laura Kinney aka X-23"

"Yep, that's the one, the one and only"

"How in the hell did you and X-23 meet up and had sex"

"Well… it was during the night when I was watching the view of the city"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow stand on the rooftop and looking at the view of the city while he had his arms crossed. The night was quiet and peaceful but suddenly, there was a noise that caught Shadow's attention. Shadow decided to check out what was going on until he then sees a beautiful girl with claws on her hand and on her feet as she was slashing some robots and killing them instantly._

_Shadow decided to give her a hand as he begins to chaos control and using his chaos spear technique and eliminating few of the robots and the rest of them also with his power. Shadow landed perfectly on his feet and turning his back to the girl who was on the ground so he began to walk towards her and helping her up._

_"Hey are you ok?" Shadow asked_

_"Yeah… Thanks for the help, what's your name" the unknown girl asked_

_"Names Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog"_

_"I'm Laura, **Laura Kinney** aka **X-23**"_

_"I heard about you, you're a Weapon X assassin right"_

_"Yeah you can say that"_

_"So why were those robots after you?"_

_"I don't know… Maybe because I'm a freak and I'm different"_

_"You're not different, I think you're very beautiful and attreactive"_

_X-23 begins to blush and turned around._

_"Is… Is something wrong?" Shadow asked_

_"Shadow… You really think I'm beautiful?" X-23 asked_

_"Yes… Yes I do-Mmmph"_

_Shadow was cut off by X-23 by the kiss on his lips. Shadow was now surprised by the kiss on the lips but decided to kiss her back and returning the kiss before X-23 broke the kiss._

_"I'm… I'm sorry" X-23 apologized_

_X-23 was about to leave but however, Shadow stopped her and grabbing her hand._

_"It's ok X-23, it's ok" Shadow said in a soft tone_

_X-23 look at her hand that Shadow was holding in and look back at Shadow into his red eyes. She nodded and started to kiss Shadow again on the lips._

_"Shadow…"X-23 called_

_"Yes" Shadow responded_

_"I want this, I want it right now"_

_"Not right here, let's go to a quiet and private place to continue this"_

_"I know just the place, follow me"_

_X-23 took Shadow's hand and takes him to a quiet alleyway where no one can see them or hear them. They kissed each other on the lips and Shadow starts to slide down his hands and grabbing her butt causing her to jump but closed her eyes and continuing on with the kiss._

_The kiss lasted for several minutes as they were slobbing and tongue kissing and never wanted to let go but they broke the kiss and look at each other's eyes._

_"Shadow, I want you… Take me, I'm all yours" X-23 begged_

_Shadow smiled and nodded and begins to massage X-23's breasts before taking off her pants. Shadow took off his black and red cargo pants and lifts up X-23 and pinning her to the wall. Shadow starts to insert his shaft inside of X-23's woman barrier and thrust it in. X-23 wrapped her legs around Shadow's waist while Shadow continued to thrust into her._

_X-23 moaned softly, Shadow started to kiss her neck and thrusting deeper and softly into X-23._

_"Yes… Deeper Shadow… Harder…" X-23 moaned softly_

_Shadow did what X-23 requested, Shadow thrusts into X-23 deeper and harder and decided to thrust fast._

_"Yes… Shadow, you're going to make me cum soon… Uh" X-23 moaned_

_Shadow kisses X-23 on the lips while thrusting into her as X-23 wrapped her hands around Shadow's neck and they start to kiss hard and aggressive. X-23 moaned inside of Shadow's mouth while Shadow continues to thrust into her._

_They went on like this for an hour and a half and they switch positions by the way as X-23 was facing herself on the wall while Shadow thrust into her behind her and continued to moan._

_"Yes… Fuck me Shadow, go deeper and faster" X-23 moaned_

_Shadow goes faster and faster as X-23 requested and kept on moaning until she was satisfied._

_"Shadow… You're about to make me… CUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM" X-23 screamed in pleasure_

_Shadow groaned when he begins to reach his climax and came on X-23's butt cheeks while X-23 squirted her love juice. The 2 pant and was satisfied. X-23 looks back at Shadow and smiled._

_"That was amazing Shadow, you're really good" X-23 softly said while moaning_

_"Yeah… You're quite a screamer when it comes to pleasure" Shadow responded softly_

_"Yeah… You can say that, anyway I hope we can do this again. You're cute by the way Shadow"_

_"Thanks and you're beautiful by the way too"_

_X-23 smiled while Shadow put his pants back on and was about to leave but was stopped by X-23._

_"Hold on, why don't we do this again somewhere else again" X-23 requested seductively and softly_

_"Sure I'm up for it, let's go to a hotel and spend some time there" Shadow responded as he accept the requested_

_"Ok cool and this time, I want to be on top"_

**There you have it folks, new chapter and X-23 was quite a screamer when she had sex with Shadow at the alleyway. Whew… Now that's steamy. I hope you guys enjoyed the ninth chapter.**

**Stay tune for more chapters and see who are the lucky ladies to sleep with Shadow the Hedgehog: the Ultimate Life Form. Plus if you got any suggestions or any requests, review me or pm me if you have a request or a suggestion.**

**See you all later, **_**Lil Knucklez**_** is out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Party Love

"Whoa… Still can't believe that you and Laura Kinney aka X-23 slept with each other" Yoshi said surprised

"Yep… She was quite a screamer also, but still beautiful by the way" Shadow responded

"Hey hey hey if Lilith and Maya caught you commenting her, they'll kill you" Raizo stated

"Yeah yeah… I know, but still"

"So um… Who was the next girl that you slept with" Yoshi asked changing the subject

"**Anna Williams**"

"No… Got damn way, you slept with the "Anna Williams" Raizo asked in total surprised

"Yep, I met her at some party I went to for a convention or something"

_Flashback…_

_Everyone was dressed very nice as the women were in their beautiful dresses and the men were in the tuxedos and enjoying the party. Shadow got on an all-black tuxedo with red tie to it and wearing black dress shoes. Shadow was looking mighty handsome and greeting the civilians with respect and honor._

"_This party seems so nice and soft" Shadow said to himself_

_Shadow walked away and having a glass of Champaign in his hand and starts to take a sip. While sipping his glass, he noticed a woman coming towards him. She had short brown hair and wore a red silk dress straight to her ankles and wearing red high heel shoes._

"_Hi…" the woman greeted in a seductive and lustful tone_

"_Hi there" Shadow responded back with a soft and respectful tone_

""_Nice party isn't it"_

"_Yes it sure is, quiet but peaceful too. Everyone is enjoying themselves"_

"_Yes you can say that"_

"_Who are you by the way"_

"_Oh… My apologies, what are my manners, the names Anna, Anna Williams and you are (__**Extending her hand to Shadow**__)"_

"_Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog's the name (__**Shadow extended his hand and begins to shake Anna's hand**__)"_

"_So… What do you do, Shadow"_

"_I'm a G.U.N agent and keeping the world and citizens safe"_

"_Oh… Very interesting"_

"_Yes, what about you? What do you do?"_

"_Well… I'm an assassin"_

"_An assassin I see"_

"_Yes, to eliminate bad people and most wanted criminals also"_

"_Oh sounds tempting"_

"_It sure is, when I'm done with my assignments, I like to have a drink and relax"_

"_Same here, I like to shoot some pool with some friends of mine"_

"_Oh ok"_

"_Yep that's much about it"_

"_Oh I forgot to say, you look handsome… Very handsome with that tux you got on. You look even handsomer than Lee"_

"_Who's Lee"_

"_A friend of mine that you do not know but still you look so handsome with that outfit, It turns me on and it's… (__**Starts to rub Shadow's chest**__) Sexy"_

"_Um… Thank you, you look very beautiful with that beautiful dress you got on"_

"_Oh thank you, that's so sweet of you"_

"_Hey what can I say, I respect women"_

_Shadow and Anna had a few drinks and kept socializing for about an hour while the party still went on. Shadow and Anna laughed with each other and talking about their crazy adventures._

"_I tell you, Lee is sure is charming but very goofy too" Anna said trying to get herself together from laughing_

"_Hahaha I can see why, you spanked him while you defeated him" Shadow asked while continuing laughing_

"_Hahaha yep… He had what was coming for him"_

"_*Sigh*That was funny, I can't stop laughing"_

"_it sure was… Shadow, can I ask you something"_

"_Sure, what is it?"_

"_Are… Are you single?"_

"_Excuse me"_

"_Are you single?"_

"_Why yes I am, why'd you asked?"_

"_Well… I'm single also, I was just curious. Nothing personal"_

"_Oh… Ok"_

"_Yeah…"_

_After the question, Shadow and Anna lean towards each other and got closer. When they got close enough, their lips begin to touch into a soft passionate kiss on the lips. The 2 pull back away each other and blushed. They stare at each other again and had an awkward moment._

_After the moment of silence, they did not care and decided to go on with the kiss on the lips. Their kiss was hard, smooth, soft and aggressive. They begin to tongue wrestle their tongue and begin to slob from the kiss. The kiss lasted for several minutes, the 2 never wanted to let go of each other._

_The 2 broke the kiss and looking straight into each other's eyes._

"_That… That was unexpected kiss" Shadow said in confusion_

"_No no, I enjoyed the kiss. I've never experience like that before" Anna stated with a smile_

"_Huh… Is that so?"_

"_Mmm hmm… How about we leave this party and spend some time together to continue this"_

"_Sure… I'm up for it, let's get out of here"_

_Minutes later…_

_The 2 meet up at a hotel into a room and kissing each other on the lips. Anna moaned into Shadow's mouth while the 2 continued to kiss even more and more until they reach to the bed. They began to strip off their clothes and shoes before collapsing to the bed as Anna was on top of Shadow._

_They remained kissing for a few more minutes until Shadow starts to rub Anna's woman barrier causing Anna to moan in his mouth. Shadow even massages her breasts causing Anna to moan so hard and fondling her breasts._

_Anna broke the kiss and starts to moan in pleasure._

"_Oh yes… Shadow, fondle my breasts. Make me all yours Shadow" Anna moaned_

"_Gladly"_

_Anna strokes Shadow's shaft and stroking it fast making Shadow moan and groan in pleasure. Anna then place Shadow's shaft inside her and begins to bounce herself in pleasure and started to moan. Shadow grabs Anna's hips and making her move faster and going deeper. Anna squeezes her breasts and looking up at the ceiling while moaning in pleasure._

"_Oh yes… It feels so good, fuck me harder Shadow… Fuck me" Anna moaned_

_Shadow watches Anna's breasts jiggle and moving up and down. He then starts to suck on them and Anna wraps her hand around Shadow's neck and moaned._

"_Yes… Suck on them Shadow, they're very sensitive. Suck on the gently" Anna moaned and requested_

_Shadow did what Anna requested and massaging her nipples. Shadow stopped sucking on her breasts but instead, he continues to fondle them in pleasure while Anna moaned harder and harder._

"_Oh yes… THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING TO TEAR ME APART SHADOW, FUCK ME!" Anna moaned_

_The bed had begun to shake in every movement and rhythm while Anna continues to move and bounce on Shadow. The 2 kept on making love with each other for 3 hours and never stop yet. Shadow and Anna were about to reach their limit any time soon._

"_Uh… Oh Shadow, I'm about to cum" Anna said while moaning_

"_Me too, I'm about to climax soon" Shadow responded_

"_Cum with me Shadow… Cum inside me"_

_The 2 continue on thrusting into each other but suddenly, they began to reach their limit and climax together as Shadow's sperm and Anna's love juices mix together one another. Anna collapsed on the bed and snuggles on Shadow and rubbing his chest._

"_Mmm… That was so amazing" Anna said in soft lustful tone_

"_Yeah… It sure was… I'm glad that you enjoyed it" Shadow responded with a smile_

"_Oh do I, I enjoyed it very much. We should do this again if we bump into each other"_

"_Yeah sometime though"_

"_In the mean case handsome, why don't we get some rest? I'm pretty worn out"_

"_Agreed"_

_Shadow and Anna shared a smooth, soft passionate kiss on the lips and fell asleep together. They did not know that they're being watched by a blonde woman in a purple outfit as she was an assassin herself and her name was Nina Williams: Anna's sister._

"_Mmm… Looks like Anna had her fun with that G.U.N agent so I'll let her go for now but in the meantime, that black hedgehog looks very dangerous. I wonder if he can handle me" Nina said while looking through the binoculars before taking off_

**That's the tenth chapter to the story everyone. Stay tune for more chapters of Shadow's Big Harem and see who the next lucky lady for Shadow the hedgehog is.**

**P.S: If you still got a suggestion, review or pm if you have a suggestion or a request if I like it. **

**Anyway like I said, stay tune for more chapters and see you all later!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Soldier in Command

"That's the story with me and Anna Williams and man it was smooth and wild I tell you" Shadow said shaking his head

"Wow… I don't know what to say but that's all I'm going to say Shadow" Yoshi said while in surprise

"Yeah… I just could not think of any words to say about all of this" Raizo said

"But still I tell you, it was crazy but nice and smooth too. Can't complain to that" Shadow said sipping his cup soda

"Well… Who was the next lucky girl that you slept with Shadow?" Yoshi asked

"Hmm… Oh here's a good one"

"Who was the girl?"

"**Sonya Blade**"

"(_Starts to shake his head in surprised and confusion_) Say that again"

"**Sonya Blade**, yeah I said it. I slept with her"

"You slept with Sonya Blade, isn't she in a relationship with Johnny Cage the actor" Yoshi asked in suspicion

"Yeah but they broke up"

"Do you know why?"

"He cheated on her and beat him up"

"Oh"

"That's all I know, she found out herself when she went go to see him at his residence and caught him in bed with another woman"

"Oh snap…"

"Yep, she told me"

"How did you and Sonya start to have sex with each other?" Raizo asked

"Well I was with her at her quarters when she finished her mission"

"Care to explain your story to us" Yoshi requested

"Certainly, it all started like this…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow the hedgehog was at a military quarters and looking around._

"_Wow… This is what G.U.N sent me here for, this place looks so organized and it looks like a good organization too to keep the world safe just like G.U.N" Shadow said to himself while looking around_

_Shadow wondered and was amazed but something caught his attention. Shadow saw a blonde beautiful woman was on the phone as she had on her outfit (From Mortal Kombat 2011). She was on the phone and it looks like she had an angry expression on her face._

"_For the last time Johnny, I'm not going to take you back. You hurt my feelings and broke my heart. Stop calling me, text me and just LEAVE ME ALONE" Sonya said and started to yell_

_The blonde woman hanged up the phone and started to scream in anger. Shadow in other hand knew she was having a bad day or something. Shadow decided to go and comfort the beautiful blonde woman._

"_Hey…" Shadow greeted_

_The blonde woman turned around and faces Shadow._

"_Hey yourself…" the blonde woman greeted back_

"_Are you ok, I heard you yelling at someone on the phone" Shadow asked_

"_I'm fine and thank you for asking me and checking up on me. That was my ex-boyfriend: Johnny Cage"_

"_The actor, you dated an actor?"_

"_Yeah… He cheated on me when I went to go see him but I end up caught him in bed with another woman"_

"_Oh… I'm sorry to hear that"_

"_Thank you and its ok. What's your name by the way?"_

"_Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog. What's your name?"_

"_Sonya, Sonya Blade pleasure to meet you"_

"_You too, so you're an soldier of Special Forces"_

"_Oh yes I am, what about you"_

"_Well… I'm an agent of G.U.N and protecting the world and civilians from disaster"_

"_Same here… You seem so interesting, I know I don't have a mission to go to and we've just met already just me so um… Do you want to… I don't know, hang out somewhere where we can talk and hang out just the 2 of us like dinner?"_

"_Sure I love to"_

"_Great come on, I know a great restaurant"_

_Sonya took Shadow's hand and the 2 left out the base and they head over to a restaurant called: Lotus Grill._

"_Table for 2 please" Shadow asked cicely and respective_

"_Right this way sir" the waiter responded_

_The waiter took Shadow and Sonya to their tables and they start to take a seat while the waiter gave them the menus and walked away. Sonya smiled until Shadow noticed it._

"_What's got you smile, I didn't anything to get you smile" Shadow asked_

"_Oh I'm smiling because I'm glad that I get to spend time like this. I've never had time to hang out with anyone or neither my ex" Sonic answered to Shadow's question_

"_I see… I'm guessing that you're always so busy with Special Forces and the missions of course"_

"_Yes, you can say that. I've never got a chance to spend time with friends nor my ex-boyfriend"_

"_Oh…"_

"_So um… Do you get any time to spend time with your friends and hanging out with them?"_

"_Pretty much, you can say that. I sometime don't feel like hanging out with friends, I usually be alone and just want time for myself"_

'_Oh…"_

"_Mmm hmm… Tell me, how long you and Johnny Cage have been together?"_

"_We've been together for 9 months and tomorrow was going to be our anniversary"_

"_Oh… Sorry to hear you and Johnny broke up"_

"_It's ok, I never liked him anyway. Yeah he's sweet, charming, nice and kind but a little cocky sometimes. Now he's a cheater and cheats on me with different women, there is no way I'm not taking him back"_

"_I understand how hurt you are right now but you can do better"_

"_Thank you Shadow, thank you for spending time with me like this, I feel so much better thanks to you"_

"_You're welcome; I always like to help anyone who is mad or feeling bad for themselves"_

_This made Sonya smile and the waiter came back for their order and the 2 waited for their order patiently. Shadow and Sonya started to socialize and keeping them occupy. Minutes after, their order has arrived and the 2 chow down their meal and continue to socialize and having a great time together._

_After minutes eating their meals, Shadow decided to pay for the fee and cause Sonya to smile as they exit out the restaurant and Shadow begin to take Sonya home with Shadow's motorcycle._

_Minutes later…_

_Shadow and Sonya arrived at Sonya's residence and exiting out the bike. Shadow walked Sonya to her residence and reach to the door._

"_Thank you Shadow, I had a great time with you" Sonya said thankfully with a respect and a happy tone_

"_You're welcome Sonya, I'm glad that I helped you feel better and take you out to dinner. I had a great time with you also"_

"_You're welcome also, I'm glad that I went out to have dinner and hanging out with you Shadow, you're a sweet and a respectable guy"_

"_Thank you, I just like to help out people and making them feel better"_

_Sonya smiled after hearing Shadow's words, she then begins to feel attach to Shadow somehow._

"_Shadow is sure is handsome and cute… Oh my god… There's something about him that attracts me to him" Sonya thought_

"_Hey Shadow" Sonya called_

"_Yeah" Shadow responded_

"_Do you want to come inside, just to have a drink with me"_

"_Sure thing"_

_Shadow followed Sonya inside her house and closed the door. Shadow looked around as the house was neat and beautiful._

"_Nice beautiful place you have here Sonya" Shadow complimented_

"_Thanks but now time for some fun handsome" Sonya said in a seductive and lustful tone_

"_What…MMMPH"_

_Shadow was interrupted by a kiss in the lips by Sonya Blade. Shadow was surprise by the kiss but pushed Sonya away from her and breaking off the kiss._

"_Sonya… Are you ok? Is something wrong with you?" Shadow asked in curiosity_

"_Oh no, Shadow I just want to have a fun night if you catch my drift" Sonya responded with a seductive tone and had a sneaky smile on her face_

"_What… Wait, oh no that's not going to happen. We already finished having dinner together Sonya, what if Johnny knock on the door and tries to take you back but seeing us in bed together"_

"_That won't happen and I'll beat the hell out of him if he shows his cheating face again. Now please Shadow, it's been a long time since I haven't had any fun and getting satisfied. Please Shadow, have sex with me? That's all I'm asking from you"_

_Shadow started to think for a second before answering her requested._

"_Well… Ok, if that will make you happy" Shadow said accepting Sonya's request_

_Sonya squealed in joy and begins to kiss Shadow straight to the lips again. Shadow decided to return the kiss to keep Sonya happy as their tongues started to wrestle each other and slobbering throughout the kiss. The kiss lasted for 8 minutes and Sonya pushes to the couch._

_Shadow cocked his eyebrow in confusion while Sonya smiled at Shadow and bending down on her knees and starts to rub Shadow's crotch. Shadow moaned a little and began to groan softly. Sonya then begins to take off her shirt and bra as her C-cup breasts started to show and flowing down like a waterfall._

"_You like what you're seeing here handsome?" Sonya asked_

"_I…I…I…" Shadow stuttered in complete shock and did not know what to say_

"_I take that as a yes and now time for some entertainment"_

_Sonya unzips Shadow's pants and pulling out his shaft and starts to lick it slowly and licking the tip rapidly causing Shadow to shiver and groan._

"_Mmm… I got you hard now huh baby, time for a little pleasure" Sonya said in a lustful tone_

_Sonya began to suck on Shadow's shaft slowly and rapidly. She moves her head up and down in each every rhythm and Shadow started to moan softly in pleasure. Sonya deep throat Shadow a few seconds and begins gasp for oxygen and continues to suck on Shadow again. Shadow groaned softly in pleasure and was about to climax but Sonya stopped him._

"_Don't climax yet Shadow, we got a long way to go. C'mon, let's finish this in my bedroom" Sonya requested_

_Sonya took Shadow's hand and takes him to the bedroom and closing the bedroom door. Shadow takes off his threads and Sonya took off her pants and her panties as the 2 was now fully naked. Sonya began to kiss Shadow on the lips softly as they begin collapsed to the bed while they were kissing._

_Sonya smiled and starts to rub Shadow's chest while she's on top of him. Sonya starts to stroke his shaft slowly and smile seductively at him. Sonya then starts to place Shadow's shaft inside of her woman barrier and starts to scream in pleasure. She then stared at Shadow into his eyes._

"_You ready handsome?" Sonya asked_

"_Always…" Shadow responded_

_Sonya smiled and begins to move her hips in rhythm and starts to moan softly in pleasure. Shadow grabbed her hips and caressed them while Sonya bounces on Shadow and riding on him and moaning._

"_Oh yes… I've been waiting for this for a long time and you're even better than Johnny" Sonya moaned_

_Shadow groan softly and Sonya moaned softly but she start to moan hard and the bed started to shake in every rhythm and movement. They went on like this for 3 hours and switching every position to missionary position, butterfly position, splitting bamboo position, plough position and now the doggy-style with everlasting pleasure._

_Meanwhile…_

_Johnny Cage came into Sonya's house unexpected and trying to make it right for his ex-girlfriend._

"_Sonya… Baby are you home?" Johnny wondered_

_Johnny head to the kitchen and check if she's outside the back yard but there was no sign of Sonya but suddenly, he started to hear Sonya moaning and moaning like crazy._

"_Sonya… Is she moaning, probably moaning for me of course" Johnny wondered and started to smirk_

_Johnny slowly head straight upstairs to find Sonya and hearing her moaning also. The moaning got closer and closer until Johnny reached to Sonya's bedroom. He put his ear to the door and hearing the bedroom noises as Sonya moaned softly but hard._

"_OH YES! FUCK ME SHADOW! GIVE IT TO ME, GIVE ME ALL OF THAT EVERLASTING PLEASURE YOU GOT THERE… HARDER" Sonya moaned and screamed_

"_Shadow… Who the hell is Shadow?" Johnny thought_

_Johnny kept hearing Sonya moaned Shadow's name some more and this made Johnny furious and angry. _

_In the Bedroom…_

_Sonya was back on top of Shadow as she ride on him hard and faster and causing more pleasure to her and Shadow. Sonya squeezes her breasts while riding on Shadow's shaft and screaming his name._

"_Oh Shadow…. I think… I think about to *Moan*… __**CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM**__" Sonya screamed_

"_Me too Sonya, I can't hold it much longer" Shadow responded to Sonya as he was moaning and groaning_

"_Yes… Cum with Shadow, let's come together. I want it… I WANT IT ALL"_

"_**SOOOOOONYYAAAAAAAA**__"_

"_**SHAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW **__"_

_Moments after, Shadow and Sonya screamed and began to reach their climax together as their love juices start to mix up together. Sonya froze up in pleasure and sticking her tongue out in pleasure and rolling her eyes._

"_UUUUUUUUUHHHH YEEEEAAAAAH… It feels so good inside me…" Sonya moaned_

_Sonya collapsed on the bed and cuddles up with Shadow and had a big smile on her face._

"_Shadow… That was so amazing and incredible. You are so better than Johnny is" Sonya said with a soft lustful tone_

"_You think so… I'm not trying to be better than anyone" Shadow asked_

"_Of course you are and I don't care. You're a lot better than Johnny to me; he goes way too rough on me but as for you… You're so gentle, soft, smooth and it feels so good"_

"_Well… If you say so"_

"_(Starts to putting her head on Shadow's chest) I'm starting to take a liking of you, you're handsome, cute, nice, respectable and… Very Sexy…"_

"_Um… Ok but awkward for you calling me sexy"_

"_I'm sorry it's just that I couldn't help it. Shadow, we should do this again sometime if we bump into each other or see each other again in different places like if we're on a mission or having a day off or too"_

"_Yeah we should sometime"_

_Sonya smiled and starts to get on top of Shadow and leans in towards Shadow for a smooth, soft, compassion and passionate kiss on the lips._

_Johnny heard of all of this from the door and eavesdropping to their conversation. Johnny suddenly begins to burst the door open causing Shadow and Sonya jump and stop kissing and they see Johnny coming in the room with an angry expression on his face and he was now angry._

"_WHAT THE HELL! SONYA, YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH THIS G.U.N AGENT?" Johnny yelled_

"_JOHNNY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sonya yelled back in an anger tone_

"_I'm here to show you how sorry I am and you're sleeping with this punk right here… How dare you cheat on me?"_

"_First of all, we broke up Johnny and second I don't want you no more and leave me the hell alone. I don't want to see you anymore, I never want to look at you and I never want to hear from you again so __**GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE**__"_

"_Sonya…"_

"_**OUT!**__"_

"_You know what… FINE, I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WAS A DIRTY SLUT ANYWAY"_

_Johnny slams the door severely and stormed out of Sonya's residence. Sonya started to frown down as Shadow started to get up and getting his clothes back on._

"_I guess I better leave now, I don't want to cause any more trouble" Shadow said while putting on his clothes back on and was about to leave_

"_Wait... Don't go…" Sonya called and stopping Shadow_

_Shadow stopped and turned around to Sonya._

"_Please don't go… I want you to stay here with me, I refuse to let this ruin our moment" Sonya requested_

"_But what about…" Shadow said but he was interrupted_

"_No… Forget Johnny, please come back to bed. I don't want to be alone"_

_Shadow nodded in response and started to take his threads off but only leaving his boxers on and came back on the bed. Sonya cuddles up on Shadow again and holds him gently and softly._

"_Thank you Shadow… For everything, for hanging out with me, taking me out to dinner and having sex with me. I had an amazing time with you" Sonya said in a soft tone_

"_Thank you Sonya, I just like to make a friend happy. I had a amazing time with you as well also" Shadow responded in a respectable tone_

"_Well then… Why don't we go to sleep, I'm pretty worn out from the everlasting sex we had for 3 hours"_

"_Me too and that's a good idea to me"_

"_Good night Shadow"_

"_Good night Sonya"_

_Shadow and Sonya shared a quick soft kiss and drifted off asleep._

**Well that's the ninth chapter everyone and I hope you all enjoyed it. Sonya Blade the next Lucky Lady, ain't that something and yeah she got very freaky with Shadow. There's more coming soon and see who's the next lucky lady for our Ultimate Life Form here stay tuned.**

**See you later!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Agent Affair

"Yeah Sonya Blade got very horny and freaky when we slept with each other and man I tell you, she was really wild" Shadow said finishing his story with himself and Sonya Blade

"How freaky was she… Was she was crazy freaky?" Yoshi asked in curiosity

"Yes she was, like a mad sex crazed woman freaky. We did it for like 3 hours and it was everlasting"

"So how wild was she when she was on top of you. Was she was screaming your name loudly when she was moaning and groaning" Raizo asked with a sneaky smile on his face

"RAIZO" Yoshi yelled

"Shut up, I want Shadow to answer this question. C'mon Lay it on me Shadow, tell me man. Hook your boy up, give me the details"

"I'm not going to answer to that and plus Sonya is not seeing Johnny anymore either. Me and Sonya had been keeping in touch with each other and we decided to meet up sometime and comfort each other like "Friends in benefits"

Moments after, Sonic arrived to the scene and Shadow notice Sonic walking to get his order.

"Hey Sonic" Shadow greeted

Sonic turned his head and smiled and walk over to them.

"Hey guys, how you've been so far?" Sonic greeted with a happily smile on his face

"We've been pretty good exactly. We're just having a guy talk you know the idea" Yoshi responded

"Oh that's cool, that's what you guy been doing all day?"

"Of course, how about you. Where's Samus?" Raizo asked

"Oh she's with Peach and Zelda of course. We just had our date together with some lunch"

"Oh"

"Yeah so um… What were you guys talking about?"

"I was discussing them and telling them how I meet up with different women and having sex with them"

"YOU WHAT! Wow Shadow, I never knew any of this until now. Who were the lucky girls you slept with?"

"Wonder Woman, Jill Valentine, She-Hulk, Shego, Penelope Spectra, Asuka Kazama, X-23, Anna Williams and Sonya Blade. I was just discussing about Sonya Blade"

"Wow… That's a lot of ladies you slept with man. Man, you're even better than Yoshi and Raizo here"

"HEY!" Raizo and Yoshi yelled and glared at Sonic

"Ok, let's change the subject. Anyone who want to ask who was the next girl that I sleep with?" Shadow asked as he changing the subject to the conversation

"Yeah I want to know, who was the next girl you slept with?"

"Well… The next girl I end up sleeping with is…"

"Hold that thought, let me get my chicken tenders and my soda"

Sonic was gone in a flash and getting something to eat as he grabbed 15 pieces of Chicken Tenders and a medium Pepsi soda and came back on the table.

"Mind if I have a seat with you guys?' Sonic asked respectful

"Of course" Raizo responded

"(Starts to take a seat on a chair) So anyway, who was the lucky girl Shadow"

"Now as I was saying, it's **Maya Sunee** aka **Crimson Viper**"

Sonic dropped his jaw in shock and shocking Raizo and Yoshi.

"We do not who she is man?" Yoshi and Raizo said together in a same way

"I know who she is, isn't that the CIA agent with the crimson long pony tail hair with a business suit and wearing big yellow sunglasses"

"Yep, that's the one"

"WHAT! You serious, wow man! I always knew that she wanted to sleep with you"

"Yeah and… Wait, you knew?"

"Yeah, she told me that she wanted to sleep with you Shadow and I had a feeling that this was going to happen between the 2 of you and she even have a thing for you Shadow"

"Wow… I'm shock to hear that you knew about all of this and you never tell me"

I wanted to keep it a secret and Maya promised me not to tell you"

"Oh…"

"So um… How did you and Crimson Viper end up meeting with each other?"

"Yeah, good question, how did you meet this girl Shadow. Sonic, I didn't know you knew her"

"Yeah and she even has a daughter too"

"GET OUT! You serious" Yoshi asked

"Yep, I'm not lying she has a daughter. I even met her daughter and she's very cute too"

"Man a woman has a daughter and doing her job… Man, I'm flattered and don't know what to say" Raizo said shaking his head in shock and surprised

"Yeah I'm telling you man, she has a daughter"

"So back to the subject, how did you and this "Crimson Viper" meet Shadow?" Yoshi asked

"Well… it all started back when I was at a town down at East Asia as I was getting something to eat to keep my strength up and my energy up going…" Shadow responded as he begins to explain his story

_Flashback…_

_Shadow was at East Asia and finishing up his mission for the G.U.N and accomplished it. Shadow decided to head over town and has a nice time for himself._

"_I know there's got to be some good restaurants where I can get something to eat and I have not eating anything all day throughout my mission. I am so hungry" Shadow said to himself_

_Shadow walked through town and looking for a good restaurant to eat but instead, he head to the food stand and grabbed a bowl of noodles and chow down as it was chicken flavor. Shadow taste the noodle and it taste really good._

"_Mmm… This is so good, I'm eating this" Shadow said_

_Shadow begins to find a nearby table and have a sea and chowing down his bowl of noodles. While Shadow was enjoying his meal, he then not know until a certain suspect was done fighting off some random guys that were trying to ask her out. It was a female with crimson red hair and had a long pony tail. She wears a business suit to use her gadgets and tools and wearing yellow sunglasses._

"_These damn perverted men, can they just leave me the hell alone" the unknown female said in irritation_

_The female continued to walk and never wanted to talk or see anyone but something caught her eye. She starts to see a black and red hedgehog eating some noodles. This cause her to think and recognized something._

"_Ah… That must be Shadow the hedgehog, Sonic told me about him and how dangerous he is. My, he does look dangerous and handsome. I wonder if he's busy right now" the female wondered_

_Shadow continued to enjoy the meal and finishes up._

"_Ah… That was so good, I got to get some more one day if I come here for a mission or have a day off" Shadow said_

_Shadow was soon joined by the female lady as she took a seat at the table across from Shadow._

"_Hey…" the female greeted_

"_Hi… DO I know you?" Shadow responded in a respectable tone_

"_Oh no… You're friend Sonic told me about you"_

"_Oh I see… What is your name by the way?"_

"_I'm Maya, Maya Sunee my agent name his Crimson Viper"_

"_Pleasure to you Crimson Viper"_

"_Please… Call me Maya (In a seductive tone and looking at Shadow seductively)"_

"_Ok… Maya, what brings you into my presence?"_

"_Well to talk and to… (Starts to get closer to Shadow) Spend some time with each other just you and… (Begins to rub Shadow's chest seductively) Me"_

"_Um…"_

"_C'mon… it'll just be quiet only for the 2 of us. Why don't we head over to a hotel and you know… (Starts to whisper to Shadow's ear) Make it hotter"_

"_Well… Ok, you're making my spine shiver as you're giving me Goosebumps"_

"_(Starts to giggle) C'mon handsome, let's head over to a hotel"_

_Shadow shrugs his shoulder and accepting the offer and Maya took his hand and the 2 left to a hotel to spend time together. They soon arrived to the hotel and got their room key for the hotel and headed to the direction to find the room number. The 2 head inside the hotel room and Crimson Viper closed the door and shut it softly and locking it._

_Crimson Viper smiled seductively and turned Shadow around and kissed him in the lips causing Shadow to be surprised. Moments after, Shadow decided to return the kiss. Maya/Crimson Viper takes off her business coat and only had on her white shirt on. Maya placed Shadow's hands on her breasts and causing him to squeeze bringing Shadow to stop and broke the kiss._

"_Shh… Its ok, go ahead and touch them. DO whatever you like to them, make me feel good and satisfy me" Maya requested_

_Shadow shrug and fondles Maya's breasts making her moan softly. Maya starts unbutton her shirt and bringing Shadow to the bedroom making Shadow take a seat on the bed while Maya gets on top of Shadow while Shadow fondle her breasts. Shadow begins to massage her nipples softly and caressing them. Maya moaned softly while feeling the pleasure but suddenly, she then gets off of Shadow and unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock._

_Shadow cocked his eyebrow in confusion but Maya starts to stroke it softly and slowly causing it to erect._

"_Mmm… It looks so tasty, mind if I have a taste" Maya requested_

_Maya begun to suck on Shadow's cock and moving her head back and forth in rhythm making Shadow groan softly. She starts to lick Shadow's cock and rubbing his balls a few seconds before sucking back Shadow's cock. Shadow laid back and kept on groaning softly until Maya's cell phone begins to ring; causing Maya to stop what she was doing and checking her cell phone as it was the C.I.A that was calling her._

_As Maya checked the caller I.D, she then let it ring and didn't feel like answering her cell phone and continue to pleasure Shadow._

"_Are you going to answer your phone?" Shadow asked_

"_Oh no, they might have some more work for me but I just want to enjoy myself with you. So shall we continue our time together" Maya answered and requested_

"_Yes, shall we"_

_Maya nodded her head and sucks on Shadow's cock and stroking it softly. Shadow continued to groan softly as Maya sucked on Shadow's cock and licking it also. Shadow then starts to moan and putting his hand on her head. Maya moaned and started to place Shadow's cock between her breasts and start to move them up and down. Shadow stared at Maya as she smiled at Shadow while titfucking Shadow._

"_You like how my breasts feel Shadow?" Maya asked_

"_Yes… They feel soft and good" Shadow responded_

_Maya continued to pleasure Shadow with her breasts and keeps on moving them up and down. Shadow begins to thrust his cock into her breasts and moaning. Maya picks up the speed and moves faster and stopping Shadow from thrusting himself._

"_Maya…. I don't think I can hold it much longer" Shadow moaned_

"_Go ahead handsome, let it all out. Cum for me Shadow… Cum for me" Maya requested_

_Shadow burst his load as his cum was on Maya's face and her breasts. Maya licked her lips and stand up. She starts to pull down her pants and panties and position herself into a doggystyle._

"_Come on Shadow, put it in me and please me. I want it so bad" Maya requested_

_Shadow smiled and nodded as he gets behind Maya and starts to inserts his cock inside of Maya/Crimson Viper and thrusts himself into Maya. Maya softly moaned in pleasure and looking back at Shadow while he thrusting into her._

"_Yes… That's it Shadow, give it to me. Give me all of that pleasure I desire want" Maya moaned_

_Maya's body moved back and forth in every rhythm and the bed was shaking softly in every rhythm also. Maya lay down and had her rear up and Shadow put his hands on her hips and kept on thrusting into Maya._

"_Yes… It feels so good Shadow, go deeper Shadow. Give it to me" Maya moaned_

_Shadow thrusts into Maya faster and picking up the pace and speed. Maya moaned softly but started to moan harder of every thrust from Shadow. She wanted every inch from Shadow and wanted Shadow to go deeper and harder. Maya buried her face with a pillow and squeezed it from pleasure._

_They went on making love for an hour and a half with every lust and passion. Shadow was almost close to his limit and was about to climax any second._

"_Maya… I can't hold it any longer" Shadow groaned while thrusting into Maya_

"_Yes… That's it Shadow, cum with me. Cum inside me, I'm about to cum too" Maya moaned_

_Shadow thrust into Maya faster and harder a few more times until they began to reach their limit and climax together._

"_YEEESS! LAUREN, MAMA'S CUMMING!" Maya moaned and cried_

_Shadow and Maya climaxed as their love juices mixed together the same time. Shadow pulls out his cock out of Maya/Crimson Viper's womanhood and Shadow collapsed on the bed. Maya smiled and lean towards Shadow for a kiss on the cheek._

"_I enjoyed that Shadow, you sure know how to satisfy a woman" Maya said_

"_Yeah… I do always try my best" Shadow responded_

"_Well… We should do this again sometime"_

"_Yeah we should, I had a great time with you Maya"_

"_Me too"_

_Shadow and Maya kissed each other on the lips and began to cuddle for a few more minutes and enjoying their time together._

**Well that's the tenth chapter everyone. Sorry for the long wait and I hope you all enjoyed Crimson Viper sleeping with Shadow. More to come so stay tuned everyone for more "Shadow's Big Harem"**

**See you all later Everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Super Incredible

"So that's the story, after that day we had sex, we decided to keep in touch with each other and communicate with each other also." Shadow explained

"Wow… I still can't believe you slept with Crimson Viper!" Sonic said surprised

"Yeah me neither, I can't believe how horny she was." Raizo stated

"Let's changed that subject shall we, so ho's the next lucky lady that slept with you Shadow" Yoshi asked changing the subject and conversation

"Well… Let's see… I can't think of a next girl that I've encountered and slept with." Shadow responded by thinking

"Well… Guess that's all the ladies that you-" Sonic said but was cut off

"Wait I remember, I do encounter this blonde super woman that I encountered with."

"Who was this super woman that you slept with?" Yoshi asked

"**Powergirl**"

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! You slept with who… Powergirl?" Sonic asked in complete shock

"Yeah… What a surprise huh!"

"No… That's a huge surprise Shadow, how in the world did you and Powergirl meet and sleep with each other?" Raizo asked

"Well… It started when I was at a rooftop watching the beautiful view of the city that I've encounter and was just minding my business."

_Flashback…_

_Shadow the hedgehog: the Ultimate Life Form who was on the rooftop looking at the view of the beautiful city he's visiting and traveling. Shadow had his arms cross like always and enjoying the view of the city._

"_This city is sure is beautiful but quiet also." Shadow said in his normal tone_

_Shadow stared at the view of the city some more peacefully but something already caught his attention. There was an explosion appeared to the scene causing Shadow to grew suspicious about it._

"_What was that noise; I better check it out and see what's up." Shadow instructed and using chaos control_

_Seconds after, Shadow arrive to the destination that takes place. Shadow then sees the robbers as there were six of them. They were robbing a jewelry store; they took off with the jewels and the money also. They headed off to the truck and hopping onto it and taking off._

"_Well I better stop them and give them back the money and the jewels. This sure reminds me of Rouge who loves Jewels so much and a jewel thief" Shadow said getting ready_

_Just as Shadow was about to stop the robbers but suddenly, a female companion who flew passes Shadow to stop the robbers from escaping. The female who was wearing a white suit outfit and had a red cape go along to it and had blonde short hair. This character is no other than __**Powergirl**__ herself._

_Powergirl flew right in front of the street while the truck speed towards Powergirl to ram her over but Powergirl uses her massive strength to stop the robbers and wrecking their truck. The robbers got out the car and pointed their guns at Powergirl._

_Just before the robbers were about to fire their weapons to Powergirl but suddenly, they were struck down easily and quickly by Shadow using his homing attack ability. Powergirl was surprised but started to smile._

"_Thank you stranger, for the help but I can take care of these guys." Powergirl said thanking Shadow_

"_You're welcome; sorry I stole your moment to beat these guys" Shadow said and showing his respect to Powergirl_

"_It's ok, thank you for the help. I appreciated."_

"_You're welcome; I'll be on my way then and let you have all the glory."_

_Shadow begun to leave the scene as the reporters and news came along to the destination and getting some comments from Powergirl. Powergirl turned her head and seeing that Shadow had left and nowhere to be found or seen._

"_Hmm… He looks so handsome, I'm pretty sure I will meet him again." Powergirl thought_

_A Day later…_

_Shadow watches the view from the same rooftop again and having his arms crossed once again. Shadow started to think about Maria and knew she's proud of him from keeping his promise to her to make the people happy and safe._

"_I sure know Maria's up there watching me, I sure wish she was still here living here on earth and having a good life also too. I missed you so much Maria" Shadow said in a sad and respective tone_

_Shadow closed his eyes and had a tear coming down from his eye. Shadow wipe the tear off of his face as it was coming down to his cheek. Shadow sighs and jumped down from the rooftop and heading off to his bike but suddenly, someone stopped him._

"_Well I thought I catch you here black hedgehog" Powergirl said floating above of Shadow before ascending down to the ground_

"_Well if it isn't Powergirl herself. What brings you here?" Shadow asked_

"_Thought I come by and say hi, I forgot to ask. What's your name by the way?"_

"_Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. Pleasure to meet you."_

"_You too, so what brings you here to this city?"_

"_Traveling, I like to travel and explore new places that I've never been before and enjoy my time."_

"_Oh"_

"_Yes… So you're a hero to this city I presume?"_

"_Yeah, you can say that. I even help out other heroes also, especially Supergirl. Have you heard of her?"_

"_I think so, maybe not. Why you asked?"_

"_No reason, just wondering. Anyway um… Are you busy right now?"_

"_Um… No, I'm free. Is something the matter?"_

"_Oh no…"_

_Powergirl comes closer to Shadow and pushed Shadow against the wall and cuddle and hugging him seductively to Shadow, pressing her large breasts against his chest._

"_What're you doing?" Shadow asked nervously_

"_I'm not going to hurt you handsome. Oops did I call you handsome?" Powergirl asked seductively and started to giggle_

"_Yes you did."_

"_Well… Handsome, I want to have a good time with you. Why don't you and me head over to my place and get together and spend some time with each other. Besides, my roommate Supergirl is not at home and is on patrol so we're good"_

"_I…I…I…"_

"_Don't be shy and nervous sweetie; it'll just be me and you"_

"_Wait just a second-"_

_Just before Shadow could keep responding, Powergirl pulled Shadow and taking him to her apartment. Powergirl flew Shadow to her apartment. When they arrive there, Powergirl closed the door and locking it. Powergirl took Shadow to the bedroom and closed the bedroom door. Powergirl then starts to pull Shadow into a soft, passionate kiss on the lips causing Shadow to be surprised. Shadow pulled himself away from Powergirl but Powergirl kept her strength from Shadow breaking the kiss. Shadow tried everything he could to pull away from the kiss but Powergirl would not let Shadow go and continuing on with the kiss._

_Shadow started to like the kiss and decided to return it also making Powergirl enjoying the kiss. They continued kissing for 7 minutes and walking into the bedroom. Powergirl pushes Shadow to the bed and putting her hand on her hips and looking at Shadow seductively and lustfully._

"_I'm going to have lots of fun with you Shadow the Hedgehog." Powergirl seductively said_

_Powergirl takes off Shadow's shirt, Shadow's gloves and his pants off. She even takes off Shadow's shoes and socks off. Powergirl starts to stroke Shadow's cock faster and hard causing Shadow to groan._

"_You like that don't you baby well let's get started then baby but first, a little massage first." Powergirl instructed_

_Shadow cocked his eyebrow in confusion and suspicious as Powergirl takes out large breasts out and places Shadow's cock between her breasts and Powergirl starts to move her breasts up and down in rhythm. First, Powergirl starts to grind her breasts and starts to move them up and down causing Shadow to groan in pleasure but started to moan._

_Powergirl smiled but started to lick Shadow's cock and the tip also, she then kiss it. Shadow moans softly and quietly as Powergirl smile seductively._

"_I know you're about to climax, go ahead baby. Cum on my breasts, give it to me." Powergirl requested_

_Shadow kept on moaning and groaning softly and suddenly, he reaches his limit and climax on Powergirl's breasts. Powergirl giggled and licks the cum off her breasts and smiled at Shadow._

"_You enjoyed that good breast massage baby." Powergirl asked_

_Shadow only could do is nod in response causing Powergirl to smile._

"_Good now it's show time baby, we're going to have a party and a good time." Powergirl instructed_

_Powergirl begins to climb on top of Shadow and starts to place Shadow's cock inside of her woman barrier and Powergirl screamed in pleasure. She then starts to move her hips and bounce herself in pleasure._

"_Oh yes… I've been waiting for this. It feels so good." Powergirl moaned_

_Powergirl starts to enjoy the satisfaction and the pleasure also. Shadow kept a stare as he watches Powergirl's breasts jiggle and bouncing in every rhythm until Powergirl noticed._

"_Go ahead Shadow, you can touch them. You can do whatever you want to them and to keep me satisfied." Powergirl moaned_

_Shadow in other words shrug and starts to fondle with Powergirl's breasts. Powergirl tilt her head and looking up to the ceiling and breathe heavily in pleasure._

_Meanwhile…_

_Another blonde super hero named: Supergirl came inside to the apartment from her patrol. She then begins to relax and getting a bottle of water._

"_Oh man, what a day. I'm pretty sure Powergirl is home right now resting or taking a nap." Supergirl suggested_

_Supergirl did not know know and begins to hear some strange noises coming from Powergirl's bedroom._

"_What's that noise, it must be coming from Powergirl's room. Is she crying or hurt? I better go check up on her." Supergirl suggested with suspicious look_

_Supergirl put her water bottle down and head towards Powergirl's bedroom door. She puts her ear onto the door and eavesdrop what is going on._

"_Oh yes… Give it to me, deeper Shadow… OH YES!" Powergirl moaned_

_Supergirl put her hand on her lips and thought if Powergirl was in trouble._

"_Oh no, something is happening to her. I better save her!" Supergirl said_

_Supergirl begins to open and burst it to causing Powergirl and Shadow to stop and stare at Supergirl and Supergirl was now shock and speechless of what is going on._

"_POWERGIRL! OH MY GOD!" Supergirl cried in shock_

_End of Flashback…_

"WHOA! Supergirl was there when you and spotted you and Powergirl having sex!" Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo said the same time and was all shock about all of this

"Yep… She spotted us and was so speechless about all of that." Shadow answered

"What happen next?" Raizo asked

"I'm getting to that part Raizo. Where was I again…? Oh yeah!"

_Flashback…_

_Supergirl was speechless and was shock of what she is seeing right now in front of her. Powergirl, her cousin in bed with another guy but who was a hedgehog. Powergirl cover up her breasts_

"_Karen… Are you having sex?" Supergirl asked_

"_Yeah Kara… I'm having sex and how dare you coming in my room ruining my good moment with this cute and handsome hedgehog here!" Powergirl said in annoyed and upset tone_

"_I thought you was hurt or in pain at first?"_

"_What… I was moaning in pleasure and I was having a nice good moment and a good time until you ruined it!"_

"_Hey I didn't mean to ruining your fun but still I thought you were hurt or in pain like I said before and you're on top of this hedgehog."_

"_Well yeah… Don't you see we're having our moment together?"_

"_Karen, you bring home every man you see and have sex with them. Especially the other super heroes too."_

"_Shut up, at least some of them were cute and sexy. I have this urge and this feeling and I knew what I want so I decided to get some."_

"_You're a slut Powergirl and you know that!"_

"_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SLUT!"_

"_YOU POWERGIRL, YOU'RE A FREAKING SLUT!"_

"_That's it; I'm going to start to beat the crap out of you for calling me that Kara!"_

_Powergirl got off of Shadow and getting up from the bed and starts to attack Supergirl but all of sudden, Shadow stopped the fight._

"_WOULD YOU LADIES STOP! You're embarrassing yourselves. You're super heroes and you girls don't need to fight!" Shadow said changing the subject and stopping the fight_

_Powergirl and Supergirl look at Shadow and began to think and knew Shadow was right._

"_You're right, we should not be fighting like this. We're cousins and we should not be acting like this to each other." Supergirl said in a soft tone_

"_Yeah, I'm sorry I got angry at you." Powergirl apologized_

"_I'm sorry I called you a slut."_

_Supergirl and Powergirl hugged each other for comfort and apologizing to each other. Shadow was happy that the conversation was over._

"_Well that's over with, I guess I'll be on my way then." Shadow stated and picking up his clothes_

_Powergirl smiled and stopped Shadow._

"_Hold on baby, we're not done yet. We still need to finish our moment here together." Powergirl stated with a seductive tone and smile_

"_Excuse me…" Shadow stuttered_

"_You heard me baby, but I think we can add one more companion to settle the moment. Supergirl, would you care to join us?"_

"_Oh I'll be honor to join you guys but first. Why don't we put on something to ease up the mood?" Supergirl stated_

_Supergirl heads out of the room and grapping a radio. She sets it down on the top of the drawer and turns it on. The radio begins to play a song from __**Joe: All the Things (Your Man Won't Do)**__. Powergirl and Supergirl pushed Shadow against the bed and climbing on top of him and smother Shadow with kisses as Shadow now had red lipstick kissing on his face and his neck._

_Powergirl Starts to place Shadow's cock inside of her woman barrier and continues to bounce and ride on Shadow. Supergirl takes off her panties and gets on top of Shadow's face._

"_I want you to lick me Shadow and please me gently." Supergirl requested_

_Shadow nodded in response and starts to use his tongue and licking Supergirl's woman barrier slowly and softly causing her to moan softly._

"_Yes… That's it Shadow, right there." Supergirl moaned softly_

_While Shadow licking Suergirl's womanhood, Powergirl moan so hard and heavily as she was bounces herself on Shadow hard and fast. The bed then begun to shake in every movement from Powergirl and Powergirl squeezes her own breasts in pleasure._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh UUUUUUHHHH! OH MY GOODNESS IT FEELS SO GOOD, I DON'T THINK I CAN HOLD IT MUCH LONGER! I'M ABOUT TO CLIMAX SOON!" Powergirl yelled and moaned in pleasure_

"_Me too Powergirl, I'm getting close and I'm cumming too." Supergirl moaned_

_Powergirl and Supergirl moaned in pleasure and enjoying the satisfaction and the pleasure. The 2 super heroes continued to groan until they were about to reach their climax, they yelled and screamed Shadow's name before reaching their limit._

"_OH SHADOW!" Powergirl and Supergirl screamed and yelled in pleasure_

_The 2 female super heroes began to reach their climax the same time as the love juices spread onto Shadow. Powergirl's love juice spread on Shadow's shaft and Supergirl's love juice spread onto Shadow's mouth and face. The 2 female super heroes got off of Shadow and giggled with each other._

"_That was fun, I enjoyed it." Powergirl said with a smile_

"_We're not done yet Supergirl, we got one more thing to do." Powergirl stated_

"_What… And what is that?" Shadow asked_

"_You haven't climax yet, we want you to climax on our faces babe"_

"_Ok, time to get this over with"_

_Shadow got up from the bed while Powergirl and Supergirl got down on their knees and sticking their tongues out. Shadow started to stroke his shaft in front of the female super heroes and started to groan. Moments after, Shadow then reaches his climax and burst his shaft on Powergirl and Supergirl's faces with his load. The 2 female super heroes smiled and giggle softly and they all get back on the bed and cuddled each other. Powergirl and Supergirl rub Shadow's chest and his white fur chest also._

"_Shadow, that was incredible. I enjoyed it" Powergirl said_

"_Me too, I had a great time too Shadow" Supergirl agreed and kisses him on the cheek_

"_I had a great time with you ladies also, it sure was fun and incredible" Shadow said with a smile_

"_Yeah and we should do this again some time with we run up to each other or keep in touch with each other" Powergirl stated_

"_Yeah we should… In time"_

"_Yeah"_

_Powergirl and Supergirl began to smother Shadow with more kisses and cuddled him to end their moment with each other happily._

**Well that's the eleventh chapter everyone. Yep, Powergirl and Super with Shadow in a great threesome. I hope you all enjoyed it so far. Plus there's more on the way everyone so be sure to keep a eye out for that.**

**P.S: This goes to the Guest Reviewers who flamed me. I just like to say… I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU FLAMING FUCKS SAY ABOUT MY STORIES! I'm just being me and thinking new ideas and scenes to my stories. So if you all don't like my stories, then I advise you all to keep your mouth shut and shut the hell up or I can find a way to report you.**

**Anyway, where was I again…? Oh yeah, stay tuned for new chapters of "Shadow's Big Harem". If you guys have any suggestions or requests, feel free to review or pm me.**

**In other words, later everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Tarkatan Affair

**Before I start my chapters, let me answer a few questions that the Guest reviewed me before I get straight to my chapter, I'm going to answer them respectably.**

_I don't blame the Guest reviewers, I don't like them sometimes and they just come out of nowhere to flame._

_It's a Harem and I just had this idea to this story so get used to it._

_Whoa… Slow down, let's kill all of that man and I'm just writing a story._

_I have and create ideas to my stories and I'm not ruining the Super Heroes. I don't know what made you think I'm ruining the Super Heroes but I'm not._

_Excuse me! I spell correctly and you don't like my Grammar then don't read my story then but I can tell you this. I just want to write respectable words to my stories so does that answer your question._

_I'm 19 years old and I'm just being me so why don't you accept me for what I am and let me write my story._

_My stories are worse? Man I don't give a damn what you say to my stories and can't I at least get a break from all of this from my stories. Can't you all just accept my stories and it's really irritating me. Plus what the hell is Fifty Shades of Grey, I don't know nothing about all of that and plus I heard they're making a movie out of it._

_Ninja and her Hedgehog is coming soon so be patient and I'm working on the Hedgehog and his Sirens stories so why don't you just get a damn grip and don't yell at me._

_I deleted SSX Tour because… Wait why should I explain this to you, I don't know you._

_Why… To start the first sentence with a Capitol letter to it._

_I'm not interested in writing a Sonally stories, that's just not me._

_Like I said before, I had ideas and create ideas to my stories._

_Yes I listen to my fans, plus I'm not a fan of Stars Wars._

_Yes I like the Dark Knight Rises movie and it is my favorite movie by the way._

**I'm going to explain something to you all before I start my story. I want to say I just want to write respectable words to my stories; I don't want to curse out so much on my stories like I got tourettes. I don't care what you all say about my grammar, I want to write respectable words and scenes to it man. Damn I you all just let me do a story and not irritate me about my grammar.**

**Plus I'm not trying to be perfect and nobodies is not perfect man, I'm not trying to be like I'm the shit but I'm not. I'm just being me and write my stories and creating my own ideas so get used to it and that's all I'm going to say. I'm a respectable and an honest guy here. **

**To be honest with all of you reviewers, readers and guest reviewers, I got my own style and I'm just going to be me. The respectable and an honest person, I'm going to continue to write stories my own way, my own ideas, my own scenes, my own style and my own creativity. **

**So if you respect me and accept me for what I am and what I'm doing, review me after the story and if you all don't accept me then fine, I'm not forcing you. It's your choice and I'm still going to be me and keep my fans happy and keep them posted and updated on my new chapters of my stories.**

**Well I don't want to keep you all waiting so let's get on to the story then everyone.**

"That was it; it was incredible and steamy when I slept with Powergirl and Supergirl" Shadow explained and finishing up his story

"I got to say… Damn… That was steamy man" Sonic responded with a huge shock

"Yeah come to think of it, I thought Powergirl and Supergirl were actually going to fight until you stop them" Raizo added

"Yeah I did, I did made sense to them and preventing them from fighting" Shadow said taking a sip of his soda

"But still, you had to do what you need to do" Yoshi added

"Yes… anyway enough with all of that, there is one girl you're all going to be surprised and shock to hear this"

"Oh really… Try me" Sonic requested with a grin

"Yeah lay it on me bro, who's the girl you slept with" Raizo asked

"I want to hear this" Yoshi said waiting patiently

Shadow smiled and sneered and started to speak.

"Ok, this next girl I slept with is… **Mileena**" Shadow said as he started to chuckle

Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo's jaws drop in complete surprise and suddenly, they start to throw up in disgust and saying some randow disguting words.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU SLEPT WITH MILEENA!" Sonic yelled in surprised

"Yep… We had sex" Shadow explained

"Oh my god, I think I just throw up inside of my mouth" Raizo said with a disgusting tone and covering his mouth

"I don't know about you guys, I don't think I can take much more of this. Mileena really… Are you crazy?" Yoshi asked while disgusted

"Hmm… Nope, I didn't attend to sleep with her, she caught me and slept with me" Shadow explained

"Explain us the details Shadow, this I need to know before I start throwing up again" Sonic requested

"Ok, it all started like this…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow was scouting around the area and see if they're any dangerous mishap that happened. Shadow looked around and searched for clues for a few minutes but there was no sign of anything._

"_Hmm… Something happened here and what was that noise coming from. It sounded like someone got murdered" Shadow wondered_

_Shadow took a look around again but sees a trail of blood around throughout the area. Shadow then decided to follow the trail of blood and reaching the destination. While Shadow was heading off to the destination of the trail of blood, he suddenly sees a dead body of a suspect and there was a puddle of blood around him and even on his body._

_Shadow examined the body and then sees a Sai on the suspect which it was stabbed to his heart. Shadow takes the Sai out of the dead suspect and then examines it._

"_Hmm… Who this Sai belongs to but I'm sure will find out who did this and-OOF" Shadow said but was struck by a kick_

_Shadow collapsed to the ground unconsciously. The female suspect started to laugh and moan softly before taking him away._

_Minutes later…_

_Shadow awoke and getting his sight as it was a blur to him. Shadow groaned and looking around the place._

"_W-Where am I and what is this place" Shadow asked and start to wonder_

_Shadow look around until he was in the bed and the room was purple and black. He then sees a unknown female suspect with a purple outfit (From Mortal Kombat 2011) and had orange splicer eyes._

"_Ah… You're awake at last" the female suspect said rubbing his face_

"_What the… Who are you?" Shadow asked growing suspicious_

"_I'm Mileena, as you may see. I'm half Edenian and half Tarkatan" Mileena introduced_

"_Half Tarkatan, I'm never heard of Tarkatan before. What do they look like"_

_Mileena chuckled and giggle and starts to show Shadow her mouth as it was a big mouth with sharp teeth._

"_WHOA! WHAT THE HELL!" Shadow yelled_

"_That's a Tarkatan sweetie, you are you by the way?" Mileena asked_

"_Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog"_

"_My Shadow… You look so… (Starts to rub his white fur chest) Dangerous and satisfying. Do you always impress a lot of girl to your dangerous personality"_

"_Maybe… I'm just being me of course, what do you want from me"_

"_Oh nothing really, I don't want your money or your weapons. I do want something more than those things"_

"_Like what…"_

_(Started to giggle and begins to rub Shadow's crotch) I want pleasure and I want it so badly"_

"_What… Oh no hell no hold on, you want to have sex with me?"_

"_Since you put it that way… Yes I do, I'm a freak and you're a hedgehog. So why don't we you know… Comfort and help each other"_

"_Um…"_

"_Shh… (Starts to rub Shadow's face) Don't say anything, let me take care of you and make you feel better"_

_Mileena slides down her hand and unzipping Shadow's pants and pulling out Shadow's manhood. Mileena starts to stroke it nice and slow. Mileena pushed Shadow to his back on the bed while she continues to stroke Shadow's manhood and giving him a handjob. Mileena stroke it faster and hard causing Shadow to moan softly._

"_Oh my goodness…" Shadow moaned_

"_That's it baby, enjoy it. Cum for me"_

_Mileena continue and kept on stroking Shadow's manhood with lustful speed and force. Only Shadow could do is to moan in pleasure but suddenly, Shadow reaches his climax and Mileena starts to giggle and moaned softly and give Shadow a few more strokes to his manhood._

"_Mmm… I knew you was about to climax Shadow but now, I want some pleasure. It your turn to please me and satisfy me baby" Mileena commanded_

_Mileena stand up and starts to rip off her outfit to show off her womanhood and anal but only leaving some parts of her outfit on. Shadow climbs on top of Shadow and inserts his manhood into womanhood and begins to move herself up and down in pleasure. Mileena place her hands on Shadow's chest while moving her hips._

"_Oh yes… It feels so good inside of me and it's so big" Mileena moaned_

_Mileena starts to pick up her pace and moving her hips faster and gently. Little she did, Mileena moves her hips around and around side to side and bouncing her hips in pleasure on Shadow's shaft. Shadow start to moan softly in pleasure and groaning also. Mileena moaned and groan in ever pleasure and movement._

"_Oh yes… That's it baby, I want more. I WANT MORE!" Mileena moaned and screamed_

_Little to them, they start to switch positions, the missionary position, butterfly position, splitting bamboo position and the clip position. They then switch to the doggystyle position as their sex lasted for 4 hours everlasting and lust. Mileena continued to moan in pleasure and screaming Shadow's name. Shadow who was almost to his climax and was getting close. Mileena looks back at Shadow and moaned softly._

"_Oh yes… Shadow, you're going to break me apart" Mileena moaned_

_After several minutes of the everlasting sex, Shadow then begins to reaching his climax and bursting out his climax on Mileena's booty causing Mileena to giggle and moaned softly._

"_Mmm… That was so amazing and incredible Shadow" Mileena softly said_

"_Yeah… I don't know how you can last longer when it comes to pleasure. But anyway, it was sure is fun" Shadow responded weakly_

"_I knew you would enjoy the sex, baby I just knew it. Besides I would love to this again sometime. You sure are dangerous and satisfy"_

"_Gee… Thanks"_

""_You're welcome so um… Do you want to cuddle with me?"_

"…_Sure, why not"_

_Mileena chuckled and laid down next to Shadow and covering themselves with purple bed sheets and the 2 start to cuddle for their last moment before going to their separate ways._

**Well… That's the twelve chapter everyone, I hope you all enjoyed Mileena. Oh, I do want to thank you all for your patients and listening to the questions I've answered. Like i said before, I'm going to continue to be me and keep my fans posted and update my stories and don't leave them hanging when it comes to my stories.**

**I do want to apologize to every Guest Reviewer about my outburst and my anger from the Hedgehog and his Sirens stories. I don't like flames and I don't appreciate you all disrespecting me of my stories. Is it because I have these cool and amazing ideas to my stories you don't… Yes, No Maybe… Ah well. **

**But still I do want to apologize, I'm respectable, nice and a honest guy here. I don't care what you all Readers, Reviewers, Guest Reviewers and Flamers say about me and my stories, I'm going to continue to write my stories to my fans and friends. Especially to some of you Guest Reviewers who are my fans also.**

**So yeah… I'm going to continue to be me and just what I'm doing exactly and keeping my fans happy and post new chapters and keeping them posted. I'm speaking to this from my heart and soul. **

**Everyone has their own grammar style and some errors also. Nobody is not perfect; I'm not trying to be perfect. I'm just being me and do what I do and just go with it you feel me.**

**So the question is, if you all accept what I do and what I am exactly to my stories. Review me or and review my chapter to the story and if you guys don't accept what I am and what I do for my stories then fine I'm not going to force you.**

**But anyway, stay tuned for more chapters of "Shadow's Big Harem". So read and review everyone. Plus if you guys got some suggestions, feel free to give a suggestion to the next chapter.**

**But in other words, see you all later everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Arkham City

"That's about it with me and Mileena. She was really crazy when we slept together" Shadow explained finishing uo his story about Mileena

"I still can't believe that you slept with her Shadow. I know she has a hot sexy body but still" Sonic said disgustingly

"Yeah remind me the next time you tll about that story with her again" Yoshi requested

"Sure…" Shadow responded and chuckled

"So who's the next girl you slept with?" Raizo asked changing the subject to the conversation

"Well… This story well… Some of my stories that when I was a human"

"SAY WHAT! You turned into a human?" Yoshi asked

"Yep, I used the power of the chaos emerald to disguise myself into a human but I didn't know I would attract woman onto me"

"Who was the girl that slept with you?" Raizo asked

"Well… I do happen to sleep with **Catwoman** herself?"

"WHAT" Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo cried in shock

"Yell, it was back at Arkham City"

"What in the-" Sonic said but was interrupted

"Let me explain, it all started when I was at Arkham City, trying to find a way out of that place…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow the Hedgehog who was now a human. He wore a black muscle shirt, black and red cargo pants and was still wearing his original skate shoes. Shadow was later was attacked by some inmates that want to torture him but Shadow defending himself in order to leave out of that crazy place._

_Shadow took down one of the last inmates and began to pant to catch his breath._

_"That's the last of them, now all I need to do now is to find a way out of this damn place" Shadow stated himself_

_Shadow start to look around but suddenly, he then sees a inmate charging towards Shadow with a bat but was later struck down unconscious by a female companion with a cat outfit on who was no other than **Catwoman** herself._

_"Meow, looks like I came in a right time" Catwoman suggested_

_"Uh huh… Who are you suppose to be?" Shadow asked in curiosity_

_"I'm Catwoman, and you are?"_

_"Shadow"_

_"Just Shadow"_

_"Yeah, I don't pretty much have a last name so just Shadow"_

_"Well what are you doing out here, being all so handsome"_

_"No, I'm trying to find a way out of this place. That's what I'm doing, aren't you suppose to go help this "Batman" character?"_

_"We go our separate ways but we're friends as usual. But still, I was just in the neighborhood"_

_"I see…"_

_"Yeah so um… What are you heading off to right now"_

_"My own direction and to find a way out of here. What about you?"_

_"This kitty is going to get her some loot of jewels. I see the way you fight; you got a lot of balance and skills"_

_"Thank you"_

_"Since we both just met, why don't me and you go to a quiet alleyway to get to know each other"_

_"Um… No, another time perhaps"_

_"Oh come on, no one will bother us so we're good"_

_"Well… Alright, if you insist"_

_"Follow me baby"_

_Shadow followed Catwoman to a quiet alleyway where no one especially Batman could find them. When they arrived to their destination, Shadow looked around and the place was quiet._

_"It's quiet… Too quiet" Shadow stated looking around_

_"Yeah I like it that way and it's show time" Catwoman stated_

_"For what"_

_"This…"_

_Catwoman pulled out her whip and uses it to wrap Shadow and pulling him close to her. Catwoman look into Shadow's crimson eyes and kisses him straight to the lips. Shadow was caught in surprise and confusion by the kiss on the lips by Catwoman herself. Shadow prompt himself away from Catwoman and breaking the kiss away._

_"What were you doing, are you trying to seduce me and beat me up?" Shadow asked_

_"What… No, I was not. I just to have some alone time and fun with you. It's been long since I haven't got laid" Catwoman_

_Catwoman pinned Shadow against the wall and starts to get seductive and begins to caress Shadow's chest. Catwoman starts to feel Shadow's abs and starts to purr._

_"Rrrrrrgh… I dying to feel you inside me and all that pleasure that I'm going to get from you" Catwoman whispered_

_Shadow began to shiver in nervousness from Catwoman. Catwoman got down on her knees and starts to rub Shadow's crotch and licking her lips._

_"Mmm… Let's see what's in there handsome" Catwoman suggested_

_Catwoman unzipped Shadow's pants and pulling them down while Shadow got his boxers on and Catwoman starts to stroke Shadow's shaft to cause it to erect it._

_"Mmm… This kitty cat is sure is going to have fun with you" Catwoman said in her seductive and flirtatious tone_

_Catwoman began licking Shadow's shaft slowly and smoothly. Shadow looked down as Catwoman smiled and continuing on licking Shadow's shaft. Moments after, Catwoman decided to ease up the mood and the moment when she begin to place Shadow's shaft inside her mouth and Catwoman starts to suck on it. Shadow put his hand on her head and started to moan._

_Catwoman knew Shadow was now enjoying the pleasure but started to pace it up a bit. Catwoman then starts to suck on Shadow fast and picking up the speed and rhythm. Catwoman also deepthroat Shadow causing Shadow to groan and Catwoman start to slob on Shadow's shaft while sucking on it._

_Catwoman deepthroat Shadow again in minor of seconds before gasping for oxygen and stroking his shaft._

_"Oh don't think it's over yet, we got a long way to go" Catwoman stated_

_Catwoman get up to her feet and starts to rub Shadow's shaft and kissing Shadow on the lips. Catwoman swing Shadow to a nearby mattress in the alleyway. Catwoman uses her cat like nails that sparkle up like diamonds and cutting the part where to show her womanhood. Shadow examined and motioned Catwoman's curvey body as she was smiling at Shadow and licking her lips._

_"Meow… I guessing you like what you're seeing here don't you?" Catwoman asked in a flirtatious tone_

_"You… You can say that" Shadow responded_

_"Mmm… Now the foreplay is done, time for the main course"_

_Catwoman uses her whip and slams it before placing it on the ground. Catwoman gets on top of Shadow in a cowgirl position and starts to place Shadow's shaft inside her womanhood and moves her hips for pleasure._

_Catwoman moaned in pleasure, Shadow start to stare at her tits taking a quick look but did not know she notice Shadow looking at her chest. She then takes Shadow's hands and placing them onto her chest causing Shadow to squeeze them gently and softly._

_"Uh yes, it feels so good and gentle. Deeper Shadow, deeper" Catwoman moaned_

_Catwoman stated to bounce herself in pleasure, Shadow caressed Catwoman hips and began squeezing her rear making Catwoman yelp and moan in pleasure. Catwoman picked up the pace, bouncing herself faster in pleasure and breathing heavenly in pleasure. Catwoman wanted every inch of Shadow's shaft inside of her. Shadow start to stop Catwoman and switched positions as he got behind Catwoman as she had her ass up and her face down._

_"What're you doing?" Catwoman asked in curiosity_

_"This" Shadow responded_

_"What are you… MEEEEOOOOOOOOW"_

_Shadow inserted his shaft into her anal and thrusting himself into her anal causing Catwoman to moan in pleasure. Catwoman buried her face onto the mattress and maoned softly in pleasure, wanted Shadow to go deeper and harder inside her._

_"Yes… YEEEESSS! Oh Shadow, harder… Deeper" Catwoman moaned_

_Shadow continued to thrust into Catwoman, moments changed as Shadow pulled Catwoman on top of her in a reverse cowgirl position. Catwoman bounces herself in pleasure._

_"OH YES! IT'S SO BIG AND GENTLE! I'm about… About to… CUUUUM!" Catwoman screamed_

_Moments after, Catwoman then reaches her climax and so did Shadow as their love juices mixed up together. Catwoman collapsed onto Shadow breathless and satisfied._

_"Shadow… That was amazing…" Catwoman said_

_"Yeah… It sure was amazing"_

_"In the meantime, will you help me get what I want?"_

_"I'm afraid not"_

**Well… That's the thirteenth chapter everyone. Sorry for the long wait, my apologies. Yeah, I made Shadow into a human and he will be a human throughout the rest of the chapters… Maybe.**

**Anyway, stay tuned for more chapters and find out who the next lucky ladies to sleep with Shadow. So please and read everyone and no flames, I'm having worst days and sad and hurt. Not the flames, something else.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Soul Affair

"Man… I can't believe you slept with Catwoman when you were human" Sonic said

"Yeah… She really did have the hots for me because I was human that day" Shadow responded finishing up his story

"But still, you slept with Catwoman. What have you been getting yourself into man?" Raizo asked

"I don't know… I got the magic touch"

"So who is the next lucky lady that you slept with when you were a human?" Yoshi asked

"Oh you guys are going to like this"

"Lay it on me" Sonic sneered with a grin

"**Isabella "Ivy" Valentine**"

"WHAT! Get of here, you serious?" Raizo asked with a shocking expression

"Yep and man it was crazy, wild and disastrous"

"Explain it to us, I'm dying to know what happen"

"Ok, it all started when I was at a forest finding a house or village to stay for the day"

_Flashback…_

_It was a quiet moment at the forest. Shadow was now walking into the forest and trying to find a village or a house to get help. While Shadow was walking through the forest, he then look around and stop._

"_There's got to be a village somewhere, I've been walking in the forest for 15 minutes and now sign of a village or a home. It's got to be around here somewhere and I might be lost" Shadow stated and wondering_

"_Perhaps you might need some assistance" the female companion spoke_

_Shadow turned around and see a silver hair woman with large breasts and wearing a purple armor outfit and wearing a gold fleece on her left arm._

"_Who the heck are you?" Shadow asked_

"_Isabella "Ivy" Valentine but you can call me Ivy for short" Ivy introduced_

"_Pleasure to meet you, I'm Shadow"_

"_Pleasure to meet you as well too, I see that you're lost here in the forest"_

"_Yeah… I am, do you know a village here nearby from here?"_

"_Why yes I do, I'll show you but it'll cost you"_

"_I don't have any money"_

"_I didn't say money baby, I want something else and it's not going to be any objects or materials"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Ivy seductively smiled and went over to Shadow was starts to wrap her arms around Shadow and begins to smoothly kiss Shadow on the lips and whispering to his ear._

"_I want some pleasure… I want to see what you got under there in your pants baby" Ivy requested_

"_Um…" Shadow stuttered_

"_What do you say, don't you want to (Playfully play and move her breasts up) feel these tits"_

"_I…"_

"_C'mon you do want to leave this forest don't you?"_

"_Yes"_

"_So what do you say"_

"_Well… Alright, I accept the offer in order to get out of this forest"_

"_Good now come on, I know a way to get to the village from here and you can crash at my residence"_

_Shadow nodded in response and followed Ivy to the village. As they arrive to the village, they head to Ivy's residence and head inside the place as Shadow closed the door softly._

"_Nice place you have here, I see that you explore and read a lot of books lately" Shadow spoke_

"_Yes I do, I read a lot and getting a lot of knowledge of what I've been searching for" Ivy respond_

"_I see…"_

"_Yes and I'm trying to be free from this villain and has the soul edge named: Nightmare. I'm his slave"_

"_I'm sorry to hear that"_

"_It's ok, since we're all alone here. Now it's time for you to pay up some pleasure that you're going to give me"_

"_Oh great… Here we go again" Shadow thought_

_Ivy pinned Shadow to the wall and began kissing him in the lips. Shadow suddenly returned the kiss and give what Ivy what she wants. Shadow slided his hands to hear rear and starts squeezing it making Ivy squeal and pushed Shadowto the chair and getting down on her knees. She unzipped Shadow's pants and pulling out his shaft and strokes it slowly but softly. Ivy smiled and placed his shaft between her breasts and giving Shadow tittyfuck._

_Ivy moved her breasts up and down and pacing them back and forth to cause some pleasure. Shadow who later moaned in pleasure causing Ivy to smile seductively._

"_I knew he was going to enjoy my breasts, now I want him to cum on my breasts" Ivy thought_

_Ivy moved her breasts faster and faster to pick up the pace. Shadow groaned in pleasure knew he was about to reach his limit pretty soon._

"_OH Ivy… I think I'm about to…" Shadow moaned and stuttered_

"_That's it, come for me Shadow. Release it out of you" Ivy requested_

_Shadow in other words began reaching his climax and came on her breasts causing Ivy to smile._

"_Mmm… it feels so good, now it's my turn" Ivy said getting on her feet_

_Ivy tilt her outfit that showed her pussy and begins to place Shadow's shaft inside of her pussy and begins to bounce herself in pleasure. Shadow begins to fondle her breasts as Ivy moaned in pleasure._

"_Oh yes… It's so big, this is what I've been waiting for a long time" Ivy moaned_

_Ivy moved herself faster and wanting Shadow's shaft deep inside of her in every inch. Shadow start to suck on her breasts and continuing to fondle them. Ivy wrapped her hands around Shadow's neck and looking down at him._

"_Yes… Please my breasts Shadow, they're so sensitive" Ivy moaned_

_Ivy kept on moving faster onto Shadow's shaft and going every speed and inch into him and moaned harder and breathing heavily in pleasure. They began switching positions and continued to having sex in seven hours and it was everlasting. Ivy moaned in every inch Shadow pump into her and how deep he went into her._

"_YES SHADOW! HARDER… FASTER… DEEPER!" Ivy screamed_

"_It feels so good" Shadow moaned_

"_I know, you're going to break me __**APART**__!"_

_Shadow continued pumping into Ivy and squeezing her ass cheeks while Ivy look back at Shadow and moaned. Ivy's breasts kept bouncing in every movement and Shadow's pump into Ivy. Ivy turn her head to the her front and grit her teeth as Shadow starts to pump into her faster and harder and her ass cheeks kept smacking into every pump Shadow gives in into Ivy._

"_YES… YEEEESSS… YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS" Ivy screamed and cried in pleasure_

"_I'm about to burst Ivy" Shadow groaned continuing pumping into Ivy_

"_Come on sweetie, cum… CUUUUUUUUM FOR ME"_

_After several minutes, Shadow then reach his climax and climax on Ivy's ass cheeks and her back. Ivy moaned and felt Shadow's cum and smiled. She then get down on her knees and began to stroke Shadow's shaft some more and tittyfuck Shadow even more._

"_Cum on, cum for me one more time and I want it on my face" Ivy moaned and requested_

_Ivy sucked on Shadow's shaft while tittyfucking him for several minutes and then later, Shadow reaches his climax and came on Ivy's face, her lips and on her breasts some more. Ivy then licked her lips and stroking Shadow's shaft._

"_Mmm… That was fun and amazing. I enjoyed it Shadow" Ivy said with a smile_

"_Yeah… me too, you got some nice breasts by the way" Shadow complimented_

"_Thank you, I hope we can do this again sometime"_

"_Yeah sometime sounds good"_

_Ivy smiled and kissed Shadow on the lips and start to smile at Shadow with a seductive expression._

"_Hey you want to go for another round again, this time I won't hold back and this time I want it in my ass" Ivy asked and rubbing Shadow's shaft softly_

"_Yeah, you're on"_

**That's the fourteenth chapter everyone! I hope all of you enjoyed it so far. Ivy was really freaky when she slept with Shadow. Stay tuned for more chapters of "**_**Shadow's Big Harem**_**" and find out who's the next lucky lady.**

**P.S: if you have any suggestions, feel free to give me suggestions. But in the meantime, see you all later.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Succubus Flirtation

"Wow… I didn't know Ivy was a freak" Raizo sneered but Yoshi him in the back of his head

"Hey what gives?" Raizo asked

"This is Ivy we're talking about who's a "Villain" Yoshi explained

"I know but still"

"I still can't believe you slept with Isabella "Ivy" Valentine Shadow and you guys lasted for seven hours?" Sonic asked

"Yep we did and this next one that you're all going to be shock to hear this" Shadow responded

"Lay it on me"

"Ok it's… **Morrigan Aensland**"

"SAY WHAT!" Yoshi and Raizo cried in surprise

"Yeah… I didn't believe it myself when I went to a strip club that day to collect the package that a friend of mine sent me"

"YOU WENT TO A STRIP CLUB?" Raizo and Sonic yelled

"Yeah and turns out, I met her when she was dancing"

"Wait you saw her dancing on a stripper pole and she was a stripper?" Yoshi asked

"Yeah… Man I'll never forget that day when that happen"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow who was still a human with the power of the chaos emerald he was using with to it. Shadow headed inside a strip club called: Vixen. While Shadow walked inside, he then sees strippers dancing for money. Some strippers were giving a lap dance, some of them were pole dancing and some of them were dancing on stage impressing the male who were hypnotize by the strippers._

_Shadow shook his head and just want to grab his package and getting the hell out of the place in one peace. Shadow headed to the bar and told the bartender that he's here for the package that he was sent to get. The bartender nodded and smiled and giving the package to Shadow._

"_Thank you" Shadow said_

_Shadow took the package and was about to leave out the club until the DJ announces the stripper named causing Shadow to stop._

"_Here we have a fine and sexy stripper that's coming to the stage. Here she is a half human, half demon and she's a Succubus. Give it up the one and only: __**Morrigan Aensland**__" the DJ announced_

_The male were cheering and whistling to Morrigan as she came to the stage walking sexily. Morrigan blew a kiss at the males as they were so excited to see her dance. Shadow in other hands rolled his eyes and was about to leave but someone stopped him._

"_Hey you're missing the big time event here man" the Male exclaimed_

"_I love to stay but I got to go, sorry but I don't have time" Shadow responded_

"_C'mon man, just stay here and you'll be out of here in no time"_

"_Well… Ok, I'll stay to watch her dance and that's it"_

_Shadow followed the male companion and took a seat. Morrigan smiled and began dancing as she swayed and shaking her hips. The DJ started to turn on the song __**I'm Real Jennifer Lopez Ft. Ja Rule**__. Morrigan danced to the song and enjoying herself and getting a lot of money from male fans. She then starts to shake her ass to ease up the excitement as the male fans wanted Morrigan so badly and can imagine all the things they can do to Morrigan._

_Shadow just shut up and watched the whole scene and then started to leave out the scene. As Morrigan kept dancing as she was dancing on the pole, she then starts to see Shadow walking out the club causing her to smile and knew how handsome Shadow looks (In Human Form). Morrigan smiled and signl the Dj to turn the spotlight to Shadow caused Shadow to stop. Morrigan got off the stage as the male fans were so amazed and horny and wanted to do Morrigan so badly._

_Morrigan made her way to Shadow starts to wrap her arms around Shadow's neck and whispers to his ear._

"_You're cute and handsome, why don't you stick around and let me give you the show of your lifetime" Morrigan whispered_

_Shadow stood still but Morrigan took Shadow's hand and puts him to the chair and taking a seat. Morrigan then start to give Shadow a lap dance making the male fans jealous of Shadow while watching him. Morrigan looked at Shadow and smiled at him. She then starts to turn around and grind on Shadow's pelvic and arousing Shadow seductively._

_Shadow was now more stunned and surprised by all of this and did not know what to do. Morrigan felt Shadow's shaft getting hard as she wanted and knew she want him so badly. Morrigan turned around and whispered to Shadow's ear again._

"_Enjoying yourself baby?" Morrigan whispered_

"_I… Yes… A little bit I am?" Shadow responded_

"_Mmm… Why don't me and you head to a private room and make this hotter?"_

_Shadow nodded in response and making Morrigan smile. Morrigan took Shadow's hand and taking him to a private room as the male fans were really jealous and wanted to be Shadow right now. Morrigan and Shadow head inside the room and Morrigan closed the door and even locking it also._

_Shadow turned around and Morrigan kissed Shadow straight to the lips causing Shadow surprise and caught off guard. Shadow was stunned but Morrigan pushed Shadow to the couch and undressing herself and doing a sexy pose to winking at Shadow._

"_We're going to have a one hell of a night baby" Morrigan exclaimed with a seductive smile_

"_Oh no… Not this again" Shadow muttered_

_Morrigan walk towards Shadow and unzipping Shadow's shaft as it was still hard. She then began to stroke it and sucking on Shadow soft but hard to make Shadow moan in pleasure._

_While Shadow moaned in pleasure, Morrigan stopped and still stroking Shadow's shaft. She then starts to position herself on top of Shadow and placing his shaft inside of her and moving her hips for pleasure. Shadow who somehow start to ejoy the moment and start to massage and fondling Morrigan's breasts causing her to moan._

_Morrigan wrapped her arms around Shadow and moaned. She wanted every inch of his shaft inside of her and wanted him to go deep into her. They were unaware as the male fans were outside and hearing them moaning and groaning of pleasure inside the private room. They even hear Morrigan's screams and screaming for Shadow's name while Shadow pumping into her._

_The sex lasted for 2 hours as Shadow pump into Morrigan behind her and Morrigan buried her face onto the pillow and moaning hardly._

"_Yes… YES… YEEEEEESSSSSS! SHADOW… SHAAAAADOOOOOW! I'M CUMMMIIIING" Morrigan screamed in pleasure_

"_I'm cuming to Morrigan, I'm getting close" Shadow groaned_

"_Yes… Cum for me Shadow… CUM FOR MEEEEEEEE"_

_After several minutes pumping into Morrigan, Shadow then reaches his limit and climax into Morrigan and climax on her face and on her back. Morrigan smiled and moaned softly in pleasure and licking her lips._

"_Mmm… That was amazing and delicious" Morrigan exclaimed softly_

"_Yeah… I had a great time too" Shadow responded_

"_I know you said your name and I know we just met, do you think I can see you again and to do this again sometime"_

"_Hmm… Maybe, that depends"_

"_Well in that case, here's my card and call me anytime if you want to do this again"_

"_Got it and yeah… We'll do this again sometime"_

_Morrigan smiled and kisses Shadow on the lips and Shadow opened the door and see the male fans who heard them having sex and giving props to Shadow and Morrgan smiled and got the security guards escorted her to the backstage and demanding them not to harm Shadow or hurt him._

**Fifteenth Chapter, damn I don't know what to begin. Stay tune for more chapters everyone because it's coming to an end here of "**_**Shadow's Big Harem**_**" and the lucky ladies to sleep with Shadow.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off and Merry Christmas Everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Tomb Explorer

Man… I'll never forget that day when I was at the strip club" Shadow explained and finished up his story

"Shadow… Who are one hell of a lucky guy man" Yoshi exclaimed

"Thanks…"

"Hey I even slept with Morrigan to when I was in my Spawn form" Raizo stated

"I remember man, you told me"

"Yeah… So who's the next lucky lady that slept with you when you was still human?" Sonic asked

"**Lara Croft**" Shadow responded quickly and chuckled

"WHAT THE HELL! You slept with Lara Croft from "Tomb Raider"

"That's right Sonic, I met her when I was investigating the tomb and I saw her. We worked together to obtain that artifact that we was searching for together. After that, she messaged me and invited me to her Mansion for dinner and you guys know what happens next"

"Yeah, c'mon tell me. I want to know, start with the dinner at the mansion" Raizo requested

"Ok, where to begin…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow was invited to Lara Croft's mansion. Shadow wore a tuxedo to show his respect and honor. Shadow arrived there with his bike. He head towards the door and knocking on the door and waited patiently to someone answering the door and it was a butler who's name was Winston._

"_Ah you must be Shadow that master Lara have requested and told me that you was coming sir?" Winston asked_

"_Yes… Yes I am" Shadow responded_

"_Come on in sir, Master Lara was expecting you"_

_Shadow nodded in response and thanking Winston and coming inside the manor._

"_Master Lara, Shadow has arrived to see you" Winston called_

"_Ok, I'll be down there in a minute and thank you Winston" Lara called back_

"_You're welcome master Lara"_

_Shadow looked around and was intrigue of the art and the statues that Lara have traveled to different tombs and places. Shadow then examined the statue looking to familiar to him until he was interrupted by __**Lara Croft**__ herself. Lara had on her black dress on and looking absolutely beautiful._

"_Hello Shadow" Lara greeted with a smile_

"_Hi there… You're looking very beautiful with the dress" Shadow complimented_

"_Why thank you, you're looking mighty handsome with that black and red tuxedo on Shadow"_

"_Thanks and you're welcome"_

_Seconds after, Winston arrived and letting Lara and Shadow know something._

"_Master Lara, dinner is ready for the 2 of you" Winston stated_

"_Thank you, let's go eat" Lara demanded_

_Shadow nodded in response and followed Lara to the table where the food was served. They took their seats and Winston poured some wine for the 2 of them and left them alone. Lara smiled after chewing up her meal and looking at Shadow._

"_It's good to have you hear with me Shadow" Lara said in a happy tone_

"_You invited me here, I couldn't refuse the offer. So any new tombs you've been traveling so far?" Shadow asked_

"_Um… No I have not so far, I've been taking a break so far before I get back to my research"_

"_Oh"_

"_Yes and top of that… (Begins to get up from her chair and walking to Shadow sit on his lap) I've been waiting for you and wanted to do this"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Lara smiled and suddenly pressed her lips onto Shadow's lips and making out with him. Shadow suddenly returned the kiss but Lara broke the kiss._

"_We should continue this at my room" Lara suggested_

"_Ok, I'm down with that" Shadow responded with a smile_

"_Carry me"_

_Shadow nodded in response and picks up Lara in bridal style and taking her bedroom. Shadow closed the door as Lara got to her feet and taking off her dress and her shoes. Shadow took off his tuxedo and his shoes and then sees Lara laying on her large bed naked and waiting for Shadow, plus giving him a *Come Get Me* look on her face._

"_Come on Shadow, I'm all yours" Lara requested patiently_

_Shadow smiled and walks to the bed with hi boxers on and climb to the bed and Lara smiled and leaned back. Shadow gets on top of Lara and kissed her in the lips, shadow also kisses Lara on her chest and her neck causing her to moan softly._

"_Mmm… Just like that Shadow…" Lara moaned_

_Shadow kept pleasing Lara while she moaned soft until he begins to undress her bra and starts to massage her 34D Cup breasts. Shadow later start to suck on them and her nipples also. Lara moaned softly and wraps her hand around Shadow's head and wanting him to suck her breasts some more to increase the pleasure and the satisfaction._

"_Yes… Keep sucking on them Shadow, satisfy me good" Lara moaned_

_Shadow enjoyed sucking on Lara's breasts but finally started to fondle them and massaging them softly, keeping Lara satisfied. Lara kept on moaning of every pleasure and satisfaction but suddenly, began bursting her breasts milk as Shadow start to suck on them and sucking on Lara's breasts._

"_Mmm… It feels so good, now it's your turn now Shadow" Lara said in a seductive tone_

_Shadow lay on his back and letting Lara pulling out his erected shaft and stroking it. Lara sucked down Shadow's shaft and sucking him harder. Lara sucked on Shadow as deep she can go and deepthroating Shadow. Shadow groaned in pleasure and knew it feel good._

_Lara licked Shadow's shaft and kissing it before sucking it back in her throat. Shadow knew he was about to climax any second now but to Lara, she didn't hold back. She went all out and went faster and sucking on Shadow but stroking his shaft also to increase the satisfaction and pleasure. Shadow took a chance to smack Lara's voluptuous round ass, Lara yelped as she felt her ass getting smack but continued to suck on Shadow._

"_Just a couple more seconds Lara… GYAAAAAAAH" Shadow groaned but reached his climax_

_Shadow released his sperm inside of Lara's mouth, Lara pulled herself away from Shadow's shaft from her mouth and licked her lips as Shadow's shaft burst a little more on her lips._

"_Mmm… It taste so good" Lara softly said licking her lips_

"_Well that's about it" Shadow responded_

"_Yeah but I want more, I want to feel you inside of me Shadow, please take me"_

"_Whatever you say"_

_Lara smiled and gets on top of Shadow and included placing his shaft inside of her pussy and rams it in and Lara had now begun to ride on Shadow. She moved her hips and bounces her hips up and down in rhythm but until then, she softly moaned in pleasure, knowing it will feel good._

"_Uh… Yes, it's so big… Give it to me Shadow, satisfy me" Lara moaned_

_Shadow licked his lips and smiled, he even grab Lara's hips and making her bounce herself fast in pleasure and know it felt good. Lara grabbed her breasts and moaned in satisfaction and the pleasure was just so unbearable and unbelievable._

_Meanwhile…_

_Zip was checking out Lara sleeping with Shadow by using a spy cam and eating some popcorn until Alister arrived to the scene to know what Zip was doing._

"_What're you doing Zip?" Alister asked in curiosity_

_Zip turned around quickly but Alister notice Zip watching a spy cam of Lara having sex with Shadow._

"_Are you watching Lara having sex with Shadow, our guest?' Alister asked_

"_What… No, no I'm not" Zip responded in embarrassment_

"_Then why am I seeing Lara… Wow, Lara is really enjoying herself while she's on top of him"_

"_Yeah… I didn't know Lara was a freak"_

"_Matter of fact, let me pull a chair and sit down to watch this. Pass the popcorn"_

"_Now you're talking"_

_Elsewhere, in Lara's Room…_

_Shadow and Lara kept on having sex as it went on for 3 and a half hours and Lara was still in the same position and was still on top of Shadow riding on him, even the bed was shaking from all of this. The sex was everlasting and nonstop as they enjoyed the night of their lives together. Lara moaned so hard and screaming Shadow's name and could not take any more of the satisfaction and knew she was about to burst soon._

_Shadow burst 3 orgasms but Lara was not satisfied yet, she wanted more pleasure and more satisfaction. They were sweating of pleasure and the everlasting sex too. Lara even wrapped her arms around Shadow and lean to him while moving her hips in pleasure. Lara wanted every inch of Shadow's shaft inside of her pussy in every way he can. Lara moaned and moaned until she was satisfied._

"_UH YES… YEEEEEEEEES! ALMOST THERE SHADOW! SATISFY ME SHADOW! HAAAARDEEEEER!" Lara screamed_

_Shadow give Lara a few smacks on her ass making her yelp in pleasure and said:_

"_YES! SMACK MY ASS! KEEP SMACKING IT SHADOW! LARA CROFT HAS BEEN A BAD NAUGHTY GIRL!" Lara cried_

_Shadow did what Lara requested and keeps smacking her ass as it turn red a little. Shadow even start sucking on her breasts and fondle with them and Lara smiled and let Shadow suck her breasts again. Lara wanted more and more pleasure and even wanted to last all night._

"_Shadow… I can't hold it any longer" Lara moaned_

"_Me too… I'm about to burst Lara" Shadow groaned in response_

"_I know Shadow, me too. Cum with me! CUM INSIDE ME AGAIN!"_

_After a few more thrusts and pumping, Shadow and Lara later now began to climax and reaching their limit. Lara rolled her eyes and froze up feeling Shadow's sperm inside of her pussy as their love juices mixed together. Lara gets off of Shadow and snuggled up on him._

"_Wow… That was… Incredible" Lara said_

"_Yeah… It sure was incredible, I thought you was always busy and never done this before"_

"_I have before with some ex boyfriends that I had but until now, you made my night very special and fun also"_

"_Yeah and now we smell like sex"_

"_You want to wash up with me in the shower"_

"_Sure… I'm up for it"_

"_Good, c'mon"_

_Lara took Shadow's hand and takes him to the bathroom and they get the shower to wash up from the long, everlasting sex they had for the night before going to sleep._

**Wow… 5,1000 reviews. Man, I never thought I get those reviews like that. Thank you all readers and reviewers for you patience and the support. I thank you all for it. There's more on the way so stay tuned.**

**Plus, stay tuned for the next lucky lady for Shadow in the next chapter. If you have any ideas or suggestions and have a sexy and hot female you want to see with Shadow? Review or PM me if you do but still stay tuned everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Shield Spy

"Man… How did it feel to have sex with the one and only: Lara Croft" Sonic asked

"Sonic… It was incredible, I can't believe I just said that" Shadow responded in embarrassment

"Hey it's cool, besides how hot was she anyway?" Raizo asked with a sneaky smile

"Incredibly and unbelievably hot as I can put it. Her tits were even… Even so soft and big also, they were even D-cups also"

"What's her breast size?"

"34, Why"

"No reason, just want to know"

"Um… Ok"

"Anyway… Is that all the ladies you slept with Shadow?" Yoshi asked sipping his glass of soda

"Um… To be honest, there's more"

"WHAT! More ladies, plus were you even human also?"

"Yeah I was and man you all won't believe who I slept with"

"Tell me, tell me" Sonic requested

"Well… You know the Avengers right?"

"Yeah, why you asked?" Raizo asked

"Well let's just say I got captured and they took me to Shield Hellcarrier and locked me up and thinking I was a enemy. I did pretty much pull up the fight and help my ground also"

"Enough with that, who was the lady that you slept with while you got captured? Was it Ms. Marvel, Tigra, She-Hulk again?"

"Close but no. Its… **Natasha Romanova** aka "**Black Widow**"

Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo spit out their drinks and was now in major surprise of what they just heard by now.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! "Black Widow" you serious?" Raizo asked in total surprise

"Yep, she took a liking of me when I was locked in the cell for some time now but she even helped me escape and they proof that I was not an enemy" Shadow responded with a chuckle

"You serious, oh my goodness man. What did you do to get Black Widow to like you?" Yoshi asked

"I didn't do anything, I don't know what attracts her to like me. But I do remember that she kept smiling at me"

"Explain me the details man" Sonic requested started to get interesting

"I thought you never asked…"

_Flashback…_

_The avengers who captured Shadow who they thought he was the enemy and taking him to the Shield Hellcarrier to locked him up in a special cell that he would never escape._

_Shadow laid on his bunk of the cell and just thinking how will he get out of here. Moments after, he heard someone coming to his cell and bringing him food and drink who was no other the one and only: __**Natasha Romanova**__ aka __**Black Widow**__._

"_Here go Shadow, here some food" Black Widow stated_

"_Gee thanks…" Shadow said in a annoyed tone_

_Black Widow walked away and start have some kind of interest in Shadow. She smiled at him and continued to head to her direction meeting with the Avenger members and Nick Fury._

_Hours later…_

_Shadow was stuck boredom in the cell. Shadow decided to go to sleep and think of what he's going to do the next day. Elsewhere, Black Widow was watching the monitor secretly and staring at Shadow and knew how handsome he was._

"_Why am I falling for this guy? Something is attracting me to him and he's… He's so sexy and handsome… What am I saying, I can't fall in love with a criminal" Black Widow thought_

_Later, that morning…_

_The Avengers were out on a mission while Black Widow assisted them to their mission, she was having seconds thought about Shadow and somehow, she had feelings about him also._

_Shadow was still in the cell and bored also, shadow was eating his breakfast and just went back on his bunk laying down and looking up at the ceiling._

"_Day 2, inside the cell and bored. I need to get out of here, why those heroes think I'm their enemy, I've never done anything about them" Shadow thought before taking a nap_

_Hours later…_

_The Avengers arrived back and went to go see Nick Fury who had news for them. Nick had some news about for them._

"_Ok, what is it Nick?" Hawkeye asked_

"_We were wrong?" Nick Fury responded_

"_What do you mean?" Iron Man asked_

"_You know that guy named: Shadow that you caught, he's not an enemy. We were wrong"_

"_What… So this must be a misunderstanding then?" Thor asked_

"_Yes, so I'll free him and let him go"_

"_No, I'll do it" Black Widow suggested_

"_Ok"_

_Black Widow walked out of the scene and the others looked at each other in confusion._

_Meanwhile…_

_Shadow was still in the cell being quiet but suddenly, the special cell door was unlocked by Black Widow who was staring at him._

"_What is this?" Shadow asked_

"_We were wrong, you're not a enemy Shadow" Black Widow answered_

"_Is that so, so I'm free now?"_

"_Yes but one thing you must do"_

"_What… For the Avengers"_

"_No… For me"_

"_What's that?"_

_Black Widow looked around to see if there's anyone here but no sign of anyone. She smiled and then climbs on top of Shadow._

"_I want you to sleep with me, satisfy me with all that strength you have in you and please me good" Black Widow commanded_

"_Excuse me…" Shadow stuttered in total surprise_

"_Shh… (Placing her finger on Shadow's lips) Do you want to get out of here?"_

_Shadow starts to nod in response._

"_Good… Now satisfy me and fuck me good" Black Widow commanded_

_Black Widow placed Shadow's hands on her ass and then suddenly, she pressed her lips onto Shadow's lips and they then began making out on the bunk. Black Widow who then kisses Shadow hard but Shadow returned the kiss and the 2 began and continued to kiss hard and aggressive._

_Shadow now then begin kissing Black Widow's neck, making her moan so softly into pleasure and making her wrap her hand around Shadow's head while moaning. Shadow rubbed Black Widow's crotch and causing her to moan in pleasure and satisfaction while kissing her neck._

"_Yes… Right there… Right there Shadow, give it to me" Black Widow moaned_

_Black Widow softly breathe of pleasure as Shadow starts to rub and squeezing her ass as it felt so soft and fluffy. Black Widow squeeze her right breast and moaning of pleasure. She then begins to rub Shadow's crotch and kissed him on the lips._

_Moments after, Black Widow got from Shadow and unzipping Shadow's cargo shorts and pulling out his Shadow and stroking it to erect it into a full size. Shadow moaned softly in pleasure and Black Widow licked his shaft softly and slowly and then licking his tip of his shaft but also sucking his balls of course._

"_You like that don't you huh Shadow?" Black Widow asked softly in a seductive and sexy tone_

"_Yeah… I'm enjoying it Black Widow" Shadow responded_

"_I knew you'll like it, you're going to like this"_

_Shadow start to get confuse but then notice Black Widow unzipping her suit and pulling out her large breasts. She placed his shaft into her breasts and moving them up and down. Shadow suddenly moan in pleasure and felt her breasts massaging his shaft and squeezing it of course. Shadow began moaning and felt his shaft was about to burst soon._

"_Oh yeah… Just a few more seconds Black Widow… You're about to make me burst" Shadow moaned_

"_That's it baby, cum for me. Cum on my breasts and shower my tits with your sperm" Black Widow requested seductively_

_Black Widow moved her breasts faster in rhythm and making Shadow moan in pleasure. She even grind her breasts hard and tight and then start to suck on his shaft while tittyfucking Shadow. Shadow moaned and groaned until he was satisfied, know it felt so good and could not help but to moan and groan and later, Shadow release his sperm and climax on her breasts. Shadow panted and Black Widow smiled and enjoyed pleasing Shadow._

"_I'm guessing you enjoyed it Shadow?" Black Widow cooed_

"_Yeah… I did and it… Felt so good" Shadow responded_

"_Glad that you enjoyed it, now it's time for you to fuck me and fuck me like a porn star"_

_Shadow tilt his head to his right and had a confused look as Black Widow faced herself against the wall and rubbing her pussy and looking back at Shadow and giving him a *Come Get Me* Look on her face and smacking her ass and rubbing it._

"_Come on big boy, come and take me. I'm waiting…" Black Widow commanded_

_Shadow smiled and stroked his cock. He went towards Black Widow and putting his shaft inside of her pussy as it was now soak and wet. Shadow pumped himself into Black Widow making her moan in pleasure and Black Widow was looking back at Shadow but turns her head to the front and bit her lips._

"_Uh yeah… Right there Shadow… That's the spot right there, harder…" Black Widow moaned_

_Black Widow's breasts start to bounce and move from Shadow's pump, he decide to go faster to keep his pace up. Black Widow breathe softly and yelp as Shadow smacked her ass a few times._

"_Uh… Yes, take control of my ass. I've been a bad girl, spank my ass some more Shadow, pound me" Black Widow moaned_

_Shadow smiled and giving a few more smacks on her ass. He then went deeper and went every inch of his shaft inside of her pussy making Black Widow screamed in pleasure._

_She leaned to the wall and Shadow kissed her on the lips while pumping into her pussy as Black Widow moaned into Shadow's mouth while kissing him. He went deeper and harder into her and satisfying her in pleasure. He pumped into her faster and deeper with incredible speed, she enjoyed the pleasure and wanted more from him any way possible. Shadow grabbed her breasts and fondling them, Black Widow look back at Shadow and placed her hands on his hands while Shadow pumping into her pussy and fondling her breasts._

_Shadow stopped and turned Black Widow around and placed his shaft into her again and pumping faster and picking up his pace. Black Widow wrapped her legs around Shadow's waist and moaned hard and breathing heavily while Shadow pumped into her._

"_UH UH UH UH UH UH UUUUUUUHHHHH! OH YES IT FEELS SO GOT DAMN GOOD! FUCK ME SHADOW" Black Widow screamed_

"_Damn… You're so tight Black Widow" Shadow groaned_

"_And you're so big Shadow now fuck me harder"_

_Shadow pump harder and deeper into Black Widow with every speed he had in him. Black Widow suddenly knocks Shadow as he felt to the ground as she did with him and his shaft was out of her pussy._

"_It doesn't look bad, let me make It feel better" Black Widow said sucking on Shadow_

"_Oooooooooh…" Shadow moaned_

_Black Widow sucked his shaft harder and deep throating him, she then began to get on top of Shadow and placing his shaft inside her pussy and moving her hip and riding on him in a cowgirl position._

"_Uh… Yes it feels so good, harder Shadow… Deeper" Black Widow moaned_

_She playfully and squeezing her breasts and then pinching her own nipples as it erect. Shadow placed his hands behind his head and let Black Widow ride on him like a mad sex obsessed cowgirl._

_Meanwhile…_

_The Avengers were at the lounge room having a drink together and laughing with each other. Hawkeye then notice Black Widow isn't here to hang out with them._

"_Hey, where's Black Widow?" Hawkeye asked_

"_I don't know, has anyone seen here?" Captain America asked_

_Everyone shook their heads and instead, went back having a good time with each other._

_9 hours later and 7 orgasms…_

_Sperm was spreading all over the place in the cell as Black Widow continued riding on Shadow hard and deep. She was moving her hips faster and harder in every rhythm. She was really enjoying the pleasure and the satisfaction. Shadow checked what time it was and it is 10:14pm._

"_Shadow… I don't think I can hold it any longer, I'm about to cum any second" Black Widow moaned_

"_Go ahead, you already climax 7 times and I'm about to climax too" Shadow groaned_

"_I'm Cumming… *Moan* I'M CUUUUMIIIIIIIIIING!"_

_Black Widow screamed and climax and so did Shadow as their love juice mixes together. Black Widow moved her hips some more and finally came to a stop. She rolled her eyes and looked at the floor as she see sperm on the floor and all over the place. She smiled and got off of Shadow._

"_Wow… Did we made a mess while we were having sex?" Black Widow asked_

"_Yeah… We did… All thanks to you, we spend 9 hours having sex" Shadow responded_

"_Oh my goodness… I forgot"_

"_Forgot what…"_

"_There was a security camera in this cell and someone must've watched us having sex"_

"_Well… That's a first, can I go now?"_

"_Yeah… I'm going to get myself washed up from spending 9 hours having sex with you"_

"_Thank goodness, see you later"_

_Black Widow kissed Shadow on the lips and giving him her card._

"_Call me anytime if you want to do this again and this time, we'll go all night having sex and I won't hold back" Black Widow said_

"_Yeah… Ok, I will" Shadow responded_

_Shadow left off the scene and left off the SHIELD Hellcarrier. Black Widow smiled and left off the scene and to take a shower from 9 hours from the everlasting sex._

_Meanwhile…_

_She-Hulk, Ms. Marvel and Maria Hill who watched the whole scene and they were playing and rubbing their pussies in pleasure and wanted Shadow._

"_My god… That was so hot and steamy sex I've ever seen" Ms. Marvel said moaning_

"_I know… Plus I know Shadow and he must've transformed into a human and… OH MY GOD! I want him so badly right now again" She-Hulk moaned_

"_I don't care but I want him here and now and satisfy me with his cock inside my pussy and pound me like a porn star" Maria said while playing her pussy_

"_HELL YEAH!" She-Hulk and Ms. Marvel agreed_

**Wow… Shadow had great and a steamy time with Black Widow here to this seventeenth chapter. This is just getting steamier and steamier. More is on the way so stay tuned everyone.**

**So um… Read and Review everyone and stay tuned for more chapters of "Shadow's Big Harem".**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Demon Hunter

**Wow 6,000 views! Man I never thought I get so many views to this story. It's an honor, Thank you all for your patience and the reviews. As promise, here is the eighteenth chapter everyone. I hope you all going to enjoy this steamy chapter.**

"Man I tell you guys… It was a long sex I've ever had and it lasted for 9 hours" Shadow explained after finishing his story

"I can't imagined how long was it and Black Widow was really a freak when she had sex with you" Raizo said shooking his head

"You know that's right, I can't find the words to say right now" Sonic agreed

"Haha well now time to tell you who I encountered with when I was riding down with my bike and I was not a human this time" Shadow explained to get this conversation interesting

"Is that so… Who was the girl?" Yoshi asked getting interesting

"Oh I forgot to tell you, she's even a demon also but when I encountered her, she's a human"

"Oh… So who is this next girl that you slept with?" Raizo asked

"Trish"

"SAY WHAT! Trish: the one who helps Dante killing demons? Are you serious?" Sonic asked in total surprise

"Yep… She encountered me and thought I was a demon but instead, she even think I was cute and so we had sex" Shadow responded

"My goodness… How the heck did you end up sleeping with Trish?" Yoshi asked

"Well Yoshi… It all started like when I was riding on my motorcycle and minding my own business"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow the Hedgehog cruised on his motorcycle throughout the road. Shadow drove miles and miles throughout the road and enjoying his night cruising and riding along the way. Shadow then began seeing a bar up ahead not to far from here. Instead, he decided to make a stop and get a drink inside the bar._

_Shadow parked his bike and head straight inside the bar. Once he got inside, Shadow looked around and seeing some male were having a drink, some were arm wrestling, some were socializing and same were the female too._

_Shadow kept quiet and head straight to the bar and took a seat on a stool._

"_One drink of wine please" Sonic asked politely_

_The bartender grabs a glass and poured a bottle of wine and slides it down to Shadow. Shadow thank the bartender and taking a sip of his glass. Moments after, the unknown blonde woman who wore a black outfit and wearing sunglasses and carrying a big red sword on her back. She began to head to the bar and took a seat on a stool next to shadow and ordered a drink._

_While getting her drinking and sipping it, she then turn her head and sees Shadow minding his business._

"_Well, well, well… What do we have here, a demon right next to me" the blonde woman said_

"_(Turning his head towards the blonde woman) Excuse me… I'm a hedgehog for you information, I'm not a demon here" Shadow explained_

"_Well… You don't look like a demon, what is your name by the way?"_

"_Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog and you are?"_

"_Trish… (Starts to held out her hand) Just Trish"_

_(Starts to shake her hand) Pleasure to meet you Trish"_

"_You too… You know, you remind me of someone I know"_

"_DO I know this character"_

"_Heavens no sweetie, his name his Dante"_

"_Oh… You're boyfriend"_

"_What… No, we're just friends as you can put it. I'm single and just living my life, killing demons and relax. Plus I even like to party also"_

"_Oh"_

"_Yeah… So what that your red and black bike outside?"_

"_Yeah, why"_

"_I like it, I do like boys who ride through the road and cruise around, minding their own business and just keep it smooth if you catch my drift"_

"_Yeah… I know what you mean, do you got a bike?"_

"_Nope. Someone drop me off with their motorcycle here because I was killing and hunting for demons"_

"_Touché… You don't say, at least everyone need to do their jobs before settles themselves to relax"_

"_I know… I like to laid down and just… Relax and listen to some smooth jams for a good while"_

"_That's sounds good"_

"_Yep so um… I know we just met but um… Do you want to get out of here; I know a motel not too far from here"_

"_Um… Ok sure, I guess"_

"_Sweet let's get going, I'm looking forward to have some fun with you and it's going to be a long night too"_

_Shadow and Trish left off the bar paying their drinks before leaving out the bar. Shadow and Trish got on Shadow's bike and drove off the scene and they head straight to a motel._

_They arrived to a motel and got themselves a room. The head to their room and Shadow uses the keys and heads inside. Trish closes the door and smiled seductively._

"_So Shadow… How you're feeling?" Trish asked_

"_Fine… Just fine" Shadow responded_

"_That's good to hear"_

_Trish laid on top of the bed and had a seductive look on her face. She then begins to rub her leg and did a sexy pose for Shadow._

"_Um… Can you tell me why are you looking at me that way?" Shadow asked_

"_Well… I planned to get you in here with me to have some fun with you Shadow" Trish answered_

"_What… What are you trying to say"_

"_I want some cock and I want to know how a hedgehog like you is good in bed"_

"_Um…"_

"_C'mon baby, I won't bite. Let's put this as a friendly encounter with pleasure"_

_Well… Since you looking at me strange, sure I'll have sex with you. You are pretty beautiful by the way"_

"_You really mean that handsome"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Well… hehehe, let's get started then sugar"_

_Trish pulled Shadow to the and later gets on top of him. Trish somehow brought a radio with him and begins to turn it on. The radio played a song: __**Trey Songz – Scrathin Me Up**__. Trish smiled and wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck and lean towards Shadow to a kiss on the lips. Shadow somehow slide down his hands and squeezing Trish's ass. Trish smiled and yelp in pleasure but returning the kiss._

_The kiss lasted for 12 minutes. Shadow broke the kiss and Trish smiled at Shadow._

"_So um… How come Dante never had any fun with you?" Shadow asked_

"_Because… We like each other as friends, plus I'm currently living with him of course" Trish responded_

"_Really…"_

"_Yeah really, I have my own room to sleep in so we're good. Now where were we?"_

_Trish kissed Shadow again and the kiss turn into a tongue as their tongue began to wrestle each other before returning back to the regular kiss. Trish moaned inside Shadow's mouth while she takes off her shirt. She had on her bra on, Shadow took the liberty to take off his shirt and Trish began to feel his chest and his white fur chest included._

"_Mmm… You as so damn sexy Shadow, I want you now" Trish moaned_

_Trish gets up and takes off her shoes. She then leave on her pants but to rip off the part to show her pussy and anal._

"_What… We're having sex with our cloths on?" Shadow asked_

"_Yeah, thought it would be easier but don't takes off the pants. Just only take off your shoes and that's it" Trish responded_

_Shadow shrugged and takes off her shoes. Trish gets on top Shadow and then begins to unzip Shadow's pants and pulling out his shaft and licking her lips._

"_Mmm… It looks so tasty" Trish said and starts to lick Shadow's shaft_

_Shadow moaned softly in pleasure. Trish sucked his shaft deeper by deepthroating him and sucking it back. She began licking his shaft rapidly and hardly. Trish was so good sucking on Shadow's shaft but then began stroking his shaft faster and harder, making Shadow moaned hard._

"_Oh my god… I don't think I can… GYYAAAAAAAAAAAH" Shadow screamed and releasing his sperm_

_Trish smiled while Shadow's sperm was on her face and her lips._

"_Mmm… That's a lot of load that you got there sugar" Trish said seductively_

"_Yeah… Sorry?" Shadow apologized_

"_Don't apologize sweetie, I'm just getting start and I'm going to fuck the shit out of you all night"_

_Trish gets on top of Shadow, placing his shaft inside of her pussy and bounces herself but screaming in pleasure. Trish began moaning in pleasure as she rides on Shadow's shaft. Shadow smiled and then began to fondle her breasts to increase more pleasure._

"_Ah yes… Fuck me Shadow, give it to me. I want it all" Trish moaned_

_The radio changes the song as it played __**Keith Sweat – Nobody**__. This was Trish's favorite song and so she went all out. She bounced on Shadow's shaft harder, faster and deeper. Wanting every inch of his shaft inside of her. Trish moaned hardly and screaming Shadow's name in pleasure, know it felt so good for her and wanted more._

_The citizens in every room heard Trish moaning next door, they pointed their ears onto the wall and hearing Trish moan and moan in pleasure._

"_OH yes… Shadow, Harder… Faster… DEEPER! OH YES THAT'S IT, FUCK ME!" Trish moaned and screamed_

_Shadow caressed Trish's rear and gives it a few smacks to it. Trish moaned and moaned harder, breathing heavily and screaming in pleasure. Trish was right now on her zone and in the heat of moment. Trish wanted more, more and more in every way possible and wanted more pleasure._

_Meanwhile…_

_Dante who was eating some pizza and watching TV. He then noticed his friend: Trish was not here back at his place._

"_Huh… looks like Trish is not here, oh well. I can call up a few girls and party" Dante said sarcastically_

_Later…_

_Shadow and Trish continued having sex, the radio play the song: Kelly Rowland – Motivation. They position to position. Right now, Shadow was pumping into Trish behind her and they were now sweating from the pleasure and the satisfaction. Trish buried her face on the pillow and grabbing the bed sheets. The sex lasted for six hours with everlasting lust, pleasure and satisfaction._

_Trish moaned so hard wanted more pleasure from Shadow. Shadow pumped into Trish faster, harder and deeper with every speed. The bed was even shaking in every movement and rhythm. Trish couldn't take much more of it and moaned hard and breathing heavily._

"_UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UUUUUUUHHHHHH! OH YEEEEEEESSSSS! IT FEELS SO GOOD, HARDER SHADOW… *Moan* POUND ME! POUND MY PUSSY LIKE A PORN STAR SHADOW!" Trish screamed_

_Shadow kept on pumping into Trish while Trish moan and moan in pleasure, breathing heavily and screaming Shadow's name. Shadow squeezed her ass and smacks it also. Shadow groan in pleasure and knew he was about to climax._

"_Trish… I don't think I can hold it any longer" Shadow groan_

"_Don't cum yet, I want more pleasure and lots of it. Don't stop now Shadow, now fuck me harder" Trish moaned_

_Shadow pumped harder into Trish just like what she requested and wasn't holding back. She still wanted more and more pleasure. Shadow tried his best not to climax as Trish look back at Shadow._

"_C'mon sugar, give it to me. Fuck me harder, pound my pussy" Trish moaned_

"_Trish… I don't I can hold it, I'm going to release it" Shadow groaned_

"_C'mon sugar, climax in me. Cum for me"_

_Seconds afterwards, Shadow and Trish climax the same time thus making Trish screamed one final time while climaxing._

"_**I'M CUUUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIING**__!" Trish screamed_

_Their love juices mixes up together as Shadow's sperm and Trish's love juice were dripping from Trish's pussy. Shadow collapsed on the bed exhausted. Trish laid there, breathless and satisfied. She then start to crawl and snuggled up on Shadow and covering themselves up with bed sheets._

"_Mmm… that was incredible…" Trish said softly_

"_Yeah… I enjoyed it, it sure was incredible" Shadow responded_

"_me too, I had a nice time and fun with you. Speaking of which, what time is it?"_

"_It's um… 4:53am… We had sex for a long time"_

"_I can see why, I said it was going to be all night but fair enough"_

"_Yeah and now I'm exhausted, why don't we get some shut eye"_

"_Agreed, good night"_

"_You too beautiful"_

_Trish smiled and kisses Shadow on the lips and the 2 passed out asleep as Trish laid her head on Shadow's chest as the 2 sleep for the night._

**That's the eighteenth chapter everyone! Trish from Devil May Cry. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and the steamy lemon. More coming on the way so stay tuned. Plus if you have any request for the ladies to sleep with Shadow, feel free to give me a request or suggestion.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Psychotic Assistant

"It was so wild and steamy, Trish was moaning very hard when we slept together" Shadow explained

"Did Dante know about all of this when you and Trish slept together?" Sonic asked taking a sip of his soda

"Yeah, Trish secretly recorded us having sex and made it sex tape. Dante found it and just enjoyed watch me and Trish having sex"

"Wow… Did Trish caught him watching the tape?" Raizo asked

"Definitely, she even beat him up too"

"Wow… I can see why"

"So anyway, who was the next girl that you slept with?" Sonic asked

"Hmm… Oh you guys will like this, **Harley Quinn**" Shadow responded

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! The crazy girl who's very obsessed with the Joker" Yoshi asked in surprise

"Yeah, it was back at Arkham City when Joker's men kidnapped me and tied me up. Harley who happen had a thing for me because I was matching her colors"

"Say What! Care to tell us and explain the details then Shads…?" Sonic asked

"Certainly, it was back at Joker's fun land back at Arkham where I was being held at and his men tortured me"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow the Hedgehog who was tied up on the pole inside Harley's hideout with chains. Her men were keeping guard and eye out for anything, especially the batman. Harley Quinn who now arrived to the scene who had on her outfit from the Arkham City game._

"_You guys are keeping him in check?" Harley asked_

"_Yes ma'am"_

"_Good, keep it up and don't let B-Man rescue this hedgehog"_

"_Yes ma'am"_

_Harley left off the scene and went to her quarters and cried over the Joker who died._

"_Man… She's so crazy about the Joker"_

"_I know right, she's psychotic and crazy about him, also obsessed man. She truly loves him and want him here with her"_

"_Yeah… I want to pay a visit to her and give her what she needs"_

"_Whoa man, if you do that she'll kill you"_

"_True but she got to move on, she can't keep mourning about the Joker forever"_

"_Yeah… But still, she's crazy"_

_After hearing the conversation, Shadow remained quiet and trying to think of a way to break free and get out of the place alive._

_An hour later…_

_Harley's men were arm wrestling as they were bored until Harley arrived to the scene._

"_Boys, you all can go. I need to have a word with our hostage only" Harley commanded_

_Harley's men did what Harley commanded them to and left off the room. Harley locked the door and turn towards Shadow._

"_What do you want from me, I don't have anything" Shadow asked_

"_Oh I know… I'm going to free you of course" Harley responded_

"_What… Excuse me… You're going to free me?"_

"_Yep you bet I am but there is something you must do for me"_

"_Like what?"_

_Harley smiled and looking down at Shadow's crotch before rubbing it._

"_I want you to tease me, fuck me good and satisfy me everything you got and I'll let you go"_

"_Um… Well, since I need to get out of this place and find a way out of Arkham City then… I'm in; I'll have sex with you"_

"_Good, wise choice sweetie. Now then…"_

_Harley Quinn got down on her knees and unzipping Shadow's cargo pants and pulling out his shaft. Harley slowly stroke his shaft to erect it into its full size. Harley realize how hard Shadow's shaft is and licked her lips in excitement._

"_Mmm… You're even bigger than MR. J, anyway I want it right now" Harley said seductively_

_Harley began licking Shadow's shaft softly and slowly and rapidly licking his tip of his shaft giving Shadow a shiver down to his spine. Shadow groan as Harley notice Shadow who was groaning secretly._

"_I knew you would like that, now time for some fun" Harley stated_

_Harley smiled and puts Shadow's shaft inside her mouth, causing Shadow to gasped and groan. Harley chuckle while Shadow's shaft inside her mouth and then begins to suck on Shadow's shaft. She moved her head back and forth slurping on his shaft and sucking on him._

_Shadow groan in pleasure while Harley picking up her pace. She sucked Shadow harder and fast keeping the speed in shape and smoothly. She then start licking his shaft while sucking on him. Harley turn up a notch as she began sucking on his balls but stroking his shaft of course. Shadow moaned even harder knowing it was feeling so good. Harley was like a pro to this and continuing to please Shadow._

"_*Groaning* Ah… Yes that's it Harley, just only a couple more seconds" Shadow moaned_

_Harley deepthroat Shadow's shaft and then she even begin to play and fingering her pussy. Sucking on Shadow faster and harder, there was saliva coming from her mouth while sucking on Shadow hard._

_Shadow could not take much more of this and soon he finally reaches his limit and start climaxing Harley Quinn's mouth and on her face. Harley smiled and stroking Shadow's shaft softly and smoothly._

"_Mmm… That was incredible but time for round 2 sweetie" Harley stated_

"_What's round 2?" Shadow asked_

_Harley didn't answer but smiled at Shadow. She turned around causing Shadow to have a confuse look on his face. She looks back at Shadow and then began to say:_

"_Do you like my ass?" Harley asked_

"_Excuse me?" Shadow asked surprised_

"_Just take a look at my ass"_

_Shadow took a look at Harley's ass and making her smiled. She then begins to shake her and teasing Shadow._

"_Do you like it?" Harley asked_

"_Well… I… Umm…" Shadow stuttered_

"_Sounds like you really like my ass, I got an idea"_

"_What're you doing?"_

"_Just watch and see sweetie"_

_Harley didn't hesitate to answer Shadow's question. She positions herself and in front of Shadow and starts to bulk her ass on Shadow's shaft. Afterwards, she then begins to grind on Shadow's shaft and rubbing it with her ass by giving Shadow a buttjob._

_Harley quickly stopped and knew she forgot something._

"_Hold on, I'll be right back. Stay with me sweetie" Harley commanded_

_Harley left out the room in minor seconds. Shadow sighs and waited patiently so he could leave this place. He then happens to notice Harley arrived so quickly and noticed she brought a radio with her._

"_I want to ease our mood with some music if that's ok with you" Harley stated with a smile_

"_Um… Sure, why not. I don't mind" Shadow responded and nodded_

_Harley smiled and turns the radio on, she even began turning on the song __**Pretty Ricky – Grind of Me**__. Harley began swaying her hips and got back to her position with Shadow and continue giving him a buttjob. Harley grinded slow to the song and rubbing on Shadow's shaft with lust and pleasure._

_Shadow began groaning but turns out to moan in pleasure._

"_Have you ever done this to the Joker before" Shadow asked_

"_Nope… This is my first time doing this to a cute hedgehog like you" Harley responded grinding on Shadow_

"_Oh…"_

"_Mhm… I see you're enjoying this pleasure that I'm giving you"_

"_Yeah and you do got a nice ass"_

"_Thank you now sit back and relax. I'm going to make you burst"_

_Harley began to grind on Shadow's shaft hard by shaking her ass onto his shaft. Shadow now then moans hard in pleasure quietly. Harley looks back and smiled and continued grinding on Shadow. She put her hands on her knees and went with it, grinding on Shadow's shaft hard and smoothly._

_Shadow groaned and moaned at the same time and knew he was about to climax anytime soon._

"_Oh my goodness… Harley… I'm about to climax" Shadow moaned_

"_C'mon and climax on my ass. Don't hold back onto it" Harley responded grinding on Shadow_

"_I don't think I can… GYYAAAAAAAAH"_

_Seconds after, Shadow now then reached his limit and climax on Harley's ass of her suit. She smiled and then rub her ass on Shadow's shaft some more._

"_Did you enjoy that Shadow?" Harley asked_

"_Yeah… I did…" Shadow responded_

"_Now time to get serious"_

_Harley uses the key and releasing Shadow from the chains. Shadow cocked his eye brow but notice Harley walk up to the table and bend over. She even pulled down her pants and her thong down and looking back at Shadow._

"_C'mon, now it's your turn to please and fuck me now" Harley stated_

_Shadow shrugs his shoulders and went towards Harley. She looking back at him and smiled. Shadow began to rub and squeezing her rear. Shadow begins to place his shaft inside of Harley's anal and making her scream._

"_AAAAAHH!' Harley screamed_

_Shadow began pumping into Harley's anal slowly. Harley screamed in pain but instead, it turn into pleasure as it was soft and gentle. Harley began moaning into pleasure._

"_Uh yeah… That's it Shadow. Damn I love you cock inside of my ass" Harley moaned_

_Shadow kept on pumping into Harley's ass. Shadow picks up the pace and his speed and pumping into Harley faster. Harley bit her lip and closed her eyes knowing the satisfaction felt so good and wanted more pleasure._

_While Harley's troops were waiting and just hanging out, they began to hear Harley moaning. They rushed to the scene as the door was locked but point their ears onto the wall and hearing Harley moan and groaning in pleasure._

"_Yes that's it, fuck me Shadow. Give me that big cock inside of me and fuck me like a porn star' Harley moaned_

"_Wow… Harley's is moaning very crazy in there and she's having a one hell of a good time in there"_

"_Yeah… She must've release that hedgehog to have sex with her"_

_Elsewhere, in the room…_

_Harley moaned and moaned in pleasure and feeling the pleasure inside her ass. Harley could not stop moaning as they went like this for 2 hours everlasting and lust. Harley looked back at Shadow as he began smacking her ass a few times._

"_UH SHADOW! You're going to break me __**APART!**__" Harley moaned and screamed_

"_I know Harley… You got a nice ass" Shadow groaned_

"_Oh Shadow… Fuck me harder… Faster… __**DEEPER**__"_

"_*Groaning* Man… I'm about to burst Harley"_

"_Cum on baby, fuck the shit out of me Shadow. I want all of that pleasure and your cum. I WANT IT ALL"_

_Shadow continued and kept on pumping himself into Harley's ass. Harley hardly breathe but was breathing heavily and screaming his name. Shadow then was about to climax and give one big pump into Harley and climax._

"_Yes… YES… *Moan* __**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS**__" Harley screamed in pleasure_

_Shadow begin to climax and climaxing inside Harley's ass. Shadow pulls out his shaft and began climaxing on her ass cheeks. Harley wiggle her booty and then looking back at Shadow._

"_Wow… You're really good Shadow, thank you" Harley said happily_

"_You're welcome, I see you still love the Joker I see" Shadow asked_

"_Yeah… I do but for now on, you can do whatever you want to me. I'm always available for you if you want a piece of my ass again"_

"_Sure… I'll like that, speaking of which. You up for round 3"_

"_You're on and this time, I want to be on top this time"_

_Shadow smiled sneakily as Harley pushed Shadow on the chair and gets on top of him and placing his shaft inside of her pussy and began to ride on him and moaned_ for more pleasure as they began starting their third round.

**Another chapter done everyone! Harley Quinn the next lucky lady. This kepts getting steamier and steamier. Stay tuned for more chapters of "Shadow's Big Harem" everyone. You won't going to believe and be surprise of what's going to be the next chapter.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: X-Men XXX

"We went round 3 and man… Harley let her men watch us having sex as she turn the cameras and letting them watch us having sex" Shadow explained finishing his story

"Wow… I never knew Harley had a crush on you Shads" Sonic said while still in surprise

"And she let you have a piece of her round ass, I'm digging that. Wish she can let me make love to her" Raizo sneered

"Haha yeah you wish man, but still. She still loves Joker, don't get me wrong. But she has a major crush on me because I was wearing black and red outfit that made her so attractive to me" Shadow explained

"I can see why because you're an ultimate life form and a pretty boy of course" Sonic teased

"Very funny, I'm not a pretty boy. I'm just me, Shadow the Hedgehog"

"That's very true so um… Who is the next lucky girl that slept with you Shadow?" Yoshi asked

"Well… Actually it's seven woman at the same time in the same bed guys and this is when I was human"

"Oh really… Who were the seven ladies Shadow?" Raizo asked started to get very interesting

"Let me see… Oh yeah, **Rogue**, **Shadowcat**, **Jean Grey**, **Storm**, **Jubilee**, **Emma Frost** and **Psylocke** from the X-Men"

Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo's jaws start to drop in total shock and surprise after hearing what Shadow just said.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! Are you serious man?" Sonic asked

"Yep, I'm not joking. I slept with them in the same room and the same bed" Shadow responded in embarrassment

"OH my goodness… I can't believe it Shadow, how the heck did you end up sleeping with seven of those ladies?" Yoshi asked

"Yeah I want to know" Raizo agreed

"Well… it's a long story; it all began when I was at the Xavier Institute while I was human. They let me stay there for a few days and those women of the X-Men had a thing for me" Shadow explaining the story

_Flashback…_

_Shadow was at a guest room laying down on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. He didn't bother want to deal with anyone, talk to anyone and hang out with everyone. He mainly stay to himself and does not know many people at the institute._

_Shadow began thinking about leaving the institute after they rescued him when he was bruised up beaten by the brotherhood and almost killed him. Shadow got up from the bed and look out at the window and seeing everyone is enjoying themselves so far and enjoying their day. Shadow rolled his eyes and went back on the bed._

_Shadow decided not to stay on the bed, he began to leave out his room and heads to the kitchen. Shadow had on his black muscle shirt, black and red cargo pants and wearing original skate shoes._

_When he got to the kitchen, he heads to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of 7up soda. He then notice Cyclops and Jean Grey talking to each other. Jean grey look at Shadow and began smiling at him. Shadow ignored her and headed outside. He went on sitting at the tree all alone to the shade and laying against the tree drinking his soda._

"_I just need some fresh air, maybe just to make my day and everything" Shadow said_

_Shadow look out at the blue beautiful skies and looking at the clouds. Shadow smiled and then began to relax. He was soon was joined by jubilee who notice Shadow at the tree alone._

"_Hey Shadow" Jubilee greeted_

"…_Hi…" Shadow responded_

"_What're you doing here all alone at the tree, why not come hang out with us"_

"_Um… No, I don't hang out with people I do not know and don't join in. I just like to be myself and alone"_

"_Oh… Nice tattoo by the way on your arm"_

"_Thanks, it's my logo"_

"_Really, it looks like a tribal sign but it's still a cool tattoo"_

"_Thank you… Are you sure you don't want to join us. We're having some burgers and hot dogs on the grill"_

"_Yeah I'll be fine thank you"_

"_You're welcome well talk to you soon"_

_Jubilee walked away, leaving Shadow alone. Shadow sighed and began to relax. Shadow began to watch everyone enjoying each other's company and having a good time. Their were some couples also. CyclopsxJean, NightcrawlerxShadowcat and GambitxRogue. They were having a wonderful time together. Shadow shook his and he was then joined by Professor X._

"_Shadow, why are you not joining with the others?" Professor X asked_

"_I… I don't get along with people I don't know, I always be alone to myself and stay away" Shadow responded_

"_It's ok, we're not going to hurt you. I guessing that you're having second thoughts from that day when you was badly hurt"_

"_Yeah… I don't belong here, that's why I stay alone and just keep moving and travel to different places"_

"_I see… You like to travel"_

"_Yes… Around the world and keeping the world safe in secret"_

"_I understand… Well I hope you change your mind to join us Shadow"_

_Professor X leave off the scene and join with the others. Shadow frowned his head and shook his head. Shadow got up and decided to get something and soon joining with the others._

"_Looks like someone is joining us" Kurt stated_

_Shadow rolled his eyes and ignored Kurt and getting his plate and the food._

"_Hey Shadow, how come you're not a social type" Kurt asked_

"_Because… When you dumb fucks annoy the hell out of me" Shadow responded annoyed_

"_Sorry, I was just only kidding"_

_Whatever…"_

"_So Shadow, what's new with you. Why are you silent" Bobby Drake asked_

"_I don't like to talk much, I like to remain quiet and mind my own business"_

"_Oh…"_

"_You sure sound like Wolverine Shadow" Cyclops said with a smile_

"_Do I…"_

"_Yeah, you look angry and pissed off man. Is there something wrong?" Kurt asked_

"_No… But if anyone of you try reading my mind, I will break you. I don't like people reading my mind and find out about me and my past that I don't want to talk about"_

"_Whatever it is, I know it's a bad past right?" Rogue asked_

"…_Yes…"_

"_I'm so sorry"_

"_We are all Shadow, we're here if you need to talk"_

"_Thank you…"_

"_I forgot to ask Shadow, are you single?" Jubilee asked happily_

"_Excuse me…"_

"_Are you single, I'm looking for a cute boyfriend such as yourself. You looking madly cute"_

"_You're right Jubilee, he is cute and handsome too. Those crimson red eyes are so cute too" Kitty pride agreed_

_Jean, Rogue, Emma Frost, Storm and especially Psylocke all piles up around Shadow making everyone shock and confused. Shadow stopped them and get them away from them._

"_Alright back up, I'm not interested of either of you ladies. Got it, I'm out of here" Shadow said leaving_

_An hour later…_

_Shadow was at the training room fighting off the dummies and using his chaos powers. Shadow used his chaos spears and destroying the dummies. Shadow then was completing the course to blow some steam and fighting off the dummies of course._

_Shadow used his chaos control and striking them while teleporting. Shadow then began to beat down the last dummy as he severely punches his with his brutal strength and damaging it's face multiple times. Shadow kept on attacking the last dummy in rage and aggression. It went on for 6 minutes and finally came to a stop._

_Elsewhere…_

_Jean, Rogue, Psylocke, Jubilee, Emma Frost, Shadowcat and Storm watch the whole scene, watching Shadow kept attacking the last dummy impressed them even more._

"_Wow… Did you see how Shadow took on that whole obstacle course inside the training room" Shadowcat asked_

"_Yeah… it's like he's an expert and a pro to all of this" Jubilee responded_

"_His fighting style and skills attracts me to him, not his looks" Psylocke stated_

"_He's very interested. I sure want to get closer to him" Emma Frost said seductive looking at Shadow_

"_Any suggestions ladies?" Storm asked_

"_Oh no, I wish I do but I want to get closer to Shadow. He does look so handsome sugar" Rogue said_

"_Why not get Shadow in a room with us, having sex with him" Shadowcat stated_

"_That's it, Kitty you're a genius" jean responded to Kitty_

"_I am…"_

"_Yeah, we'll have sex with Shadow tonight. All you have to do is get him into a private room and pleasure him"_

"_I like that idea Jean, I'm looking forward to it" Rogue agreed_

_Later, that night…_

_Shadow was asleep that early as it was 11:13pm. Shadow then began waking up when he heard a knock on the door. Shadow groan and began to answer his door until it was Kitty Pride/Shadowcat who knocked on his door._

"_Hey Kitty, what's up" Shadow greeted_

"_Hi Shadow, Professor wants me to come get you. He needs to talk to you" Shadowcat lied_

"_Is that so, well I better go see what he wants"_

"_Good, follow me"_

_Shadow followed Kitty to the private room. Kitty let Shadow in first as Shadow went inside. When he got inside, Kitty began to close the door and locks it. Shadow then began to notice there was a big round bed with red bed sheets and red pillows also. Even there were some candles lighted up and smooth music was playing by the radio._

_Shadow then began to notice Jean, Rogue, Storm, Kitty, Emma Frost, Jubilee and Psylocke were on the bed looking seductively at Shadow naked._

"_We've been waiting for you Shadow" Jean said_

"_You ladies lied to me to get me here?" Shadow asked_

"_Yeah sugar, we can use some company" Rogue stated seductively_

"_Wait you all got me here just to have sex with you ladies, don't some of you already in a relationship"_

"_Well.. yeah but they won't please us and give us a good time so that's why we came to you" Jean explained_

"_And top of that, we like to make love to a cute guy like yourself Shadow" Kitty added_

"_Oh brother…" Shadow muttered annoyed_

"_What's the matter, don't you like what you see here?"_

"_I… Um… I don't know, I don't know if I can do this, what if someone catches me with the seven of you ladies here"_

"_They won't, we got it taken care of Shadow. You don't need to worry" Rogue stated_

"_Well… I guess I don't have a choice then, very well. I'll have sex with you ladies"_

"_Sweet, I knew you would say that" Kitty said in joy_

"_Now that's done, let's get started then babe" Psylocke stated_

_The ladies came up to Shadow and began taking off his clothes from his. They then began to smothering Shadow with kiss and pushing him to the bed. Jean grey began kissing Shadow on the lips. Psylocke took the chance and placing Shadow's shaft inside her pussy and starts to ride on him in a cowgirl position bouncing herself and moving her hips in pleasure._

_While Jean kisses Shadow, Rogue and Kitty smiled and begin kissing and licking Shadow's nipple and rubbing his chest. Emma and Storm began kissing each other and getting very freaky too. Psylocke was in her own zone and moaning of how big Shadow's shaft is._

"_Uh it's so big… Right there Shadow… Uh" Psylocke moaned_

_Psylocke began speeding up her speed and bounces herself faster and hard. Kitty plays the song __**Trey Songz – Scratchin Me Up**__ and starts to caress Rogue's breasts and began sucking her breasts. Rogue began moaning in pleasure._

_After kissing jean, she began to get on top of Shadow's face and Shadow took the liberty by licking her pussy. Jean moaned on pleasure and closing her eyes. Psylocke playfully squeezing her breasts and continue on moaning in pleasure._

"_Uh yeah… Shadow, give it to me. Satisfy me with that good pleasure you got in you" Psylocke moaned_

"_Right there… *Moan* Right there Shadow… Lick me good, make me cum Shadow" Jean moaned_

_Emma, who was playing and rubbing her pussy, cannot wait to get a turn with Shadow. Storm began sucking on Jubilee's pussy as she was moaning crazy waiting to get a turn with Shadow._

"_UH! Oh yeah… Eat my pussy good Storm, I can't wait for my turn with Shadow soon… I want him so badly now" Jubilee moaned and playfully squeezing her breasts_

_Shadow licked Jean's pussy harder and rapidly, giving jean more pleasure as she was screaming to top of her lungs and moaning crazy.  
"AH! OH YES SHADOW! That's it, I'm about to… CUUUUUUUUUM!" Jean screamed_

"_Me too Jean, I'm CUUUUMIIIIIIIIIING!" Psylocke screamed_

_Jean and Psylocke screamed and finally reaching their climax. Jean collapsed and panting hardly and was breathless. Psylocke got off of Shadow and Shadow sat up and began to stare at jubilee._

"_You next Jubilee now come here" Shadow commanded_

"_With pleasure sweetie" Jubilee responded_

_Jubilee smiled and got to a reverse cowgirl position and placing Shadow's shaft inside her pussy and began to move her hips and bouncing herself in rhythm._

"_Ah yes… This is what I've been waiting for. Fuck me Shadow" Jubilee moaned_

_Emma licked her lips and star to kiss Shadow on the lips while jean making out with Kitty, Storm sucking on Psylocke's breasts and Rogue began playing with her pussy and rubbing it moaning Shadow's name._

_Jubilee smiling and felt her ass getting grabbed by Shadow's hands. Shadow continued on making Emma Frost moaning by sucking her breasts._

"_Oh yes… Right there Shadow, suck him harder as much as you like" Emma moaned wrapping her hand around Shadow's back of his head_

"_Oh yeah… Your cock feels so good Shadow… Fuck me harder" Jubilee moaned_

_Shadow smiled as he stop sucking on Emma's breasts. Shadow began to pump his shaft inside of Jubilee's pussy faster with incredible speed making Jubilee screamed in pleasure._

"_AAAAAAAAAH YEEEEEEEEESSSSS! FUCK ME SHADOW, DRILL YOUR COCK INSIDE OF ME LIKE A POOOOOOORN STTTAAAAAAAAAAAAR" Jubilee screamed_

_Jubilee rolled her eyes and cannot take much more of this and moaning very hard and crazy. Jubilee continue screaming the top of her lungs and moaning crazy like a wild school girl. Jubilee wanted Shadow to go deeper and deeper inside of her pussy, wanting every inch of his shaft in her so badly. She rolled her eyes and breathing heavily in pleasure and looking back at Shadow as he began to spank Jubilee's ass as it was jiggling._

"_AH YES! FUCK ME SHADOW! GIVE ME THAT COCK!" Jubilee screamed_

_Afterwards, Jubilee who now began to climax of pleasure while Shadow give a few more pumps into Jubilee's pussy. Jubilee was now breathless and collapsed to the bed without no strength to get up or move._

"_Wow… You're good Shadow, you know how to make a girl happy" Jubilee said weakly_

"_Enough with that, I do believe it' my turn now with Shadow" Storm stated kissing Shadow on the lips_

_Storm position herself by laying on her back and spreading her legs waiting for Shadow to take her. Shadow smiled and then gets on top of Storm and then inserting his shaft inside her pussy and rams it in and pumping himself into Storm._

_Storm began moaning and kissing Shadow on the lips while the other X-Men girls who haven't got a turn with Shadow who began to satisfy each other. The radio began changing the song: __**Keith Sweat – Nobody**__. Jean grey and Kitty making out freakily, licking Rogue's pussy and rubbing her pussy also while pleasing and teasing Rogue._

_Storm moaned inside Shadow's mouth while making out with him when he is pumping inside her pussy making her moan in pleasure._

"_Uh… Yes Shadow, just like that. Pump into me good, pound me with everything you got" Storm moaned_

_Shadow went deeper and harder, causing Storm to moan. Storm's breasts started to jiggle from Shadow's thrust. Shadow began sucking on them increasing more pleasure._

_Shadow picked up his pace and speed, pumping into Storm faster and harder. Shadow begin to kiss her neck and going deeper into her. Storm began to breath heavily of how deep Shadow's shaft inside of her pussy and was moaning hard._

"_Oh Shadow…. OH SHAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOW!" Storm screamed_

_Shadow continue pumping into her with the same exact spot and every inch inside of her pussy. Shadow rapidly begin pumping into Storm with his incredible speed, causing her to moan harder. Shadow began groaning going deeper inside Storm's pussy._

"_UH UH UH UH UH UUUUUUUUHHH! Oh Shadow… Please me good, take me badly… I WANT IT ALL!" Storm screamed and moaned_

_Shadow was now caught up in the moment and pumping into Storm with incredible. Shadow groaned and Storm made her one final scream before climaxing._

"_SHAAADOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Storm screamed_

_Storm reached her limit and squirted her love juice, she was now paralyze in pleasure. Shadow pulled out his shaft out of Storm's pussy. Storm was breathless and laid there paralyze in pleasure. Jean Grey smiled and kissed Shadow on the lips but Shadow stopped her and laid her on her back._

"_You're next jean" Shadow stated_

"_Mmm… I'm ready, take me and fuck the shit out of me Shadow" Jean responded seductively_

_Shadow lifted up her right leg and inserts his shaft inside of her pussy and began pumping into Jean. Jean moaned and groan like a wild girl and want Shadow to go deeper and faster. Shadow did what jean requested and began thrusting harder and faster. Jean licked her lips and tilted her head up and closing her eyes._

"_Uh yeah Shadow, fuck me like I'm your bitch" Jean moaned_

_Shadow pumped into jean harder and harder until she was satisfied with pleasure. Shadow went deeper and faster into jean, Jean playfully squeeze her breasts and moaning harder._

"_My god… it feels so good, you're about to make me cum Shadow. Fuck me more… Give me more" Jean moaned_

_Shadow smiled and went on thrusting into jean's pussy harder and deeper. Kitty laid down next to Jean and playfully rubbing her pussy and licking her lips and begging for Shadow to please her and satisfy her._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh UUUUUUUUUHHHHH! Oh my goodness it feels so good, I'm about to BURST!" Jean moaned_

"_Go ahead and burst"_

_With that said, Jean breath heavily and seconds after, she then reaches her climax and squirted her pussy with her love juice. Shadow smiled and then gets on top of Kitty and lifting her legs up to the ceiling._

"_You ready?" Shadow asked_

"_You bet I am now take me" Kitty responded_

_Shadow smiled and inserts his shaft inside of Kitty's pussy and pumps himself into her. Kitty spread her arms and moaning in pleasure from Shadow's thrust and his shaft._

"_Ah yeah… That's it baby that's it. Pump into me harder, just like that" Kitty moaned_

"_I say that you want more" Shadow sneered_

"_Hell yeah baby, come on and fuck me harder. I want it all"_

"_Alright, you ask for it"_

_Shadow did what kitty requested as he began to pump into Kitty harder and rapidly when he pump into her rapidly with every speed and power. Kitty screamed the top of her lungs and looking up at the ceiling moaning of pleasure and screaming Shadow's name._

"_AH FUCK YEAH SHADOW! FUCK ME HAAAAAARDEEEEEER!" Kitty screamed_

_Rogue and Emma continued making out and waiting patiently for Shadow's to have sex with them. Kitty was now loss of pleasure. She wanted him to go faster as Shadow did and he was groaning in pleasure._

"_Man you're so tight Kitty, it feels so good" Shadow groaned_

"_I know it does baby, give it to me" Kitty moaned_

"_Come on and come baby, I know you're about to climax"_

"_Yeah… YEAH I AM SHADOW! FUCK ME HARDER! GIVE ME ALL OF THAT PLEASURE"_

_Shadow kept on pumping into Kitty and moments after, she then began to reach her climax. Kitty rolled her eyes and climax as she squirted her pussy. Shadow pulled out his shaft but Emma got Shadow to lay on his back. Emma gets on top of Shadow and smiled down at him._

"_I want to be on top Shadow, let's have some fun sweetie" Emma said smiling_

_Shadow nodded and smiled seeing Emma placing his shaft inside her pussy and moving her hips up and down and bouncing herself. The song began to change to __**Barry White - I'm Going Love You Just A Little More**__._

"_Oh yeah Shadow, that's the spot right there… Harder… Deeper, pound me" Emma moaned_

_Rogue got next to Shadow and began kissing him on the lips. Shadow returned the kiss and kissing Rogue while Emma moaning in pleasure and putting her hands on Shadow's chest. Emma sticks her tongue out and rolled her eyes, tilting her head up and looking at the ceiling while moaning in pleasure._

"_Oh Shadow… Give it to me" Emma moaned_

_Shadow began squeezing Emma's soft ass and gives it a few smacks to it. Emma yelped and playfully squeezing her breasts in pleasure._

"_Uh yeah… Oh Shadow… I'm about to… About to… CUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM" Emma screamed_

_Emma kept on continuing bouncing herself in pleasure and moaning and screaming hard and after then, Emma now then reached her limit and climax herself in pleasure. Emma breath heavily and collapsed in pleasure. Rogue stopped kissing Shadow and began to stroke his shaft._

"_Mmm… I've been waiting for this sugar, now give me everything you got there sugar" Rogue said getting on top of Shadow in a reverse cowgirl position_

_Rogue inserts Shadow's shaft inside and begins to bounce herself in pleasure. Shadow began squeezing her ass making Rogue moan in pleasure._

"_Uh… Squeeze my ass sugar, fuck me harder. Play my ass whatever you want sugar" Rogue moaned_

_Shadow smiled and then bends Rogue down and reinserts his shaft inside of her pussy and rams it in and pumping into her._

"_Ah yeah… That's the spot sugar, give it to me" Rogue moaned_

_The radio began changing the song __**Pretty Ricky – Pretty Brown Eyes**__. Rogue bit her lips and grabbing the bed sheets and closing her eyes in pleasure. She then began looking back at Shadow pumping into her madly, he then began to give Rogue a few smacks on her ass making her yelp in shock._

"_*Gasp* Yes… That's it sugar. Take control my ass. Keep spanking it, I've been a bad naughty girl" Rogue requested_

_Shadow did what Rogue requested to and keeps on smacking her ass as it turn red. Her ass cheeks kept on jiggling from ever Shadow's thrust. Rogue moaned harder and harder wanted more and more pleasure from Shadow._

"_Oh yeah Shadow… Fuck me… POUND MY PUSSY! OH YEEEEEEEESSSSS" Rogue screamed_

_Shadow began groaning knowing it was feeling good and pumping into Rogue faster and harder. He went deeper and rapidly pumping into Rogue faster with his chaos speed, making her ass cheeks clap from every thrust._

"_UH UH UH UH UH UH UH YEAH SUGAR…. OH SUGAR… OH SUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR RRRRR" Rogue screamed_

"_ROGUE!" Shadow cried_

"_**SHHHADOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! I'M CUUUUUMIIIIIIIIING SUUUUUGAAAAAAARR**__"_

_Rogue now then began reaching her climax and squirted her pussy. Rogue gasped and then laid on her stomach breathless and satisfied just like the rest of the X-Men ladies. Shadow was still hard and haven't climax yet._

"_You ladies want some milk?" Shadow asked_

_The X-Men ladies smiled and then getting down on their knees and sticking their tongues out. Shadow stroked his shaft faster and hard and suddenly, he began reaching his climax and cumming on every X-Men woman's face. They began to licked their lips and Shadow collapsed on the bed and was now satisfied._

_Psylocke and Jubilee cuddled up with Shadow while the others laid on the bed in different positions and was satisfied._

"_Mmm… That was the best sex I've ever had Shadow" Jubilee said kissing Shadow on the cheek_

"_Yes it was Shadow, you sure know how to make a woman satisfied and have a great time" Psylocke agreed_

"_Yeah… Thank you all for making me feel better" Shadow said respectively_

"_You're welcome sugar, for now on you can do whatever you want to me. You can even have a piece of my ass whenever you like" Rogue said smiling_

"_Me too, Scot never give me a good time" Jean agreed_

"_Hey don't leave me hanging, I want Shadow to please again sometime" Kitty said_

"_Hey hey hey… Come on now, why don't we all get some sleep ladies" Shadow suggested_

"_Sounds good to me" Jubilee agreed_

_The X-Men ladies all kissed Shadow good night and saying good night to him while cuddling on him._

_Later, that morning…_

_Everyone was having breakfast. Scott then notice Jean didn't show up for breakfast._

"_Hey, has anyone seen Jean?" Scott asked_

"_Now you mentioned it, no one hasn't seen Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee, Psylocke, Emma Frost and Storm anywhere" Kurt agreed_

"_Why don't we go look for them" Bobby suggested_

_Scott and Kurt agreed and left off the scene. Gambit soon joined with them and looks for the ladies. They searched ever room and everywhere but they soon to look at the private room. While they look through the private room, they all began seeing Shadow and the X-Men ladies sleeping still._

_Shadow and the ladies were sleeping silently. Psylocke and Jubilee were sleeping next to Shadow, Rogue had her head on Shadow's chest, Jean sleeping next to Psylocke, Kitty was sleeping the side of the edge of the bed, Storm slept on the middle of the bed and Emma slept on the edge of the bed and had her arm down almost to the ground._

_Scott, Kurt, Bobby and Gambit looked at each other and was surprised seeing what they're just looking at._

"_Damn… Looks like Shadow got laid" Bobby stated in absolute shock_

"_How does he get the ladies like him?" Kurt asked_

"_I… I don't know Kurt… I must know…" Scott said while in shock_

**Well… That's the twentieth chapter everyone! Man that was a long ass steamy chapter. Shadow and the ladies of X-men, man I don't know what to say. I hope you all enjoy the long steamy chapter. More on the way so stay tuned Everyone!**

**P.S: I used the X-Men legends version to these X-men girls so I thought I let you all readers and reviewers know.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Interpol Arrest

Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo were all both shocked and surprised of the story of Shadow and the X-Men ladies.

"DAMN! I'm like freaking out here Shads, you slept with Psylocke, Jubilee, Jean Grey, Rogue, Shadowcat, Storm and Emma Frost at the same bed?" Sonic surprisingly asked

"Yep… I'm not lying, it was a wild sex I've ever had guys" Shadow responded

"I can tell man with seven women… Damn I don't know what to say"

"Agreed… I don't even know how you manage to keep those ladies satisfied" Raizo agreed

"Neither do I" Yoshi said

"Yeah… me too but somehow I manage it and I had a secret" Shadow said

"What's your secret" Raizo asked

"Not telling"

"I understand so um… Anymore ladies that you slept with?" Sonic asked

"Yep… **Chun-Li**"

"SAY WHAT! You and who" Raizo stuttered

"Chun-Li, yeah I said it. I slept with Chun-Li"

"What the… How did… When did… How in the hell did you end up having sex with Chun-Li?" Yoshi asked

"Well… It started like this and I'm going to make this story short" Shadow explained

_Flashback…_

_Shadow the hedgehog walk through the alleyways and minding his own business. Walking through miles and miles and taking a shortcut to the sidewalks alongside to the citizens. Shadow stopped by and grabbing himself a bottle of 7up soda and left out the store. Shadow did aware and noticed someone following him when he uses his chaos sense._

_Shadow knew this person is after him and so he head back into the alleyways to lose this person. While Shadow losing this person but suddenly, he was stopped by an Interpol known as Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series._

"_Hold it right there hedgehog" Chun-Li commanded_

"_Are you here to arrest me?" Shadow asked putting his hands up_

"_Yes, you're coming with me. You look like you're working for Bison"_

"_Me… I may look dangerous but I'm not a bad guy. I'm a G.U.N Agent and I was sent to stop Bison. I do happen to find out you know of him"_

"_Of course I do, I don't believe you. What is he planning"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about and I don't work for Bison"_

"_Oh really… We'll see about that"_

_Chun-Li starts to ran up to Shadow and begin kicking him but Shadow blocked the kick and swings her away. Chun-Li landed perfectly on her feet and starts to use Kikoken but Shadow fired his chaos spear and deflect the Kikoken technique._

"_This hedgehog is strong, he was right. I need to find a way to take him down" Chun-Li thought_

_Shadow got to his stance as Chun-Li prepare to use her spinning bird kick ability. Shadow blocked every kick and attack from Chun-Li and round house kick her in the face. Chun-Li got back on her feet and start to use her Hosenka ability and knocking out Shadow._

"_You sure put much of a fight and those power were not from Bison" Chun-Li said_

"_Told you I wasn't working with Bison" Shadow stated_

"_I apologized for that and the fight. Maybe we can work together to put him to justice"_

"_Well since you apologized, I guess we can work together"_

"_Yes but um… You must do something for me first"_

"_Like what…"_

_Chun-Li smiled and started to walk over to Shadow and caressing his chest and his crotch._

"_You give me some pleasure and we'll find Bison" Chun-Li requested_

"_Are… Are you sure about this, you want to have sex with me?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes… That's all I'm offering and we'll find Bison together"_

"_Ok… Why not"_

_Chun-Li and Shadow began to get freaky. First they start to kiss each other on the lips sexily and hard. Chun-Li wrapped her arms around Shadow and kissed him hard and aggressive, Shadow suddenly returned the kiss and decided to slide down his hands and squeezing her rear._

_Chun-Li pinned Shadow to the wall while kissing and wanted more and more excitement. Shadow caresses her rear making Chun-Li get more excited. Chun-Li began rubbing Shadow's crotch begging him to please her so badly. Chun-Li didn't care if her cell phone is ringing but continued to kiss Shadow on the lips._

_They were slobbing, tongue kissing and saliva were coming from their mouth while kissing. After a few minutes of kissing, Chun-Li got down on her knees and rubbing Shadow's crotch when Shadow looked down and groan softly._

_Chun-Li then smile and then got freakier. She decided to unzip Shadow's black and red cargo pants and pulling out his shaft. She then suddenly strokes it softly to make it into a full size._

"_Mmm… I'm going to lots of fun with you sweetie" Chun-Li cooed sexily_

_Shadow relaxed while Chun-Li continued stroking his shaft. She then decided to put his shaft inside her mouth and sucking it down. Chun-Li bop her head back and forth into the pace. She was slurping, kissing and licking his shaft. She then began massaging Shadow's balls. Shadow had shivers down his spine when Chun-Li sucked on Shadow's balls and licking it while stroking his shaft._

_Shadow groaned in ecstasy and in pleasure knowing it felt good and smooth while in pleasure. Chun-Li just continued sucking on Shadow's ball but instead went back sucking on his shaft again but this time she decided to suck on it faster and harder. Shadow placed his hand on her head and groan in lust and pleasure._

"_Ah ah ah ah ah ah… Just only a couple more seconds Chun-Li" Shadow moaned_

"_Mmm… *Slurp* Mmmmmmmm…" Chun-Li moaned_

_Chun-Li kept on sucking Shadow's shaft a few more minutes and slurping. She decided to deepthroat Shadow's shaft to increase the pressure and the pleasure making Shadow hard a bit harder. After a few seconds, Chun-Li went back sucking on Shadow's shaft and rubbing his balls._

"_Chun-Li… I don't think I can… GYYYYYYAAAAAAAH" Shadow groaned_

_Shadow now then reached his climax and burst his load inside Chun-Li's mouth and on her lips._

"_Mmmm… (Licking her lips) That was fun Shadow, your cock taste so good" Chun-Li said licking her lips_

"_You're pretty of teasing a male citizen" Shadow responded_

"_Yeah but the fun is about to begin"_

_Chun-Li starts to rip out of her pants and showing her pussy and anal. She began to rub her pussy and begged Shadow._

"_C'mon Shadow, fuck me I am so wet right now. Take me" Chun-Li begged_

"_With pleasure" Shadow responded with a smile_

_Chun-Li smiled and Shadow pinned Chun-Li to the wall and inserts his shaft inside her pussy and began to pump into her. Chun-Li wrapped her legs around Shadow's waist and looking into his crimson red eyes._

"_Uh yeah… Right there Shadow, right there that's the spot. Pound me" Chun-Li moaned_

_Shadow pump and pumping into Chun-Li and decided to increase his pace and begins to pump faster into Chun-Li. Chun-Li start moaning a bit hard wanting more from Shadow._

"_Oh yeah that's it Shadow, harder" Chun-Li moaned_

"_Man you're tight but it feels good" Shadow groaned_

"_Fuck me like a porn star Shadow, fuck me… Pound me"_

"_Man… Chun-Li is sure is enjoying herself, at least I can do for her to make her satisfied in order to stop Bison together" Shadow thought_

_Shadow decides to go faster and deeper in every inch inside Chun-Li's pussy. Chun-Li breathed heavily and moaning crazy in lust and pleasure. She wanted more lust, pleasure and satisfaction. She even began screaming._

"_UUUUUUUHHHH YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH! RIGHT THERE SHADOW, FUCK MEEEEE!" Chun-Li screamed_

_Chun-Li screamed the top of her lungs while Shadow pumped into her pussy harder and faster. He soon was groaning and knew he was about to climax any second now"_

"_Chun-Li… I'm about to climax soon" Shadow groaned_

"_Me too Shadow, fuck me harder, faster, DEEPER! UH you're about to tear me APART" Chun-Li screamed_

_Shadow kept pumping into Chun-Li's pussy faster and deeper. Moments after that, Shadow then released his load and reaching his climax causing Chun-Li to scream._

"_YYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Chun-Li screamed_

_Shadow and Chun-Li moaned while climaxing together. They were panting and satisfied._

"_Man… That was a wild sex, I think we're done" Shadow said panting_

_Chun-Li smiled and kissed Shadow on the lips_

"_Oh really…" Chun-Li exclaimed_

_Chun-Li pushes Shadow to the cardboard box and got on to his back. He look at Chun-Li who had a seductive smile on her face._

"_What're you doing?" Shadow asked_

"_Oh I want more Shadow, this time I'm on top" Chun-Li responded_

_Shadow struck back when Chun-Li gets on top of Shadow and inserting his shaft inside her pussy. She then began to move her hips and bounces herself in lust and pleasure. She even squeezes her breasts in pleasure and moaning._

"_Mmm… That's it Shadow, fuck me harder like a sexy porn star" Chun-Li moaned_

_Shadow tried to get Chun-Li off but Chun-Li pushed Shadow on his back and continued bouncing on Shadow's shaft in pleasure._

"_No… Don't stop me babe, I want more and more pleasure. Give it all to me, I want it all. I've never had sex for a long ass time and I'm not going to stop until I'm satisfied" Chun-Li moaned_

_Shadow couldn't help but just let Chun-Li riding on him and having sex with him. Chun-Li bounces herself harder and faster, wanting every inch of Shadow's shaft inside of her and pleasing her. Suddenly Chun-Li's cell phone ring as it was her friend and partner: __**Cammy White**__._

_Chun-Li didn't want to answer the phone but continued having sex with Shadow._

_Meanwhile, at Cammy's Residence…_

_Cammy waited for her friend and partner: Chun-Li to return her call but there was no answer. This made Cammy suspicious._

"_What is Chun-Li doing, anyway she must've been very busy. I'll just go out to a town and have a nice work and maybe bump into someone and talk to someone" Cammy said before leaving out_

_Elsewhere…_

_Chun-Li kept riding on Shadow and was moaning very crazy and loud. The male citizens who also appeared to the scene and witnessed Chun-Li having sex with Shadow. They were cheering for Shadow and recording it. Chun-Li didn't care about the others but continued riding on Shadow._

"_UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UUUUUUUUUHHHHHH! OH YEEESSSS! FUCK ME SHADOW, FUCK ME HARDER!" Chun-Li screamed while speeding up her pace_

_Shadow puts his hands on her hips and just went with it and hoping it would be over…. Would it?_

_Later…_

_Cammy spent her time alone and it was now 11:59pm. She was curious and wondering what is Chun-Li doing. She began hearing someone moaning, better than that she even recognized the voice and it was Chun-Li._

"_Chun-Li's in trouble, I got to save her" Cammy stated_

_Cammy rushed over to the destination but turns out, it was a lot of group of male guys who were cheering and recording something. Cammy gently shove of the male citizens out of the way and cannot believe her eyes. There she seeing her friend: Chun-Li having sex with Shadow. There were sperm spreading on the floor and dripping from Chun-li's pussy while she was still riding on top of Shadow hard and fast._

_Chun-Lu moaned and moaned crazy and harder and wanted more and more pleasure. Cammy could not take much more of this as she is seeing Shadow almost passing out from the everlasting long and lusting sex. She then begin to get all the male citizens out of the scene and stopping Chun-Li._

"_CHUN-LI!" Cammy cried_

_Chun-Li put a stop and turned around and sees Cammy with an angry expression on her face._

"_Cammy… oh shit, how did you…" Chun-Li stuttered_

"_I was enjoying my day and tried to contact you all day and look what I find you, here having sex with the G.U.N Agent here in front of those male perverts who came here and recorded everything here"_

"_WHAT! I couldn't help it, I was so caught up in the moment with sex and besides… This hedgehog looks so cute"_

"_Chun-Li, how could you. We're Interpols and if the chief saw this video with you and Shadow he'll go beserk"_

"_I'm sorry, I told you I couldn't help it. What time is it anyway?"_

"_It's 12:06am"_

"_WHAT! Damn I must've had sex with him for like 10 hours"_

"_**10 HOURS!**__ You lasted for 10 hours and look at this, there is a puddle of sperm everywhere here"_

"_Hehehe… Sorry"_

"_Not to me, to him (Pointing at Shadow)"_

_Chun-Li look at Shadow who almost passed out. Chun-Li prompt herself off of Shadow and sees a puddle of sperm all over the ground._

"_Maybe we should help him up" Chun-Li stated_

"_Hell no, I got him. I think you had enough for today and for tonight. I'll take him to my place and he can get some rest" Cammy stated_

"_But Cammy"_

"_I mean it, you're probably going to have sex with him not like this, he's worn out"_

_Cammy helped Shadow up who can barely stand._

"_Ah… Thanks miss…" Shadow said_

"_Cammy, Cammy White at your service. I'll take you back to my place" Cammy introduced_

_Cammy took Shadow and took him to her place. Chun-Li looked and smiled._

"_I do want to play with him and give him the time of his life again" Chun-Li whispered seductively_

**Well… That's the twenty first chapter everyone and Chun-Li, damn that was steamy as hell everyone. Stay tuned for more chapters of "Shadow's Big Harem" and see who is the next lucky lady. Well hehehe… You all are not going to believe who this next lucky lady is so stay tuned everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Too Incredible

"Yeah… Me and Chun-Li went on and on until she was satisfied. She never wanted to stop but man… She wanted more pleasure" Shadow explained finishing up his story

"Yeah but 10 hours… Man, I don't think I could even last that long Shadow" Yoshi responded in total surprise

"I'm still surprise that you slept with Chun-Li Shadow, did Cammy even slept with you when she left you crash over at her place?" Sonic asked

"Oh no, she was pretty pissed off at Chun-Li but decided to forget what happen and put it in the past and we began working together to take down Bison and so we did" Shadow responded

"That's good, I thought Cammy was going to beat Chun-Li's ass" Raizo exclaimed

"She thought about it but she let it go"

"So… who's the next lucky lady that you slept with Shads?" Sonic asked

"Well… Oh right, there is this one Super Hero and she has a power to stretch herself and even her entire body included expanding her body"

"Do we know this person?" Yoshi asked

"Well… It's **Elastigirl**"

"WHAT! You and Elastigirl slept with each other? We're talking the "Elastigirl" from the Incredibles?" Sonic asked

"Yeah that's her alright, she had a thing for me that day"

"What the what? Shads, you slept with the Milf?"

"Yep… Embarrassing isn't it?"

"Hell no… MAJORLY!"

"Sonic calm down, we're all shocked about all of this" Yoshi said calming Sonic down

"How in the hell did you and Elastigirl end up sleeping together that day?" Raizo asked

"Well… It that time when I was at downtown city when I was human and I met this girl…" Shadow responded and explaining the story

_Flashback…_

_Shadow rode his motorcycle to the shop and parked right outside. Shadow headed inside to grab a few things before leaving out the shop. As Shadow was walking back to his bike until he accidently bump into someone._

"_Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" Shadow apologized_

"_It's ok, hey you're new here?" the unknown female teenager asked_

"_Yes I am, I'm just traveling"_

"_Oh ok, anyway my name is Violet, Violet Incredible (Extends her hand for a handshake"_

"_I'm Shadow (Starts to shake Violet's hand)"_

"_Pleasure to meet you Shadow and that's an awesome name"_

"_Thanks, so are yours"_

"_Why thank you (Starts to blush). I know we just met but do you like to come over and meet my family"_

"_Sure, I'll give you a ride"_

"_Oh you ride a car?"_

"_Oh no, a motorcycle"_

"_Awesome"_

_Shadow smiled and let Violet put on her helmet and Shadow drove off out the scene. Violet showed Shadow which directions to find where she lives and finally reaches his destination. They head to the door and Violet stopped him._

"_So… Are you ready to meet my family?" Violet asked_

"_Well… Sure, at least I can do since I gave you a ride home" Shadow responded_

"_Ok but watch out for my little brother, he's trouble"_

"_I'll try"_

_Violet uses her key and the 2 heads inside. The tall man who appeared to the scene and sees Violet._

"_Violet, hey and who's this guy? Is he a friend of yours?" Bob asked_

"_Yes this is Shadow, he's my new friend" Violet introduced_

"_Nice to meet you Shadow, I'm Bob but you can call me Mr. Parr"_

"_Pleasure to meet you sir, I gave your daughter a ride home" Shadow responded_

"_Oh so you drive a car?"_

"_No, a motorcycle"_

"_Oh and that's a nice bike out there"_

"_Thank you"_

_Seconds later, Bob's wife: Helen Parr arrived to the scene and holding the baby._

"_Bob, who's this guy?" Helen asked_

"_Mom, this is my new friend: Shadow" Violet responded_

"_Nice to meet you Shadow, I'm Helen Parr"_

"_Nice to meet you too Ms. Parr"_

"_Honey, Shadow here drove our daughter here home with his motorcycle" Bob stated_

"_Oh and that's a nice bike you got there" Helen complimented_

"_Thank you, I take it this is your baby boy" Shadow asked_

"_Yes this is Jack Jack"_

_Moments after, Violet's brother: Dash arrived to the scene._

"_Hey mom and dad. Oh who's this guy, is this Violet's boyfriend" Dash teased_

"_Shut up Dash" Violet scowled_

"_Dash, be nice to our guest here. This is Shadow by the way" Helen commanded_

"_Ok and is that your bike out there?" Dash asked_

"_Yeah it is" Shadow responded_

"_Cool, can I ride it"_

"_No…"_

_Dash glared at Shadow and crossed his arms._

"_Well it was nice meeting you guys but I need to hit the road" Shadow stated while leaving out_

"_Wait Shadow, why don't you stay here for dinner and tell us more about you" Helen asked_

"_No I can't, I got to get going. It was nice meeting you guys"_

"_Don't be nonsense, stay here for dinner. We'll love to have you, we're having fried chicken"_

"_Well.. Ok, I guess I'll stay for dinner and that's it"_

"_Splendid, Violet show Shadow the kitchen table we'll be havinf dinner shortly"_

"_Ok mom, c'mon Shadow let me show you my room first" Violet said in joy_

_Shadow rolled his eyes but decided to go for it._

_Minutes later, the Parr family and Shadow were having dinner. Shadow remained quiet but Bob break the silence._

"_So Shadow, tell us something about you?" Bob asked_

"_Well… I like to travel to different places and cities. I'm a traveler" Shadow responded_

"_So you don't have a home?"_

"_Oh I do have a home sir, I just like to explore and go on an little adventure and explore different places"_

"_Oh that's pretty neat" Helen complimented_

"_Yes, it sure is?"_

"_So how cool is your bike, when do I get to ride it?" Dash asked_

"_Dash, you're not riding Shadow's bike"_

"_But mom… Why can't I, his bike is awesome and looks fast. Can I please ride it Shadow?"_

"_Listen to your mother, you don't want her to take off her belt and whip your little behind wouldn't you" Shadow responded with a smirk_

_Violet began to giggle and Helen laughed a little causing Dash to get embarrassed._

"_It's not funny, it's not bad you giggle for Tony" Dash teased_

"_Shut up Dash" Violet scowled_

"_Tony Tony Tony…"_

"_SHUT UP"_

"_Tony and Violet sit in the tree…"_

"_AH THAT'S IT!"_

_Violet jumped off the table and tackled Dash to the ground and the kids start to had a fight. Shadow just watch but instead began to leave out._

"_Ok, this is enough for me. I matter as well get going and don't want any part of this" Shadow said_

"_Hold on… Let me walk you out Shadow, Bob take care of the kids and calm them down" Helen commanded_

_Helen walked Shadow out the door and outside._

"_Is your children been like this sometimes?" Shadow asked_

"_Sometimes Shadow, Dash just likes to tease a lot and get into Violet's nerves" Helen responded_

"_Oh…"_

"_Mhm… So where are you going now?"_

"_I'm going to a hotel to stay at for the day before I hit the road"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Yeah, it was nice meeting you Ms. Parr and see you around"_

"_Please… Call me Helen"_

"_Excuse me…"_

"_Call me Helen"_

"_Um… Ok, I better get going"_

_Just as Shadow was about to leave but he was later been kissed by Helen herself on the lips. This made Shadow surprised and confused._

"_Y-You kissed me" Shadow exclaimed_

"_I know and I want to give you this. Meet me at the hotel that you're staying at tomorrow at 12:00pm, I got a surprise for you"_

"_Wait what…"_

"_Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough tomorrow"_

"_Um… Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow at 12:00pm"_

"_Yeah…"_

_Shadow shrugs his shoulders and then drove off with his motorcycle and heads to the hotel to stay there for the night._

_Later, that day…_

_It was 11:59am and it was almost 12:00pm. Shadow heads to the room where Helen Parr gave Shadow. Shadow heads to the room of which number that Helen gave him when he reaches his destination._

"_Hmm… Room 78, this must be the place. I wonder what surprise Helen I mean Ms. Parr got for me" Shadow wondered_

_Shadow took a deep breath and knocks on the door._

"_Come in…" Helen called_

_Shadow lets himself in and sees Helen Parr in a Incredible costume on and looking seductively at Shadow._

"_Hello Shadow, surprise to see me" Helen asked_

"_Yes and why are you wearing a The Incredible costume on?" Shadow asked_

"_Because… (Starts to stretch her arms which causes Shadow to be surprise) I'm Elastigirl"_

"_What the… You're telling me that…"_

"_That's right, we're the Incredibles and we have super powers"_

"_Oh… My goodness…"_

"_Did I surprise you?"_

"_Yes… You did, you guys are the Incredibles. I heard about the articles and the news about you guys"_

"_So you have huh handsome"_

"_I got one question, why did you invite me here?"_

"_Well… Since you asked, Bob never show a good time with me and we never quite spend time together like we used to. We hardly never had sex either"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Mhm… So that's why I came to you and make me feel good Shadow"_

"_Oh no… I'm about to sleep with a holder woman"_

"_I may be old but I still got the flexibility and the body"_

"_Um… Ok"_

"_So Shadow… (Starts to lay on her stomach and looking back at Shadow) Why don't you start teasing me before taking me"_

_Shadow nodded and shook his head. Shadow walk over to the bed and began to massage Elastigirl's rear. Elastigirl moaned softly knowing Shadow's hands felt gentle and soft._

"_Mmm… If feels so good, just like that Shadow. My you're good at this" Elastigirl complimented_

"_Thank you, I had a lot of experience with this" Shadow responded_

"_Why don't I make this hotter for you?"_

"_Excuse me…"_

_Just then, Shadow looked at Elastigirl's booty as it began to grow big causing Shadow to be surprise._

"_How you like my ass?" Elastigirl asked sexily_

"_I um…" Shadow stuttered_

"_I know you like it, do you want me?"_

"_Excuse me, you have a husband"_

"_I know but I want you, I want you to fuck me so hard"_

"_Why don't I just continue teasing you?"_

"_Yeah… You do that sweetie"_

_Shadow continued rubbing and squeezing Elastigirl's round big booty. Shadow gives a few smacks on her rear causing Elastigirl to yelp._

"_Oooh… Smack it like a slave Shadow, I've been a naughty super hero" Elastigirl requested_

_Shadow nodded in response giving a few more smacks on Elastigirl's rear making her moan softly._

"_Uh yeah… That's it sweetie, my you're good at this" Elastigirl moaned_

_Shadow smiled and unzipping his cargo pants and pulling out his shaft. He places it between Elastigirl's ass cheeks and begins to rub it. Elastigirl felt Shadow's shaft rubbing her ass cheeks._

"_That's it sweetie, rub your cock just like that. Uh yeah it feels so good" Elastigirl moaned_

_Shadow kept rubbing his shaft onto Elastigirl's ass and rubbing it faster. Elastigirl licked her lips and felting his shaft._

"_You can squeeze it sweetie, my ass is always yours to play with" Elastigirl said happily_

_Shadow didn't mind touching and squeezing Elastigirl's rearing as he began to groan softly and knew he was about to climax._

"_Ah… I don't think I can… Hold it any longer" Shadow groaned_

"_Come on and cum on my ass, go for it sweetie"_

"_Oh my… GYAAAAAH"_

_Shadow then reached his climax and her sperm was on Elastigirl's ass cheeks. Elastigirl smiled and stretch her head and kissed Shadow on the lips._

"_I enjoyed it Shadow" Elastigirl said_

"_Yeah me too… Now time to take you" Shadow responded_

"_Gladly and fuck me harder"_

_Shadow let Elastigirl had her ass up and looking back at Shadow. Shadow begins to rip out the part and sees Elasitgirl's pussy and anal. Shadow then start to inserting his shaft inside of her pussy and pumps himself into Elastigirl. Elastigirl began moaning into pleasure._

"_Uh yeah… Right there Shadow, don't stop now sweetie" Elastigirl moaned_

_Shadow starts to have thoughts and began to say:_

"_Man I can't believe I'm having sex with a older woman who's a Milf. Anyway I better get this over with before leaving" Shadow thought_

_Shadow stop thinking and continue thrusting into Elastigirl who was caught up moaning in pleasure. Her ass cheeks begin jiggling from Shadow's pump and movement._

"_YES YES YES YES YEEEEEEESSSSS! Right there Shadow, RIGHT THERE UUUUUUHHHHHHH!" Elastigirl moaned_

_Shadow groan from pleasure and was about to climax any time soon._

"_Elastigitl, I'm about to burst soon" Shadow moaned_

"_Hold it just a few more minutes Shadow, I'm so close and I'm about to burst soon" Elastigirl moaned_

_Shadow pumped into Elastigirl harder and faster. He even went deeper and deeper into Elastigirl as she was moaning harder and crazy._

"_UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UUUUUUUUUHHHHHH! OH MY GOODNESS IT FEELS SO DAMN GOOD, HARDER SHADOW… __**HARDER**__" Elastigirl screamed_

_Shadow pump into Elastigirl a few more times and suddenly, he pulled out his shaft and climax on her ass cheeks once more. Elastigirl look back at Shadow and smiled._

"_Mmm… That was fun" Elastigirl said in a lustful tone_

"_Yeah so did I, now time for me to hit the road" Shadow responded_

_While Shadow was about to leave but Elastigirl stopped Shadow and make him lay on his back and prompt herself on top of Shadow. She begin to use her stretching abilities by wrapping her legs around Shadow's legs, expanded her breasts to grow bigger and her ass began to grow a little big bigger._

"_Oh I'm not done yet, we have all day sweetie and I want more and more pleasure" Elastigirl said in a seductive and a lustful tone_

"_What… But your family…?" Shadow stuttered_

"_Don't worry about all of that baby, Bob got everything taken care of it and I sent him a note that I'll be back home tonight or tomorrow"_

"_But…"_

"_Shh… Just let me ride you like a beautiful sexy cowgirl"_

_After those words were being said, Elastigirl then begins to move her hips and bounces herself in pleasure, moaning in lust and pleasure. Shadow then fondle Elastigirl's breasts and sucking on them making her moan more pleasure._

"_Oh yes… Give me more Shadow, give me more and more pleasure" Elastigirl moaned_

_Shadow just went for it and just let Elastigirl have all the fun and pleasure but instead he began groaning softly while Elastigirl kept on moaning. Elastigirl wanted more and more satisfaction, lust and pleasure while being caught in the moment having sex with Shadow._

_Meanwhile…_

_Bob was reading a newspaper while the kids were doing their usual routine and Jack Jack was asleep silently. Bob wondered where his wife is and what is she doing._

"_I wonder what Helen is doing and I just hope she's ok of what she is doing?" Bob wondered_

_11 hours later…_

_Elastigirl was still riding on Shadow as it was almost midnight. Shadow using his chaos power to last longer while Elastigirl moaned crazy, harder and breathing heavily in pleasure. Shadow wanted to stop already but Elastigirl wrapped her arms around Shadow's arms as he spread his arms out and holding him down._

_Elastigirl's big round booty jiggle and jiggle from every movement from Elastigirl and even the bed was shaking in every movement and rhythm. They were sweating of pleasure and the body heat from this everlasting sex._

"_UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH! Oh Shadow, it feels so… (Starts to scream the top of her lungs) GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD" Elastigirl moaned and screamed_

"_I can't take much more of this no more Elastigirl" Shadow stated_

"_Oh you poor baby, don't stop now. I want every pleasure you have inside you baby. Fuck me harder"_

_Shadow groaned softly and knowing when it's going to stop. Elastigirl's cell phone began to ring but she didn't answer it and continued riding on Shadow. Elastigirl then began to have this chance and kissed Shadow on the lips and moaning while kissing him._

"_Mmmm… Mmmm… MMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Elastigirl moaned while kissing Shadow_

_Elsewhere…_

_Bob called his wife: Helen but there was still no answer._

"_Man… Where could she be doing right now?" Bob wondered_

_Meanwhile, back at the hotel…_

_Elastigirl kept riding on Shadow as it was now 1:34am. Elastigirl wouldn't stop and just kept riding on Shadow while she pinned Shadow down._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH! Shadow, I'm about to cum soon and I know you're about to climax soon" Elastigirl moaned_

"_Yeah I know… What're you going to tell your husband about this?" Shadow asked_

"_Uh uh uh uh… I don't know… Uh uh uh Ah ah ah ah… I don't care at least that I'm… Uh uh uh Oh yes… Enjoying myself so far… Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah… I'll think of something… *Moan* OH MY GOD YEEEEEESSSS!"_

_Shadow and Elastigirl were almost about to climax. Elastigirl began to scream so crazy and she was about to climax._

"_HARDER… DEEPER SHADOW! OH YES… YES… YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEESSSSSSSSS!" Elastigirl screamed_

_Seconds afterwards, Shadow and Elastigirl began reaching their climax. Elastigirl froze and rolled her eyes knowing she never had sex like this for a long time and collapsed on the bed and let going off of Shadow._

"_Ah yeah… That was so incredible…" Elastigirl moaned while satisfied_

"_Yeah… I know… Man it's 1:39am already, my goodness you're a freak" Shadow exclaimed_

"_Yeah… I know but I'm not a slut either, I had a great time having sex with you Shadow"_

"_Me too, we had sex for like 13 hours already and man it's crazy"_

"_Indeed sweetie, sorry that I wrapped my arms and legs around your arms and legs Shadow, I was just so caught up in the moment with the sex and the lust"_

"_I know… I forgive you for that, it's not your fault"_

"_Thank you so much for this and the everlasting sex, I never knew you can last longer like this"_

"_Yeah… I have my specialties"_

"_Hmm hmm… So are you going to leave out now?"_

"_Hmm… Maybe in a few minutes. I'll just lay her and get my strength and energy. You better head home to your family and I'm pretty sure your husband is worried sick about you"_

"_I know… I'll go in about a few more minutes but anyway, did you like my ass"_

"_Excuse me"_

"_Did you like my ass?"_

"_Well… To be honest, yes I did. I'm not trying to be a pervert or anything. You are a beautiful lady Ms. Parr I'm just showing my respect and giving you a great compliment"_

"_Why thank you Shadow, matter of fact. For now on, you can have a piece of my ass anytime you want when you're around"_

"_Um… Thank you I guess, but right now I just want to rest"_

"_Agreed with you but while doing that, can we make out"_

"_Um… Sure"_

_Elastigirl smiled and start making out with Shadow and getting on top of him. She places Shadow's hand on her ass and making him squeeze it and rubbing it while making it._

**Well… That was um… Steamy, crazy and hot chapter. I surprised you all didn't I, ahaha well anyways I hope you all enjoyed this hot, crazy and steamy chapter. Stay tuned for more chapters of "Shadow's Big Harem".**

**P.S: If you got any good requests of a lucky lady for Shadow, feel free to review or PM me everyone. So read and review.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Soldier's Orders

"Man I tell you… Elastigirl and I had sex for the whole 13 hours but I hold it down. I tried to get her to stop but she refused and just keeping riding on top of me" Shadow explained finishing up his story and shaking his head

Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo had their jaws drop in full of shock and surprised. Shadow get them snap out of it.

"Man… 13 hours, man I can't believe it. You and Elastigirl slept together for 13 hours, man that's almost like a world record" Raizo said in surprise

"Yeah… I know, but it was crazy and wild" Shadow responded

"Is that all Shadow?" Sonic asked

"Nope… There's still more guys"

"What… Still, who's the next girl you slept with next?" Yoshi asked

"Yeah, who was the next girl you slept with Shadow" Raizo agreed

"Well… This girl I met and her name was **Leona Heidern**" Shadow responded

"Say what? What is everlasting?" Sonic asked

"Oh no, this one is different. I met her when I was finish up investigating on something very important"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow the Hedgehog who was investigating something very important and trying to find out what was going on._

"_Hmm… G.U.N did said something bad happen" Shadow said to himself_

_Shadow heard some footsteps and turning his back and then began to see a blue-headed female soldier companion who was wearing the outfit from King of Fighters XIII._

"_Oh… You're here to investigate here?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes, I did happen to find some information that you were investigating" the female companion responded_

"_Oh, care to share?"_

"_Yes turns out, there was nothing here or nothing happen. This was been a misunderstanding here"_

"_I see… Well they must've got something wrong I guess"_

"_Yeah so what is your name exactly?"_

"_Names Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. And you must be…"_

_Leona, Leona Heidern at your service"_

"_Oh pleasure to meet you Leona"_

"_You too, since I helped you. Time for you to help me out with a little request"_

"_What kind of request"_

_Leona smiled and then walk up to Shadow and starts kissing him on the lips._

"_By sleeping with me of course" Leona stated_

"_Excuse me…" Shadow asked in surprise_

_Leona didn't answer Shadow's question but walk up to the wall and faces herself to it and looking back at Shadow and giving him a seductive look, placing her hands on the wall._

"_Well… Are you going to take me or what, don't keep me waiting cutie" Leona asked_

_Shadow shrugged but just went and goes for it anyway. Shadow got behind of Leona and starts to caress her body. Shadow then begin to fondle and caressing her breasts. Leona moaned softly and looking back at Shadow. Shadow in other words unzips his shaft but Leona got down on her knees while facing Shadow._

"_Why not let me give you a blowjob first" Leona said start to stroke Shadow's shaft_

"_Um… Ok" Shadow responded_

_Leona smiled and starts to place Shadow's shaft inside her mouth. Leona bops her head back and forth and sucking on Shadow's shaft. Shadow moaned softly while getting his shaft sucked. Leona began licking his shaft and sucking on his balls._

"_Ah yes… That's it Leona, almost there" Shadow moaned_

_Leona looked up at Shadow while sucking on shaft and looking back at Shadow's shaft. She even strokes it while sucking on his shaft. She sucks it faster and harder with incredible speed, making Shadow moaned a little hard._

"_Almost there Leona, just only a couple more seconds" Shadow moaned_

_Leona moaned while sucking on Shadow's shaft and sooner or later, Shadow then starts to reach his limit and climax inside Leona's mouth and on her face. Leona licked smiled and strokes Shadow's shaft slowly._

"_Did you enjoy that Shadow?" Leona asked_

"_Yes I did, thank you. I supposed that it's my turn to satisfy you I presume?" Shadow responded_

"_Yeah…"_

_Leona got back up and turned around as she faced herself to the wall and putting her hands on the wall. Shadow starts to caress Leona's body before taking off her pants and panties. Leona licked her lips knowing she wanted this. Shadow places his shaft inside Leona's pussy and begins to pump himself into Leona._

_Shadow went gently and slowly into Leona, making her moan softly into pleasure._

"_Uh… Shadow, right there that's the spot… Satisfy me every way you can" Leona moaned_

_Shadow did what Leona requested but continues to pump into Leona softly. Minutes after, Shadow decided to take it up a notch as he start pumping into Leona faster. Leona looking back at Shadow and moaning hard a little._

"_Yes… That's it baby, right there Shadow. Almost there… Almost there…" Leona moaned_

_Shadow keeps on his pace and leaning towards Leona and kissing her on the lips and going deeper inside Leona. Leona return the kiss and moaning inside Shadow's mouth while kissing him. Shadow decided to place his hands on her breasts and fondling to them._

"_Mmmm… Mmmm… Mmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Leona moaned_

_Shadow pumped into Leona faster, harder and deeper with ultimate speed causing Leona to moan harder and breathing heavily while in satisfaction, lust and pleasure. Leona broke the kiss and moaned crazy._

"_Right there Shadow… Fuck me harder… Deeper… Faster… __**FASTER SHADOW!**__" Leona moaned_

"_I'm about to burst soon Leona, I'm getting close" Shadow stated_

"_Me too, cum with me Shadow, cum inside me"_

_Shadow and Leona moaned together knowing they're so close to climax and suddenly, they then began reaching their limit and climax together. Shadow's sperm and Leona's love juice mixed up together. Shadow pulled out his shaft away from Leona's pussy as her love juices and Shadow's sperm were dripping down to the ground._

"_You're really good Shadow, you sure know how to make a woman happy?" Leona said happily_

"_Yeah… I do my best" Shadow responded_

"_You're really good, so will we be able to do this again sometime?"_

"_Hmm… Maybe if we run into each other"_

"_I'm looking forward to it"_

_As then, Leona kissed Shadow on the lips while Shadow returned the kiss before they parted their own ways saying good bye to each other._

**Well… That's the twenty third chapter everyone. Sorry for the little short chapter I thought I take a break from the long chapters. I hope you all enjoy this chapter so read and review everyone. Stay tuned to see who the next lucky lady is.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Saturday Night Fun

"We went separate ways after we said our goodbyes" Shadow explained

"But still, you slept with Leona Heidern, I can't believe she had a thing for you" Sonic said

"Yeah… But still"

"Now that's over with, is there another lady that was lucky to have sex with you?" Raizo asked

"Um… Yeah and it's another Milf of course"

"WHAT! Another Milf, who was this next Milf that you have sex with?" Sonic asked

"Well… How can I put this… Oh yeah, **Drew Saturday**"

"WHAT! You slept with Drew Saturday are you serious?" Yoshi asked in complete shock

"Yep… I'm serious alright, she was wild and crazy when we had sex. Man what I tell…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow was wandering around the jungle and searching the Chaos Emeralds by using the Emerald radar. Shadow looked very careful as he searched through the jungle and different areas for the Emeralds._

"_Hmm… The emeralds must be here somewhere around this area. My radar is getting close" Shadow said_

_Shadow followed the beacon from the emerald radar. Once he got to his destination, he then sees a Sky Blue Chaos Emerald up on the tree. Shadow took the chance to jump in the air and snatches the emerald before landing on the ground perfectly._

"_Ah here we are, a nice shining emerald that I was looking for in order to leave this place" Shadow said to himself_

_Shadow was unaware when he hear some fighting noises. Shadow perked his ears and wondered what was going on._

"_It looks like someone is fighting, I better go check it out and see what's going on" Shadow said leaving off the scene_

_Shadow hover skate his way to the scene where it was taking place. Seconds after when he arrived to the scene, he sees 2 male and female companion wearing orange and black jumpsuits as they were fighting off some monsters. The male companion used his massive punch as it was turning green as he was using a power glove and the female companion who was wielding a sword but it was no ordinary sword, it was a flaming sword that can cut through many object._

_Shadow hid behind the bushes and watched them fight off the monsters._

"_Hmm… Looks like they got it under control here" Shadow whispered_

_Shadow then began to notice a twelve year who was surrounded by a group of 6 monsters. Shadow took the chance to jump down and using his chaos spear ability. Shadow landed perfectly and got to his stances. One of the monster come up behind Shadow but Shadow senses it by using his chaos sense by jumping over the monster by doing a back flip and stomping onto the monster._

_One of them start charging to Shadow but Shadow round house kick them and soon start clashing up to them and beating down senseless. The 12 year old boy look intrigue not that he's different but his fighting style, his ability, his speed and his powers. After taking down the monsters, Shadow turn his head and sees the boy who was still on the ground but in total surprise and shock._

"_Are you ok?" Shadow asked_

"_I… Yeah, I'm ok and thank you, hey are you new?" the 12 year old boy asked_

"_Yes… I was looking a way out of this jungle"_

"_Oh anyway I'm Zak, Zak Saturday"_

"_Pleasure to meet you Zak I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog"_

"_Shadow… That's an awesome name"_

"_Thanks… Let's cut through the chase, where are you parents anyway"_

"_Over there"_

_Shadow turned his head and seeing the male and female companions arriving to the scene with a Komodo Dragon and a Lemurian._

"_Zak are you ok" the male companion asked_

"_Yeah dad, this guy saved me" Zak responded_

"_Oh and who're you by the way?"_

"_Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog" Shadow introduced_

"_Pleasure to meet you, I'm Doc. This is my wife: Drew Saturday and these are Zak's adopted brothers Komodo and Fisk" Doc introduced_

"_Pleasure to meet you all, I'm guessing that you're all a family I presume"_

"_Yes… We are, we're here to look for a emerald object"_

"_Oh… You mean this"_

_Shadow pulls out the sky blue chaos emerald._

"_Yes, we've been getting readings about that emerald" Doc explained_

"_I see… But in the mean case this is my emerald and I was looking for it in order to get back home" Shadow responded_

"_Hmm… You don't say, I guessing that you know about this emerald you have so far?" Drew asked_

"_Yes… I do, I'm not suppose to tell anyone about this emerald so I must keep it a secret"_

"_I understand, so do you have a home?" Doc asked_

"_No I do not, I've been traveling through different places so far"_

"_Well… You can stay at our place for the day Shadow, we have a spare room you can use" Zak exclaimed_

"_Thank you"_

"_Well… I guess it's ok" Doc said agreeing with Zak_

"_Ok, it's a good idea Doc" Drew stated_

"_You're right, let's get Shadow settle down once we get back"_

_The gang nodded and took Shadow with them to their residence. Drew began to have some sneaky thoughts about Shadow._

"_Besides… I wonder if he's good in bed when I see him tonight" Drew thought with a seductive smile_

_Later…_

_The Saturday family and Shadow arrived to their residence._

"_Wow… You guys actually live here?" Shadow asked_

"_Yeah and we do have a training room so far Shadow, I want to see you fight again" Zak responded_

"_Wait… You saw Shadow fight?" Drew asked her son_

"_Yeah mom, Shadow was quick and using his powers and took down those monsters we faced at the jungle"_

"_Wow… You're really are something"_

"_Thank you" Shadow responded respectively_

"_C'mon, let me show you the guest room that you can use for the night"_

_Shadow nodded in response and followed Zak to the guest room. Drew eyed on Shadow about his looks, the personality and everything. She then start licking her lips and began daydreaming about Shadow. She start daydreaming as Shadow pumped into Drew's pussy while she's on top of him in a reverse cowgirl position, making Drew moaned crazy in pleasure._

"_Fuck me Shadow, harder… Deeper…" Drew moaned_

_While Drew was daydreaming but was soon interrupted by her husband._

"_Drew, are you ok?" Doc asked_

"_Huh… Oh yeah I'm fine honey, just thinking that's all" Drew responded_

"_Ok, just checking on you if there's something wrong"_

"_I'm ok Doc, thank you for checking up on me"_

"_You're welcome"_

_Elsewhere, in the guestroom…_

_Shadow and Zak are in the guestroom as Shadow spoke to Zak about his adventures, making Zak intrigue and shock to hear about the adventures that Shadow had._

"_Wow… That's so cool and you're a ultimate life form too" Zak exclaimed_

"_Yes… I am of course, I'm a lot stronger than I look" Shadow responded_

"_You are exactly so um… when did you learn how to fight like that"_

"_It's in my blood of course, I didn't train but it was in my blood"_

"_There's got to be something that got you to fight like that"_

"_I just told you, it's in my blood. Now can you excuse me, I would like to get some rest"_

"_Sure thing Shadow, if you need anything just call me"_

_Shadow nodded and then begins to relax and resting. Zak left out the room and sees his mother: Drew coming towards Shadow._

"_Is Shadow at the guest room?" Drew asked_

"_Yeah he is and he's just resting" Zak responded_

"_Oh ok I thought I just making sure"_

"_Ok mom"_

_Zak left off the scene and went to his room. Drew start to have thoughts about Shadow again and having a seductive smile on her face._

"_Tonight… Shadow is mine" Drew said to herself_

_Later, that night…_

_The Saturday family has tracked down something that caused their attention._

"_Looks like there's something that we've spotted. Zak, I need you to stay here with Shadow while me, your mother, Komodo and Fisk go and take care what we've spotted" Doc commanded_

"_Sure thing dad" Zak responded_

"_Oh no Honey, I'll stay here and check up on Shadow. I know he's asleep anyway so I'll take care of things here. Besides, I think it's time for some father and son quality time together" Drew stated_

"_Um… Ok honey, let's go everyone"_

_The rest of the Saturday family left off the residence thus leaving Drew smiled sexily and seductively._

"_While that they're gone, this leaves me and that handsome hedgehog alone just for the 2 of us to have some fun together" Drew said seductively to herself_

_Elsewhere, the guestroom…_

_Shadow who was taking a nap and sleeping silently. The room was quiet for the moment but all of sudden someone came inside the guest room and locking the door. Shadow opened his eyes and rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes until he had his sight. He began seeing Drew Saturday inside the room, across from Shadow and had a smile on her face but it was a seductive smile. This made Shadow had a curious and confuse look on his face, seeing Drew leaned to the door sexily and seductively.._

"_Hi Ms. Saturday, surprise to see you in here" Shadow said_

"_Yeah and please… Call me Drew" Drew requested_

"_Um… Ok, is there something I can help or is there something wrong?"_

"_Oh no, Doc, Zak and the others went to go take care of business. So that leaves me alone with you to make sure you're doing ok"_

"_Ok… So um is there something you want to tell me?"_

"_Oh no… Thought we can spend some time together just you… And me"_

"_You have a husband, you can't betrayed his trust"_

"_I know but he won't find out what we're going to do together"_

"_What do you mean and what's with the radio that you brought in here?"_

_Drew smiled and sets the radio on the table. She then begins to turn on the song __**Twista – Wetter**__. She then starts to sway her hips and licking her lips by looking back at Shadow. Shadow looked very confused as Drew walked very slowly and sexily to the bed and sways her hips and shaking her body._

"_You like to see me dance baby?" Drew asked_

"_Um… What is this, what're you trying to do?" Shadow asked_

"_Shh… You'll see baby but right now, just enjoy the show"_

_Shadow just remained quiet and watching Drew danced to the song. She turned around and starts to shake her ass and making her rear jiggle a few seconds. Drew swayed her hips and turn back around and licked her lips and looking seductively at Shadow making Shadow shiver down his spine. She swayed her hips and dropping it low and bring it back up and playfully squeeze and rubbing her breasts._

_Drew turned around and starts to bend over and smacking her ass for excitement. She starts to jiggle her ass and shaking it some more and looking back at Shadow. Drew wings her fingers signaling Shadow not yet but continued to dance for Shadow and to the song as well. Shadow could do is just watch Drew dance and examined her body and to her round ass also as it was jiggling and moving while Drew was dancing. Drew noticed Shadow looking at her rear and then began to ask._

"_You like my ass sweetie" Drew asked while dancing_

"_Uh… To be honest, you are very beautiful Ms. Saturday and I didn't know you can dance that good" Shadow responded_

"_I had plenty experience and please… Call me Drew sweetie. But thank you, I see that you're enjoying yourself"_

"_Yes… Yes I am and oh god I can't believe I'm saying this… I like your ass by the way"_

"_Mmm… I knew you were going to say that, do you want to… (Starts to smack her ass a few times) Touch it and squeeze it"_

"_Wha… Are you trying to come up on me?"_

"_You can say that; let me show you what I can do"_

_Drew stopped dancing and went to the radio and change the song __**Nasty Nardo – Let's Get A Room**__. Drew walk back to the bed and soon she climb on the bed and starts to crawl like a kitty cat to Shadow. Shadow starts to kiss Shadow on the cheek and unzips Shadow's pants as she pulled out Shadow's shaft and strokes it nice and slowly causing it to erect into it's full size. This made Drew surprised and licked her lips._

"_Mmm… You're even bigger than Doc, I'm sure going to have lots of fun with you sweetie" Drew said_

_Drew turned around and gets on top of Shadow in a reverse cowgirl position. She even places her round rear on Shadow's shaft and soon she begins to grind on it and shaking her rear to the song. This made Shadow groan softly and quietly while Drew is pleasing Shadow._

_Drew moved her hips side to side and round and round in rhythm and in motion while grinding on Shadow's shaft. Drew looked back at Shadow and smiled directly at him._

"_Are you enjoying this buttjob sweetie?" Drew asked still grinding on Shadow_

"_Yeah I am to be honest to it, have you done this to your husband before?" Shadow asked_

"_No, not at all. Since when I met you, I had these sexual feelings towards you and I want to have a piece of you and have lots of fun with you"_

"_Fair enough…"_

_Drew smiled and continued on grinding on Shadow. Drew decides to move faster and harder as Shadow then begins to feel the pleasure and satisfaction. He start to moan softly until Drew looked back at Shadow again and smiled._

"_Go ahead sweetie, you can touch my ass. Do whatever you want to it" Drew stated_

"_Are… *Ah* Are you sure?" Shadow asked_

"_Positive, come on squeeze and touch my ass. You know you want to; I want you to touch my ass"_

"_Very well then…"_

_Shadow then began to touching Drew's rear and squeezing it. Drew moaning softly and want Shadow to keep pleasuring her rear. Shadow decide to give a few smacks on Drew's round rear thus this made Drew yelp._

"_*Gasp* That's it sweetie, smack my ass like I'm your bitch" Drew moaned_

"_Drew… I'm getting close…" Shadow moaned_

"_C'mon sweetie, cum on my ass. Do it for me"_

_Drew grinds on Shadow's shaft faster and harder with every speed she got, Shadow moaned and knowing he was about to climax. Drew keep her pace and speed and sooner or later, Shadow had then reached his climax and came on Drew's ass. Drew smiled at Shadow and looking back at him and grind on Shadow some more._

"_Did you enjoyed it sweetie?" Drew asked_

"_Yes… it did and it was wonderful" Shadow responded_

"_Now that you're enjoying yourself, now it's show-"_

"_Drew, we're home. Where are you" Doc called_

_Drew was interrupted and knew Doc and the others were here._

"_Shit, Doc and the others are here" Drew said in shock_

_Drew got off of Shadow and left off the room. Shadow shook his head and zips his pants ago and then went back to sleep._

_Later, that morning…_

_Shadow got up from the bed and look at the time and it was 9:26am._

"_Well, that was a good rest since from last night Drew dance and gave me a buttjob. Time for me to hit the road" Shadow said_

_Shadow fixed the bed and then leaves out the guest room and closes the door. Shadow soon then leaves out the residence and just was about to leave until Zak stopped him._

"_Shadow, wait where are you going?" Zak asked stopping Shadow_

"_Leaving of course, I got to get going. I can't stay here" Shadow responded_

"_What… You're not going to join us with breakfast, mom is cooking some pancakes"_

"_I love to but I can't Zak, I got to go. I'm sorry"_

"_Don't be nonsense Shadow, stay and eat breakfast with us. Here have some cinnamon rolls" Drew requested giving Shadow a cinnamon roll_

"_Wow… These are delicious Ms. Saturday, I love them"_

"_C'mon Shadow, let me show you my room after we eat"_

_Shadow shrug his shoulders and decided to stay for a few minutes. Drew was not going to rest until she has Shadow._

"_We're not done yet Shadow, tonight you and me are going to have lots of fun together" Drew thought_

_Later, that night…_

_Shadow decided to stay for one more night and was already asleep. Doc and Drew were in their bedroom fast asleep and so was the others who were asleep also. Drew stayed up and knew everyone was fast asleep. She still had her jumpsuit on and wanted to surprise Shadow._

_She sneaked her way to the guest room where Shadow is and opened the door slowly and slightly._

_Shadow was asleep but when he woke up, he then sees a woman leaning on the door sexily and looking directly at Shadow seductively. This made Shadow rub his eyes and sees Drew Saturday licked her lips lusciously and sexily._

"_Drew… What're you doing here?" Shadow asked drowsily_

"_Oh I'm here to pick up where we left off sweetie" Drew responded and closing the door_

"_Huh… And what's that"_

_Drew smiled and then starts to unzipped her jumpsuit and letting it go down to the ground. Shadow then was amazed and sees her body as she was wearing a white bra and a white thong on._

"_Is that all you're showing me?" Shadow asked_

"_Nope, just watch and see sweetie?" Drew answered_

_Drew took off her bra and then pulled down her thong and revealing her full naked body. Shadow had a shocking look and examined her body._

"_You like what you see here sweetie?" Drew asked_

"_Yes… Yes I do, your body is just so… Curvy" Shadow responded_

"_Why thank you, now where were we…"_

_Drew walked slowly and sexily to Shadow as Shadow set on the edge of the bed. Drew bend down and kissed Shadow on the lips._

"_Let me help with this sweetie" Drew stated_

_Drew helped Shadow taking off his threads and shoes while Shadow strips off his threads. After a few seconds of taking off Shadow, clothes, he was now fully naked. Drew smiled and got down on her knees and strokes Shadow's shaft._

"_Now sit back and relax sweetie, watch a real pro work her stuff" Drew said_

_Drew puts Shadow's shaft inside her mouth and later starts to suck on his shaft and giving him a blowjob. Drew started off with the licking on Shadow's shaft to ease up the pleasure and satisfaction. She bop her head up and down sucking on Shadow's shaft. Shadow moan softly knowing it started to feel good._

"_Ah…" Shadow moaned_

_Drew wanted to pleasure Shadow every way possible. She start to deep throat Shadow making Shadow moan a little harder in mere seconds before sucking on Shadow. Shadow gritted his teeth and closing his eyes when Drew had decided to suck on Shadow harder and faster with her incredible speed. Shadow put his hand on her head wanting Drew to suck on him harder. Shadow pulled Drew's head and making him suck on his shaft deeper._

"_Oh yes… Yes… That's it, almost there Drew… Almost there…" Shadow moaned_

_Shadow moaned harder while Drew sucking on Shadow harder and faster. Shadow knew he was about to burst but could not hold it anymore and so he had began reaching his climax and soon came in Drew's mouth and on her face. Drew smiled and licked her lips sexily._

"_Mmm… it's so delicious sweetie" Drew said licking her hands of cum_

"_Ah… Yeah… I enjoyed that blowjob, you are a pro" Shadow complimented_

"_Thank you, sweetie"_

_Drew climbs on the bed next to Shadow and cover themselves with bed sheets and the 2 began kissing on the lips. They start tongue kissing and Shadow was massaging and fondling Drew's breasts. They made out for about 4 minutes and Drew broke the kiss._

"_Shadow…" Drew called_

"_Yeah" Shadow responded_

"_Do you mind I get on top, that way we can start our moment together"_

"_Sure… Go ahead"_

_Drew smiled and kissed Shadow again on the lips and climbing on top of Shadow, placing her hands on Shadow's chest._

"_Mmm… I'm going to have one hell of a time with you, sweetie" Drew stated_

"_Uh… Yeah" Shadow responded_

"_You ready Shadow"_

"_Always…"_

"_Splendid now… Here we go"_

_Drew smiled, she inserts Shadow's shaft inside her pussy and then begins to move her hips and bounce herself on Shadow's shaft moaning._

"_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh…" Drew moaned_

_Drew moaned as she rides on Shadow's shaft moaning crazy. Shadow placed his hand on her hips making her bounce faster. Drew was now caught up in pleasure and true satisfaction._

"_Uh… You're even bigger than Doc, oh it's so big. Right there Shadow… Right there, fuck me" Drew moaned_

"_You want me to fuck you then ok you got it" Shadow chuckled_

_Shadow stop Drew and then starts to pump his shaft inside Drew's pussy faster and harder, making Drew moaned crazy and harder into pleasure._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH! Fuck me Shadow, right there… OH IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Drew moaned_

_Shadow pumped Into Drew with incredible speed as Drew moaning crazy into pleasure. Drew breathe heavily, wanted every inch of Shadow's shaft inside her pussy. After a few minutes of pumping into Drew, Shadow stopped and letting Drew continue to ride on Shadow. She continue on bouncing and moving her hips up and down on Shadow's shaft as he ass cheeks starts to clap with every bounce and hip movement._

"_Shadow… I'm going to burst soon" Drew moaned_

"_Me too Drew, I'm getting close" Shadow responded_

_Drew quickly lean to Shadow and kissed him on the lips aggressively while moving her hip on Shadow's shaft and bouncing her hips. She moaned inside Shadow's mouth. Shadow placed his hands on Drew's round ass and starts to squeeze it and rubbing it. He even starts to give it a few smacks on her ass and making Drew yelp. Shadow continued smacking her ass as it turned red, making Drew moaned while kissing Shadow but instead she want Shadow to keep smacking her ass as she broke the kiss._

"_Yes smack my ass Shadow, smack it like a fucking slave. C'mon and spank my ass sweetie" Drew moaned_

_Shadow nodded and did what Drew requested. She wants to get ass smack some more as Shadow gave a few more smacks on Drew's ass. The bed had now start to shake in every movement. Drew moaned and moaned until she was satisfied. Shadow and Drew knew they're getting close to the climax._

"_Shadow… I'M CUUUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Drew screamed_

"_Me too… Drew" Shadow responded while moaning_

"_Oh Shadow… OH SHAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW"_

_Seconds later, Shadow and Drew had then begun to reaching their climax and cum together. They start panting and were sweating in pleasure. They love juices mixed up together and Drew look down at Shadow and kissed him on the lips._

"_Mmm… That was incredible Shadow" Drew said_

"_Yeah… it sure was, I enjoyed it" Shadow responded_

"_Hmm hmm… You know, I'm not even satisfied yet. I maybe 37 years old but I want more"_

"_You're 37?"_

"_Yep and I still want more Shadow"_

"_If you say so, now how about you get off me and bend down and have your ass up"_

_Drew smiled and kissed Shadow on the lips and did what Shadow told her. Drew bend over and looking back at Shadow in a doggy position. Shadow gets behind of Drew and inserts his shaft inside her anal and rams it in. Drew screamed in pleasure and felt Shadow's shaft inside her ass getting bang._

"_*Gasp* OH MY ASS! FUCK MY ASS SHADOW, FUCK ME HARDER!" Drew screamed_

"_Man it hurts but it started to feel good now. I hope you're going to be ready for this because we got all night like what you said" Shadow moaned_

"_Oh you know I'm always ready sweetie now shut the hell up and fuck my ass like a fucking porn star_

_Shadow nodded in response and continues to pump into Drew's ass. Drew grabs the bed sheets and bit her lip moaning in pleasure and pure satisfaction. Drew had this chance when she turns on the radio and plays the song __**Jodeci – Freakin You**__ by using the remote. Shadow grabbed her hips and pump into Drew faster with incredible speed causing her to moan crazy and breathing heavily. She even rolled her eyes in pleasure and sticking her tongue out. Drew's ass cheeks began to jiggle from every Shadow's pumps and it began to make it clap from every thrust._

_Meanwhile, in Zak's room…_

_Zak was sleeping very silently and dreaming. He was dreaming about his mother's amazing body and making him really excited and began fondle her breasts. As he was dreaming, he was soon wake up by the sounds of moaning._

"_AH YES FUCK MY ASS SWEETIE. DRILL MY ASS WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Drew screamed_

_Zak woke up and heard his mother screamed._

"_Wait was that mom… I wonder what is she doing." Zak wonder_

_Zak prompt himself out of the bed and headed over to his parents room. When he checked there, it was father was there asleep still but no sign of his mother._

"_She must be in the bathroom or something, I must be dreaming" Zak said before going back to his room_

_Elsewhere, in the guest room…_

_Shadow continued pumping into Drew's ass and had like 2 orgasms. Drew was in pure pleasure and satisfaction. She kept on moaning._

"_AH yes… Fuck me harder Shadow, go deeper… Drill my ass like a fucking porn star" Drew moaned_

_Shadow continued pumping into Drew's ass with maximum power and speed as cum was dripping from Drew's anal. Drew laid on her stomach and looking back at Shadow as he was kept pumping into Drew's anal while the bed was shaking from every movement. Shadow gave a few smacks on Drew's ass and making Drew yelp, wanting more and so Shadow give 10 more smacks on Drew's ass while her rear was already red, Shadow squeeze her ass cheeks whiling pumping into her. This goes on for about 50 minutes and soon they began to switch positions._

_Shadow lifted up Drew's right leg up and pumping into Drew's pussy. Drew was lost in pleasure and wanting more pleasure from Shadow. Shadow and Drew didn't want to stop and so they kept on having sex with each other all night never wanting to stop or taking a break and so they kept on pleasuring each other and don't give a damn if anyone was watching or hearing them having sex._

_They kept on switching ever position to position with every satisfaction and pure pleasure. _

_First: Shadow pumped into Drew against the wall as she was facing herself to the wall and turned around and pinned her against the wall and pumped into her. _

_Second: Shadow hold Drew upside down and licking her pussy while Drew moaned and sucking on Shadow's shaft upside down. _

_Third: Shadow laid behind Drew and lifting her left leg and pumped into Drew's pussy causing her to moan harder and crazy. _

_Fourth: Drew spread her legs and lifting them with her hands while Shadow pumped into Drew's pussy. _

_Fifth: Drew squatted down and place Shadow's shaft inside her pussy and moving her hips up and down in pleasure. _

_Sixth: Shadow lifted up Drew and pumping into her pussy harder and deeper as Drew wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck and her legs around Shadow and moaned harder in pleasure. _

_Seventh: Shadow and Drew kissed each other on the lips while Shadow pumped into Drew's pussy while standing and Drew wrapped her left hand around Shadow's neck and lifted her right leg and Shadow hold onto her right leg and squeezes her round ass with his left hand. _

_Eighth: Drew sucked on Shadow's shaft harder and faster making Shadow moan hard in pleasure and then start to reach his climax and came in Drew's mouth. _

_Ninth: Shadow pumps into Drew behind as she bends over on the bed. Shadow even pulled her hair back and pumped her rapidly and fast. _

_Tenth: Shadow sucking on Drew's breasts and licking her nipples as Drew moaned softly and wrapping her hand around Shadow's neck and soon she bursts her breast milk and Shadow then start to suck on her breasts and licking the breast milk. _

_Eleventh: Drew sat next to Shadow on the right and strokes Shadow's shaft and giving him a handjob causing her to smile making Shadow moan in pleasure and kissing him on the neck and lips and soon began to climax on Drew's right hand. _

_Twelve: Shadow lifted up Drew's legs up to the ceiling and pump into her pussy faster and Drew rolled her eyes in pleasure._

_Thirteenth: Shadow was on top of Drew in a missionary position and thrust his shaft inside Drew and thrust into her faster and deeper causing Drew to moan in pleasure and satisfaction._

_Fourteenth: Shadow licking Drew's pussy smoothly and slowly making Drew moan and wrapped her legs around Shadow's head while Shadow licks her and making her burst her love juice on Shadow's face._

_Fifteenth: Shadow pumped into Drew as she was upside on the wall and Shadow thrust his shaft into Drew faster and deeper. Drew moaned harder in pleasure from Shadow's every thrust._

_Sixteenth: Shadow thrust his shaft between Drew's tits while Drew laid on her back and letting Shadow thrust himself onto her breasts as she was giving Shadow a tittyfuck. Shadow thrust himself faster in pleasure. Sooner or later, Shadow then began to reaches his climax and came on Drew's face._

_Seventieth: Drew was on top of Shadow as Shadow was licking her pussy and caressing her ass while Drew was sucking on Shadow's shaft. Both of them then began to reach their climax at the same time together._

_Eighteenth and last position: Drew bounces herself and moving her hips on Shadow's shaft in a reverse cowgirl position while Shadow fondle her breasts and massaging them. She was moaning harder and breathing crazy in pleasure and lust._

_They remained in the position for about an hour and a half with everlasting lust. They were already sweating in pleasure and lust. Shadow and Drew knew they were about to climax any second now._

"_More Shadow… MORE… __**MOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRREE**__" Drew moaned_

"_Drew… I'm about to burst soon" Shadow said_

"_Me too baby, I'm about to burst soon… Shadow… *Moan* __**I'M CUUUUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIING!**__"_

"_ME TOO DREW!"_

_Shadow and Drew then reached their climax as Drew burst her breasts milk some more and mixed up their love juices together. Drew collapsed on the bed and snuggled up on Shadow as the 2 were now finally satisfied. Drew's hair was messy from having sex and smiled at Shadow, plus she even wrap her leg around Shadow's leg while snuggling up on Shadow. The song begins to play on the radio __**Tim Bowman and Tom Braxton – Evening Drive**__._

"_Shadow… That was so amazing, that is got to be the amazing and everlasting sex I've ever had. Plus I smell like cum when you burst onto me and I still got cum on me" Drew stated_

"_Yeah… it sure was… I never knew we were going to last long and sorry about that" Shadow responded_

"_Well… It did of course, Doc never please me like this before but you… Are something else and its ok by the way, I like it when you burst onto me. It turns me on"_

"_Thank you, I'm full of surprises"_

"_Indeed you are… Right now I am satisfied"_

"_So am I, I don't think I can go for another round again and I'm so tired"_

"_Me too but still, that was the best sex I've ever had"_

"_I'm glad that you enjoyed it so far"_

"_Mhm… I think it's time we should get some sleep"_

"_Good idea, I was just going to say that"_

"_Yeah well… I said it and what time is it?"_

"_It's… (Checking the clock) It's 3:24am"_

"_Wow…"_

"_Yeah… Let's get some sleep"_

"_Sounds good to me sweetie"_

_Drew kissed Shadow on the lips as Shadow returned the kiss and the 2 had now fallen asleep._

**There's the twenty fourth chapter everyone. Well damn… That was a long ass steamy chapter and everlasting sex of Shadow and Drew Saturday. Yeah I made a long chapter to this story. **

**This guest reviewer reviewed me and gave me this request of Drew Saturday and so it gave a terrific idea and a request so I added Drew Saturday to the story and plus I don't know anything about The Secret Saturdays show but I happen to do some research in order to complete this chapter. But… I heard it was a great show so I'll check it out when I get the chance.**

**So um… I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and this story so far. Don't go away, there still more chapters coming near you. If you have a awesome request of a lucky lady for Shadow, review me or pm me if you have a request or suggestion.**

**So read and review everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Pirate Booty Pt. 1

"I tell you, we switch like eighteen positions and it was so crazy and wild" Shadow said finishing his story with Drew Saturday

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaamn!" Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo said in the same time

"Yeah…"

"Shadow, you're like a ladies' man when it comes to sleeping with woman" Yoshi said

"Yeah… Rephrase that, the Ultimate ladies' man" Raizo added

"Very funny…" Shadow responded with annoyance

"Enough with all that guys, now are there more ladies that you slept?" Sonic asked changing the subject

"Yeah… Still more, you'll all going to like this"

"Lay it on your best friend then"

"Well… I did happen to encounter and slept with this girl and she's a pirate. Her name was **Nami**"

"SAY THE FUCK WHAT!" Raizo cried in shock

"Get out of here, are you serious?" Yoshi asked in shock

"DUDE… NO WAY!" Sonic yelled in total surprise

"Yep… I slept with her, I met her when I was at a Pirate bar when I was finishing up the bounty hunting" Shadow said explaining

"A PIRATE BAR" Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo cried in shock

"Yeah… A Pirate, it was then when I was finishing some bounty hunters to get some money"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow the hedgehog who was taking a wanted criminal to the police department. When he arrived there, there were sheriffs who were waiting for Shadow and so they took the wanted criminal in. The Marshal gave Shadow his reward._

"_There you go sir, here's a nice reward for you and man you are good" the Marshal said giving Shadow his reward_

"_Thank you, I'm just doing my job and helping out the sheriffs" Shadow responded_

"_That's why you're like my favorite bounty hunter"_

_Shadow smiled and left off the Police department. Shadow walked through town and minding his own business, some of the prostitutes were trying to get with Shadow but Shadow was not interested. Shadow decided to go to a bar but it turns out, it was a pirate bar. Shadow heads inside and sees some pirates were drinking, smoking and talking in pirate and talking dirty._

_Shadow shook his head as he was making his way to the bar. Shadow took a seat on the stool and orders his drink._

"_One drink please" Shadow asked_

_The bartender nodded and gave Shadow his drink. Shadow took a sip on his drink and minded his business. He was soon joined by a female suspect as she took a seat on the stool next to Shadow. She had orange hair, red short t-shirt that show her stomach, tight denim jean shorts and wearing red sneakers on. She even has a tattoo on her left shoulder._

_She looked very pissed and just wanted to stay quiet and ordered her drink._

"_Stupid Luffy and those bastards, they just like to act like they're the kings of the word" the woman said in anger_

_Shadow turned around and notices the female was angry. So he decided to help her by talking to her._

"_Hey, are you ok?" Shadow asked_

_The woman turns her head to the right and sees a black and red hedgehog._

"_Yeah… I'm fine thank you for asking" the woman asked_

"_You're welcome, I heard you murmured so I thought I check up on you"_

"_You're so sweet, hey are you new here?"_

"_No… Well yeah, I've been collecting money by doing some bounty hunting"_

"_Ok… What kind of bounty hunting"_

"_Pirate bounty hunting"_

"_Oh… Well I'm a pirate so I don't see any pictures of me for wanted"_

"_I see… Well it looks like I seen you on those poster"_

"_What… You do"_

"_Yes, since you're that female, I might as well take you in but other than that you seem like a nice person so I'll let you go"_

"_Really… Thanks, you are just so sweet. What's your name anyway cutie"_

"_Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog"_

"_Nice and dangerous name Shadow, my name is Nami. Pleasure to meet you (Extend her hand for a handshake)"_

"_Pleasure to meet you too (Shakes Nami's hand)"_

"_So what brings you here to the bar, trying to clear your head?"_

"_Oh no exactly, just came here to have a drink and leave out of course. You"_

"_Just need to get away from a few friends of mind, they act like some total idiots. Luffy's a friend of mine he keeps on touching my breasts and he can stretch his arms too"_

"_Wow…"_

"_Yeah, he has a power to stretch from a long distance"_

"_I see… Sounds interesting"_

"_Yeah… That's why I need to get away from them"_

"_Can't say I blame you, you just need to get away"_

"_I know right… They act like total idiots and act like they the shit. Well… We're the best pirates and everything"_

"_You don't say…"_

"_Mhm… So um… What're you going to do after you finish your drink?"_

"_To find a hotel to crash for the night, why"_

"_I don't know… I was wondering if I can come with you and you know… (Starts to whispers to Shadow's ear) Have some private time together just you and me"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_C'mon, maybe you can help me get rid of all the stress and the bad day that I'm having today"_

"_Well…"_

_Later, in the hotel…_

_We see Shadow and Nami kissing on the lips as their kiss was passionate, aggressive and smooth as they enter the hotel room. Nami wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck as they crash to the wall and Shadow pinned Nami to the wall. Shadow starts to kiss her neck and grabbing Nami's round booty making her moan._

"_Uh… Oh yeah that's it, you're so good. I want this, I want it right now Shadow" Nami said moaning_

"_Right now, we just kissed" Shadow asked_

"_Hell yeah, let's go to the bedroom and get busy"_

_Nami kissed Shadow back on the lips while Shadow returned the kiss. They kissed each other while they were heading to the bedroom. They then began taking off their threads and shoes off. While Shadow only had on his boxers and Nami got on her black bra and thongs, she gently pushes Shadow on the bed. Nami jump on top of Shadow and kissed him on the lips._

_Shadow and Nami caressed each other while making out. They made out for about 13 minutes as they slobbing, tongue kissing and kissing hard. They broke the kiss as Nami smiled and sliding down to Shadow's crotch until she places her hands and pulling out his shaft._

"_Mmm… it looks so tasty, why don't I have a taste" Nami said_

_Nami placed Shadow's shaft inside her mouth and then sucks it down. Shadow place his hand on Nami's head while she sucks on Shadow's shaft. Nami increased her speed and sucking on Shadow faster and harder also. She then licks his shaft and rubbing his ball before sucking them. Shadow moaned softly causing Nami to smile._

_After a few minutes of sucking Shadow's shaft, Nami then put to a stop thus made Shadow had a confuse look._

"_Why don't I heat things up" Nami stated_

_Name took off her bra and placing Shadow's shaft between her breasts. She pushed Shadow on his back to lay down as Nami then begins to move her breasts up and down, fapping her breasts and giving Shadow a tittyfuck. Shadow then felt the pleasure coming and start to moan quietly._

_Nami worked her magic and heat things up. She grinded her tits, move one of her tits up and down and the other up and down, squeeze them together and then sucking on Shadow's shaft and licking it. Nami then returned back to a regular tittyfuck. After a few minutes of tittyfuck, Shadow then begin to reach his climax and came on Nami's face and her mouth and lips. She then licked her lips and wipes the come off with her hand and licks her fingers._

"_Mmm… it taste so good" Nami said_

_Shadow smiled and then pulled Nami to the bed and got her to a doggy position and spread her legs. Shadow then pulled down Nami's thong off and making her smile._

"_Mmm… I wonder what you're going to do to me baby" Nami wondered_

"_Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough" Shadow responded_

_Shadow places his shaft on Nami's round booty and starts to thrust himself and giving himself a little buttjob, thus this made Nami licked her lips and moan._

"_Mmm… Oh yeah baby, right there… Keep rubbing your cock on my ass" Nami moaned_

_Shadow smiled and then plans a surprise call; Shadow then starts to inserts his shaft inside Nami's pussy and rams it in, making Nami gasped in pleasure._

"_*Gasp* Yes… Harder…" Nami moaned_

_Shadow starts pumping into Nami's pussy. Nami moaned and grabbed the bed sheets and bit her lips._

"_Oh fuck yeah Shadow, right there… *Moan* Fuck me" Nami moaned_

_Shadow pulled Nami's arms and pumps into her rapidly, making her moan in pleasure. Nami look back at Shadow and moaned._

"_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah uh uh uh uh uh uh uh Oh Shadow, give it to me Shadow, fuck the shit out of me" name moaned_

_Shadow release Nami's arms and placing his hands on her hips while pumping into Nami. He instead decided to grab Nami's breasts and fondling them._

"_Yes… Grab on my breasts, rub them whatever you want" Nami moaned_

"_Nami… I'm about to climax soon…" Shadow stated_

"_Come on baby, cum inside for me. Cum for me"_

_After a few more minutes of thrusting into Nami, Shadow then began reaching his climax and made Nami rolled her eyes and screamed._

"_I'M CUUUUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIING" Nami screaming_

_Shadow stop pumping into Nami and released his shaft from her pussy and collapsed on the bed. Nami smiled and gets on top of Shadow._

"_We're not done yet, I can go for one more round" Nami said placing Shadow's shaft inside her pussy_

_Shadow shrugged his shoulder and went for another round. Nami bounces herself and moving her hips in pleasure. Shadow pulled Name and kissed her on the lips as she returned the kiss while moving her hips and bouncing on Shadow's shaft in pleasure. Nami moaned on Shadow's lips as they were kissing. After a few minutes of kissing, Nami broke the kiss as Shadow fondle her breasts._

"_More Shadow… Give me more, fuck me" Nami moaned_

_Shadow and Nami moaned together in pleasure. Nami was caught up in pleasure moaning crazy while Shadow fondle and squeezing her breasts. This lasted for 3 hours and Nami then began to scream before Shadow and Nami reaching their climax._

"_Shadow… OH SHADOW! I'M CUMMING!" Nami screamed_

_Seconds after, Shadow and Nami then start climaxing together. Nami's breasts then began to squirted milk and breasts milk was dripping from her nipples. Shadow smiled and suck on her breasts before Nami collapsed o the bed and cuddled up on Shadow and placing her head on Shadow's chest._

"_That was amazing… I enjoyed it and I even feel much better, thanks Shadow" Nami said_

"_Anytime, I'm glad that you enjoyed it" Shadow responded_

"_I had a great time with you, you know you're even different from the other guys I've encountered and you're really good on sex"_

"_Gee thanks"_

"_So um… Will I ever see you again sometime?"_

"_Maybe… I don't know"_

"_Well… If we do see each other again, we should do something together and have sex of course"_

"_Sure… I like that"_

_Nami smiled and kissed Shadow on the lips and the 2 fallen asleep for the night._

**Well… That's the twenty fifth chapter everyone. Shadow and Nami, man these chapters just kept getting steamier and sexier. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and there will be a part 2 of Pirate Booty coming soon so stayed tuned.**

**So read and review everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Mother Affair

"So yeah that's was it, she did admit that she had a crush on me" Shadow explained finishing up his story

"Wow… Just wow, I can't believe you had an affair with Nami" Yoshi said in complete shock

"Yeah… Who's in the "Wanted" List" Sonic agreed

"Yeah but I let her go, she seems like a nice person" Shadow said

"You got a point there"

"Fair enough" Yoshi agreed

"So um… What's the next girl that you had affair with?" Raizo asked

"Hmm… Oh yeah I know this girl but I'm not going to say it" Shadow responded

"What why…"

"You'll go berserk if I tell you this"

"I won't so lay it on me Shads" Sonic requested

"Yeah me too" Yoshi agreed

"Come on, tell me" Raizo requested

"Alright, you guys ask for it. I did encounter this woman and her names… **Android Eighteen**" Shadow said with a sneaky smile

Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo dropped their jaws in total surprise and shock.

"YOU HAVE SEX WITH ANDROID EIGHTEEN!" Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo all together in complete surprised

"Yep, man it was crazy and wild" Shadow responded

"Dude… She's like the meanest lady I've ever known and she'll beat anyone up if someone talks about her or tries to seduce her" Raizo said in surprise

"Oh no she's not, she's pretty nice and kind once you get to know her"

"But still, how in the name of Mobius did you end up sleeping with her when she's married to Krillin and had a daughter together" Sonic asked

"Good question, it all started back like this…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow the Hedgehog who turns himself into a human in disguise not to let people know he's a hedgehog. Shadow hover board through the sidewalks and making his way to the tower where he came and collect some devices that Shadow needed for his board. Shadow quickly attached it to his hover board and left out. Just then Shadow was walking, he accidently bumped into someone._

"_Oh I'm sorry, I didn't watch were I was going" Shadow apologized_

_Shadow turns his head and sees a blonde woman with short blonde hair, wearing a black and white sweater, denim jeans and black and orange shoes. She turned around sees Shadow._

"_It's ok and my… You mighty handsome yourself" the woman responded_

"_Thank you, my apologies for not watching where I was going"_

"_It's ok, what's your name by the way"_

"_It's Shadow and you are"_

"_Eighteen's the name"_

"_The number eighteen"_

"_Yeah… Weird isn't it"_

"_Yeah, you seem like a nice and kind beautiful woman"_

"_Are you trying to hit on me? (In a annoyed and anger tone)"_

"_No… It's just you seem so nice and everything"_

"_Oh… Sorry that I got a little angry"_

"_It's ok, I better get going so you take care and it was nice meeting you Eighteen"_

_Just as Shadow was about o leave until Eighteen stopped him._

"_Wait Shadow" Eighteen called_

"_What is it?" Shadow asked_

"_Do you want to go someplace quiet like…? A hotel or something"_

"_I don't know… Are you married or something?"_

"_Yeah I am, I have a daughter at home but my husband is watching her"_

"_Oh… Ok, I guess its ok"_

"_Yeah… C'mon let's get out of here"_

_Later, at the hotel…_

_Shadow and Eighteen entered the hotel room and Eighteen start kissing Shadow on the lips. Shadow suddenly returned the kiss and they collapsed on the bed as Eighteen was on top of Shadow. They continued making out for about a few minutes and broke the kiss._

"_You know… You're a lot handsomer than my husband" Eighteen complimented_

"_Excuse me, you have a husband remember" Shadow responded_

"_I know but with you, I'm going to have lots with you handsome"_

_Eighteen kissed Shadow on the lips again. Shadow returned the kiss and accidently slides his hands and suddenly squeezes her rear causing Eighteen yelp._

"_Sorry…" Shadow apologized_

"_It's ok, your hands are gentle. You can squeeze my ass whatever you like" Eighteen responded_

_Shadow shrugs his shoulders and continued squeezing Eighteen's rear. The 2 kept on kissing but Eighteen had other plans, she then slides down and begins to unzip Shadow's shaft and pulling out his shaft. She then begins to suck on Shadow's shaft and licking his shaft including rubbing his balls also._

_Shadow moaned softly while Eighteen sucked on Shadow's shaft and stroking it also. Eighteen heat things up as she starts sucking on him faster and harder. Shadow moaned softly in pleasure and knew he was about climax soon enough. After a few minutes, Shadow then reached his climax and came on Eighteen's mouth and face._

"_Mmm… You enjoyed it" Eighteen asked_

"_Yeah, I did" Shadow responded_

_Shadow in other hand starts to get Eighteen on the bed and get her into a doggy position. Shadow starts to rip the part of her jean pants and shows her pussy and Anal but she was wearing a thong. Eighteen look back at Shadow as he got behind her._

"_This is what I've been waiting for this" Eighteen said_

_Shadow inserts his shaft inside Eighteen's anal and then rams it in, making her gasped in pleasure._

"_*Gasp* OH MY ASS!" Eighteen screamed_

_Shadow pumped into Eighteen's ass and felt how tight it was._

"_Man… You're tight" Shadow said_

"_Yeah… Fuck my ass Shadow, make me feel good" Eighteen moaned_

_Shadow nodded and kept on his pace and pumped into Eighteen's ass. Eighteen moaned in pleasure and gasped of how deep Shadow's shaft inside her ass._

"_Yes… That's it, fuck my ass Shadow. Deeper… Harder… Pound my ass" Eighteen moaned_

_Shadow did what Eighteen had requested and so he went faster and harder into Eighteen's ass. Shadow even starts to grab and squeeze Eighteen's ass and give it a few smacks to it._

"_Yeah… Spank my ass, keep smacking my ass like a slut" Eighteen moaned_

_Shadow kept on smacking Eighteen's ass and continues pumping into Eighteen's ass. Eighteen moaned harder into pleasure and lust. She felt some vibration and her phone was ringing. She pulled it out from her pocket to check the caller I.D and it was her husband: Krillin. Eighteen put her cell phone to the side and just continued moaning while Shadow pumping into Eighteen's ass._

_Meanwhile…_

_Krillin waited for his wife to return the call but there was no answer._

"_Man… I wonder what Eighteen is doing right now" Krillin wondered_

_3 hour later…_

_Shadow kept pumping into Eighteen's ass for 3 hours nonstop and Eighteen kept moaning._

"_Eighteen, I'm getting close" Shadow stated_

"_Come on and cum in my ass, cum for me" Eighteen moaned_

_After a few minutes of pumping into Eighteen's ass. Shadow then began reaching his climax but instead, he climax on Eighteen's ass while she was wearing her jean pants. Shadow pant and was sweating from pleasure and so was Eighteen._

"_Sorry I came on your jeans from the back" Shadow apologized_

"_It's ok and you sure know how to make a woman happy in satisfaction" Eighteen responded_

"_Yeah… I had my ways and everything, plus sorry about ripping the part of your jean pants"_

"_It's ok Shadow, that's fine with me. Anyway I better get back to my family I know Krillin is worried sick about me"_

"_I can tell and I need to get going as well too"_

"_I guess I'll be seeing you around Shadow and… Oh here is my number, call me if you want to have a piece of my ass again. I won't hold back this"_

"_Ahaha thanks and maybe if I'm up for it"_

_Eighteen smiled and kissed Shadow on the lips and the 2 had parted their own ways._

**Well… There goes the twenty sixth chapters everyone. Shadow slept with **_**Android Eighteen**_** from the Dragonball Z series. Yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. So read and review everyone. Stay tuned for more chapters coming soon near you soon and see who's the next lucky lady for our ultimate life form: Shadow the Hedgehog everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Ninja in Lust

"That's about it, me and Eighteen parted ways and became good friends" Shadow said explaining his story

"Damn… I still can't believe you slept with Android Eighteen" Raizo said in shock

"Yeah… By making love to her in her ass of course" Sonic added

"Uh huh… Now enough with that so is there more that you want to tell us?" Yoshi asked changing the subject

"Um… To be honest yes there is more and man you're going to be shock to hear this" Shadow responded

"Lay it on me then Shads" Sonic responded with a smile

"You're going to like this; I'm going to give you a hint. She's a ninja"

"Ninja… Wait Ibuki! Please tell me you didn't sleep with Ibuki, she's crazy about me"

"Wait… Ibuki likes you?" Raizo asked

"You damn right she does, she's is so obsessed with me"

"I know Ibuki as well too, she used to like me before she liked Sonic" Yoshi said

"Wow… I don't know what to say but wow… Ibuki likes you" Raizo said

"Yeah… She always chasing me everywhere I go and plus she even finds me anywhere I hide she finds me there it's like she's psychic" Sonic responded

"Wow… I feel sorry for you man"

"Yeah… me too, she's crazy"

"Oh no, I didn't sleep with Ibuki Sonic" Shadow stated

"WHAT! Oh thank goodness… I thought you slept with Ibuki"

"Oh no, it's a other Ninja that I slept with"

"Hmm… I can't remember a ninja girl that I know or not" Yoshi said trying to think

"Wait… Is it Sakura?" Raizo asked

"Nope…" Shadow responded with a smile

"Ino" Yoshi asked

"Nope…"

"Is it Anko, Temari or Tenten"

"Still no…"

"I don't know those girls so I'm out of names" Sonic said just playing cool

"I give up, I can't think of anymore ninja names" Raizo snapped

"Wait I got one… Is it Tsunade or Shizune?" Yoshi asked trying to get the names right

"Nope… But close though, you want me to tell you guys?" Shadow asked with a smirked

"Yes… Lay it on me Shads" Sonic responded

"Ok, her name is… (_Starts to smile and took a deep breath_) **Mai Shiranui**"

Yoshi had his eyes wide in total shock and surprise thus this made Sonic and Raizo look at each other if Yoshi is crazy.

"MAI SHIRANUI! Are you serious Shadow, Mai Shiranui?" Yoshi asked in total surprised

"Yep, I'm not lying Yoshi. I did actually sleep with Mai" Shadow responded

"I can't believe this… To tell you the truth, I too do happen to sleep with Mai Shiranui myself"

"WHAT THE WHAT! You even slept with her too Yoshi before Shadow had sex with her?" Sonic asked in complete surprise

"Yes I did and man… She was really onto me that day and I can remember how it happen"

"Well that makes 2 of us that slept with her and I got to tell you guys, we lasted for like all night long"

"WHAT!" Yoshi, Sonic and Raizo cried in shock

"Yeah I'm not lying and top of that, she even fell in love with me that day it happen"

"WHAT THE WHAT!" Sonic cried in shock

"Dude… Seriously, isn't she in a relationship with Andy?" Raizo asked

"Of course she is, they had an argument and got over to the edge of rage because Mai thought Andy was cheating on her. Man… I still remember that day it happen" Shadow responded

"Oh we're in one hell of a story then boys" Sonic said with a chuckle

"Damn right, I want to hear this" Raizo agreed

"Me too, I want to know what happen so please tell us Shadow" Yoshi said

"Gladly, it all started back when I was visiting the dojo that day when I was out of town…" Shadow explained

_Flashback…_

_Shadow the Hedgehog was out of town and riding his motorcycle. He stopped by a town and to get something to eat because he was hungry. After a few minutes of eating, Shadow returned back on his bike and notice some ladies were looking at him seductively when he was on his bike._

_While Shadow is about to start up his bike, he then sees a dojo up ahead._

"_A Dojo huh… Hmm… Maybe I can pay a visit and see some interesting art and statues" Shadow thought_

_Shadow exits off his bike and take a walk towards the Dojo. 2 minutes later, Shadow arrived to the dojo and enters inside the dojo. Shadow looked around before closing the door. There were a lot a Japanese art and statues that amazed Shadow._

"_Wow… This is amazing, I've never seen anything like this before" Shadow said examined the statues and art_

_Shadow continue on examining the amazing art and statues but suddenly, he perked his ears when he heard someone yelling. This made Shadow very suspicious and so he went to the scene without being detected. Shadow follow the noises when he got close, he slightly open the door and sees a male and female arguing at each other. There was a blonde hair male who was arguing with a brown hair female about something._

"_ANDY WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!" the brown hair female cried in anger_

"_I told you for the last time, I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU MAI" Andy snapped back_

"_WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME"_

"_BECAUSE YOU'RE MAKING ME ANGRY. SHE IS JUST A FRIEND AND I RESPECT HER AS A FRIEND"_

"_Oh really, you and Mary Blue have a lot of common don't you"_

"_NO WE DO NOT AND I JUST TOLD YOU, SHE'S A FRIEND AND THAT'S IT!"_

"_OH IT LOOKS LIKE YOU TWO ARE MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS"_

_After the 2 couples kept arguing back and forth, Shadow took this chance as he was knocking on the door and opening the door causing Andy and Mai to stop arguing._

"_Oh… Hi there, is there something I can help you with?" Andy asked_

"_Oh no… I was just examine and checking out the art and the statues until I hear you 2 arguing so I thought I come by and check if everything is alright" Shadow responded_

"_Oh…"_

"_Yeah so um… Am I interrupting something?"_

"_Matter of fact no you're not, sir. As for you Mai, WE'RE DONE AND IT'S OVER BETWEEN US"_

"_OVER! ANDY I LOVE YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME THEN FIND YOU PRETTYBOY BITCH, GO ON WITH BLUE MARY LIKE THE HELL I CARE" Mai snapped_

_After that being said, Andy stormed off the dojo and left without saying a word but giving Mai the finger before leaving. Mai too left off the scene and went to her room. Shadow looked around and then shrugged his shoulders and leaving the dojo._

_Elsewhere, in Mai's room…_

_Mai Shiranui who was in her room who now crying from the big argument with her boyfriend Andy but now her ex. She sobbed and cried for about 45 minutes and came to a stop. Mai somehow began thinking about that black and red hedgehog who came to the scene when her and Andy were fighting._

"_That black and red hedgehog… He looks good for my taste, damn he must've left out the dojo by now. I need to go find him" Mai said leaving out the scene_

_Meanwhile…_

_Shadow walked around through town and was getting some neat stuff and examined some art and statues._

"_This looks very interesting" Shadow said being amazed_

_While Shadow was looking through the art, he was somehow joined by female companion that Shadow encountered earlier. Shadow turned around and noticed the same woman he saw was with him._

"_Oh hi there, I didn't see you here" Mai lied_

"_Uh huh… You were following me weren't you?" Shadow asked crossing his arms_

"_Um no… I was looking for you"_

"_Fair enough and I'm sorry about your break up with your ex"_

"_It's ok, I am so over with him. He is charming, good looking, cute, handsome, nice, kind, laid back and haves a good personality"_

"_Ok don't need to give out a lot of info"_

"_Sorry I just got carried away"_

"_Uh huh… I take it that you're a ninja I see"_

"_Yes I am of course sugar, so um… Can I get your name by the way sugar?"_

"_Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog"_

"_Cute and dangerous name, Mai Shiranui"_

"_Pleasure to meet you Mai"_

"_You too so um… Are you busy right now?"_

"_Um… No I'm not, why you asked?"_

"_Well… I was wondering if… You want to… You know… Have dinner… With me"_

"_Are you asking me out?"_

"_Since you put it that way sugar… Yeah I am, like a date"_

"…_Ok, I accept"_

"_What… Really"_

"_Yes, I accept to go on a date with you"_

"_Sweet, I can't wait so um… Pick me up at eight right?"_

"_Yes, you can say that"_

"_Sweet I better get ready so um… See you at eight sugar"_

_Mai suddenly zoomed off the scene causing Shadow to be surprised and shaking his head._

"_Whoa… That girl is something else" Shadow said to himself_

_Later, at eight…_

_At the dojo, Mai was getting ready for her date with Shadow. She wore a red and white t-shirt, tight blue denim jeans that fit her curves quite well and wearing black and red sneakers. She even put on her red lipstick and brushing her hair._

_Mai secretly took out the picture of Shadow since she secretly took it while talking to him._

"_*Sigh*… he sure is fine, I'm going to make him be mine tonight. I got something plan for him" Mai said with a sneaky smile_

_After that, she heard the entrance door open knowing her date was here. Mai squealed in joy and finish getting herself ready and then heads to the door entrance to meet her date. Shadow waited very patiently as he leaned against the wall crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Seconds after, he heard footsteps and knowing it was Mai who was ready for the date._

"_My… You look absolutely beautiful" Shadow complimented_

"_Why thank you, shall we get going sugar?" Mai asked with a smile_

"_Sure, let's go"_

_Mai smiled and wrapped her arms around Shadow's arm and the 2 left out the dojo and began their date. Shadow took Mai to his bike and Mai was shock and excited._

"_Wow… This is your bike?" Mai asked_

"_Yes it is, you like it" Shadow asked_

"_Like it… No, I love it. C'mon let's go"_

_Shadow nodded in response and the 2 got on the bike with Mai wrapping her arms around Shadow as the 2 rode off the scene. They headed to the restaurant while Shadow parked his bike. They head inside the restaurant and the waiter notice they were coming._

"_Hi sir, table for 2 please" Shadow asked_

"_Right this way sir" the waiter responded_

_Shadow and Mai followed the waiter to their table and took their seats. Shadow pulled up the chair for Mai._

"_Oh you're such a gentlemen sugar" Mai complemented while taking her seat_

_Shadow smiled and took his seat and the waiters gave them their menus and leave off the scene. Mai smiled while Shadow look through the menu to see what is he going to order._

"_So… What're you going to order sugar?" Mai asked_

"_Hmm… I'm ordering the steak with the mash potato and fried shrimp. What about you?" Shadow responded_

"_Well… I'm going to order… Pork Chop with baked potato"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Yeah"_

_Seconds after, the waiter came to the scene._

"_Hi my name is Yuri and I'll be your waiter for today. Oh hey Mai, I didn't know you was here" Yuri said with a smile_

"_Hi Yuri, I didn't know you work here" Mai responded_

"_Yeah I've been working here for 2 weeks now. I decided to get a job and get some money"_

"_Oh ok that's good"_

"_Yeah and oh who's this hedgehog"_

"_This is Shadow, he's my date"_

"_What… Aren't you and Andy were…"_

"_We broke up, I don't want to talk about it"_

"_Oh ok and pleasure to meet you Shadow"_

"_You too" Shadow responded_

"_So can I start off with the drinks before I take your order?"_

"_Yes and we like to take our order too"_

"_Ok, what can I get you two?"_

"_I'll have sprite"_

"_And I'll have a coke" Mai said_

"_Ok and can I get your order too" Yuri asked_

"_Yes I'll have a steak with mash potato and fried shrimp and she'll have a pork chop with baked potato" Shadow stated_

"_Ok, I'll be back with your drinks and your orders will be ready in about 12 minutes so sit time"_

"_Thank you"_

_Yuri left off the scene which made Mai smiled._

"_Wow… You sure know how to order for a lady huh sugar" Mai said_

"_Yes I do, so what kind of fighting style you do?" Shadow asked_

"_Like martial arts of course, I was trained by my master for years now and learning a few steps and now a master ninja of course. What about you"_

"_Yeah I do a bit of martial arts of course, I don't train I just train myself since I'm a ultimate life form"_

"_Oh I see… So are you a warrior of course"_

"_Um… No, I'm a G.U.N Agent. I help to keep the world safe of course, it's what I do and keeping my promise that a friend of mine made before she… (Starts to take a deep breath) Was killed by a gun shot"_

"_Oh I'm so sorry to hear that"_

"_Yeah… But I know I'm making her proud"_

"_Oh yeah of course you are and by the way, I like your outfit and your shoes of course"_

"_Thank you forgive for asking you this but how long you and Andy have been together"_

"_For about 4 years now, we've met when we were in a tournament called: King of Fighters together. He actually liked me but was too shy to admit it and his feelings to me. I liked him for the first time I met him and saw him, we been going to dates together and finally we've became a couple. Everything was so good and romantic until he was seeing this "Bitch" name: Blue Mary. She's a good friend but I think Andy has a thing for her and it look like they're more than friends. I can tell by how they interact with each other and how they hug each other. That's how I know it"_

"_I see… Maybe it's because of jealousy that you have, you may be jealous or something"_

"_Me… Jealous, of course I wasn't jealous"_

"_Sorry I asked"_

"_It's ok sugar, besides I wanted to get that out of my chest anyway"_

_Moments after, Yuri came back with their drinks and stormed off and doing her job. Mai smiled and took a sip of her drink with a straw._

"_So… As I was saying, I needed to get that out of my chest. I still love Andy still but what am I thinking, he broke up with me so I need to move on anyway" Mai said_

"_Yeah… I'm sorry for that happen today" Shadow apologized_

"_It's ok sugar, to tell you the truth. I'm having a great time here on our date here since I'm single and I can do whatever I want now and just be me"_

"_That's good"_

"_Yeah… I got to ask, are you single?"_

"_Yes I am for your information, why you asked?"_

"_No reason"_

_Shadow had a suspicious look on his face and knew something is up but decided to squash and enjoy his date. Minutes after, Yuri arrived back with their orders._

"_Here you guys go, here's your orders so enjoy" Yuri said before leaving off the scene_

_Shadow and Mai smiled and saying thanks to Yuri and then chow down their meals. They continue to socializing while having their meal together. While the 2 were eating and enjoying their meals and their date, Shadow in other hand noticed Andy and another blonde female who was Blue Mary. Mai noticed Shadow and decided to ask._

"_What's wrong sugar?" Mai asked_

"_Take a look behind you and find out for yourself" Shadow responded_

_Mai turned around and then sees Andy at the table with Blue Mary. This made Mai got to her boiling point and rage._

"_I knew it… I knew he was cheating on me with Blue Mary. I fucking knew it" Mai said in rage_

"_Hey calm down, we're just enjoying ourselves" Shadow stated_

"_I know… Maybe let me calm and…"_

_Before Mai was about to finish her sentence, she then sees Andy and Blue Mary kissed each other on lips as it looks like they were enjoying each other. Mai became furious and angry to see her ex kissing Blue Mary and so she got up from her table and stormed off to their table leaving Shadow behind._

"_Oh no… This can't be good" Shadow said to himself_

_Mai stormed to their table and slammed her fist on the table in rage. Andy and Blue Mary stop kissing and sees Mai had a angry look on her face._

"_I KNEW IT! YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME ALL THIS TIME ANDY!" Mai snapped in anger_

"_Whoa… Mai, I told you it was over between us" Andy stated_

"_I know but I still love you Andy, why did you do this to me. I love you"_

"_Well I don't no more Mai, it's over"_

"_Yeah so run on back and go cry for Andy again" Blue Mary teased_

"_EXCUSE ME, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!" Mai asked in rage_

"_Mai, you're causing a scene here" Andy stated_

"_I don't give a damn if I'm causing a scene here when you're here with a slutty whore android eighteen looking motherfucker"_

"_What the hell did you just call me you big breast bitch" Blue Mary asked in anger_

"_Did I stutter bitch?"_

"_That's it, you got one chance bitch. Either go back and cry over Andy or get your ass beat"_

_Mai didn't answer but instead, she smacked Blue Mary straight to the face. Blue Mary got furious and angry and then punched Mai in the face and the 2 began to have a fight. Blue Mary tackles Mai to the table and breaks it and was now on top of Mai and beating her down. Mai fought back and punched Blue Mary in the face and kicking her off of her._

_Blue Mary got back on her feet but was struck by Mai when she got kick straight to the face and knocking her off to the ground. Mai jump on top of Blue Mary and start to beat her down. Shadow got up from his table and pulling Mai away from Blue Mary, Blue Mary got back up and tried to attack Mai but was pulled back by Andy._

"_Hey calm down Mai, don't let this get to you" Shadow commanded_

"_NO! LET ME GO, SHE JUST CROSSED THE LINE SHADOW" Mai yelled in anger_

"_COME ON AND BRING IT YOU SLUTTY BITCH" Blue Mary yelled back to Mai_

_Mai pushed Shadow and then ran up to Blue Mary and tackling her to the ground and the 2 ladies kept on hitting each other with rage and anger. Mai pulled Blue Mary and slams her head to the table but Blue Mary elbowed Mai to the stomach and throws her to the table and breaks it. Mai threw some food at Blue Mary which made her in beast mode. Blue Mary who made her threw some barbecue sauce at Mai to the face which made Mai get very angry._

_Mai got tackled by Blue Mary as they head to the kitchen which the chefs stopped and watching the fight. Shadow and Andy pulled the girls away from each other. Shadow pulled Blue Mary and Andy pulled Mai away and trying to calm them down._

"_Calm down ok Mai, you're making yourself crazy" Andy said_

"_Let go off me Andy and don't touch me, you should be touching her" Mai said in anger_

"_Calm down ok, just calm down"_

"_That goes to you too, calm down" Shadow commanded Blue Mary_

_Mai and Blue Mary glared at each other and instead, they calm down. Shadow reunited with Mai and taking her off the scene. Shadow took her to the store and let her use the restroom to get herself clean. Shadow shook his head in disbelief._

"_Man… What a crazy day it was" Shadow said to himself_

"_You can say that again" Andy agreed coming to the scene_

"_Oh it's you"_

"_Yeah is Mai ok?"_

"_I don't know, thought you was with Blue Mary"_

"_I am still but she wanted a minute to cool down by herself so I decided to come here to check on Mai"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Yeah, I'm guessing that you were with Mai for dinner?"_

"_Yes, she asked me out and so I accept. I didn't know it was going to be like this"_

"_I know oh Blue Mary wanted to tell you that you're cute"_

"_Right… I'm guessing that you're here to set things right with Mai I presume"_

"_Yeah,,, You can say that"_

_Seconds after, Mai came out from the bathroom and sees Andy._

"_Oh hell no, what're you doing here Andy?" Mai asked_

"_I want to talk Mai" Andy responded_

"_Oh you want to talk, ok let's talk. You reached my boiling point, I knew you was cheating on me with blue Mary, I knew you was lying to me all along and I knew you wasn't being honest to me at first. Guess what, I'm done with you for good so don't talk to me, don't call me, don't come and see me and don't try to make any excuses or any of that bullshit. I don't want you anymore Andy… WE'RE DONE!"_

"_You know what… FINE I WAS GOING TO TAKE YOU BACK AND SET THINGS RIGHT BUT OK! BY THEN MAI"_

_Andy stormed off the scene and so did Mai as they went to their own ways. Shadow looked at the store owner who shrugged his shoulders. Shadow decided to get a bottle of sprite before leaving off the store. Shadow returned back to his bike and was about to leave until Mai stopped him._

"_Hey Mai, I thought you left back to the dojo" Shadow wondered_

"_No… I was just cooling off and calming down. I'm sorry I let my anger take the best out of me and sorry I ruined our dinner and date" Mai apologized_

"_It's ok, I'm not mad"_

_Mai soon suddenly then burst into tears and began crying. Shadow got off his bike and pulled Mai to hug him but suddenly, Mai hugged Shadow softly and cried in Shadow's chest. Shadow returned the hug and stroking her back._

"_Hey… It's going to be ok Mai" Shadow said softly_

"_I am so so sorry Shadow, I ruined everything. I'm pathetic" Mai sobbed_

"_No you're not, you're a great person Mai. You have a great personality and you have a wonderful heart. You're a beautiful, nice, kind, laid back and a attractive woman. You're not pathetic"_

_Mai stopped crying and sniffing, Shadow wipes the tear off her face and looking into her eyes._

"_You really mean it" Mai asked_

"_Yes… You're a great person Mai, you're not pathetic" Shadow responded_

"_Thank you… You're a great person too Shadow and you're too sweet"_

"_You're welcome; I'm just trying to help"_

"_I know and Shadow…"_

"_Yeah"_

"_That's a nice bike you got there like I said before, do you mind if we can go for a ride together and start over since our date was ruined by me"_

"_Sure"_

_Mai smiled and got on Shadow's bike as Shadow started his bike and drove off to the scene. Mai hold onto Shadow while they were riding and cruising around town and away from the town. Mai eventually enjoyed herself and enjoying the ride too. Shadow went faster and slows down when he arrived back to the town. Shadow then sees a ramp and then makes a big jump causing Mai to scream and they landed perfectly and Shadow stopped his bike._

"_Are you ok?" Shadow asked_

"_That was amazing, let's do that again" Mai responded with joy_

_Shadow smiled and continue on cruising around town for a few minutes and then takes Mai back to the dojo. Shadow and Mai arrived and Shadow stopped and park his motorcycle. He even walked Mai back inside the dojo._

"_Shadow, I had a great time with you" Mai said happily_

"_I'm glad you were able to enjoy yourself" Shadow responded_

"_(Starts to giggle) So um… What're you going to do now?"_

"_Find a hotel and crash for tonight"_

"_Why not sleep here at the dojo, come on let's go to my room"_

_Shadow shrug his shoulders and followed Mai to her room. When he got inside, he sees a red and black king size bed, the room was red also._

"_This is a nice room" Shadow complimented_

"_Yeah… (Closes the door and locks it) it is and now I got you in here with me, we can start our fun together" Mai stated_

"_Wha… OOF"_

_Shadow was pushed to the bed by Mai with a seductive smile on her face. She got down on her knees and rubbing Shadow's crotch._

"_What're you doing?" Shadow asked_

"_I'm going have fun with you Shadow, you made me feel special and I want to offer you something since you was nice and sweet to me sugar" Mai responded_

_Shadow cocked his eyebrow wonder what she was about to do. Mai smiled and then unzip Shadow's pants and pulling out his shaft._

"_Oooh… It's so big, why don't I make you feel comfortable" Mai stated_

_Shadow cocked his eyebrow and sees Mai taking off her shirt and her bra off. Mai licked her lips and places Shadow's shaft between her breasts and start giving Shadow a tittyfuck. Mai move her large breasts up and down slowly._

"_You like how my breasts feel Shadow?" Mai asked_

"_They… They feel soft and smooth" Shadow responded_

_Mai smiled happily but decided to speed up her pace. Shadow then began to moan softly a little bit. He laid on his back as the pleasure was taking control of him while Mai pleasured him with her large breasts. Mai then began to heat things up when she starts to give Shadow and tittyfuck blowjob as she start sucking on Shadow's shaft increasing more pleasure for Shadow when he start moaning softly._

"_Oh my goodness… I'm getting close Mai, almost there… Almost there…" Shadow moaned_

"_Mmm… Mmmmmmmmmm…" Mai moaned while sucking on Shadow's shaft and tittyfucking him_

_Mai starts to go faster and harder making Shadow moaned harder in pleasure. After about 9 minutes of pleasure, Shadow then began to reach his climax and bursting his load inside of Mai's mouth and on her tits. Mai giggled and stand up on her feet and Shadow stared back at Mai._

"_Did you enjoy my tits sugar?" Mai asked_

"_Yeah… It was amazing" Shadow responded_

"_Good, now it's time we let the real fun begin"_

_Mai took off her pants, panties and her sneakers. Mai is now fully naked and licking her lips as she gets on top of Shadow while Shadow laid on the pillows._

"_You ready for the real thing baby" Mai asked_

"_Always…" Shadow responded_

_Mai smirked and then inserts Shadow's shaft inside her pussy and then starts to move her hips and bouncing herself in pleasure. Mai placed her hands on Shadow's chest while moving her hips up and down with lust and pleasure and start to moan in pleasure and satisfaction._

"_Uh uh uh oh yeah Shadow, fuck me harder sugar" Mai moaned_

"_Man you're tight but it feels so good" Shadow moaned_

"_I know sugar, come on and please me. Touch my breasts sugar"_

_Shadow suddenly touched Mai's large breasts and fondling them. He even pulled Mai closer to him and start sucking on her breasts and Mai wrapping her hand around Shadow's head and letting sucking on her breasts while bouncing on Shadow's shaft._

"_Yes… Suck on them Shadow and be gentle to them, they're sensitive and need a good massaging and pleasure" Mai moaned_

_Mai stick her tongue out and rolled her eyes as Shadow sucked on her breasts hard and pumping his shaft inside Mai's pussy in rapid speed, causing Mai to moan crazy._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh UH! Oh yeah Shadow, fuck me like a porn star" Mai moaned_

_Shadow spend a few minutes pumping into Mai, he suddenly stop and let Mai bounce herself on Shadow's shaft and moving her hips while Shadow sucking on her breasts. She lean back and Shadow continue fondling her breasts while Mai rolled her eyes and breathing heavily in pleasure, plus the bed start to shake and move in every movement._

"_Shadow… I'm about to…" Mai moaned_

"_I know… Me too" Shadow stated_

"_Oh Shadow… I'M CUMMING SUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAR"_

_Moments and seconds later, Shadow and Mai then began to reach their climax and their limit together. Plus Mai's breasts started to squirted milk and lots of it. Shadow and Mai panted and was sweating in pleasure._

"_Uh… That was so incredible, you're even better and bigger than Andy" Mai said panting in pleasure_

"_Is that so…" Shadow asked_

"_(Giggle) Yeah…"_

_Mai lean towards Shadow and kissed him on the lips as Shadow suddenly returned the kiss. Mai stop kissing Shadow and smiled._

"_I can go for another round sugar" Mai said_

"_Is that right" Shadow responded_

"_Yeah and I want you to fuck me behind me"_

_Mai got into a doggy position and spreading her legs, Shadow got behind Mai and then inserts his shaft inside of Mai and pumps himself into Mai's pussy and she start to moan._

"_Uh oh yeah… Pound me like a porn star sugar" Mai moaned_

_Shadow smiled evilly, pumping into Mai's pussy while she was moaning in pleasure._

_Meanwhile…_

_Blue Mary was on top of Andy and moaned into pleasure hardly while Andy groaned . They lasted for 45 minutes and later climax together. Blue Mary got off of Andy and laid next to him._

"_Mmm… That was incredible…" Blue Mary said panting_

"_I know… I know…" Andy responded_

_Andy somehow began to frown down and thinking about Mai Shiranui. He suddenly missed her and miss being with her but he hide it in order not let Blue Mary to find out._

"_I'll go see her tomorrow first thing in the morning plus I'll bring her favorite flowers" Andy thought_

_7 hours later…_

_Shadow kept pumping into Mai's pussy and the 2 were sweating in pleasure. Mai moaned hard, she had her eyes rolled in pleasure, breathing heavily and sticking her tongue out. She was caught up in her zone and caught up with the lust, pleasure and satisfaction. They did not care what time is was and just continue to have sex with each other. Shadow and Mai moaned harder in pleasure and knew they're close to climax._

"_Shadow… I'm about to cum sugar…" Mai moaned_

"_Me too, I'm about to burst too" Shadow responded_

_Shadow and Mai continue moaning in pleasure and suddenly, they began to reach their climax and their limit._

"_**I'M CUMMING!**__" Shadow and Mai cried out in pleasure_

_Shadow and Mai's love juices mixed up together. Mai turned around and strokes Shadow's shaft and Shadow climax some more on her face and her breasts. Mai licked her lips and sucking on Shadow's shaft. Shadow collapsed on the bed and Mai start to stroke his shaft some more._

"_Still not satisfy yet?" Shadow asked_

"_Not yet, I want more cum" Mai responded_

_Mai continue stroking Shadow's shaft while laying on her stomach and looking at Shadow. She smiled happily while stroking Shadow's shaft causing Shadow to moan and suddenly, he began to burst his cum again on Mai's face and her mouth when she licked her lips. She licked Shadow's shaft to clean himself off before cuddling up next to him. She covers the bed sheets around them and laid her head on Shadow's chest._

"_Mmm… That was awesome Shadow, I enjoyed it" Mai said_

"_Me too… Damn, you're crazy when it comes to pleasure" Shadow responded_

"_Yeah… Andy and I used to have sex all the time but now it's over between, I'm going to be me and look for a new lover"_

"_That's good to hear"_

"_Speaking of which, what time is it?"_

"_It's… 5:44am"_

"_Wow… We must've had sex for seven hours"_

"_Yeah we did and now I just want to go to sleep"_

"_Agree, good night Shadow"_

"_Good night to you too Mai"_

_Mai quickly kissed Shadow on the lips and the 2 fall asleep. Mai then turn on the radio and plays a smooth song for the night _

_Later, that morning…_

_It was 9:26am and the sun was rising. Andy bought some flowers for Mai and visit at the dojo. He quietly open the door and closes it and heading to Mai's room._

"_She must be asleep" Andy said quietly_

_Andy slowly and quietly walks to Mai's room and slightly opens the door knowing it was unlock. Andy then began to see Mai laying and cuddled up next to the black and red hedgehog and she was naked. This made Andy surprised and was angry._

"_WHAT THE FUCK!" Andy yelled_

_Shadow and Mai woke up and Mai sees Andy in the room. Mai quickly cover herself with bed sheets._

"_ANDY! What're you doing here?" Mai asked in total surprise_

"_What're you doing with this black and red hedgehog and did you sleep with him"_

"_As matter of fact, yes I did and I enjoyed it yesterday. Uh it was so incredible and amazing"_

"_No wonder I smell sex in here, anyway enough with that. I brought these flowers to take you back and you slept with this hedgehog"_

"_Yeah and I don't want you back no more Andy. I've fallen in love with someone else"_

"_What… Really that quick" Shadow asked_

"_What… Really" Andy asked_

"_Yes…"_

"_Do I know this person?"_

"_Yes you do"_

"_WHO"_

_Mai turn her head and then pulled Shadow close to her and putting his face to her breasts._

"_It's him, Shadow the Hedgehog. I'm in love with him and I want to be with him" Mai confessed_

"_WHAT!" Andy cried in shock_

_Shadow backed away from Mai and was shock of what he just heard._

"_What… You're in love with me?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes, I love you Shadow and I want to be with you" Mai responded sincerely_

_Shadow was shock and he and Andy look at each other if she was crazy while Mai staring at Shadow with love and lust. Shadow got up from the bed and zips up his pants and stares at Andy._

"_You know what Andy, you can have her man, she's all yours. I'm gone" Shadow said before leaving out the room_

"_Thanks Shadow…" Andy stuttered and smiled_

"_Wait… Shadow, baby… Wait" Mai called_

_Shadow ignored Mai and soon he left out the room and leaving off the scene and leaving out the dojo._

"_Wait baby…" Mai called as she stormed out the room naked_

_Shadow got to his bike and started up. Shadow then sees Mai coming towards him and then starts to droves off the scene leaving Mai behind._

"_Call me…" Mai called happily and lovingly_

**Well… That's the twenty seventh chapter everyone. Yep, I added Mai Shiranui to the story with the ultimate life form and yep… She's in love, with Shadow. I've been getting a lot of views to this story lately and it's an honor. Thank you all for the patience, views and the reviews everyone. Thank you all it's an honor.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, especially **_**Yoshi 2.1**_**. This one is for you man! So read and review anyone.**

**Lil Knucklez Signing off!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Can't Denied Beauty

Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo had their jaws drop after Shadow explained his story of himself and Mai Shiranui.

"Yep… She likes me I mean really likes me" Shadow said shaking his head

"Dude… I can't believe it, you slept with her throughout the whole night" Sonic said in surprise

"Yeah… What a major surprise"

"So has Mai been looking for you lately?" Raizo asked

"Oh no not exactly, she's back with Andy of course. They must've work out their relationship together"

"That's good to hear"

"Yeah and plus she still likes me because I ride bikes and I look very dangerous and strong"

"I… Can see why" Yoshi responded

"Mhm… But we're good friends of course"

"That's good, is there any more ladies that you slept with?" Raizo asked

"Yes and this one you're going to like, especially Sonic"

"Huh… What do you mean especially me?" Sonic asked

"Before I answer, I encountered this girl that I was with and her name is… **Rangiku Matsumoto**"

"The hell… You slept with Rangiku?" Yoshi asked

"Yep and Sonic, since you I said especially you I wanted to tell you that Rangiku likes you"

"WHAT! You serious" Sonic asked

"Yep no lie, she likes you Sonic"

"And I believe that, does she even know me?"

"Well… She had read that articles and saw the news of you when you saved the world, making the world a better place, making people happy and the ladies fall in love with you"

"Oh right… I forgot that the news and the articles talk about my success"

"Yeah"

"So how the hell did you and Rangiku slept together"

"I never wanted to, she seduced me into it because she pressed her large breasts against my chest and almost tried to kiss me. It all started back…."

_Flashback…_

_Shadow walked around to the city minding his own business. Shadow had just finished up the mission the G.U.N sent him to do. Shadow walk through the alleyway to take a shortcut or something. He heads to the store and grabbing a few things. While grabbing a few things, he accidently bump into someone and it was a beautiful female. She had orange hair, she wore a pink t-shirt, denim jean pants and wearing black sneakers. Plus she even had large breasts and had silver like eyes plus there were beautiful eyes also._

"_Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I wasn't paying attention" the female apologized_

"_It's ok, I wasn't paying attention too so I apologized" Shadow responded_

"_Yeah and… hey, I know you. You're Sonic aren't you?"_

"_Oh no, Sonic is blue. I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog"_

"_Oh I you look just like Sonic but different"_

"_Yeah… I've been getting that a lot and plus I know him of course. We're good friends"_

"_Get out of here, really. You know Sonic"_

"_Yes I do I ever help Sonic when he saves the world and everything"_

"_Wow… I can't believe, I'm a big fan of Sonic and plus… *Sigh* I love him"_

"_What…"_

"_I'm in love with Sonic, it's because his personality, his speed, his attitude, his poses, his looks and well… Everything"_

"_Ok… I think I might as well get going"_

_Shadow purchased his stuff and leaves out the store. Rangiku suddenly arrived and caught up to Shadow._

"_Wait Shadow, you want to hang out at my place or something" Rangiku asked_

"_I don't know, I need to get going so um… Can you excuse me miss" Shadow responded_

_Shadow takes off leaving but was caught by the hands on Rangiku when she wrapped her hands around Shadow's arm._

"_Where you're going sugar, I want to get know more about Sonic since you know him" Rangiku asked happily_

"_Look I love to stay in chat but I got to go… Bye" Shadow responded_

"_Hold on sugar, you're not trying to escape from me aren't you?"_

"_Me… No, I'm late to something important and I can't be late so…"_

_Shadow slipped off Rangiku's hands and then dashed off the scene. Rangiku smiled and ran after him._

"_Wait… Come back" Rangiku called chasing after Shadow_

_Shadow ran as fast he could to lose and get away the female companion._

"_Phew… Thank goodness that I lost her" Shadow said in relief_

"_Oh really sugar" the feminine voice responded_

_Shadow turned his head and sees the female companion looking seductively at Shadow. Shadow backed away and the female companion walks towards Shadow._

"_I forgot to introduced myself I'm Rangiku, Rangiku Matsumoto sugar" Rangiku introduced_

_Shadow kept backing away until he was against the wall. Rangiku pressed her large breasts and looking seductively at Shadow's eyes._

"_I'll make it worth of you for a while sugar. Now about coming over to my place" Rangiku said seductively_

"_I love to chat but…" Shadow said but was interrupted_

"_Shh… (Points her point on Shadow's lip) Just come over to my place and I'll let you play with my breasts sugar"_

_Shadow was now lost with no words, Rangiku took Shadow's hand and takes him to her apartment._

_Minutes after, the two arrived to Rangiku's apartment. Rangiku locked the door and had a seductive smile on her face._

"_You like my place?" Rangiku asked_

"_Yes I do, it's beautiful" Shadow responded_

"_Glad you like it, now about our time together"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Rangiku smirked and starts to take off her shirt and bra off by showing off her large breasts. Shadow looked surprise and wondering what Rangiku had planned for Shadow._

"_Come on, touch them sweetie. Go ahead and squeeze them as much as you like sugar. Go on and touch my breasts" Rangiku said happily_

"_I'll pass… I'm fine so now can you excuse me" Shadow said leaving but Rangiku stopped him_

"_Oh no sweetie, you're not going anywhere since you're Sonic's best friend. I want to know more about him and I can make it worth of you for a while"_

"_What do you want to know Sonic about?"_

"_Is he single, does he have a girlfriend?"_

"_I don't know exactly. I haven't talk to him for a while now"_

"_Is that so, well if you talk to him or see him tell him that I said hi and I like him"_

"_Um… Ok"_

"_Anyway since I got you here with me why don't you come here and touch my breasts"_

"_Um… No"_

_Rangiku walked over to Shadow and then gently pushes him to the couch. Rangiku turn on her radio and playing some soft music. Rangiku walk over to the couch and gets on top of Shadow. Shadow suddenly froze up causing Rangiku to smile. Little he know that Rangiku smirked seductive and so she takes Shadow's hands and places them on her large breasts, making him squeezing them and touching them._

"_Go on baby, you know you like my breasts" Rangiku teased_

"_Why in the hell would I…" Shadow stuttered_

"_Yes…"_

"_Touch your…"_

"_Go on sugar"_

"_Large breasts"_

"_Mhm…"_

"_Ah forget it, I can't deny your beauty"_

_Shadow start fondling Rangiku's large breasts. Rangiku then smiled and letting Rangiku Shadow fondle her breasts, Shadow decided to suck on her breasts while fondling them causing Rangiku to moan. Rangiku decides to unzip Shadow's pants and pulling out his shaft. Starting to stroke his shaft while moaning._

_Rangiku moaned softly while her breasts were being pleasured by Shadow. She continued stroking Shadow's shaft fast and hard._

"_Oh yeah sugar, keep pleasing my breasts. Make them burst milk sweetie" Rangiku moaned_

_Rangiku moan, moan and moaned harder into pleasure for about 7 minutes and suddenly, she bursted her breasts milk from her breasts while Shadow continued fondling her breasts and sucking on them. Shadow like and sucking the breasts milk and the moaning Rangiku look down at Shadow. Rangiku paned while sucking on her breasts milk._

"_Mmm… That's it sugar, suck my breast milk. Suck all of it" Rangiku moaned_

_After finishing sucking Rangiku's breast milk, Rangiku got off of Shadow and pulled down his pants and pulling down her pants and thong off._

"_Oh I'm going to have lots of fun with you sweetie" Rangiku said with smile_

_Rangiku positions herself on top of Shadow and placing his shaft inside her pussy. She began moving her hips and bouncing herself on Shadow's shaft in lust and pleasure. Shadow placing his hands on her hips and letting Rangiku being pleasured as she start to moan softly in pleasure and the 2 start to have sex on the couch. Rangiku then notice that her cell phone is ringing and it was her friend: Ichigo. She put the cell phone to the side and just enjoy having sex with Shadow._

_Elsewhere…_

_Ichigo and Toshiro were hanging out and wondering what Rangiku is doing._

"_Why isn't Rangiku answering her phone?" Toshiro asked_

"_I don't know… She must be busy with something or seeing a friend of her. I wonder what she's doing" Ichigo wondered_

_9 hours later…_

_Shadow and Rangiku were sweating of pleasure while Rangiku was still on top of Shadow moaning in pleasure and lust._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH! Oh sugar you're about to make me cum" Rangiku moaned_

_Shadow groaned while in pleasure and was caressing Rangiku's breasts and fondling them of course. Rangiku rolled her eyes as the 2 were almost about to climax._

"_Oh Shadow… You're the best when comes to pleasure ever sugar" Rangiku moaned_

"_Yeah well… I sure do my very best" Shadow responded_

_Shadow and Rangiku moaned and moaned in pleasure together for about a few minutes and then soon they began reaching their climax together._

"_I'M CUMMING!" Shadow and Rangiku cried_

_Shadow and Rangiku reached their climax and mixing up their love juices together, plus Rangiku then squirted her breast milk from her breasts again leaving Shadow to suck on them once more. Rangiku climbs off of Shadow and sat next to him and panting while her breast milk dripping from her nipples._

"_Whew… That was the longest sex I've ever had sugar" Rangiku said_

"_Uh huh… Yeah, it sure was" Shadow responded_

"_Yeah but to that it was amazing, so when are you leaving?"_

"_In about 3 minutes, I just need a minute to relax and get my strength backup"_

"_Oh… Tell Sonic I said hi and I like him when you see him again"_

"_I will"_

"_And um… When can I see you again so we can do this again?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Well… before you go, mind if we can make out"_

"…_Sure"_

_Rangiku smiled and kissed Shadow on the lips and they start making out before Shadow leave and saying his good bye to Rangiku._

**Well… That's the twenty eighth chapter everyone. Rangiku Matsumoto the next lucky lady. I hope you all enjoyed the twenty eighth chapter. Stay tuned for more chapters to this steamy and sexy story and I don't know when the chapters are going to stop. So um… Read and review everyone and tune in to see who's the next lucky lady on the next chapter because it will blow you mind on the next chapter, I sure know it.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Arkham Night Pt. 2

"Yeah… Me and Rangiku had it on and it was crazy. Plus she still likes you Sonic" Shadow said

"I can see why… A big fan who turns out in love with me" Sonic responded

"Of course, Rangiku seduced me and got me into sleeping with her because she was madly beautiful. You can't denied beauty"

"Good point on there Shadow, so my question is how did she got you into sleeping with her instead of her beauty?" Raizo asked

"Well… I told you, her large breasts got me to sleep with her. I couldn't deny it, I tried to but she got me caught up in the moment and I just start fondling and sucking her breasts"

"That's a first"

"Yep and so um… Who's the next girl you slept with Shadow?"

"Hmm… Let's see if I can remember… Oh yeah, I did happen to sleep with… I'm not going to say it"

"C'mon, who was this girl Shadow?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, who was it?" Yoshi asked

"Ok, I'll tell you. It's um… Oh yeah, **Poison Ivy**" Shadow said and start to chuckle

Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo got their jaws drop in disbelief and shock.

"WHAT!" Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo cried

"Yeah I said read my lips, I… Slept… With… Posion Ivy" Shadow responding slowly

"You and Poison Ivy, oh my goodness Shads, you slept the plant lady?" Sonic cried

"Yeah, when I was human and she took a liking of me. She spared my life for the exchange to sleep with her"

"And you did of course" Yoshi said

"Yep I did, it was back at Arkham City of course. I thought she was going to kill me but man… It was wild and she… Whew, she can give a good blowjob"

"WHAT REALLLY!" Raizo called

"RAIZO!" Sonic and Yoshi yelled

"What, I just want to know"

"Yeah she did, let me tell you where it began…"

_Flashback…_

_Poison Ivy was giving Shadow a good blowjob and sucking on Shadow's shaft harder and fast as she was bopping her head fast while sucking on Shadow's shaft._

_**Shadow's POV:**_

"_**Hold on, before we can continue where Poison was giving me a blowjob. Let me show you how it began before we start to have sex" Shadow said**_

_Normal POV:_

_40 minutes earlier…_

_Shadow the Hedgehog, in a human form of course was walking around in the city of Arkham City. Shadow kept close eye on anyone who is trying to kill him but mostly Catwoman who would love to have sex with him again._

_Shadow looked around and still trying to figure out how he can leave Arkham City for good._

"_There's got to be a way to leave out of this damn city and get back to G.U.N and to my friends" Shadow said looking around_

_While Shadow look around the place, he then notice abandoned hotel cover up by some stem, vines and roots._

"_What in the hell… I've never seen anything like that before, might as well go have a look and then find a way out of this city" Shadow said making his way_

_Shadow made his way to the abandoned hotel; he unlocked the gate that was locked by using his chaos spear ability. Shadow walk through the gate and then heads inside the hotel and look around and sees a lot of plant activity. There were some plants, vines and leafs._

"_Wow… Looks like someone must be a scientist that made this place look like a plant show" Shadow said looking around_

"_Who goes there…" the feminine voice asked_

_Shadow look around and got to his stance. Shadow looked around until there was a large plant and opens it up and sees a plant like lady with red hair. Yep you know, the one and only: Poison Ivy._

"_Who are you?" the plant female asked_

"_Who the hell are you, are you some kind of plant like female lady or something?" Shadow asked tilting his head to his right and had a confuse look_

"_You can say that as I am Poison Ivy" Poison Ivy introduced_

"_Is that so, I'm guessing that you have like plant power and make them do whatever you tell them to do I presume?"_

"_Yes, you have a lot of knowledge my dear boy. What is your name by the way?"_

"_Names Shadow"_

"_Shadow huh… Dangerous name for my taste, you look very strong also"_

"_You can say that, I came here to see this place since I saw it when I was looking after myself"_

"_Well… I need some entertainment, boys take care of this guy and… KILL HIM"_

_Shadow looked around and sees some normal citizens like inmates coming from the plants. They had like green eyes since they're being control and hypnotize. They surround Shadow in circles. Shadow looked around and one of the inmate start attack Shadow but Shadow countered the inmate and kicking him in the face._

_The inmate now charge up to Shadow as for Shadow, he didn't hold down his guard, he severely take them down with brutal strength and skills. Shadow made his way up to Poison Ivy and went up to her but suddenly, he was wrap by a plant vine but Shadow uses his chaos energy and blast his chaos spear and cutting the vines._

"_ARGH!" Poison Ivy screamed_

_Shadow got close to Ivy and pinned her to the wall but suddenly, Poison Ivy uses her pheromones to hypnotize Shadow but nothing seem to work._

"_You think that is going to stop me and hypnotize me" Shadow stated_

"_What… Impossible, why are you not hypnotize" Poison Ivy asked_

"_Because… I have chaos energy and nothing can stop me"_

"_Impressive, what're you going to do to me?"_

"_Nothing, I'll let you live"_

_Shadow drop Poison Ivy down and she collapsed to the ground watching Shadow leaving but she had other plans, she got one of her vine and then knock Shadow down on conscious._

_12 minutes later…_

_Shadow woke up and getting his sight as he then sees Poison Ivy looking at him._

"_What the… Let go of me right now" Shadow commanded_

"_I don't think so, since I cannot kill you or defeat you. You're a powerful foe, better than Batman for my taste" Poison Ivy responded_

"_Huh… Right…"_

_Shadow uses his chaos energy and then frees himself from the vines as Poison Ivy backed away. Shadow glared at her and then gets very close to her in rage._

"_Shadow please, don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you tell me to do" Poison Ivy begged_

"_Too late, now time to bring in the pain" Shadow snapped back_

_Shadow gets closer and closer to Poison Ivy and she was running out of options. She then had one request left._

"_Wait, why don't we make a deal" Poison Ivy asked_

"_Deal…" Shadow stuttered_

"_Yes, a deal"_

_Shadow stop right in front of Poison Ivy and crossed his arms, glaring at Poison Ivy angrily._

"_I'm listening…" Shadow said_

"_Ok, here's my deal. I'll let you go and spare your life but there is one thing I want you to do for me" Poison Ivy explained_

"_And what is that…"_

_Poison Ivy looks down at Shadow's crotch._

"_Is… To have sex with me" Poison Ivy confessed_

"_What…" Shadow asked_

"_Have sex with me, I want you to please me and have sex with me"_

"_But… You're half plant, why would I have sex with you. You probably would kill me if I have sex with you"_

"_Oh no, I can have sex since I'm like this as you see right now. It's been a long time since I have sex with a man and this could be my good chance to have sex with a man. Please… It's all I'm asking, sleep with me and I'll spare your life. That's all I'm asking"_

_Shadow looked down to the ground and looking back at Poison Ivy who was waiting patiently for Shadow's answer. Shadow seemingly calmed down and decided his answer._

"_Ok, it's a deal. I'll have sex with you Poison Ivy" Shadow said accepting Poison Ivy's deal_

"_Splendid, but first, let's head to a quiet bedroom where we can spend time together" Poison Ivy stated_

"_Ok"_

_Shadow followed Poison Ivy as she took his hand and takes him to the bedroom. They head inside and sees a green bed, the room was green and there were green lights. There were no plants in the room and anything._

"_I take it this is your room and decorate this?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes I did" Poison Ivy responded_

_Poison Ivy sets Shadow down on the bed and got down on her knees and unzipping Shadow's pants and pulling out his shaft. She begin to stroke it nice and slow to make his shaft into its full size._

"_It's been long since I done this, now time to get to work" Poison ivy said_

_Poison Ivy put Shadow's shaft inside her mouth and then starts to bop her head up and down giving Shadow a blowjob. She even starts rubbing Shadow's ball and looking up at Shadow._

"_Wow… You sure know how to give a fantastic blowjob" Shadow complimented_

_Shadow seem how began to relax and let Poison Ivy work her magic. He start to moan in pleasure a little bit knowing it started to feel good. Poison Ivy eases up the heat when she began to suck on Shadow's balls and stroking Shadow's shaft fast. Shadow then began to moan soft._

"_Oh my goodness, this woman knows how to work her magic. I'll give her that" Shadow moaned_

_Poison ivy went back sucking on Shadow's shaft after a few seconds sucking on his balls. She suddenly start deep throating Shadow's shaft and rolled her eyes. Shadow groan into pleasure and moaned._

"_Oh shit… OH SHIT! It feels so damn good, I'm starting to enjoy this pleasure" Shadow moaned_

_After a few minutes of deepthroat Shadow's shaft, she backed her head away and gasped into pleasure while stroking Shadow's shaft before sucking it back inside her mouth. She went faster and harder. Shadow tilt his head up and looking at the ceiling and putting his hand on Poison Ivy's head._

"_Yes… Yes… YES! That's it, just only a couple more seconds Poison Ivy" Shadow moaned_

_Poison ivy kept her pace and sucking on Shadow's shaft harder and faster. Shadow could not take much more with the speed and the pleasure._

"_Poison ivy… I can't hold it any longer…. GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Shadow screamed_

_Shadow start bursting his load inside of Poison Ivy's mouth. When she backed away from Shadow's shaft Shadow burst his load some more onto her face and her lips while stroking his shaft._

"_Mmm… it's been so long since I haven't taste a man's seed. I've waited so long for that" Poison ivy said licking her lips_

"_Ah… Man you sure know how to give a blowjob and I can see why" Shadow responded_

"_Yes and now that you're here, you can make me feel happy again"_

_Poison Ivy got back on her feet and then takes off her Arkham Asylum Inmate shirt off and showing her breasts and taking off her leaf like panties off and was now fully naked standing in front of Shadow._

"_I'm all yours Shadow, please take me and make me feel good and happy again" Poison ivy requested_

"_With pleasure now come here" Shadow commanded_

_Shadow pulled Poison ivy close to her and sets her on the bed and laying on her back. Shadow gets on top of Poison Ivy and placing his shaft inside her pussy and then starts to pump into Poison ivy. Shadow went slowly and speeds up a little bit causing Poison ivy to moan into pleasure._

"_Yes… Right there Shadow, make me feel good" Poison Ivy moaned_

"_Man you're tight but it starting to feel good" Shadow moaned_

_Shadow pumping and pumping into Poison Ivy's pussy with every lust and pleasure. Shadow starts kissing her neck making her feel good. Shadow then began to speed up and pumps faster and harder making Poison Ivy moan._

"_Ah… Yes that's it Shadow, fuck me. Harder… Pound me" Poison ivy moaned_

_Shadow kept on pumping and thrusting his shaft into Poison ivy's pussy making her moan harder and breathing heavily. Poison ivy wanted every inch from Shadow and every lust also the pleasure. Poison ivy wrap her arms around Shadow and moaned._

"_Yes… Fuck me harder Shadow, pound my pussy every way possible with everything you got" Poison ivy moaned_

_Shadow groaned and then speeds up and pump into Poison Ivy fast and rapidly. Poison Ivy screamed harder and then release from Shadow and spread her arms out in pleasure._

"_**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH**__" Poison ivy screamed_

"_Damn… You're a one major freak Poison Ivy" Shadow groaned_

"_FUCK ME SHADOW! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH SHAAADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW"_

_Shadow gives a few more pumps into Poison Ivy and suddenly, he then began to reach his climax and came inside of Poison ivy's pussy. He then pant in exhaustion and was sweating in pleasure and same goes to Poison ivy._

"_Uh… That was incredible" Poison ivy said weakly_

"_It sure was… I'm not done yet, we got a long way to go" Shadow responded_

"_I'm always ready for more"_

_Shadow commanded Ivy to position herself into a doggy position._

"_What're you going to do to me?" Poison Ivy asked_

"_Don't worry, you'll find out" Shadow responded_

"_What do you… GYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAH"_

_Shadow inserts his shaft into Poison Ivy's anal and pumps himself into her ass making Poison ivy moaned_

"_*Gasp* MY ASS! FUCK MY ASS SHADOW!" Poison Ivy screamed_

_Shadow smiled evilly and continue on pumping into Poison ivy's anal with speed, lust and pleasure. Poison ivy moan and looking back at Shadow while he thrusts himself into her ass. Shadow didn't bother stopping and continue on pleasing Poison ivy in every way possible and pleasure._

_Meanwhile…_

_Catwoman took down one of the inmates and smiling easily but suddenly, she heard screams._

"_OOOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!"_

_This caught Catwoman's attention and wonder what was going on._

"_What the hell, it looks like someone is screaming and it sounds like… Poison Ivy" Catwoman stated_

_Catwoman followed the scream and it turns out it was coming from hotel where Poison ivy is. She look at the window and sees Poison ivy sleeping with Shadow._

"_Well… What do we have here, Shadow having sex with Pamela Isley. Mmm… It somehow turning me on" Catwoman said to herself_

_Catwoman unzips her suit and then starts to rub and finger her pussy watching Shadow and Poison ivy having sex._

_Elsewhere, back at the hotel…_

_Shadow spend a few minutes pumping into Poison Ivy's ass with every pleasure. Poison ivy moaned hard in pleasure and lust. Shadow pulled her hair and pumping into her faster making Poison Ivy rolled her eyes in pleasure. Shadow gave a few smacks on Poison ivy's ass hard and making it turn red in every ass cheek making her yelp in pleasure._

_Minutes later, Shadow then began to reach his climax and came inside of Poison ivy's pussy._

_Poison Ivy was now caught in the pleasure. She somehow collapsed on her stomach satisfied._

"_Uh… That was amazing Shadow" Poison ivy moaned_

"_Yeah it was, but I'm not done yet. I got one more thing to do" Shadow responded_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yep…"_

_Shadow turn Poison ivy around and making her laid her head on the pillows. Shadow gets on top of Poison Ivy and then places his shaft between her breasts and begin to thrust himself between them and tittyfuck Poison ivy. Shadow smiled evilly and thrust himself a little faster onto Poison ivy's breasts as she was looking up at Shadow._

"_AH… Your tits feel good Poison Ivy" Shadow moaned_

"_Yeah… Come on, keep thrusting them baby, cum for me" Poison ivy moaned_

_Shadow thrust himself faster in pleasure for 8 minutes and was getting close._

"_It's coming, Poison ivy open your mouth and stick your tongue" Shadow commanded_

_Poison Ivy did what Shadow told her as she opens her mouth and sticking her tongue out. A few seconds later, Shadow then start to burst his load on Poison ivy's face, mouth and her breasts. Shadow groaned and then collapsed on the bed as he was now satisfied._

_Poison ivy starts snuggling up to Shadow, kissing him on the cheek._

"_Thank you darling, I've had a great time with you and the sex was so incredible" Poison Ivy said happily_

"_Me too it was amazing too and you're welcome" Shadow responded_

"_Now I'm worn out since you pleased me hard. I enjoyed it, you know my name wasn't Poison ivy. My real name was Pamela Isley"_

"_Oh… Something happen to you and made you like this"_

"_Yes, it completely changed me into what I am now"_

"_I'm so sorry to hear that"_

"_It's ok, at least I care about that plans and the plant environment"_

"_That's good; at least you're a major vegetarian"_

"_Yeah… I am and once again thank you for making me feel happy"_

"_You're welcome"_

"_Mind… if I kiss you, I believe your powers will protect you"_

"_Yes it will"_

_Poison Ivy smiled and then start kissing Shadow on the lips and gets on top of Shadow while the 2 kiss and making out._

_Outside the hotel…_

_Catwoman watch the whole scene and her pussy squirted love juice and she was moaning so hard._

"_Oh Shadow, I want your cock inside of my pussy again and fuck me so hard again" Catwoman moaned while fingering her pussy_

**Well… there goes the twenty ninth chapter everyone. Poison ivy got laid with Shadow here as he was in his human form, yep I added her to the story for you Batman Arkham City fans. Plus Catwoman want Shadow again to please her once more. Man, these chapters are just crazy as it gets.**

**I hope you all enjoy this twenty ninth chapter so read and review everyone. More on the way so stay tuned everyone. **

**Lil Knucklez singing off!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Pirate Booty Pt. 2

"Man Shadow, you did fuck the shit out of Poison Ivy just like what she wanted: Pleasure" Sonic said

"Yep… We even made out after having sex, she even liked me after we had sex" Shadow responded

"Wow… Just wow, I still can't believe you had sex with Poison Ivy" Raizo said

"Me too… We're shock that you slept with Poison Ivy" Yoshi agreed

"Uh huh… Whatever, it shock me too when she requested that deal to sleep with her in order to spare my life" Shadow responded

"So Shads… Is there another lady that you slept with?" Sonic asked

"As matter of fact there is, it's Nico Robin"

"SAY WHAT! You… Slept with Nico Robin, the one who can manipulate a lot of hands?"

"Yep that's the one; I've encountered her when I was doing some bounty hunting to get some money"

"And the story begins…"

"Yep, it start back then when I was doing some bounty hunting back at the town that I drop the most wanted criminals"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow just finish catching 3 most wanted criminals and taking them back to the Marshall, He drops them off to the police department._

"_Here you Marshall, here's the 3 most wanted criminals" Shadow stated_

"_Thank you Shadow, my for a hedgehog like you, you should be an officer" the Marshall responded_

"_I'll pass, I work alone"_

_Marshall smiled and gives Shadow his reward and takes off. Shadow walked around until the sheriff spotted Shadow and stopped._

"_Shadow wait, the Marshall forgot to give you this" the sheriff gave Shadow the note_

"_Who's it from?" Shadow asked_

"_I don't know, someone just sent this to you"_

_The sheriff left away the scene leaving Shadow with the note. Shadow decided to open the note and then begin to read it._

_Shadow, _

_I know who you are and you slept with Nami that day. I'm not trying to blackmail you ro anything, I want to offer you something. Meet me at my place around 9:00pm so we can meet face to face and find out who sent you that note that you're reading right now. And you know… Make it hotter for the 2 of us. See you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_**Nico Robin**_

_After the note, there was lipstick kiss on the note after it. Shadow then notice the other note as it was a address to Nico Robin's place._

"_Hmm… It's almost 9:00, I guess I better make my way there and meet this "Nico Robin" character" Shadow suggested walking away_

_Minutes later…_

_Shadow arrived to the residence and followed the address that he got from the note. It was a white house. Shadow look at the address to check if it was the right one._

"_Well… This must be the place, better meet this character" Shadow said_

_Shadow made his way to the door and rings the doorbell._

"_Come on in" the feminine female called_

_Shadow lets himself in and closes the door. Shadow looked at the residence as it was beautiful. Shadow walked into the living room and then sees some candle lights lighted up, plus there was some wine in the bucket with ice in it._

"_Wow… Looks like something want to make this romantic or something" Shadow said to himself_

"_Yep, you can say that again" the feminine voice responded_

_Shadow turn his head and sees a feminine female with short black hair and wearing a white cowboy hat. She wore a purple shirt, tight denim jean pants and wearing black sandals. Shadow examined her body and she look absolutely beautiful._

"_Hey there handsome, I see you've came" the unknown female said_

"_Yeah and you must be Nico Robin" Shadow responded_

"_In the flesh handsome, I know I set all this up just to ease up the moment and our mood together. I even have wine too"_

"_I can see that"_

"_Go ahead, take a seat. Don't be shy"_

_Shadow shrug his shoulders and took his seat on the couch. Nico joined Shadow and sat next to him. She also pop the bottle of wine and pour 2 glasses of it and giving one to shadow. The 2 began to took a sip of the wine and began to chat._

"_So… You must Shadow the Hedgehog, my you look very dangerous and handsome" Nico complimented in a seductive tone while sipping her wine_

"_Thank you, you look beautiful I see" Shadow responded_

"_Thank you, I freshen up before meeting you. So you're a bounty hunter I see"_

"_Yes… Hunt them and take them in to get rewards, it's my specialty and I'm good at it"_

"_I can tell, you have skill there cutie. Anyway, I heard you slept with Nami"_

"_How did you know…?"_

"_Well… I've seen her with you went the 2 of you went to a hotel and got busy, that's how I know it you slept with her. Do you have powers?"_

"_Why yes I do, I can use chaos energy and teleport to different places"_

"_Interesting, well… I have the power to manipulate my hands"_

"_Is that so…"_

_Nico smiled and then suddenly there was another hand and starts to rub Shadow's shoulder and there were 2 of them and giving Shadow a shoulder massage._

"_Interesting" Shadow complimented_

"_Thank you… I can tell that Nami has a crush on you"_

"_Yeah… I know"_

"_Funny… So are you single?"_

"_Excuse me"_

"_Are you single?"_

"_Yes and I know where this is going, I'm out of here"_

"_Wait Shadow… Please just stay, I could use some company"_

"_Alright, what is it that you want to do"_

"_Well… Now that you mentioned it, I was wondering if… We can have sex with each other"_

"_What… Having sex with you?"_

"_Yes, I can use some fun and I won't hold back"_

"_Well… I've been working hard with the bounty hunting so I guess it's ok with me"_

"_Really, great come on. Let's go to my room and make it hotter handsome"_

_Nico smiled and took Shadow's hand as Nico takes Shadow to the bedroom. When she opens the door, Shadow look into the bedroom and sees candles lighted up, rose pedals on the bed and also there were some soft music playing on the radio as it was smooth jazz. Shadow also sees a stripper pole inside the room._

"_Why don't you have a seat on the bean chair and watch my give you the show that will blow your mind handsome" Nico stated_

_Shadow takes a seat on the bean chair and Nico walk to the stripper pole while doing that, she suddenly then starts to dance to the pole and swaying her hips. She slides down to the pole and slides back up sexily and showing her booty to Shadow and looking back at him licking her lips. She even threw her hat on the ground while dancing for Shadow._

_Nico smiled and then she starts to strip off her shirt showing her black bra as she has large breasts. After a few minutes of dancing, Nico then walk sexily and slowly to Shadow and get on top of him and began to give Shadow a lap dance as she start to move her hips and wrapping her arms around Shadow smiling at him._

"_You can touch my breasts baby, I don't mind since you're enjoying yourself" Nico said_

_Shadow shrugs his shoulders and then starts to massage and rubbing Nico's breasts. Nico seductively moan softly while giving Shadow a lap dance. After a few minutes, Nico then stop and then gets on her feet._

"_Now that you enjoyed the show, why not we get start with our fun" Nico suggested_

"_Sure…" Shadow responded_

_Nico smiled and takes Shadow hand and setting him on the bed. Shadow watched Nico got down on her knees and pulling Shadow's shaft and strokes it nice and slowly. Nico then places Shadow's shaft between her breasts and start to move them giving Shadow a tittyfuck. Shadow softly groan staring down at Nico while she pleasing Shadow. Shadow suddenly moaned into pleasure causing Nico to smile and then starts to squeeze his shaft in her breasts and moving them fast and hard keeping her pace._

_Shadow closed his eyes and tilt his head up and looking at the ceiling. Nico Robin tittyfuck Shadow for 15 minutes and suddenly, Shadow reaches his climax and burst him cum on Nico's breasts._

"_Mmm… it feels so good on my titties" Nico said_

"_Aha yeah… I can tell" Shadow responded_

_Shadow laid on the bed and laid his head on the pillows. Nico Robin gets on top of Shadow and strokes his shaft._

"_I'm going to pleasure you until you cum again handsome" Nico said_

"_What're you going to do?" Shadow asked_

"_Just wait and see baby"_

_Nico turned around and gets on top of Shadow and putting her rear on Shadow's shaft. She then starts to rub her rear onto Shadow's shaft as she was grinding on him and giving him a buttjob. Shadow moaned while Nico was pleasing Shadow with her ass and grinding on him. She picks up her speed and grinds on Shadow fast and moving her hips._

"_C'mon baby, come on and cum for me. Cum on my ass baby, I want more cum" Nico said grinding on Shadow_

"_Just only a couple more second… I'm about to burst soon" Shadow moaned_

"_C'mon baby"_

_Nico kept grinding on Shadow's shaft for 9 minutes and Shadow was about to climax._

"_Nico… I don't think I can… GYYAAAAAAAAH" Shadow cried before climaxing_

_Shadow reached his climax and came on Nico's rear as she starts to shake it on Shadow's shaft._

"_Does it feel good baby?" Nico asked_

"_Yeah… it did" Shadow responded_

"_I'm glad you enjoyed it baby"_

"_Yeah… Like about to enjoy you as well too"_

_Shadow got Nico bend down and sat up and began to smack Nico's ass. Nico yelp and looking back at Shadow as Shadow then start to rip off her jean pants but rip off the part that shows her pussy and anal._

"_You ripped my jeans?" Nico exclaimed_

"_Yeah I did, I'm going to make you enjoy this moment" Shadow responded_

_Nico licked her lips knowing Shadow was going to please her. Shadow start to stroke his shaft and then inserts it into Nico's pussy and then starts to rams it in causing her to gasp in pleasure._

"_*GASP* YES! HARDER SHADOW" Nico cried_

_Shadow start pumping into Nico's pussy and grab on hold to her ass cheeks. Nico start moaning into pleasure and squeezing her breast._

"_Uh… Yeah Shadow, right there… Harder… Pound me!" Nico moaned_

_Shadow pumps into Nico harder and faster making Nico moan. Nico bit her lip while getting pumped by Shadow as he was going faster._

"_Right there Shadow… Right there, fuck me" Nico moaned_

_Shadow groaned as the 2 were sweating in pleasure and knew they're about to climax anytime soon._

"_Uh Shadow… I'm getting close…" Nico moaned_

"_Me too… I'm about to burst" Shadow responded moaning_

_Shadow and Nico moaned together while Shadow pumping into Nico, after few minutes they then began to reach their climax as Nico started to roll her eyes and screamed in pleasure._

"_OH SHADOW I'M CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Nico screamed_

_Shadow gives a few more pumps while climaxing. He then collapsed on the bed satisfied. Nico was not satisfied yet, she multiply her hands and hold his arms down and giving Shadow a massage._

"_What the hell… What're you doing?" Shadow asked_

"_I'm not satisfied yet, I want more Shadow and you're going to give it to me" Nico responded while getting on top of Shadow_

_Nico inserts Shadow's shat inside her pussy and then start moving her hips and bouncing herself in pleasure. Nico then start moaning into pleasure in mere seconds. She then even multiple her hands as they start massaging her breasts and fondling them._

_Meanwhile…_

_Nami was at the bar to try to meet with Shadow again in person, it turns out he wasn't there._

"_*Sigh*… He's not here, I hope I can see him again soon" Nami said_

_6 hours later…_

_Nico moaned crazy and hard while bouncing on Shadow's shaft into pleasure. She rolled her eyes and looking up at the ceiling._

"_Oh Shadow… OH SHADOW!" Nico screamed_

_Nico kept bouncing, bouncing and bouncing herself into pleasure moaning so hard and wanted every inch of Shadow's shaft inside her. Nico put her hands on Shadow's chest moaning very hard._

"_Oh Shadow… You're about to make me… *Moan* __**CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM**__" Nico moaned_

_Nico kept on screaming into pleasure and seconds after, she then start to climax and squirted her love juice on Shadow's shaft. Even her breasts start to squirted milk into pleasure. Nico start to collapsed on the bed while her hands start to disappear._

"_Uh… That was amazing…" Nico moaned_

"_Uh huh… Are you satisfied?" Shadow asked_

"_Yeah I am, I was so caught up in the moment when it comes to sex"_

"_Uh huh… Right now I'm satisfied"_

"_Not yet you're not, how a blowjob"_

"_Sure"_

_Nico smiled and start giving Shadow a blowjob as she was sucking on his shaft hard and faster. Shadow laid on his back, putting his hands behind his head and began to relax. _

"_Ah yeah… That's it, just only a couple more minutes" Shadow moaned_

_Nico moaned while sucking on Shadow's shaft and deep throating him. Nico even lick his shaft before sucking on his shaft again. Shadow moaned for about 11 minutes and after that, he then starts to climax inside Nico's mouth and on her face._

"_Mmm… it so delicious" Nico moaned_

_Nico start snuggling up on Shadow and kissing him on the cheek._

"_I had a great time with you Shadow, enjoyed having sex with you too" Nico said_

"_Yeah me too… Since the part you got your hands pinned me down" Shadow responded_

"_Sorry about that handsome, I was so caught up in the moment. Anyway why don't we get some sleep"_

"_Sounds good to me, good night Nico Robin"_

"_Good night to you too Shadow the Hedgehog"_

_Shadow and Nico share a kiss on the lips and they fall asleep._

**Well… That's the thirtieth chapter everyone. I hope you enjoy Nico Robin sleeping with Shadow. More coming on the way so stay tuned. Read and Review everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Bounty Hunter Mistake

"Yeah… Me and Nico Robin was really wild when we had sex. She never wanted to let me go and just kept pleasuring me" Shadow explained his story of himself and Nico Robin

"Wow… Just wow man" Raizo responded

Seconds after, Sonic gets a call from his girlfriend: Samus.

"Hey Samus" Sonic greeted

"_Hey baby, what're you doing?_" Samus responded

"Oh nothing just hanging out with Shadow, Yoshi and Raizo here. What about you?"

"_With Peach and Zelda hanging out just having a girl time_"

"Oh that's good"

"_Yeah I called to see what you're doing and checking up on you_"

"Oh ok, I appreciated beautiful"

"_I got to go so I'll see you back at the house_"

"Ok, I love you"

"_I love you too baby bye_"

Sonic hanged up the phone and this made Shadow smile.

"What's gotten you smiling about?" Sonic asked with a smile

"Oh nothing really, you and Samus live together?"

"Yeah we have a condo together"

"WHAT! You and Samus don't live at the mansion no more?" Raizo asked

"Yep, we decided to get our own place together"

"Oh damn…"

"Yeah"

"Well to let you guys know and you won't believe who I've encountered and slept with anyway" Shadow stated

"What… Who" Raizo asked

"Well… I don't want to tell you this because Sonic will get mad at me"

"I won't so tell me" Sonic requested

"Ok if you say so, I did happen to sleep with **Samus Aran**"

Sonic was shock and surprised to hear what Shadow just said.

"WHAT THE WHAT! YOU SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Sonic yelled in anger

"Shadow, you slept with Samus" Yoshi and Raizo said in the same time

"Yeah I did, she even took a liking of me and mistaken me for someone"

"Really who…"

"*Gulp* Raizo…"

"WHAT! Me!" Raizo cried in shock

"This was the time when I turned human in disguise and Samus mistaken me to you and think you was more sexy than anyone else. Plus this was the time before Samus met Sonic or Snake"

"Well to let you know, me and Samus are good friends and we're even close too"

"That's a first; I want to hear what happen so lay it on me. I'm pretty sure that Snake is still trying to get Samus back since he accidently cheated on her with a stripper" Sonic requested

"Wait… You're not mad?" Yoshi asked

"Well… I am still but since you told me this was the time before Samus met me so I'll let it go and cool off. So yeah I'm still mad but I understand so please continue"

"Oh, it all start back at this city I was in when I was in my human form and man you guys are in one hell of a story here…" Shadow explained

_Flashback…_

_Shadow the Hedgehog, now in a human form and disguise. Shadow took a walk to gain some part for his bike to repair. Shadow head to the bike shop and paying a few items for his motorcycle. Shadow was even listening to his IPod as he was listening to __**N.W.A – Alwayz Into Something**__. Shadow jammed to the song as he bops his head to the song while walking back to his destination with the motorcycle parts._

_As Shadow continue walking to his destination, he accidently bump into a female blonde woman. Shadow took out her head phone out from his left ear._

"_Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" Shadow apologized_

_The blonde woman turned around as she wore a sky blue t-shirt that shows her stomach, tight blue denim jeans and white sneakers._

"_Oh it's ok so… Hey Raizo" the blonde female greeted_

"_Excuse me…" Shadow responded_

"_Raizo, you don't remember me it's Samus, Samus Aran remember?"_

"_Samus Aran, you got it all wrong I'm not Raizo. It's Shadow"_

"_Don't lie Raizo and my… You looking so got damn sexy, have you been working out lately"_

"_What…"_

"_Oh fuck it, why don't you and me head to my place and… (Starts to whisper to Shadow's ear) Make it hotter"_

"_The hell…"_

"_C'mon babe, let's go and lets have all the loving"_

_Shadow backed away as Samus come closer to Shadow._

"_You got it all wrong, I'm not Raizo" Shadow said trying to explain_

"_Oh you're Raizo alright and you're so got damn sexier than you look. Come on and give me a sexy kiss" Samus responded extended her arms coming towards Shadow_

_Shadow backed flip over the fence and then runs away. Samus smiled sneakily and watches Shadow running away._

"_Mmm… Raizo is sure is sexy and shy, I like it" Samus said pursuing after Shadow_

_Shadow ran miles and miles away and see if he lost Samus._

"_Good, I've finally lost her, maybe if I can take a short club inside the club" Shadow said_

_Shadow went inside the club as people were dancing, socializing and having fun. Shadow cut through the dance floor but was cut off by Samus as she yanked him onto his arm._

"_Hey cutie, miss me" Samus asked lovingly_

"_How did you…" Shadow asked_

"_I followed you now let's dance Raizo, they're playing my song"_

"_Wait just a sec-AAAAH"_

_Samus pulled Shadow and so they began to dance. They song was playing by the DJ: __**Nasty Nardo – Let's Get a Room**__. Samus start to shake her hips to the song leaving Shadow froze up and trying to find a way out of this. Samus smiled and got closer to Shadow who think it's Raizo._

"_Why aren't you dancing?" Samus asked_

"_I uh…" Shadow stuttered_

_Samus smiled and turned around and faces her rear onto Shadow's pelvic and start to grind on Shadow slowly and sensually to the song. Shadow was now completely frozen up and Samus looked back at Shadow into questioning eyes._

"_Great… I'm going to regret myself to do this" Shadow thought_

_Shadow then dance back with Samus while she was grinding on him. The 2 danced to the song and having a good time together. Samus smiled and starts to wiggle her rear on Shadow's pelvic and licking her lips. She even lean back on Shadow's chest and wrapping her right arm around Shadow's neck and dancing onto Shadow._

_Shadow continue dancing with Samus in order to leave out the club and ditch her as he focus on dancing with Samus and his plan. Afterwards, Samus turned around and grinds on Shadow's leg and wrapping her arms around Shadow's neck._

"_You enjoying yourself baby?" Samus asked_

"_Yes…. I am" Shadow lied_

_The crowd turn and sees Shadow and Samus and they start cheering for them. Shadow and Samus just continued dancing and don't worry about the crowd. They dance for about 8 minutes and suddenly, Samus then began to lock her lips on Shadow's lips as she start kissing him while dancing with him._

_Shadow was stunned and surprise when Samus kissed him but Shadow backed away and then leaving out the scene._

"_Raizo wait…" Samus called_

_Shadow left out the club and use chaos control and teleported to his destination. Shadow arrived to his motorcycle and then spends a few minutes repairing and upgrading his bike._

_After that, Shadow tested his bike and it turns out it was successfully repaired and upgraded._

"_There we go, now I can get out of here" Shadow said_

_As Shadow was about to start his bike but suddenly, someone quietly knocks him down unconscious._

_8 minutes later…_

_Shadow woke up and realized he was on a bed and felt someone was on top of him but turns out it was Samus herself rubbing his chest._

"_What the…" Shadow stuttered_

"_Got you right where I want you Raizo, you can't escape from me" Samus responded_

"_What do you want and I'm not Raizo for the last time"_

"_Of course you're Raizo sweetie and plus I want some of that good loving in you and I want it nice and good"_

"_*Gulp* uh oh…."_

"_That's right, let's get this fun started then"_

_Samus start to rip off Shadow's shirt and sees his muscular abs as there was a eight pack abs._

"_Oh Raizo, you are so much sexier but now let's see what's under there" Samus stated_

"_Oh don't you dare!" Shadow commanded_

"_You said dare, ok take that challenge"_

"_Oh no…"_

_Samus smiled sexily and starts to unzip Shadow's shaft as it was into its full size._

"_Mmm… It's so big, why don't I make it feel better with a little handjob" Samus stated_

"_Oh… Crap" Shadow stuttered_

_Samus start to handjob Shadow as she begins to stroke his shaft. Shadow tried not to groan moan and not to hesitate any of it. Samus kept stroking his shaft until she then starts to go faster and faster. Shadow tried not to moan or groan. Shadow closed his eyes and could not take it much longer and instead, he began to moan of pleasure softly know for Samus he liking it._

_Samus continue giving Shadow a handjob for 11 minutes and suddenly, he start to climax on Samus' hand. Samus smiled and lick the cum off._

"_Mmm… It tastes so good, awe your cock is a mess with cum. Let me clean it up for you" Samus said_

_Samus start to give Shadow a blowjob causing Shadow to moan in pleasure. Shadow seem how starting to enjoy the pleasure as Samus suck on his shaft. She start deep throat Shadow in 2 minutes and continue sucking on Shadow as she start to go faster and harder. Shadow moaned softly but harder knowing he was about to climax._

"_Oh my goodness… I'm about to… CUM!" Shadow cried_

_Shadow suddenly reaches his climax and bursting his load inside Samus' mouth and cumming on her face. Samus gasped as Shadow came so much._

"_Wow Raizo… You've cum so much" Samus said licking her lips_

"_Damn it… For the last damn time I am not Raizo, I'm Shadow" Shadow said angrily_

"_Aw don't be mad Raizo, you know you're Raizo"_

"_ARGH! I'm getting sick of her calling me Raizo. *Sigh* Calm down Shadow, don't go very angry. Only way you can get out of this is to please her and damn… I'm going to regret it for telling this to Snake or Sonic" Shadow thought_

"_*Sigh*… Fine, at least I'm calming down. Why don't we have some fun shall we" Shadow said_

"_You just read my mind and I like your outfit by the way. Why don't I take off my clothes and make our mood hotter" Samus responded happily_

_Samus got up from the bed and start stripping off her clothes until she was completely naked. Her round ass start to jiggle and her large breasts start to shake also getting Shadow to be hypnotized by her glorious and beautiful body._

"_I knew you like my body; let's get our fun started then baby" Samus said_

_Shadow signal Samus to come closer to him as she did. She start to plant Shadow a passionate kiss on the lips and inserting his shaft inside her pussy. She then start to bounce herself and moving her hips in pleasure and motion in a cowgirl position. Thus this made Samus moaned in pleasure by Shadow's shaft._

"_Oh yeah it's so big… Harder… Deeper… Pound me Shadow, pound my pussy" Smaus moaned_

_Samus had her tongue out and looking up at the ceiling squeezing her breasts. Shadow took the chance as he start to smack Samus' round ass but instead giving it a few more smacks thus it made Samus yelp._

"_Oh fuck yeah Raizo, spank my ass. Spank me like I'm your bitch" Samus moaned_

_Shadow shrugged his shoulders and continue to smack Samus' ass a few more times and it turns red._

"_OH YEAH RAIZO! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME LIKE A DAMN FUCKING PORN STAR!" Samus screamed_

_Samus bounced herself and moving her hips faster and harder in motion. The bed started to shake in every motion and movement. Shadow knew this was going to be long._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh! Right there Raizo, pound my pussy" Samus moaned_

_This went on like this for 15 hours non-stop and everlasting and there was cum dripping off her pussy as Samus was still in the same position bouncing on Shadow's shaft and the cum was dripping to the bed and onto the floor. She wanted more and more pleasure, lust and satisfaction. They were sweating in pleasure and Shadow knew how long it was._

"_Uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh! Oh yeah Raizo, I'm about to burst soon, I'm cumming… I'M CUUUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIING!" Samus moaned_

_Shadow groaned while Samus moaned harder and knew he was about to climax._

"_Yes… YES… __**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**__" Samus screamed_

_Seconds after, Shadow and Samus then start to climax together and cried out bursting. Samus' breasts start to squirted milk and was a lot of it. Shadow then start to suck on her breasts and licking the breast milk. Samus rolled her eyes and was paralyze of pleasure. Samus then collapsed onto the bed and the 2 passed out asleep._

_Later, that morning…_

_Shadow woke up and was a little dizzy._

"_Oh man… I must've passed out after 15 hours of wild lasting sex with Samus" Shadow said quietly_

_Shadow turn his head and sees Samus was still asleep. There was a mess of cum and the smell of sex._

"_Damn… it must be one hell of a day and night last night" Shadow whispered_

_Shadow prompted himself up from the bed and then starts to sneak his way out but suddenly he was stopped by Samus._

"_Where are you going Raizo" Samus asked_

"_Damn… Just when I was about to leave" Shadow murmured_

_Shadow turned around and sees Samus looking at him seductively._

"_So… leaving so soon Raizo or should I say… Shadow?" Samus asked_

"_Thank you, finally you got my name correctly" Shadow responded_

"_I was only messing with you with the Raizo thing. I know you wasn't Raizo, I was having fun with you"_

"_That's a first"_

"_Yep and you're a hedgehog in a human form I see"_

"_Yeah… I'm using a chaos energy that can turn me into a human"_

"_That's cool, anyway I had a great time having sex with you since we made one hell of a mess together I here when I was dripping from cum and hell look right here, there's cum on the floor"_

"_Yeah… We did in 15 hours having sex"_

"_True but still, I had a great time with you"_

"_Yeah… Me too but I got to say, you're very much sexier than Raizo in that human form of yours"_

"_Um… Thank you"_

"_You're welcome, before you go can we have sex again and we'll clean this place up. This time, I want you to pump me into my ass"_

"_Well… I got time so sure, another round won't hurt"_

_Samus smiled as Shadow got back on the bed and Samus was in the doggy position and Shadow start to insert his shaft inside her anal and pumps himself into her ass making Samus moan again in pleasure and began having sex once again._

**Well… That was hot, freaky, steamy and sexy. Samus Aran having sex with Shadow. I hope you all enjoy this steamy chapter everyone, especially Spawnzilla014. This chapter is for you bro, thanks for that idea and the request. But like I said, this chapter is for you bro and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**There's more chapters coming on the way so stay tune to see who will be the next lucky lady for Shadow here. So read and review everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: A Shokan's Deal

Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo were all shock and stunned, plus having their jaws drop when Shadow explained his story.

"15 HOURS!" Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo yelled in shock

"Yep and we went again as she requested me to fuck her in the ass and so I did. Afterwards, we clean the hotel room up nice and spotless" Shadow responded

"Damn… Shadow, you are like a got damn beast when it comes to having sex" Raizo said

"Very funny, Samus wanted more pleasure so it was my only chance in order to leave out of there"

"I hear you but with my girlfriend before she met me or Snake" Sonic exclaimed

"Yeah… Sorry but she thought I was Raizo, I have nothing to do with it. I swear Sonic"

"I know, I understand. I'm not even mad anymore but still I understand"

"Anyway change the subject, who was the next lucky lady that you slept with Shadow?" Yoshi asked

"Yeah and you guys won't believe who I encountered with"

"Try me" Raizo responded with a smile

"Ok, this girl I met. She has four arms and her name was **Sheeva**"

Sonic, Raizo and Yoshi drop their jaws and suddenly they left out the scene and went to the bathroom and throw up. Shadow shook his head and knew this made them sick.

After few minutes of throwing up, Sonic, Raizo and Yoshi head back to the table and took their seats plus still shock about what Shadow just said.

"You… And Sheeva, are you serious?" Raizo asked

"Yep… I'm serious alright" Shadow responded

"Oh my goodness, this is just when Shadow told us the story about himself and Mileena" Sonic added

Razio then heads back to the bathroom and threw up again after Sonic reminded Raizo about Mileena.

"Oh my goodness, I can't take it no more. This is just so damn sick" Raizo said coming back

"I know… I can't take much more of it, you and Sheeva slept together?" Yoshi asked

"Yep… It was so awkward and disgusting to me. She even had a thing for me since when I was capture by Shao Kahn and took me to Goro's lair back at the Nether Realm" Shadow explained

"WHAT!" Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo cried in surprise

"Let me explain, it started back when I was at Goro's lair trapped in chains and was left there to die but luckily Sheeva rescued me and spare my life and requested me to sleep with her and pleasure her good and smooth"

_Flashback…_

_Shao Kahn and Goro were talking and socializing while Shadow the Hedgehog was in chains tied to his arm and was brutally beaten by Shao Kahn's henchman by Rain, Skarlet, Baraka, Reptile and Sheeva. Shadow had his eyes close and was brutally wounded and injured._

"_Looks like he'll be left to die since my henchmen defeated that hedgehog" Shao Kahn said_

"_Yeah and I'll keep him here to die. He won't be going anywhere" Goro responded_

"_Good, I must be off and attend my duties. I hope everything goes well once you kill him"_

"_Don't worry my lord, I will"_

_Shao Kahn nodded in response and left out the lair. Goro smiled and then he walk over to the ultimate life form._

"_You know… You're pretty tough hedgehog you know that, since no one is here to save you. I get to kill you" Goro said evilly_

_Goro is just about to kill Shadow but suddenly, he was knocked out unconscious silently. This person then releases Shadow and took him away with a word or sound._

_Few minutes later…_

_Shadow woke up from being unconscious and then realizes that he's not at Gro's lair. Right now Shadow's at the Armory as there some lava and some metals that were being heated up to make it brand new._

"_What the hell… Who saved me?" Shadow asked_

"_I did" Sheeva responded sitting on the metal table across from Shadow_

"_You… You're the one that attacked me with your friends, why did you saved me?"_

"_Well… I have a thing for you when it's strong men who's very strong and can protect themselves. That's why I saved you and don't worry, no one knew that I saved you and brought you here. Besides no one is here"_

"_I see… So what do you want from me then"_

"_A deal of course…"_

"_A deal…?"_

"_Yes a deal, so hear me out"_

"_I'm listening…"_

"_I'll let you go and spare your life if you agree to have sex with me"_

"_Excuse me…"_

"_Have sex with me, it's been a while since I had sex. With you, you can help me. Have sex with me and I can help you recover your wounds and spare your life"_

"_That's all just have sex with you"_

"_Yes… So do we have a deal?"_

"…_Deal"_

"_Good, now come and take me"_

_Shadow shrugged his shoulders and shook his head and so he went over to Sheeva. She got on her feet and was taller than Shadow. She even picked up Shadow with her four arms and kissed him on the lips. Shadow returned the kiss as Sheeva start caressing Shadow's body. Shadow began to fondle her large breasts causing Sheeva to stop the kiss._

"_Is something wrong?" Shadow asked_

"_No, I never had a man caress my breasts before. You're the first one" Sheeva responded_

"_Oh… Should I stop?"_

"_No… Go ahead and caress them, do whatever you want to them. I don't mind Shadow"_

_Shadow nodded and caressed Sheeva's breasts and return back with the kiss. They start to kiss hard and smooth as their kiss was so tender and smooth. After a few minutes kissing, Sheeva then start to strip off her outfit was completely naked. She turned around and looking back at Shadow._

"_C'mon handsome, come and take me" Sheeva responded_

_Shadow walk over Sheeva as she was facing herself on the wall. Shadow then caress her body and then starts to unzip his black and red cargo pants and pulling out his shaft. Shadow takes to take off Sheeva's outfit and she was completely naked. Shadow then start to inserting his shaft inside Sheeva's pussy and starts to thrust it in._

_Sheeva look back at Shadow with lustful eyes and instead, she start to moan into pleasure. Shadow start to go a little faster to increase the speed._

"_Man… I can't believe that I'm having sex with the tall Shokan woman. It's so disgusting to me, but a deal is a deal in order to get out of this place and getting myself recover" Shadow thought_

"_Yes… That's it Shadow, right there" Sheeva moaned_

_Shadow continues to pump into Sheeva with full pleasure making her moan._

"_Uh… you're very good at this Shadow, fuck me harder" Sheeva moaned_

"_Are you sure nobody won't catch us?" Shadow asked_

"_Positive now keep fucking me, I want more"_

"_Alright you ask for it"_

_Shadow start to go faster as he start to pump and thrusting into Sheeva harder and faster making Sheeva moaned harder. Sheeva look back at Shadow as her to other hands start to caress her own breasts._

"_Uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuhhhhh! Oh Shadow… You're about to… *Moan* Make me… CUUUUUM" Sheeva moaned_

"_I'm going to burst soon Sheeva, I'm getting close" Shadow groaned_

"_Yes… Cum with me Shadow, cum inside me"_

_After 46 minutes pumping into Sheeva's pussy, Shadow then start to climax into Sheeva's pussy and reaching his limit. Sheeva felt Shadow's cum inside of her and she looking back at Shadow. Sheeva took this chance as she got down on her knees and sucking onto Shadow's shaft. Shadow moaned softly while Sheeva worked her mouth and tongue and pleasuring Shadow. Sheeva then start to went harder and faster to increase her speed. Shadow moaned and moan into pleasure knowing he was about to climax._

"_Sheeva… I'm about to burst any minutes now, just only a couple of seconds" Shadow moaned_

_Sheeva look up at Shadow but went back staring at Shadow's shaft while sucking on him. Shadow gritted his teeth and suddenly, he then burst his load in Sheeva's mouth and bursting onto her face and her lips. SHeeva licked her lips and smiled._

"_Mmm… That was incredible, I enjoyed it Shadow" Sheeva said_

"_Yeah me too, I'm guessing you want more. Well I'm not satisfied yet so why don't you get on top of me and take control" Shadow responded with a smile_

_Shadow lay on the metal table and signaling Sheeva to come closer. Sheeva smiled and then gets on top of Shadow and then placing his shaft inside her pussy and start moving her hips and riding on Shadow._

_Meanwhile…_

_Goro warned Shao Kahn and the others that Shadow was missing and was free._

"_How is this possible, how did that hedgehog escape and do you know who saved him?" Shao Kahn asked_

"_No my lord, when I was about to kill that hedgehog until someone knocked me out unconscious" Goro responded_

"_Well find him and kill him"_

_9 hours later…_

_Sheeva continued riding on Shadow's shaft and was moaning hard. Her breast milk start to burst a little as Shadow fondles and caressed them._

"_Uh… Right there Shadow, I'm about to CUM" Sheeva moaned_

"_Me too, I'm getting close Sheeva" Shadow responded_

"_Fuck me Shadow, harder… Deeper… FASTER!"_

_Shadow and Sheeva continue pleasuring each other and few minutes later, they then began reaching their limit and climaxing together. They were sweating of pleasure and panting of course to catch their breath. Sheeva lean to Shadow kissing him on the lips._

"_That was amazing, you're something Shadow" Sheeva said_

"_Yeah… I get that a lot, I'm glad that you enjoyed it" Shadow responded_

"_And I did, thank you Shadow for everything"_

"_You're welcome"_

"_Now to finish the deal, you can go now since I made a deal with you"_

"_Thanks Sheeva"_

"_You're welcome"_

_Shadow smiled and uses his chaos control as he teleported out of the scene. Sheeva smiled and putting her outfit back on and regrouping with the others but instead, she went to go freshen herself up since she was covered in cum._

**That's the thirty two chapter everyone. Sheeva the next lucky lady, I know it's awkward but more awkward for Yoshi, Sonic and Raizo since they threw up. Haha… Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter so read and review everyone.**

**Stay tuned because there is more on the way coming near you everybody.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Sphere Hunters

"So that was it, after the sex she let me go and so I left. That's the story" Shadow explained

"Oh… My… Goodness Shadow, you and Sheeva?" Sonic asked

"Yeah… Awkward isn't it"

"Damn right it is Shadow, how the hell did she had a thing for you since you were too strong and they already beat you" Raizo asked

"I do not know… It's hard to say really"

"Whatever it is, don't man. I don't want to hear more and I feel like I'm going to throw up once again" Sonic exclaimed

"yeah me too Sonic" Yoshi agreed

"Well… To get you guys all shock, there are 3 women that I've encountered and slept with too" Shadow stated

"Really, who were the 3 ladies man" Raizo asked

"**Y.R.P**"

"Y.R.P" Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo asked in confusion

"Yep… I'll spill it out. **Yuna**, **Rikku** and **Paine**"

"WHAT!"

"Yep… I slept with them in the same night and on the same bed"

"WHAT THE WHAT! Damn Shadow, how the hell did you get the chance to sleep with all 3 of them" Sonic asked in shock

"Well…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow who was asleep silently. He then realizes that he was on a bed causing him to wake up. Shadow woke up and starts to look around._

"_What the hell… Where am I?" Shadow wondered_

_Shadow look around and seeing some beds around. Shadow prompt himself up and figuring out where he was anyway. Shadow heads downstairs and going to the elevator and uses it. Shadow heads down to the control room and then sees a group of people. The blonde female then notice Shadow coming to the scene._

"_Hey look, the hedgehog is awake"_

"_What… Who the hell are you people?" Shadow asked_

"_Sorry we've frighten you sir, my name is Yuna. This is Rikku and Paine as you may know we're Sphere Hunters" Yuna introduced_

"_Uh huh… So you all hunt for crystal spheres?"_

"_Of course you said it just right"_

"_I was just taking a guess"_

"_True but anyway we found you when you was beaten unconscious so we brought you here to our flying fortress so you can get some rest" Rikku explained_

"_I see… Thank you"_

"_You're welcome so um… Are you some kind of a monster or something?"_

"_No… I'm a hedgehog; I was created by a Professor named: Gerald Robotnik. I'm a ultimate life form"_

"_Oh… Sounds interesting"_

"_Look, I think I'm just going to lay down and get some rest. My body is still bruised up from that fight I had with that big monster that I faced"_

"_OK, take as much time you need Shadow" Yuna responded happily_

_Shadow nodded and left out the scene. Rikku was eyeing on Shadow secretly and had a sneaky smile._

"_When he's asleep, I'll get a chance to have some fun with him" Rikku cooed_

_Meanwhile…_

_While Shadow was asleep silently and resting his body. He was unaware when a shadow suspect arrive to the scene and stared down at Shadow. It was Rikku herself smiling seductively at Shadow._

"_Mmm… He's so cute when he's asleep, well time for the show to begin" Rikku whispered_

_Just then as Rikku is about to undress Shadow's pants until someone arrived to the scene and it was Yuna._

"_Yuna, what the hell are you doing here?" Rikku asked_

"_Me, what're you doing here" Yuna responded back_

"_I'm here for Shadow and speaking of which, I'm about to have some fun with him"_

"_No I am, so step aside"_

"_Hell no, I was here first so go dream about that boy you always fall in love with"_

"_Says who…"_

_Yuna and Rikku continued to have their argument, they did not know that another female came to the scene as it was Paine herself. She laid next to Shadow and start to caress Shadow's body and smiled._

"_Hold it right there Paine, Shadow is mine" Rikku said stopping Paine_

"_No, he's mine" Yuna shot back_

"_Too bad, he's mine so get out of here while me and Shadow have some alone time together" Paine stated caressing Shadow's chest_

"_Easy for you to say, he's mine so stay away from him" Rikku said pulling Paine out the bed_

_Yuna, Rikku and Paine then start argue each other and fighting too. This made Shadow woke up unnoticed and then sees Y.R.P here making Shadow confused. He then stop their fighting._

"_What the hell is going on here?" Shadow asked_

"_Oh shit, he's awake" Rikku said_

"_Well… What's going on here?"_

"_Well… Um…"_

"_Rikku snuck up here to have sex with you but I caught her trying to make her move. Paine also arrived and caress your chest and so we all start to fight each other" Yuna explained_

"_Is that so… You all want to have sex with me?" Shadow asked_

"_Since you put it that way Shadow… Yes we do" Paine answered_

"_I see…"_

"_So, are you mad at all of us?" Yuna asked sadly_

"_Hmm… Nope, I'm not. Since you all ladies want me, come and get me. I'm right here"_

_Yuna, Rikku and Paine look at each other and then smiled. They then walk over and start to make love to Shadow. Yuna and Paine start to lay next to Shadow on both sides as Yuna was on the right and Paine was on the left. Rikku was at the middle and rubbing Shadow's crotch while Yuna and Paine kissed Shadow's neck and then smothered him with kisses on his face. Shadow did the expectable when he slapped Yuna and Paine's butt making them yelp._

"_Ooooh… We've been a naughty sphere hunters Shadow" Yuna said kissing Shadow on the cheek_

"_Yeah, we deserve to be punished" Paine added_

"_Speaking of which, why don't I make you feel good" Rikku stated_

_Shadow sees Rikku unzipped Shadow's pants and pulling out his shaft. RIkku then place it in her mouth giving him a blowjob. While that, Yuna takes off her pants and panties and gets on top of Shadow. Shadow smiled and starts to lick her pussy. Yuna moaned softly in pleasure while Paine fingers and rubs her pussy._

"_Yes… Harder Shadow, right there" Yuna moaned_

_Yuna moaned softly by Shadow who was licking her pussy. Rikku kept sucking onto Shadow's shaft as she sucked on it hard and fast. There were some pre-cum dripping from Rikku's mouth while sucking on him. Rikku start stroking his cock while sucking on his as Yuna moaned softly when Shadow licked her pussy fast._

"_Yes… Almost there Shadow, I'm about to… CUM" Yuna moaned_

_After a few minutes of licking Yuna's pussy, Yuna then start to squirt her love juice on Shadow's face. Shadow then start to burst his cum inside Rikku's mouth and on her face. Rikku licked her lips and Yuna got off of Shadow satisfied for now._

_Paine took this chance when she took off her clothes and pushed Rikku away and start to insert Shadow's shaft inside her pussy and start to move her hips in rhythm. She then moaned of pleasure as it start to feel good in mere seconds._

_Yuna smiled and took the liberty to make out with Rikku that shocked her but instead Rikku return the kiss and start making out and caressing each other while Paine conti nue to have her fun with Shadow._

"_Uh… Right there Shadow… Faster, harder… Fuck me" Paine moaned_

_Shadow smacked Paine's ass and making her move her hips faster as she did in rhythm and moaned a little bit crazy._

"_Oh yes, yes, yes, YES! Right there Shadow, harder… Pound my pussy" Paine moaned_

_Paine looks up to the ceiling and grabbing her breasts. Yuna and Rikku continued making out until Shadow stopped Paine and making her Paine get off her her. Shadow smiled and pulled Rikku away from Yuna and bends her over. He took off her shorts and thong off and inserts his shaft inside Rikku's pussy and rams it it._

"_Uh yeah… Right there Shadow, fuck me. Drill my pussy" Rikku moaned_

_Shadow smiled evilly and then starts to thrust into Rikku in rapid speed making RIkku screamed of pleasure and satisfaction._

"_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH HHH! RIGHT THERE SHADOW! POUND MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Rikku screamed_

"_You like that don't you huh?" Shadow asked evilly_

"_YES SHADOW, FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME LIKE A NASTY BITCH I AM!"_

_As Shadow pumped his shaft inside of Rikku's pussy, her ass cheeks starts to jiggle in every movement and rhythm. They even start to clap in every movement while Rikku closed her eyes and moaned. She even grabbed the bed sheets and could not take much more of the satisfaction and instead Shadow smacks Rikku's ass 13 times as her ass turned red and Shadow squeezed it. Rikku stretched her arms out looking back at Shadow as he rapidly thrust into her pussy._

"_UH OH SHADOW! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THEEEEEEEEEEEERE!" Rikku screamed_

_After few minutes of pumping into RIkku, Yuna and Paine were fingering their pussies as Shadow stopped pumping into RIkku. He turned his head and stare at Yuna. Yuna was laying on the edge of the bed making Shadow smiled. Shadow hold onto her legs and inserts his shaft inside her pussy and pumps it it. Yuna moaned and looking at Shadow._

"_Yes Shadow… Right there, fuck me harder like what you did to Rikku" Yuna moaned_

_Shadow nodded and rapidly pumps his shaft into Yuna's pussy. Yuna moaned and screamed of pleasure and soon spread her arms out and rolled her eyes of pleasure. Yuna was caught up of pleasure and satisfaction. Rikku and Paine start to caress Shadow's chest and kissing his neck while Shadow pumped into Yuna rapidly. 14 minutes later, Shadow stopped pumping into Yuna and commanded the ladies to get on the floor to their knees and so they did what Shadow requested them to. Shadow stroke his cock while the 3 sphere hunter ladies licked their lips and staring at Shadow and suddenly, Shadow reached his climax and cum on Yuna, RIkku and Paine's face._

_Yuna, Rikku and Paine licked their lips and licking Shadow's shaft and sucking on it and was satisfied. Shadow took a seat on the bed but he laid on the bed and putting his head on the pillows satisfied. Yuna and Paine snuggled next to Shadow on both sides and Rikku gets on top of Shadow._

"_Shadow, we had a great and awesome time with you?" Yuna said smiling_

"_So did I, it was so incredible" Rikku added_

"_Me three, I've never had this experience like this before but the sex was incredible" Paine added_

"_Well so did I ladies, I had a great time with you and speaking of which I feel so much better now. Thank you ladies" Shadow responded with a smile_

"_You're welcome, at least you're doing better and look better" Rikku said_

"_It's at least we can do for you since the sex that made you feel better" Yuna added smiling_

"_Yeah… Come to think of it, you ladies up for another round because I'm always ready" Shadow asked nicely_

"_HELL YEAH!" Yuna, Rikku and Paine responded quickly and happily_

_Elsewhere…_

_Cleo was looking at some porn magazines in his room and masturbating until he hear some moaning going on. He heard Yuna, Rikku and Paine moaning crazily while they were having sex with Shadow._

"_UH SHADOW! Right there, pound my ass so good and fast" Paine moaned_

"_Yes Shadow, fuck me harder" Rikku moaned_

"_Oh Shadow, give it to me. Give me all of that pleasure and fuck me like a sexy porn star" Yuna moaned_

_Cleo heard those moans and thinks to himself._

"_Got damn, Shadow is really giving it to them like a got damn boss" Cleo said smiling_

**Well there goes the thirty three chapter to this story everyone. Yep, Shadow had a everlasting foursome with Yuna, Rikku and Paine from the Final Fantasy series. This is for the Final Fantasy fans if you are a fan.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this steamy chapter. More is still coming and I don't know how this is going to end man like really. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so um… Read and Review everyone. Stay tuned for more chapters as it is on its way.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Satisfying the Queen

"Man… I tell you, those ladies were the major freaks. It's like they never had sex before how loud they were when we had a foursome sex together" Shadow finished explaining

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!" Sonic, Yoshi and Razio cried in shock

"Yeah… Do not ask?"

"Shadow… You're like a ultimate pimp man when it come to sleeping with women" Sonic said in surprise

"You got that right?" Raizo agreed

"I don't think I'm a pimp, I'm just me" Shadow responded

"But still you are man, you slept with a lot of woman and included Eighteen, are you dot damn kidding me" Raizo asked in shock

"I'm not joking, I'm serious alright. I slept with those ladies and you all won't believe who I slept with?"

"Talk to me now?" Yoshi asked with a smile

"Oooooh this I want to hear" Sonic added

"Ok, she's a Queen and her name is… **Sindel: Queen of Edenia**"

"WHAT! You slept with Sindel?" Raizo asked

"Yep and a fourth Milf since I slept with Eighteen as she was the third milf that I slept with"

"DUDE! How in the hell did you end up sleeping with Sindel?" Yoshi asked

"Well… it all start back when I was doing my job in a Mortal Kombat tournament that day when I was on undercover finding out what was Shang Tsung doing to take over the world with his master: Shao Kahn"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow the Hedgehog was in undercover as he was a fighter in a Mortal Kombat tournament. He was fighting off an Edenian queen named: __**Sindel**__. She uses her hair whip but Shadow jumped over Sindel and kick sweep her to the ground. Shadow then kick flip Sindel to the ground and won the first round._

_Shadow got to his stance as Sindel got back on her feet as the second round start. Shadow got wrapped by Sindel's hair and them slams him down to the ground. Shadow then chaos speared her making her release him. Shadow chaos control and then dive kicked her to the ground. Sindel turned Shadow and she was on top of him in a sexual position. Sindel hold Shadow's hands to the ground and tighten her grip and smiled._

"_You're cute hedgehog, I see you're a tough fighter" Sindel whispered_

"_Yeah now let me go?" Shadow commanded_

"_I got something for you after this so be sure to be ready for that"_

"_Shadow kicked Sindel away and prompted himself on his feet quickly. Sindel smiled as she start to charge Shadow but Shadow chaos speared Sindel away from her and dazed her. Shang Tsung commanded Shadow to finish her. Shadow looked at Sindel but instead, he then spared her life and won the match._

"_Well done Shadow, next match you're going to be facing tomorrow: Scorpion" Shang Tsung stated_

_Shadow looked around as everyone parted their ways and sees Jade coming towards Shadow._

"_Wow… You're amazing Shadow, when did you learn how to fight like that?" Jade asked_

"_It's in my blood, now can you excuse me. I like to be alone" Shadow responded walking away_

_Shadow heads inside and opens the door. He then gets pulled by anonymous suspect. He then was late being kissed by a female suspect turns out, it was Sindel herself locking her lips to Shadow's lips causing him to be surprised. Shadow pulled away from Sindel and smiled._

"_Mmm… You taste so good Shadow, we must meet together. Just meet me at my room tonight and I'll be sure to give you something?" Sindel requested_

"_Are you setting up a trap?" Shadow asked_

"_Oh no…"_

"_Well… Alright, I'll come by tonight and see what it is you're giving me"_

"_Don't worry, it'll blow your mind"_

_Sindel kissed Shadow on the cheek and left out the scene. Shadow shook his head and went to his separate direction._

_Meanwhile, at the café…_

_Everyone was having dinner while Shadow and Sonya Blade were talking and enjoying each other's company. Sonya smiled every time when Shadow arrives and company her and socializes her respectively and honestly. Sonya liked Shadow more and more since they slept together._

"_You know Shadow, how about tonight why don't we catch up in my room. I do miss getting fuck by your cock again and I'll be happy for you to come see me" Sonya said smiling_

"_That's cool but I got to meet Sindel tonight, she told me that she's giving me something that I do not know of" Shadow responded_

"_Perhaps another time perhaps"_

"_Yeah, sorry"_

"_Oh no it's ok, I understand"_

_Sonya smiled and she and Shadow continue having dinner together while Johnny Cage looks over from his table as he sat with Liu Kang and Kung Lao._

"_That son of a bitch, that hedgehog is talking to my girl again" Johnny said angrily_

"_Looks like Sonya likes him and see how the way Shadow makes her smile" Kung Lao responded_

"_Hey I make her smile more than that ebony hedgehog, what does he got that I don't have?"_

"_Hmm… Let's see, chaos powers, the moves, the skills, teleporting" Liu Kang responded_

"_Plus cool threads that he's wearing right now and making ladies smile so much" Kung Lao added_

"… _Jerks" Johnny said annoyed_

"_Hey, we're just saying that all and just giving you the answers, nothing personal" Liu Kang said_

"_Yeah whatever"_

"_Sounds like you're jealous Johnny?"_

"_Me… Jealous? Get out of here, they're just talking that's all. It's not like Sonya is going to kiss him or something?"_

"_Well… I don't know about that, look and see for yourself Johnny" Kung Lao exclaimed_

"_What…"_

_Johnny turn his head and sees Sonya Blade lean towards Shadow for a passionate kiss on the lips. This made Johnny get to his boiling point, he then got up from the table and stormed to the table where Shadow and Sonya were sitting. Sonya almost got close to Shadow for a kiss until she was interrupted by Johnny when he slammed his fist on the table._

"_Oh hell no, there is no way you're not going to kiss my girl punk" Johnny said in rage_

"_Johnny… I already told you its over, I've moved on and I don't want you no more. Why the hell do you care?" Sonya asked_

"_Because I love you and always will Sonya, please come back"_

"_No… I like Shadow, unlike you he's more respectable and honest to me than you. I like him"_

"_Is that so, I bet he won't like this"_

_Johnny gives Shadow a sucker punch straight to the face. Shadow collapsed to the ground causing a big scene when everyone turns their heads and watches the scene. This made Sonya feel in rage._

"_JOHNNY ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY! YOU'RE CUASING A SCENE HERE!" Sonya held to the top of her lungs_

"_I don't care that I'm causing a scene but I'm not letting this punk hedgehog kiss my girl. He just crossed the line and now I'm going to beat him into a coma" Johnny responded while getting to his stance_

"_Ok runt… You wanna go then I got to words for you… BRING IT!" Shadow responded_

_Shadow start to dark spin dashed Johnny through the wall and collapsed to the ground. Johnny kicked Shadow in the face but Shadow picks up the stick and hits Johnny with it. He then round house kicks Johnny in the face but Johnny tackled Shadow to the ground and punching him several times in the face. Shadow kicked Johhny away from his and uses his chaos spear at Johnny. Shadow slams Johnny to the wall and choking him but Johnny bitch slap Shadow in the face._

_Johnny took this opportunity as he start to punches Shadow in the balls and then round house kick him in the face. Shadow prompted himself up but Johnny hits Shadow with a broken stick making Shadow collapsed to the ground. Johnny go for another hit but Shadow dark spin dashed Johnny to the ground and punches him in the face several times and head-butted him in the face._

_Shadow broke Johnny's sunglasses and punches him in the face as Johnny spitted out blood from his mouth. Johnny pushed Shadow back away from his and got angry._

"_You broke my glasses… THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GOING DOWN YOU LITLLE RUNT!" Johnny angrily said in rage_

_Johnny dashed towards Shadow and Shadow dashed towards each other but they were hold back by the Mortal Kombat competitors. Liu Kang and Kung Lao hold Johnny back while Smoke and Sub Zero hold Shadow back._

"_That's enough, break it up you two" Raiden commanded sincerely_

"_Shadow's the one who started the fight if Sonya didn't try to kiss him in the first place" Johnny exclaimed trying to break free_

"_You hit me so you started this fight. You hit me straight to the face so come on and fight me you movie star drop out" Shadow responded_

"_AAAAAAAAARGH THAT'S IT, NO YOU'VE DONE IT!"_

_Johnny broke free and then charges up to Shadow and tackles him to the wall. Shadow hits Johnny on the back while Johnny uses his shoulder and hitting Shadow to the stomach. Shadow knee kicked Johnny and tackled him to the ground as the 2 continued to fight. The Mortal Kombat competitors tried every way they can to break up and stopping the fight but Shadow and Johnny weren't buying it. They kept on fighting as they kept punching each other. They were pulled away by the Mortal Kombat competitors._

_Kung Lao and Liu Kang had some help by Kabot and Jax. Smoke and Sub Zero had some help by Stryker and Nightwolf as they took Shadow out of the scene to calm Shadow down. Johnny tried his best to break free but they kept their grip tight and calming Johnny down._

"_Johnny, calm down this isn't how to solve this fight" Liu Kang said_

"_I don't care, Sonya was about to kiss that fucking hedgehog that's what. I'm not having that" Johnny responded_

"_Contain yourself Johnny, calm down" Kung Lao requested_

_Seconds after, Johnny calm down and just keep it cool and taking a deep breath._

"_So, are you ok now?" Kabot asked_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I'm calm and I'm ok" Johnny responded_

"_Damn… Shadow fucked you up and broke your sunglasses man, I've never seen you 2 fight like that before" Jax exclaimed_

"_Yeah well I'm going to end that fight and I know Shang Tsung assigned a match with me versus that damn hedgehog"_

"_And I did of course, tomorrow you and Shadow will be fighting against each other" Shang Tsung said arriving to the scene_

"_Good, we'll settle that fight there tomorrow and I am so going to beat the shit out of Shadow tomorrow"_

"_You will but in the meantime, get some rest"_

_Elsewhere, back at Shadow…_

"_Wow Shadow, I've never seen you guys fight like that before" Smoke said_

"_Yeah and I'm going to end that fight tomorrow. Fuck the match with Scorpion, I want Johnny Cage because he's crossed me big time and I'm going to fuck up his movie career" Shadow responded calming down_

"_I got a word from Shang Tsung and it turns out you're going to fight Johnny tomorrow" Nightwolf stated_

"_Good, that we'll settle our fight there. I'm going to give him an ultimate beat down"_

"_I like to see that fight, everyone is going to see that fight" Smoke said_

"_Yes, mostly everyone" Sub Zero added_

"_I'm not going to go see Sindel tonight, I'm going to get some rest and fight that son of a bitch tomorrow from crossing the line" Shadow said leaving the scene_

_Shadow walked to his room and was stopped by Sonya Blade._

"_Shadow, I am so sorry about all of this" Sonya apologized_

"_It's ok, me and Johnny have a big match tonight and it's going down" Shadow responded_

"_I heard about it Shadow, so are you coming to my room?" Sindel asked coming to the scene_

"_Probably tomorrow, I need to get some rest to fight that son of a bitch tomorrow. How about tomorrow night"_

"_Sure, no problem I understand. I better get some sleep so good night"_

"_So Shadow, are you going to your room now?" Sonya asked_

"_Yeah, I'm beat, I'm tired and I'm stress out and fired up" Shadow responded_

"_Mind if I sleep with you for tonight"_

"_Sure, I could use some company to help me feel better and to cool off"_

_Sonya smiled and followed Shadow to his room. They got their shoes off and get into the bed and cuddled together. Sonya laid her head on Shadow's chest and the two fast asleep._

_Later, that morning…_

_Shadow and Sonya got up and hanged out for breakfast at the café while everyone was having breakfast also. Sonya hold Shadow's hand and comforting him and keeping him cool. Shadow and Johnny Cage stared at each other and glaring each other angrily knew this was the day that it's their match and they're going to fight. Johnny got up from the table where he was hanging with Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jax and Kabot. Shadow did the same and left off the café causing everyone to have some suspicious looks on their faces._

_Minutes later, the match…_

_Johnny Cage waited patiently for Shadow to arrive to the scene and warming himself for his match. Seconds later, he was struck down by a chaos spear coming from Shadow. Shadow then start to run towards Johnny and tackles him to the ground knowing the match had began to start. Johnny head-butted Shadow in the face and bitch slaps him in the face. Johnny got off of Shadow and power kicks Shadow in the face as he flew to the wall._

_Johnny run towards Shadow but Shadow spin dashed Johnny to the dojo walls. Johnny knee kicked Shadow in the face causing Shadow to growl in rage and then tackles him through the dojo walls as they were inside the dojo fighting. Everyone rushed to the scene as the 2 fight when Johnny karate chop Shadow in the arm and round house kick him in the face to the ground. Johnny sees a hammer large stick and picks up. Johnny then starts to wham Shadow with it in the face making him collapsed to the ground._

"_Round one over" Shang Tsung announced_

"_FUCK THE ROUNDS! THIS IS ALL OUT FIGHT AND SEE WHO'S THE TOUGHEST" Johnny yelled_

_Just as Johnny was going for another attack but he was hit severely straight to the face by Shadow when he threw a large rock at him. Shadow then dark spin dashed Johnny to the dojo walls as they were in the café. Shadow hits Johnny with some trays and then hits him with the chair making Johnny screamed in pain. Shadow takes the large stick away from Johnny and then hits him in the face, stomach and on the mouth._

_Johnny spit out blood as Shadow kicked him in the face while on the ground. Shadow then picks Johnny up and slams his head on the table a few times but Johnny elbowed Shadow in the stomach and them slams Shadow on the table and breaks it. Johnny stomped Shadow a few times but Shadow caught Johnny's leg and severely hits him in the leg making Johnny take a knee down injured. Johnny suddenly punched Shadow on the balls and then punched him in the stomach badly._

_Shadow growled and spits out blood from his mouth but suddenly, Johnny punched Shadow and power bombs Shadow on another table again and breaks it. Shadow laid there unconscious and beaten._

"_Now… You stay down you arrogant bitch" Johnny said walking away_

_Shadow prompted himself up and then picks up the chair and hits Johnny in the back. He kept hitting him 6 times and kicks him in the face. Shadow then starts to beat down Johnny while on the ground and punching him in the face 12 times making Johnny unconscious. Shadow then prompted himself up but collapsed on the ground._

_Shadow and Johnny were severely beaten but instead, they slowly getting themselves up and glaring at each other. Shadow lean against the dojo wall to recover a bit and suddenly, Johnny screamed in rage and tackled Shadow through the dojo wall and suddenly, they were unconscious and beaten. Stryker recorded the whole video and keeps it a secret._

_The 2 laid there unconscious. Suddenly, Shadow slowly get up and getting back on his feet. Shadow then sees a unconscious Johnny Cage laid there unconscious still and couldn't even stand up straight. Shadow knew this fight was on hell of a mess and then sees the competitors watched the whole fight and Shang Tsung congratulated Shadow for the victory._

"_Shadow the Hedgehog wins the fight" Shang Tsung announced_

_Shadow walk slowly and weakly but Sonya and Sindel helped Shadow getting on his feet and walking to the medical room to recover. Rain and Reptile picked up Johnny and took him to the medical room to recover._

_Minutes later, Shadow lay on the bed recovering from his big fight with Johnny Cage. Johnny was still unconscious and beaten of course but instead, he got up and looks around. He then sees Shadow._

"_Oh it's you, so who won?" Johnny asked_

"_It's me of course, I got up and took the victory since we crashed through the dojo wall unconscious" Shadow responded_

"_Yeah… I needed to end the fight and so I did. I knew that I was going to win but you won"_

"_Yeah I did… That was a sneaky move you put back there, I got to hand it to you. You went so raw"_

"_You think…"_

"_Yeah and speaking of which, someone is going to make you feel better so I'm going to take a nice walk"_

_Shadow prompted himself up and left out the room. Johnny looked confuse until it was Sheeva herself._

"_Hello Johnny" Sheeva greeted_

"_*Gulp* Oh shit…" Johnny stuttered_

_Shadow walked slowly but was still bruised up from the fight her had with Johnny. Sindel noticed Shadow walking until she helped him._

"_Shadow, are you ok?" Sindel asked_

"_Yeah, a little bit. I'm just going to go to my room" Shadow responded_

"_Well why don't we head off to my room, I don't have a match for today so what do you say?"_

"_Sure, at least I can get over what you want to give me"_

"_Splendid"_

_Shadow walked Sindel to her room and heads inside. Sindel laid Shadow on the bed where he can rest his body._

"_So, what is it that you need to show me?' Shadow asked_

"_(Locks the door silently) Oh don't worry, you'll find out handsome" Sindel responded sexily_

_Shadow cock his eyebrow in confusion and wondering what Sindel is about to do. Sindel smiled seductively looking at Shadow while in confusion. Sindel did the expectable when she strips off her clothes and was now fully naked. Shadow's eyes went wide and see a now naked Sindel across from him._

"_Is this what you want to show me?" Shadow asked_

"_Of course, I want you to satisfied Shadow" Sindel responded_

"_Is this is all about this whole time?"_

"_Yes it is, now let's start a little warm up"_

_Sindel walk over to the door and starts to place her place her hands on the door. She then do a seductive pose sexily and looking back at Shadow, showing her round and firm ass to Shadow. Shadow just watch her beautiful and seconds after, Shadow's shaft starts to erect but instead Shadow cover his hands not to show his shaft. Sindel then start to smile._

"_It's ok, you don't have to hide it babe" Sindel said_

"_Huh…" Shadow stuttered_

_Sindel walked over to Shadow and crawl on the bed slowly to Shadow and rubbing his crotch._

"_Don't worry, let momma take good care of you. I won't bite" Sindel seductively said_

_Sindel release Shadow's hands and place them aside. She then start to unzips Shadow's pants and pulling out his shaft and licked her lips._

"_Mmm… I'm going to have fun with you Shadow and let's see how long you can last with me after I give you a blowjob" Sindel said_

_Shadow shrug his shoulder and letting Sindel do her magic. She places his shaft inside her mouth and bop her head back and forth and giving Shadow a blowjob. Sindel start licking his shaft and the tip rapidly making Shadow shiver down his spine. She suck it back down and suddenly deep throat him making more arousing for Shadow. There were some pre-cum dripping from her mouth. Shadow moaned softly and silently in pleasure knowing the satisfaction felt good._

_Sindel increase her speed as she suck on Shadow's shaft faster and deeper keeping her pace in check. Plus she stroke his shaft to increase more pleasure._

"_Oh yeah… Oh yeah, that's it Sindel. Keep on going, just only a couple more seconds Sindel" Shadow moaned_

_Sindel moaned softly but focused on sucking on Shadow. Shadow grit his teeth and looking up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Shadow then start to climax inside of Sindel's mouth. She gasped as Shadow still burst his cum on her face and mouth._

"_Sorry…" Shadow apologized_

"_No don't apologize sweetie, it felt good when you burst your cum on my face. I like it" Sindel said happily_

"_You do…"_

"_Yes, it's been so long since I had sex and caught up ruling Edenia and my duties"_

"_Oh I'm sorry…"_

"_No don't apologized, it's ok. Now, why don't we get right to our moment together shall we"_

"_Yeah but wait, let me take off my threads"_

"_Ok, how about I help you"_

"_Um… Ok"_

_Sindel kissed Shadow on the lips and helping Shadow strips off his clothes and shoes. Sindel laid on the bed and striking a seductively pose and gave Shadow a *Come and Get Me* look. Shadow smiled and then heads on the bed and he and Sindel start to have sex._

_Sindel gets on top of Shadow and placed Shadow's shaft inside her pussy and start to move her hips and was aroused in pleasure. Sindel moaned softly as the pleasure start to feel good because of Shadow's shaft inside her. She even bounced herself of pleasure and squeezing her breasts moaning._

"_Oh Shadow… Harder" SIndel moaned_

_Meanwhile…_

_Scorpion was in a match as he face off against Jax fighting each other and see who will win. The competitors watched the match as Sonya start to think about Shadow until Raiden snapped her out of it._

"_Sonya, are you alright?" Raiden asked_

"_Yeah… I'm ok, just thinking about Shadow. He won the match and everything but he's badly injured" Sonya responded_

"_He'll be alright, he just need some rest that's all"_

"_You're right, I'll bring him some food to him after the matches"_

"_Don't worry about that, Jade will take care of it"_

"_Speaking of Shadow, I wonder what he's doing right now since he's not here watching the match?"_

_Elsewhere, Sindel's room…_

_Sindel rode on Shadow's shaft for an hour and a half. She moaned crazily in pleasure wanting more pleasure. Shadow groaned softly as Sindel moved her hips faster and harder while the bed shake from every movement._

"_Uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuh! Oh Shadow, give it to me" Sindel moaned_

_Shadow and Sindel kept on going and minutes later, Shadow and Sindel then reached their climax and mixing their love juices together. Sindel collapsed onto the bed and panting._

"_Oh my goodness… That was amazing…" SIndel weakly said_

"_Yeah… It sure was… Come to think of it, I feel so much better now" Shadow responded_

"_You do?"_

"_Yep and speaking of that, we got all day and night so I'm going to keep fucking you until you're satisfied"_

"_Oh I like the way you think now come on and fuck me"_

_Shadow smiled and gets on top of Sindel and rams it shaft inside Sindel's pussy. He then starts to pump into Sindel rapidly making Sindel moaned harder in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around Shadow and moaned._

"_YES YES YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS! RIGHT THERE SHADOW, FUCK ME HARDER" Sindel cried in pleasure_

_Shadow groaned and focused his pace and his speed while Sindel moaned in pleasure. Sindel pulled Shadow for a passionate kiss on the lips as they kissed crazily and hard while Shadow pumped into Sindel._

_Meanwhile, the café…_

_Everyone was having dinner after the matches. Sonya sat with Raiden, Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Jade and Kitana sat together while everyone enjoying their meals. Jade then sees Johnny and Sheeva as she smacked him in the ass smiling at Johnny as he felt disgusted._

_Kung Lao and Liu Kang laughed at Johnny when he sat with them._

"_Hey, why did Sheeva smacked you in the face and smiling at you" Liu Kang asked_

"_Don't ask, I don't want to talk about it" Johnny responded_

"_Oh I get it, you and Sheeva had sex right?" Kung Lao teased_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_So it's true, you slept with Sheeva"_

"_Shut up, I don't want to talk about it"_

_Flashback…_

_Johnny just couldn't resist as Sheeva bounced on Johnny's shaft and moaned crazy._

"_Yes yes yes yes yes yes yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessss! Right there Johnny, fuck me harder" Sheeva moaned_

_End of flashback…_

"_Yep I can tell you slept with Sheeva" Liu Kang said_

"_Just shut up you arrogant jerks, I don't want to talk about it" Johnny responded annoyed_

"_Speaking of which, is Shadow still at the medical room?"_

"_No, he left out and left me with Sheeva"_

"_Now you've mentioned it, nobody hasn't seen SIndel anywhere, I wonder where Shadow and Sindel are anyway?" Sonya wondered_

_Later, back at Sindel's room…_

_Shadow and Sindel had sex for hours and non-stop everlasting sex. They did not care what time it was but they continued having sex with each other. They switch position to position. Sindel moaned and moaned crazily and hard into pleasure wanting more pleasure. The room was the smell of sex and they did not care, they just kept on pleasuring with each other._

_First: Sindel was in a reverse cowgirl position and moaned harder when she bounces herself on Shadow's shaft. Shadow grabbed her breasts and squeezing them._

_Second: Shadow thrust himself into Sindel's pussy as she had her legs up to the ceiling and moaning._

_Third: Shadow thrust himself into Sindel as she was pinned to the wall facing herself to the wall of course. Shadow pumped rapidly into Sindel's pussy, making her ass cheeks jiggle and clap from every thrust._

_Fourth: Sindel was on top of Shadow and sucking on his shaft while Shadow licked her pussy rapidly and the 2 moaned while in pleasure._

_Fifth: Sindel was upside down against the wall as Shadow pumped into her pussy harder and deeper making Sindel screamed in pleasure._

_Sixth: Shadow lifted her right leg up and thrust into her pussy while Sindel grabbed the bedsheets and moaned._

_Eighth: Sindel sucked on Shadow's shaft harder, fast and deeper making Shadow moaned. Shadow placed his hand on her head and making her sucking his shaft faster._

_Ninth: Sindel sat next to Shadow and stroke Shadow's shaft rapidly and hard making Shadow moaned. He starts to suck on her breasts and fondling them. Sindel moaned and start kissing Shadow on the lips while giving Shadow a handjob._

_Tenth: Shadow fingered Sindel's pussy fast and hard making Sindel moaned crazily._

_Eleventh: Shadow pumped Sindel behind her as Sindel moaned harder while in a doggy position. Sindel moaned crazily as Shadow smiled evilly. He then pulled her hair and pumped rapidly into her pussy hard._

"_OH YES SHADOW! FUCK ME HARDER, JUST LIKE THAT! FUCK THE EDENIAN QUEEN HARD SHADOW!" Sindel cried out in pleasure_

_Shadow spend a few minutes thrusting into Sindel's pussy and suddenly, he then began to climax into her pussy and climax on her ass and back. Shadow then stroke his shaft as Sindel turned around and got to her knees and licking her lips._

"_Yes… Cum for me, cum all over my face Shadow" Sindel requested_

_Shadow kept on stroking his shaft and knew he was close._

"_It's coming, get ready" Shadow commanded_

"_Yes… Baby… Baby… Baby!" Sindel moaned_

_Shadow then climax onto her face and Sindel gasped and licking her lips._

"_Yes yes yes… Give it to me, give me all of that cum Shadow. I want it all, give me more" Sindel moaned_

"_Ah… That was wild but there is one thing that I want to do" Shadow stated_

"_Really what"_

_Shadow smiled and threw Sindel to the bed. Shadow gets on top of Sindel and placing his shaft between her breasts and thrusting it. Sindel smiled and letting Shadow thrust himself between her breasts and giving him a tittyfuck._

"_Oh yes, fuck my tits. Just like that Shadow, play with my tits as long as you like" Sindel moaned_

_Meanwhile…_

_Sonya went to go see Shadow if he was in his room until she sees Jade up ahead._

"_Jade, what're you doing here?" Sonya asked_

"_Come to see Shadow if he's ok, Shang Tsung sent me here to see if Shadow is ok from his big match with Johnny" Jade responded_

"_Oh, is Kitana looking for her mother?"_

"_Yes she is, nobody hasn't seen her all day"_

"_That's right, I wonder mother doing right now" Kitana added coming to the scene_

"_Oh SHADOW, FUCK MY TITS HARDER! GIVE IT TO ME!" Sindel yelled in pleasure_

"_Oh no, that must be mother. She's in trouble"_

"_Kitana wait?" Jade called and went after Kitana followed by Jade_

_The 3 ladies went over to Sindel's room and hearing her moaning._

"_Yes right there Shadow, fuck my titties. Give me all of that cum" Sindel moaned_

"_Is your mother… Having sex with Shadow" Sonya asked in shock_

"_I believe so, why is mother having sex with Shadow" Kitana asked_

"_That's the question that we're trying to find out and… And… Oh it making me feel so horny" Jade responded sexily_

"_JADE!"_

"_I'm sorry… All this moaning is… Oh my goodness, I can't take it anymore. I want some cock right now just to thinking about Shadow sleeping with Sindel"_

_Jade start to caress her body and rubbing her crotch in pleasure. Kitana couldn't take much more of this and hears her mother moaning in pleasure. Sonya decided to stay and hear the noises._

_Inside Sindel's room…_

_Sindel smiled while Shadow continue to pump slowly to her breasts. Sindel squeezes her shaft with her breasts and smiling at Shadow._

"_Oh Shadow, fuck my titties. Give it to me" Sindel moaned_

_Shadow groaned and panting softly as he thrust himself between Sindel's breasts. After 15 minutes, Shadow then start to thrust faster and harder and suddenly, he then start to burst his cum onto Sindel's breasts and her face once again. Shadow groaned and then collapsed onto the bed. Sindel licked her lips and snuggled up to Shadow._

"_Mmm… That was amazing" Sindel said_

"_Yeah… It sure was, how long have we've been doing this" Shadow asked_

"_Hmm… About 11 hours after your match with Johnny"_

"_Wow…"_

"_Yeah but anyway, I enjoyed it. You just made my day and night"_

"_Happy to help"_

"_So um… Do you feel much better now?"_

"_Yeah, thank you for asking. I had amazing time with you too"_

"_How about we get some sleep, I'm exhausted and tired"_

"_Sounds good to me"_

_Sindel kissed Shadow on the lips and the 2 then went asleep for the night._

_Sonya, Kitana and Jade heard everything and was now stunned. Jade kept pleasing herself in pleasure wanting Shadow inside her. Sonya and Kitana look at each other._

"_Wow… they had sex for 11 hours, I don't believe this" Sonya said in shock_

"_I know, I know mother enjoyed it so I'm happy for her" Kitana responded_

"_Yeah speaking of which, I wonder what's it like to feel Shadow inside me" Jade exclaimed sexily_

_Sonya and Kitana shook their heads and helped Jade up and the 3 ladies left off the scene._

**There goes another chapter everyone! Another chapter down and more to go. Damn when can this story ever going to stop. I hope you all enjoyed that thirty fourth chapter. More on the way everyone. If you all got some requests and suggestions, pm me or review me if you got a request.**

**P.S: I will not be accepting any Sonic female characters to the story so sorry for those who wanted and requested Rouge, Blaze or Amy to the story. The answer is going to be no.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so read and review.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Lethal Seduction

"**11 HOURS WITH SINDEL!**" Raizo, Sonic and Yoshi cried out in complete shock

"Yep, it was so crazy at the tournament. Me and Johnny went on fighting without no rounds it was like in a WWE ring" Shadow responded

"Man Shadow, I never knew Johnny Cage was so jealous that Sonya almost made her move to kiss you" Yoshi said

"Neither did I, I had never to do with all of this. Sonya had feelings for me"

"That explains it all" Sonic exclaimed

"Yeah it sure does"

"So um… Who was the next lucky girl that you had sex with Shadow?" Raizo asked

"Hmm… let's see, good and curious question. I did happen to encountered this girl named: **Ada Wong**"

"What… The… Hell" Sonic said in total shock

"You and Ada had sex together?" Raizo asked

"Yep, and top of that, it was in the bathroom" Shadow responded

"WHAT!" Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo cried

"Man where to begin…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow rode his bike to a bar for a quick drink downtown. Shadow exits off the bike and heads straight to a bar for a soft and quiet drink. He heads inside the bar and there were some people at the bar, not a lot of course._

_Shadow heads to the bar and took a seat on the stool._

"_One drink of wine please?" Shadow asked nicely_

_The bartender gives Shadow a glass of wine and gives it to Shadow. Shadow takes a sip of his wine until a certain female began to speak._

"_Well what do we have here, an G.U.N Agent here having a drink" the female suspect said_

_Shadow turned around and sees a woman with black short hair, wearing a red silk dress and black high heel shoes._

"_Do I know you?" Shadow asked_

"_No you do not, what are my manners. My name is Ada, Ada Wong (Extends her hand)" Ada introduced_

"_(Shakes Ada's hand) Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog nice to meet you" Shadow responded nicely_

"_You too, so how long you've been working for G.U.N?"_

"_About 4 years now, keeping the world safe"_

"_I can tell, so what kind of skills you're good at?"_

"_I have chaos energy and I can also teleport to different places"_

"_Is that so, sounds interesting of course"_

"_Yes, what are you here for anyway. Are you trying to take me down or something if you is, you can't and I will beat you down to the pulp"_

"_Nonsense, I'm not here to fight you or take you down. I'm here to have some fun"_

"_Is that so, like what?"_

"_Well… You know… (Starts to rub Shadow's leg) Some alone time together just you and me"_

_Ada lean towards Shadow and locked her lips to Shadow's lips, giving him a soft, smooth passionate kiss on the lips. Shadow backed away but instead, he return the kiss and Ada puts her drink down and the 2 start making out together. The 2 head off to the bathroom with no one around. Shadow pinned Ada against the wall and kissing her on the lips. Ada wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck and returning the kiss as well._

_After 12 minutes making out, Shadow turned Ada around as she faced against the wall and place her arms on the wall. Shadow start to caress Ada's ass and smacks it making her moan softly. Shadow then pull down her thong to the ground, lifts up the skirt of Ada's dress and rubbing her pussy. Ada moaned softly into pleasure knowing it feel good._

"_You want me?" Shadow asked nicely_

"_Yes, yes I want you… Uh yeah" Ada responded_

"_I don't think you want me"_

"_Yes I do want you Shadow, place your cock inside my pussy and fuck me"_

"_Beg"_

"_I want your cock Shadow, please put it inside me and fuck me good. I want it right now"_

"_Ok, here goes nothing"_

_Shadow unzips his pants and pulls them down. Shadow then starts to stroke his shaft and placed it inside Ada's pussy and pumps it in. Ada moaned softly and Shadow start to pump into Ada making love to her. Shadow hold onto her hips and pump into Ada, making her moan._

"_Yes… Right there, fuck me Shadow" Ada moaned_

"_Man you're so tight and it feels so good" Shadow said_

_Shadow speed up his pace as he pumps into Ada harder and deeper. Ada rolled her eyes and and placing her hand onto Shadow wanting more._

"_Oh yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! Right there Shadow, give it to me" Ada moaned_

_Shadow smiled evilly and keeps his pace and making her ass jiggle from every thrust. Ada yelped when Shadow smack Shadow in the ass hard plus giving him a few more smacks also._

"_Yes… Take control of my ass, I've been a bad girl. Keep smacking my ass" Ada requested_

_Shadow did what Ada requested, making her yelp some more by giving her a few more smacks on her ass as it turned red. Shadow pumps into Ada harder, fast and deeper with incredible speed._

"_Ada… I don't think I can… GYYYYYAH!" Shadow cried before climaxing_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HH!" Ada screamed_

_Shadow reaches his climax and came into Ada's pussy. Ada rolled her eyes feeling Shadow's cum inside her. Shadow groan and stop pumping into Ada's pussy._

"_Ah ah ah… That felt good, did you enjoyed it" Shadow asked_

"_Yes I did, I enjoyed it" Ada responded_

"_That's good now, get down on your knees"_

_Ada did what Shadow requested her to and suddenly, Shadow places his shaft inside her mouth and making Ada sucking his shaft. Ada didn't mind to it and just suck on Shadow's shaft. She even rub his balls and plus, she even start to go faster. Shadow moaned in pleasure but decided to stop Ada and then begins to pumps himself into her mouth and holding her head. Ada's eyes went wide while Shadow pumped into her mouth._

"_Mmm… Mmmmmm…. MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Ada moaned_

_Ada couldn't breathe but instead, she places her hands onto Shadow's thigh and letting Shadow pumped into her mouth. After 3 minutes, Shadow then start to release his cum again in her mouth and cum on her face. Ada gasped and catching her breath._

"_Wow… No one has ever fucked my mouth before" Ada said_

"_Yeah… Sorry about that" Shadow apologized_

"_It's ok, I enjoyed it"_

"_Good, now come on. We got one more round to go"_

_Shadow took Ada's hand and heads inside the cabinet and locks the door. Shadow then sits on the toilet while Ada gets on top of Shadow and bouncing herself onto Shadow's shaft as she puts it in her pussy. Ada moaned while being pleasure by Shadow. She even wraps her hands around Shadow as Shadow places his face onto her breasts and fondling them with his hands._

"_Uh right there Shadow, fuck me harder. I'm cumming" Ada moaned_

_Shadow starts to smack Ada's ass hard making Ada yelp in pleasure. Ada took this chance when she starts to bounce onto Shadow's shaft harder and faster, moving her hips rapidly in pleasure._

"_Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes yes yes yes! Fuck me harder Shadow, you're about to make me cum" Ada moaned_

_Shadow look into Ada's eyes but instead, she kissed Shadow on the lips and they kissed hard and crazy. Ada even moaned while kissing Shadow. After a few moments of kissing, Ada broke the kiss and looks up at the ceiling and rolled her eyes._

"_Oh Shadow… Yes, YES… YEEEESSSS, I'M CUMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Ada screamed_

_Shadow and Ada reach their climax and mixing up their love juices together. Shadow gives a big hard pump into Ada as she moaned hard and the 2 stop. Ada kissed Shadow on the lips and they stare into each other's eyes._

"_That… Was amazing" Ada complimented_

"_Yeah… it sure was, I'm glad you enjoyed it" Shadow responded_

"_Yeah I did, my goodness it was so wild. I enjoyed it, plus I like it rough when you fuck my mouth like you were fucking my pussy"_

"_Yeah… I was caught up in the moment"_

"_Yeah that's true, speaking of which. You want to continue this at my place, I got condom and you can just cum all over my face"_

"_Sure, I'm up for it"_

_Ada smiled and puts her panties back on and the 2 left out the bar to continue to have sex again._

**That's the thirty fifth chapter everyone! Yep, I added Ada Wong from the Resident Evil series. I hope you all enjoyed seeing her having sex with Shadow here. So read and review everyone, there is more on the way so do not go anywhere.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Assassin's Satisfaction

"So after that, me and Ada went to her place and continue to have sex and we lasted for hours till the morning. Plus I even came over on her face and her breasts. She was fill up in cum after I used the condom" Shadow explained finishing up his story

"Whoa… Ada must've been a super freak" Sonic corrected

"Yeah she was and still is, she even grabbed the bed sheets and moaned while I was pumping into her ass rapidly and hard"

"Got damn… I can tell man" Raizo responded

"I still can't believe you and Ada had sex" Yoshi said still in surprise

"Yeah I know, I couldn't believe it either but she was so beautiful and hot though" Shadow responded back

"Speaking of which, who was the next girl that you slept with?" Sonic asked

"Well… I did meet this woman and she's an assassin. Plus she's a sister of Anna Williams"

"Wait… Don't tell me"

"That's right, I slept with **Nina Williams**"

"What the hell Shadow, you slept with the assassin who a bodyguard of Kazuya Mashima!"

"Hold up, Sonic how did you know about all of this" Yoshi asked

"That's a good question" Raizo added

"I used to fought against Kazuya and Nina that's why. Anyway, how the hell did you end up sleeping with Nina" Sonic asked

"Well… Where to begin…" Shadow responded

_Flashback…_

_Shadow looked over the view of the city on top of the roof crossing his arms and his eyes close. Shadow minded his business when suddenly, he then sees a blonde woman in a purple outfit as she jumped to another rooftop._

"_Hmm… It looks like she going after someone and has a sniper with her. I better go follow her and see what she's up to" Shadow said pursuing after_

_The blonde female got to her destination and aims her sniper rifle to an unknown suspect. Shadow spied on this woman and turns out she's aiming the rifle at the person he knows very well when and his best friend. It was Sonic the hedgehog himself who was hanging out with his best friend: Tails._

_End of Flashback…_

"Wait Nina was trying to kill me?" Sonic asked in complete shock

"Yes, I knew I must do something and save you. I couldn't let her kill you, that's what shock me to that day and I've never forget what she was trying to do" Shadow responded with a frown

"I can't believe, you did stop her right?"

"Yes and now let me get back to my story"

_Flashback…_

"_No, I cannot let this happen" Shadow said to himself_

_The blonde woman knew she has a clear shot to assassinate Sonic for good but suddenly, she was interrupted by Shadow who chaos speared her to the ground._

"_Nobody harms my best friend and gets away with it" Shadow angrily said_

"_So you're that hedgehog that my sister slept with. I should've known, you're Shadow right?" the blonde female responded sneakily_

"_Who wants to know?"_

"_Nina Williams is the name hotshot and I got to say, you look very handsome since my sister Anna slept with you"_

"_Wait… You and Anna are sisters?"_

"_Yes we are and to think of that, I could tell that she has a thing for you I see. No bother, I can kill you after I kill your best friend Sonic"_

_Just as Nina was about to kill Sonic but seconds after, he was gone._

"_Damn… He got away" Nina angrily said_

"_Why are you after Sonic" Shadow asked_

"_Because he fought against my boss: Kazuya Mashima. He took down his plans and so I plotted a plan to assassinate Sonic as I've stalked him and followed him wherever he went and when the time comes during night time like right now. That's where I get the chance to kill him"_

"_I see… I will not let you kill my best friend"_

"_Brave words handsome, but you can't stop me. Not until I stop YOU"_

_Nina charge Shadow and deliver a kick but Shadow quickly blocks the kick and then punches her to the stomach sending flying to the ground._

"_Damn this hedgehog is strong, I got to kill him" Nina thought_

_Nina charges to Shadow to deliver an attack but Shadow chaos control out of the way. Nina wondered where Shadow go but seconds after, she was struck again by Shadow with a kick straight to the face. Nina spit out blood and growled but suddenly, she pulled out a handgun and start to fire at Shadow but Shadow teleported away._

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE SHADOW!" Nina yelled_

_Nina looked around, finding Shadow and holding her ground. Nina turned around and sees Shadow round house kick her in the face making her collapsed to the ground. Nina look up to Shadow was who was walking towards her. She backed away against the wall._

"_Ok you win, you win. I give up" Nina said giving up_

"_Is that so" Shadow asked_

"_Yeah…"_

_Nina then start to throw a smoke bomb at Shadow and makes a run for it. Nina ran miles over to the rooftops but she was stopped by Shadow as he dive kicked her to the ground and Nina hits herself against the wall._

"_That… Was a sneaky move you pulled back there" Shadow complimented_

"_Damn, how the hell you know where I was?" Nina asked in shock_

"_I can sense you along the distance, you can't escape from me"_

"_So what're you going to do to me"_

"_Nothing but to give you a warning, if you ever try to kill Sonic then I'll take you down"_

"_Very well then but one condition"_

"_What is that?"_

"_I want satisfaction like what you gave to my sister"_

"_Very well then, come here"_

_Shadow picked Nina to her feet and pinned her against the wall. Nina smiled and look at Shadow seductively._

"_Oh I like it rough" Nina said smiling_

_She pushed Shadow away from her seeing Nina smiling at Shadow._

"_Come here" Nina commanded_

_Nina run over to Shadow and kissed him hard and crazy on the lips. Shadow start to smack Nina's ass and squeezing it. Nina wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck and enjoying the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, Shadow turned Nina around as she set on the rail edge of the roof. Shadow then starts to rip out the part of her outfit shows her pussy and her anal._

_Shadow suddenly fingered her pussy making Nina moaned in pleasure._

"_Oh fuck yeah, finger my fucking pussy nice and good. Make me all wet Shadow" Nina moaned happily_

_Shadow spent 3 minutes fingering Nina's pussy as her pussy was all soaking wet. Shadow unzips his pants and pulling out his shaft. He then placed it inside her pussy and starts to ram it in and pumps rapidly into her pussy. Nina moaned and rolled her eyes of pleasure while being pleasured by Shadow._

"_Oh yes, fuck me harder you handsome hedgehog. Fuck me like what you did to Anna. C'mon and give it to me" Nina moaned_

_Shadow hold no grudge and just pumps into Nina hard, fast and rapidly. Nina bit her lips and looking back at Shadow._

"_Come on, spank my ass Shadow. Spank me like I'm your fucking bitch" Nina moaned_

_Shadow groaned and smacks Nina's ass hard. He kept on smacking it and smacking it making Nina moaned and yelp into pleasure._

"_That's it, take control of my ass. Keep smacking my ass, make me your nasty bitch!" Nina moaned_

"_Damn… This woman is crazy when it comes to have sex but in other words, I like her" Shadow thought_

_Shadow smiled evilly and increased his speed as he pumped rapidly into Nina's pussy with ultimate speed. Nina moaned harder and crazy, plus she screamed into pleasure._

"_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS S! RIGHT THERE SHADOW, GIVE IT TO ME! HAAAAAAAAAAAARDEEEEEEEEEEER!" Nina screamed_

_Nina was now aroused into pleasure and caught up her moment. After 38 minutes, Shadow then reached his climax and came into Nina's pussy. Nina rolled her eyes and then felt Shadow's cum inside her pussy._

"_Yes… It feels so good" Nina moaned_

"_Yeah but I'm not done with you yet now come here" Shadow stated_

_Shadow laid on the ground as Nina quickly gets on top and placing Shadow's shaft inside her pussy again. She start bouncing and moving her hips into pleasure and moaned crazily. Shadow then rip the part of her outfit that show her breasts and start to fondle them and squeezing them. Nina moaned as she bounced Shadow's shaft in rapid speed._

"_OH FUCK YEAH! Just like that baby, harder… __**DEEPER**__!" Nina moaned_

"_You like that huh?" Shadow asked_

"_You damn right I do and… OH YEAH IT FEELS SO GOT DAMN GOOD!"_

_Shadow smiled evilly as he stopped Nina and thrusts himself hard in ultimate rapid speed making Nina moaned crazily._

"_UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHH HHHHHH! OH SHADOW! FUCK ME HARRRDEEEER" You're about to tear me __**APART**__!" Nina screamed_

_Shadow continued fondled her breasts making Nina bounces faster, harder and rapidly moaning hard. She placed her hands on Shadow's chest feeling the satisfaction._

"_YES… YES… YES… YES… YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS! __**SHADOW I'M CUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**__" Nina Screamed_

"_Me too" Shadow responded_

_After 3 hours of everlasting hardcore sex, Shadow and Nina then start to reach their climax and Nina squirted her breast milk into pleasure. Shadow sucked on her breasts as Nina moaned and panting._

"_Oh yeah… That felt so good" Nina moaned_

"_We're not done yet, I got one more thing to do" Shadow said getting up_

"_What's that"_

_Shadow smiled evilly and then starts to put his shaft inside Nina's mouth and pumps it in her mouth by making Nina giving Shadow a blowjob. Nina's eyes went wide while sucking Shadow's shaft. Shadow smiled and kept pumping into Nina's mouth but instead, Nina began to enjoy it and letting Shadow pumped her mouth. She couldn't breathe or anything. After a few minutes pumping into Nina's mouth, Shadow then groaned when he reaches his climax and came inside Nina's mouth._

_Shadow pulled out his shaft and strikes his faster and hard. Nina still had cum inside her mouth as she kept her mouth open for some more while Shadow strokes his shaft. After 5 minutes, Shadow then began to burst his cum once again as he climax on her face and mouth. Nina swallowed the cum and then start to suck on Shadow's shaft and sucking it fast and hard. Shadow then start to burst some more cum once again and Nina moaned and licking her lips._

"_Oh yeah… Your cum taste so good and it feels good also" Nina moaned licking her lips_

"_Yeah well… Are you satisfied?" Shadow asked_

"_Yeah… I'm satisfied, thank you for that hardcore sex. It was incredible"_

"_You're welcome"_

"_Now I won't kill your best friend every again"_

"_Good, speaking of which. You deserve to be punished once again"_

"_Oh yeah, now you're talking. Let's go somewhere where it's more private"_

_Later, the alleyway…_

_There was a SUV as it was shaking in every movement. The windows were covered up as the air conditioner was on and blocking the window. Inside, Shadow pumped into Nina in her anal behind as Nina look back at Shadow while he uses a condom._

"_YES THAT'S IT SHADOW, FUCK MY ASS! TAKE CONTROL OF IT AND FUCK ME LIKE A PORN STAR!" Nina screamed in pleasure_

**Well… That's the thirty sixth chapter everyone. Shadow having hardcore sex with Nina Williams and she likes it rough. I hope you enjoyed that hardcore sex between Shadow and Nina Williams. More coming on the way so stay tuned everyone, So read and review as more chapters are coming near you everyone so don't go anywhere.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Sadistic Motivation

"Yeah we continued in her SUV and Nina screamed like she was in a Video Music Awards" Shadow explained finishing his story

"Dude… You had hardcore sex with Nina Williams" Raizo said in shock

"Yep, she liked it rough"

"But still man, I can't believe you made her come after me after you had sex with her" Sonic said

"Yeah I did, we became friends but "Friends with Benefits" that is"

"That's a first"

"Yes it sure does"

"So who was the next lucky lady that you slept with Shadow?" Yoshi asked

"**Juri Han** of course"

"YOU WHAT!"

"I had sex with Juri Han, yeah I said it"

"I can't believe you had sex with Juri" Raizo said in shock

"Yeah I couldn't believe it myself. It was then when I was walking in the alleyways minding my own business right after I took down S.I.N. Juri was a nice woman once you get to know her"

_Flashback…_

_Downtown was quiet as it was night time. Shadow walk through the alleyway to make a shortcut and headed to his direction. He did not know someone who was following him in secret and quietly not to cause any attention._

_Shadow was aware and sensed that someone is following him. He then begin to stop._

"_I know you're following, come on out" Shadow commanded_

"_My… You sure are something" the feminine female said coming to the scene_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Juri, Juri Han by the way. Pleasure to meet you and you must be…"_

"_Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. What do you want?"_

"_I'm not here to fight you and everything. But I can use some fun instead of fighting"_

"_Like what"_

_Juri smiled, plus licking her lips. She walks over to Shadow and pinned him against the wall. Juri then start to rub Shadow's crotch making Shadow moan softly in pleasure. Juri lean towards Shadow and whispers his ear._

"_I just want to have some fun and some cock inside of me. Now… Take me" Juri whispered_

_Juri start kissing Shadow on the lips and rubbing his crotch, Shadow returned the kiss and kissing Juri on the lips. He slides down his hands and slightly grabs her rear making Juri jump. Juri unzips Shadow's pants and pulling out his shaft, rubbing it and still kissing Shadow on the lips. While a few minutes of kissing. Shadow pinned Juri against the wall and pulling down her pants._

"_Hold on baby, why don't we start off with a little tease" Juri stated getting down on her knees_

_Juri stroke Shadow's shaft and start sucking on it with lust and motion. Juri then begin fingering her pussy while sucking on Shadow's shaft with full pleasure. Shadow moaned softly, placing his hand on her head wanting Juri to go fast. Juri moaned and increase the speed and sucks on Shadow faster._

"_Oh yes… Right there Juri, don't stop now. Keep on going" Shadow moaned_

_Juri look up to Shadow and look back at his shaft, sucking on it. Shadow moaned harder and gritted his teeth and after 8 minutes, Shadow reach his climax and cum in Juri's mouth. Juri gasped as Shadow cum on her face._

"_Mmm… It taste so good baby, just like strawberry" Juri complimented_

"_Ah… You sure know how to make a man feel good" Shadow responded_

"_Ahaha… Yeah now time for the main course"_

_Juri pushed Shadow against the wall and sat down. Juri takes off her pants and gets on top of Shadow. She placed his shaft inside of her pussy and then bounces herself of pleasure. Juri look down at Shadow and smiled._

"_It's ok, you can touch me babe. We're having a good time are we not?" Juri asked_

"_I…" Shadow stuttered_

"_Come on, touch me. Make me feel good baby"_

_Juri placed Shadow's hands onto her hips, making them caressing her hips in pleasure. Juri moaned softly in pleasure, placing her hands onto Shadow's chest and looking up at the sky moaning._

"_Oh Shadow… Right there, give it to me" Juri moaned_

_Shadow look at Juri moaning and start to heat things up, Shadow began to rip out Juri's shirt making Juri gasped in pleasure Shadow caressed her breasts._

"_Oh yeah, I like it rough baby. Give it to me" Juri moaned_

_Shadow smiled evilly and began thrusting himself into Juri's pussy as Juri moaned harder of pleasure, breathing heavily while Shadow pumped into her pussy._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh! Right there Shadow, fuck me" Juri moaned_

_Juri pumped into Juri a few more minutes and letting Juri take control and bouncing herself and moving her hips in pleasure. Juri moaned crazily and hard while being pleased by Shadow's shaft inside her pussy. Shadow and Juri were sweating in pleasure and their sex was non-stop. The sex went on for 5 hours and everlasting._

_Juri moaned and moaned harder and crazy wanting more as Shadow was about to climax._

"_I don't think I can hold it anymore Juri. I'm about to burst" Shadow groaned_

"_I know, me too baby. Oh you're about to make me… CUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM!" Juri screamed_

_Shadow and Juri moaned together and minutes after, Shadow and Juri then reaching their climax together and mixing up their love juices together. Shadow sucked on Juri's breasts while Juri moaned softly and placing her hand around Shadow's head._

"_Oh Shadow… That was amazing" Juri complimented softly_

"_Ah… I know it was, phew… That was a five hour longing sex" Shadow responded_

"_Mmm… It sure was baby, I had fun enjoying this night with you"_

"_Me too"_

"_So that's over with, are we going to see each other again?"_

"_Hmm… Maybe, maybe not we'll see"_

"_Quite true baby but the next time we meet again, let's go to a hotel and spend time together in… (Whispers Shadow's ear) Private"_

"_Sounds good to me"_

_Juri smiled and kissing Shadow on the lips as Shadow returned the kiss and continue to enjoy their last moment together as they kiss hard and crazy._

**Well… That's the thirty seventh chapter everyone. Damn I don't know how much more this can take as it gets so got damn steamy. I hope you all enjoyed Shadow sleeping with Juri Han the next lucky lady to this story. So read and review everyone.**

**P.S: Before I sign off, I want to go over with something. Let's Start with the Dsonic1995 and to Superguy95 for that Sonic's Big Harem Story. I will not be making that story, I'm going to continue writing more chapters of my Shadow's Big Harem story so I apologized to that but I will not be making that story. Maybe in time though, I do not know ok.**

**Second goes to Sonic GX who gives me a lot of reviews. I appreciated those reviews and correct me for saying this: In your reviews: First did I just hear you said you want to be my best friend, second did I just hear you wish I was your brother, third and last did I just hear you say I'm the best? If you see this, I want you to give me a whole full honest complete answer.**

**But anyway, stay tuned for more chapters everyone as there more on the way.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Edenian Pleasure

**Before I start off with my new chapter, I want to say thank you all the readers and reviewers to this story. This story has now gotten up to over 15,000 views and over 100 reviews. Thank you all so much for the reviews, the views and everything. I'm about to cry to the moment thank you everyone for everything.**

**This means a lot to me, thank you all. To let you all know, I will be making a Sonic harem story soon in time though but not onto that level yet but it will come very soon of course everyone. Anyway, let's get straight to the story shall we…**

"Man what I tell you… Juri was a crazy horny chick when we had sex" Shadow explained

"Damn Shadow… You sure been sleeping a lot of woman these days and you're an ultimate pimp" Sonic responded with a smile while Shadow chuckle

"Very funny… This next one you guys are going to like"

"Lay it on me man" Raizo happily requested with a smile

"Ok, it's **Jade**: Kitana's best friend"

"SAY WHAT!"

"No to the freaking way!" Sonic added in surprise

"You and who…" Yoshi asked

"Me and Jade had sex, it was during the time when I was at the tournament after having sex with Sindel and man… Jade was a horny Edenian alright…" Shadow explained the story

_Flashback…_

_Morning had passed since Shadow and Sindel had sex. They were asleep together in Sindel's room as Sindel had her head on Shadow's chest asleep. Shadow groaned softly and then began to wake up and yawning out of his sleepiness and exhaustion._

"_Aw man … It was one hell of a day yesterday, the match with Johnny Cage and he sex with Sindel: the Queen of Edenia" Shadow thought_

_Shadow look at Sindel who was asleep and knew it was true._

"_Ok, I just remembered, I did had sex with Sindel and the sex was good and crazy. Man, I can't believe I sleep with the Edenian queen, I wonder what Sindel's daughter: Kitana going to do if she finds out. Oh I know she's going to kill me, I am so dead" Shadow thought_

_Seconds after, Sindel woke up and kissed Shadow on the cheek._

"_Morning handsome, had a great sleep last night since we had sex yesterday?" Sindel asked_

"_Yeah, I feel a lot much better from yesterday. Thank you for asking your majesty" Shadow responded_

"_Please… Call me Sindel baby, the sex was so amazing yesterday. How the way you pleased me and fucked me. It was so amazing"_

"_Hehehe… Thank you, I am pretty good when it comes to pleasuring women"_

"_Mmm… Speaking of which, I want some milk"_

"_Ok, let's go to the café and get some milk since it's breakfast"_

"_I don't mean about that"_

"_What're you talking about?"_

_Sindel smiled and went under the covers of the bed and then giving Shadow a blowjob. Shadow jumped and sees some movement under the bed sheets as Sindel sucking on Shadow's shaft slowly and smoothly._

"_Ok… Nevermind, I'll just sit back and relax" Shadow said smiling_

_Shadow placed his hands behind his head and closes his eyes while Sindel gives Shadow a blowjob. Shadow relaxed and felt comfortable while Sindel sucking on Shadow but suddenly, there was a knock on the door causing Shadow and Sindel to jump. Sindel then begin to ask._

"_Who is it?" Sindel asked_

"_It's Kitana mother" Kitana called responding_

"_What is it dear daughter?"_

"_I was wondering if you were ok from yesterday"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I heard you screaming for Shadow's name and it turns out, you slept with him"_

"_WHAT! How did you know…"_

"_I heard you screaming last night while I was looking for you. Jade and Sonya was with me to look for you but Sonya was looking for Shadow. We heard you moaning and screaming when Shadow slept with you last night mother"_

"_Kitana, don't you dare tell anyone about me and Shadow here last night ok"_

"_I won't mother, you have my word. I just come and check up on you, I better go, see you soon mother"_

_Sindel look at Shadow and Shadow shrug his shoulders._

"_What is going on here?" Shadow asked_

"_Nothing, I do not know. My daughter won't tell anyone about our secret, and will Sonya and Jade" Sindel responded_

"_I hope not"_

"_Speaking of which, now where were we…"_

_Meanwhile…_

_Jade walked through the hallways thinking about last night about Shadow and Sindel having sex. She then gets horny and couldn't control herself. She starts to rub her breasts and moan softly._

"_Oh Shadow… I want your cock so bad, give it to me and take me" Jade whispered softly_

_Jade heads to a private spot and start to tease herself wanting Shadow so bad. She then start to hear someone laughing which caught her attention. She stopped what she was about to do and followed the laughs. Turns out it was Noob Saibot, he was watching something very familiar to Jade._

_Jade quietly sneaking in and got a good view of what was Noob Saibot watching on TV, turns out it was a video of Shadow and Sindel having sex together as Shadow pumping into SIndel's pussy behind her and Sindel was moaning crazy._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuh! Fuck me harder Shadow, give it to me. Fuck the edenian queen good and hard" Sindel moaned_

_Noob Saibot jacked off to the video and Jade couldn't believe her eyes of what she was seeing._

"_Glad that I secretly videotaped there moment yesterday and man… Shadow can fuck a bitch hard and good" Noob Saibot said smiling groaning into pleasure as he was jerking off to the video_

_Jade watched Shadow pounded Sindel's pussy like a porn star and making her so horny. Jade could not control herself and instead, left out the room and head to a private spot and start to play herself and moaning crazy._

"_Oh Shadow, I want you so bad now. Please take me and pound my pussy like what you did to Sindel" Jade whispered moaning into pleasure_

_Later…_

_Shadow was having some lunch alone and wondered why is everyone looking at him. The girls were eyeing on Shadow seductively and licking their lips._

"_Ok, why is everyone looking at me" Shadow thought_

_Shadow minded his business and continues to have his meal alone until Liu Kang walk to Shadow's table._

"_Hey Shadow" Liu Kang greeted_

"_Um… Hi" Shadow responded_

"_You probably why everyone is staring at you right?"_

"_Yeah, why's that"_

"_Well… Just to let you know, we all saw the tape with you and Sindel having sex"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Yeah, now everyone know about you and Sindel having sex together yesterday"_

"_My god…"_

_Seconds after, Johnny Cage and the others laughed at Shadow as they showed Shadow the tape. Shadow could not believe what he was seeing, Sindel and himself having sex together in Sindel's room yesterday and Sindel was moaning harder and crazy in pleasure._

"_WHO THE HELL VIDEOTAPED THIS!" Shadow yelled in rage_

"_It was Noob Saibot" Liu Kang responded_

"_Hey don't tell him that" Noob Saibot cried_

"_YOU DID THIS!" Shadow asked in rage_

"_Shadow, c'mon man let's talk about this"_

"_You… SON OF A BITCH! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

"_What is going on here?" Sindel asked_

"_Look and see for yourself"_

_Sindel look at the video and did not believe what she is seeing, Shadow and SIndel having sex together. Sindel went outrage and start to yell in rage._

"_WHO THE HELL VIDEOTAPED THIS!" Sindel yelled in rage_

"_Noob Saibot" Shadow answered_

"_WHAT YOU DID THIS!"_

"_Yes I did and I got to say, Shadow can fuck a bitch so damn good like a porn star" Noob Saibot responded grinning_

"_WAIT TO I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE SO GOT DAMN DEAD. D-E-A-D DEAD!"_

_Noob Saibot gulped and then took off running. Sindel took off running after Noob Saibot in rage and getting payback. Shadow left out the room embarrassed and humiliated. Shadow left out the dojo and went outside to take a walk. Shadow sat on the bench not bothering looking anything but look down on the ground frowning down and humiliated._

"_Why did this have to happen, I've been humiliated. That's it, I'm done with this. I'm leaving and no one is going to stop but right now, I just want to be alone for a while" Shadow said sadly_

_Shadow spent 2 hours on the bench frowning down and went back inside the dojo. People tried to talk to him but Shadow ignored everyone and making his way to the room. Shadow heard a knock on the door and it was Sonya Blade herself._

"_Shadow, I'm so sorry that this happen to you" Sonya apologized_

"_You know about this all along from yesterday, why are you even here?" Shadow asked_

"_I want to help you feel better but if you wish…"_

_Sonya took off her shirt and showing off her breasts. She placed Shadow's hands on her breasts, making them feel them, squeezing them and touching them._

"_Go ahead, play with them, tease them, tough them as much as you like. If you wish" Sonya requested_

"_I… No, I can't just leave" Shadow responded turning his back on Sonya_

"_I understand, let me know if there anything I could do for you and hope you change your mind"_

_Sonya put her shirt back on and left out Shadow's room. Shadow closed the door and began to pack his belongings, preparing to leave the tournament for good. Shadow did hear a knock on the door. Shadow went to the door, opening it as it was Jade herself._

"_Shadow, are you ok?" Jade asked_

"_No… What do you want, can't you see I'm busy leaving this damn tournament" Shadow responded_

"_You're leaving"_

"_Damn straight, I've been humiliated and can't take it anymore. I'm leaving this tourname and never wanted to compete"_

"_Shadow, please… Don't go, to make you happy. Sindel have beaten up Noob Saibot and humiliated him in front of everyone"_

"_That is not making me feel better, I'm still going to leave and I'm glad Noob got his ass beat"_

"_Shadow… Please"_

"_No, I can't do this"_

_Shadow was just about to finish packing his belongings, Jade then couldn't take it anymore and then start to turn Shadow towards her and kissed him on the lips. Shadow was stunned but pulled away from Jade._

"_What're you doing?" Shadow asked_

"_Shh… Please just enjoy this, I want this right now and so bad" Jade responded softly_

_Jade kissed Shadow again on the lips and the 2 collapsed on the bed, knocking Shadow's stuff on the floor. Shadow is still stunned to the kiss but instead, he eventually returns the kiss and the 2 kiss hard and crazy. Caressing their bodies for 45 minutes and broke the kiss. Jade got off of Shadow and get down on her knees licking her lips._

_Jade suddenly unzips Shadow's pants and pulls out his shaft stroking it faster and sucking on it, bopping her head back and forth, licking his shaft and stroke it. She even rub his balls and sucking on it making Shadow moaned softly._

"_Oh crud… This feels so good, I think I'm starting to feel better" Shadow said moaning_

_Jade chuckled while sucking on Shadow. Jade went fast and hard sucking on Shadow's shaft with incredible speed. Shadow in other hand put his hand on Jade's head and then making her suck it faster. Shadow then made Jade deep throat his shaft and pumping into her mouth. Jade rolled her eyes after Shadow pumping his shaft inside her mouth to her throat. Shadow smiled evilly as Jade start to enjoy the pleasure and couldn't breathe. Shadow made Jade suck on Shadow's shaft and moaned softly._

_Shadow gritted his teeth and suddenly, he then start to climax inside Hade's mouth as she gasped for air and Shadow burst some more cum on her face._

"_Mmm… I like it rough Shadow", it turns me on" Jade said smiling_

"_Is that so" Shadow responded_

_Shadow got Jade to her knee and throws her to the bed and then start to caress her round ass and squeezing it and rubbing it._

"_I think it's time we give you a punishment" Shadow said smiling_

_Shadow took the chance and start to smack Jade's ass, making her yelp in shock._

"_Yes… That's it, just what I like it. Keep spanking my ass, make me your slave" Jade requested_

_Shadow took a few more smacks and smacked Jade's ass a couple of times as it turns red. He keeps smacking it and smacking it with full force; Jade yelped and moaned knowing she liked it._

"_Yeah that's it Shadow, punish your bitch. Right there" Jade moaned_

"_I think you had enough" Shadow responded_

"_Oh yeah, come on and take me Shadow. Fuck me like you fuck Sindel"_

_Shadow smiled and then rips it off the part where it showed Jade's ass as it shows her pussy and anal. Shadow smacked Jade's ass softly and squeezing it._

"_I can't take it no more, I want you cock right now Shadow" Jade requested sexily_

"_I don't know, how about a little teased" Shadow responded_

_Shadow licked his fingers and then fingers Jade's pussy, making her moan crazily._

"_OH MY GOD SHADOW, RIGHT THERE! OH YES… GIVE IT TO ME!" Jade cried_

_Shadow spent a few more minutes fingering Jade's pussy and then it start to squirts love juice from her pussy._

"_Oh Shadow, give me that cock. Please put it inside me right now" Jade requested_

"_Beg for it, beg for it like you mean it" Shadow commanded_

"_Please Shadow, please give me that cock. I've been a naughty and a dirty girl. Please put that cock inside my pussy and take me"_

"_With pleasure"_

_Shadow turned jade around as she look back at Shadow licking her lips. Shadow smiled evilly and placed his shaft inside her pussy and rams it in making Jade gasped in pleasure and start to pump into her pussy._

"_OH YESH GIVE IT TO ME SHADOW, FUCK ME!" Jade moaned rolling her eyes_

"_Man you're so tight Jade" Shadow said pumping into Jade_

_Shadow increases his speed and pace as he rapidly pumped into Jade harder and faster. Shadow even start to pull Jade's hair and pound her pussy hard and fast._

"_Yes that's it, pull my hair and pound my pussy. Fuck me like a porn star and a horny nasty bitch I am" Jade moaned_

_Shadow smiled evilly and kept on pumping into Jade's ass for about 50 minutes and then began to reach his climax and cumming inside of Jade's pussy._

"_Uh… Yeah, that was amazing" Jade said_

"_Oh we're not done yet, I got to one more whole to do" Shadow responded grinning_

_Shadow secretly placing his shaft inside Jade's anal and rams it in making Jade shock and stunned knowing her ass was getting pumped._

"_*Gasp*OH MY ASS!" Jade cried out moaning_

_Shadow pumped harder and fast into Jade's ass as she was moaning harder and crazy. Jade buried her face onto the bed and grabbing the bed sheets as the bed was shaking in everyone rhythm and movement._

_Jade moaned hard and Shadow kept on pumping into Jade's ass for 4 hours and a half with everlasting sex. Jade was into with pleasure and was so caught up to it. Shadow pumped and pumped harder and groaning knowing he was about to climax._

"_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah aaaaaaaaaaaaaah Oh Shadow, fuck my ass like a porn star. Pound my ass" Jade moaned_

"_I'm about to…. GYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAH" Shadow cried_

_Shadow suddenly reaches his climax and cumming inside of Jade's ass and cumming on to her ass cheeks. Shadow took a deep breath and panting to catches his breath from the everlasting sex. Jade turned around and sucking on Shadow's shaft again. Shadow stood up on the bed and stroking his shaft while Jade was on her knees looking up at Shadow licking her lips and rubbing her pussy. After a few minutes of stroking his shaft, Shadow reach his climax again and bursting his load on Jade's face and her lips. Jade licked Shadow's shaft and sucking on him. She even licked her lips and stroking Shadow's shaft._

"_Mmm… That was so amazing, I enjoyed it so badly" Jade said_

"_Yeah… I enjoyed it too, thank you for helping me feel better. I feel much better already" Shadow responded_

"_Glad to hear it, so are you still leaving"_

"_Not at all, I'll stay here and compete"_

"_That's the spirit, since you decided to stay here"_

_Jade flipped Shadow on his back and gets on top of him._

"_I can go for another round and this time… I'm on top" Jade said smiling and placing her hands on Shadow's chest_

"_Another round huh… Ok I'm up for it" Shadow responded smiling accepting the offer_

**Well everyone, that's the thirty eighth chapter. Yep, Jade got laid with Shadow and going for another round again with the ultimate life form. Hope you all enjoyed this hardcore sex with Shadow and Jade. More coming on the way and stay tuned for next chapter and see who is the next lucky will be on the next chapter.**

**Till then ya'll, read and review every. Stay tuned for more chapters everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Treasure Hunter

"Whoa…" Yoshi said in surprise

"Yep, the sex was wild, crazy and to hyper of course. But I did enjoy it well… Jade did pretty much majorly" Shadow responded with a chuckle

"I can tell, the way how horny she was with you when she wanted you so badly" Raizo said

"Easy for you to say, she was even more hornier than Sindel" Sonic added

"Quite true there Sonic" Yoshi responded

"Uh huh… Well this next lucky lady you guys are not going to believe who I encountered with" Shadow said shaking his head and smiling

"Come on Shadow, spare me the details" Sonic said smiling

"Ok, here goes. This lucky lady that I encountered with is… **Chloe Frazer**"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sonic and Raizo said together surprised

"No way… The "Chloe Frazer" from Uncharted" Yoshi asked

"Yep that's the one, she even took a liking of me when I was in my human form visiting a good friend of mine: **Nathan Drake**" Shadow responded

"WHAT! You and Nathan Drake were friends?" Sonic asked

"Yep, it all started back when I was getting a drink at paradise while in my human disguise"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow who was in his human form was having a cocktail at the bar outside the paradise. Shadow minded his business until someone called his name._

"_Shadow… SHADOW!"_

_Shadow turned around and sees Nathan Drake coming towards him with a smile._

"_Nathan Drake, my god it is you" Shadow said with a smile_

"_Good to see you man, you look good man since you're in your human form of course" Nathan Drake responded shaking Shadow's hand_

"_Yeah thanks and it's good to see you"_

"_You too so how's biz"_

"_Good so far, could not complain. Still working for G.U.N as usual. What about you, how's your adventures out there getting the fortune"_

"_Real shitty but epic adventure of course, Plus I even worked with a beautiful and sexy lady that I've encountered and we used to be in a relationship until she walked away from. But hear this what she said to me"_

"_I'm listening, this better be good"_

"_Oh it is Shadow, she said that I'm going to miss that ass"_

"_Is that so… I'm guessing she has a nice booty I presume"_

"_Yeah you can say that Shadow but she's a keeper man"_

"_I can see that, how's Sully doing so far"_

"_Pretty good so far, he even tries to get with that girl that I told you about"_

"_I see… She must be a smoking hot female companion I see"_

"_Yeah you can say that"_

"_Apologies for asking but why aren't you with this woman, are you in a relationship with someone?"_

"_Something like that"_

"_Oh really, who is this girl you are talking to Nathan" the feminine voice asked_

_Shadow and Nate turned their heads and sees the black hair pony tail female appeared to the scene._

"_Hello Nate" the feminine female greeted_

"_Oh hey Chloe, what're you doing here?" Nate asked_

"_I came by to say hi and oh… Who's this handsome guy here?"_

"_Chloe, I want you to meet my friend: Shadow"_

"_Shadow huh… Pleasure to meet you I'm Chloe, Chloe Frazer at your service"_

"_Pleasure to meet you as well too, I see Nate was talking about you I guess" Shadow responded nicely_

"_Is that so… Nate?"_

"_No…" Nate exclaimed_

"_Don't lie, I can tell by the look into your eyes"_

"_Ok I did, happy now"_

"_Hmm… Maybe, anyway Shadow, what do you do?"_

"_I work as a G.U.N Agent and keeping the world safe from dangerous villains, criminals and monsters of course" Shadow responded_

"_Oh… Sounds like hero work I see"_

"_Indeed it is, Nate told me you two work together to find an ancient artifact and this temple he was talking about"_

"_Yes that's true but I do not like to talk about it"_

"_Nor I don't want to hear it of course. It's your secret, I'm ok with that"_

"_In the meantime, Shadow let's get going and head to the shop. Something I want to show you" Nate said_

"_Ok, right behind"_

_Just as Nate and Shadow were about to leave until Chloe stopped Shadow and look into his crimson red eyes._

"_Here, take this note and read it. I wanted to give you this before you leave. I'll be waiting" Chloe whispered_

_Chloe kissed Shadow on the lips and left out the scene walking seductive looking back at Shadow and winked at him. Shadow had a confused look on his face but decided to read the note._

_**Shadow,**_

_**Meet me at the hotel room C112 tonight at 9:30pm, I'll be waiting to give you're a pleasant surprised.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Chloe Frazer**_

_Shadow put the note in his pocket and meets up with Nate._

_Later, that night…_

_Shadow heads to the hotel and took the elevator up to the C level and arrived there. Shadow searched for the room that the note says. Once Shadow looked for the room, he then noticed it and stopped to his destination._

_**Come on in handsome and lock the door once you enter the room.**_

_Shadow shrugs his shoulders and enters the room and closes it and locking it. Shadow hears some soft music playing and heads to the bedroom. Once he heads inside, he then sees Chloe laying on the bed in a sexual manner and posing for Shadow smiling at him when he entered the room._

"_You came handsome, right on time. I thought you weren't going to show up" Chloe said smiling_

"_Yeah like what your note told me, the candles smell so good in here. Is this what you've been planning the whole time?" Shadow asked_

"_Correct, I did exactly Shadow. When I first saw you and Nate together socializing, I knew you was too damn good looking so I invited you here to sleep with me for the night and the night we're going to have"_

"_What do you have in mind?"_

_Chloe smiled and lay on her back and spreading her legs looking seductively at Shadow and giving him the "Come and Get Me" look signaling her finger to come closer to her._

"_Come on handsome, I'm all yours" Chloe demanded seductively_

_Shadow smiled and let his instincts took control of him into this sexual manner. Shadow took his shoes off and climbed onto the bed and coming closer to Chloe as he was on top of Chloe. Chloe smiled and lean to Shadow and suddenly, kissing him on the lips passionately and softly. Shadow returned the kiss as their kiss starts to get crazy, wild and hard._

_Chloe switched position as she was on top of Shadow, kissing him on the lips still and caressing his body and chest. Chloe then start to rip Shadow's shirt, caressing his chest and abs of course. Chloe stop kissing and licking Shadow's chest and caressing his abs. She even kissed Shadow's neck and smother Shadow kisses on his face while Shadow caressing Chloe's ass and squeezing it. Chloe yelped feeling Shadow's hands gripping onto her butt._

"_Oh… You got some soft hands baby, I like it" Chloe complimented_

"_I'm glad that you like me touching your ass" Shadow exclaimed_

"_Yeah… Come and take me, I want it right now"_

_Shadow and Chloe continue on kissing each other for a few more minutes of pleasure and satisfaction. They then start to strip off their clothes and were now completely naked. Shadow laid on his back looking at Chloe as she walk slowly and sexily towards the bed and coming close to Shadow when she climbed on the bed. She even start to stroke Shadow's shaft making it into its full size._

_Chloe then lick Shadow's shaft and went on sucking his shaft. Shadow moaned softly being teased and pleasure by Chloe's mouth sucking onto Shadow's shaft a few minutes putting a stop looking seductively at Shadow. Chloe gets on top of Shadow, inserting his shaft into her pussy and moves her hips. Chloe start to move her hips slowly in rhythm and movement moaning softly into pleasure._

_Shadow placed his hands on her hips watching Chloe move her hips into pleasure while moaning of course._

"_Oh Shadow… It's so big" Chloe moaned_

_Shadow softly groan knowing it starting to feel good inside Chloe's pussy, tighten up but felt smooth and good. Chloe decides to pick up her pace as she moves her hips fast moaning._

"_Oh Shadow, right there… Pound me" Chloe moaned_

"_Ok, now time to bring in the big juice" Shadow said_

"_What are you… __**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UH**__"_

_Shadow begin pumping into Chloe's pussy, gripping her hips and making Chloe moaned and cried out in pleasure._

"_OH SHADOW, FUCK ME! GIVE IT TO ME" Chloe cried in pleasure_

_Shadow kept his pace, thrusting into Chloe's pussy for a few more minutes, making Chloe moaned into pleasure. Shadow let's Chloe take control when she start to move her hips and bouncing herself in pleasure moaning crazy as she was sweating into pleasure, rolling her eyes and breathing heavily. Chloe place her hands on Shadow's chest moaning crazy and let her instincts, body and the satisfaction take control of her sexual desire and the moment._

_Chloe's cell phone start to ring as it was Nathan Drake himself. The cell phone was knocked out from the table as the bed was shaking in every movement and rhythm. Chloe moaned crazy as the sex went on for 6 hours everlasting and they switched positions as now Shadow was pumping into Chloe behind her and pulling her hair back and pumped rapidly in ultimate speed into Chloe._

"_AH AH AH AH AH AAAAAAAAH! YES YES YES SHADOW, POUND MY PUSSY LIKE YOU MEAN IT! FUCK ME HARDER!" Chloe cried_

"_Ah… I'm about to burst soon Chloe, I'm getting close" Shadow said groaning softly_

"_Me too Shadow, you're about… You're about to make me… CCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM"_

"_ARGH CHLOE"_

"_SHADOW"_

_After a few minutes of pumping into Chloe's pussy, Shadow and Chloe then screamed and reaching their limit and climax together. Their love juices mixed together and Shadow pulled out his shaft and climax onto Chloe's ass before collapsing on the bed. Chloe softly moaned and groaned snuggling onto Shadow and place her head on his chest caressing it with her hands softly. Chloe then kissed Shadow on the cheek smiling at him._

"_Shadow, that was amazing. I've never lasted that long lasting sex like that before" Chloe said softly_

"_I know… It was amazing to me too Chloe, I enjoyed it" Shadow responded with a smile_

"_Yeah… Right now it's 5:09am in the morning"_

"_Yep… I am now exhausted"_

"_True and I can tell that Nate was calling me on the phone but I didn't wanted to answer the phone while having sex with you"_

"_I see…"_

"_Mhm… So don't we get some sleep shall we"_

"_You just read my mind"_

"_Ahaha very fun but in other words, good night Shadow"_

"_Good night to you too Chloe"_

_Chloe smiled and kissing Shadow on the lips as the 2 continue their last moment together for a few minutes and went on asleep for the night from their everlasting sex._

**Thirty ninth chapter everyone! Damn this is just keeps getting hotter, sexier and steamier than ever. Yep Chloe Frazer from the Uncharted series, I added her and yes she is fine as hell. I wanted to added her to the story to this chapter everyone.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter with the one and only: Chloe Frazer in it. So read and review, there is still more coming on the way and I do not know when this story is going to end. So read and review everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez singing off!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Ninja Honor and Repayment

After Shadow finished explaining his story, Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo was majorly surprised and stunned by Shadow sleeping with Chloe Frazer.

"Dude… You must be the luckiest guy I've ever known man" Sonic said still surprised

"Yeah me too, Shadow you got a piece of that ass. Is Chloe single?" Raizo asked sneakily but was smacked by the back of his head by Yoshi

"RAIZO!" Yoshi cried

"What, I just want to know"

"Yeah yeah whatever, anyway so Shadow is still more ladies that you slept with?" Sonic asked

"As matter of fact there is still more and hear this next lucky lady I slept with" Shadow responded sipping his soda

"Come on, talk to me now bro"

"Yeah, this I want to hear" Raizo added

"Hehe… I did happen to sleep with this ninja and her name is…" Shadow responded and kept quiet smiled sneakily

"Who… Is it Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Anko?" Yoshi asked quickly

"Nope"

"Wait… Don't tell me, IBUKI!" Sonic said in fear

"Hmm… Nope, it's **Yuffie**"

"WHAT! YOU SLEPT WITH YUFFIE!" Sonic and Yoshi said in surprised

"Yep, in the flesh. I slept with her and it was so damn crazy and wild"

"How the hell did you and Yuffie end up sleeping together?" Raizo asked cocked his eyebrow and smiled sneakily at Shadow

"Well…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow walk through the grass as it was beautiful and the sun was shining brightly. Shadow then hear someone battle cry and heads off to the scene. He then see a young female with her weapon and throwing it to the monster but she was outnumbered. Shadow took action and using his dark spin homing attacks and fires his chaos spear at the monster, killing them instantly in seconds._

_Shadow landed on the ground perfectly as the young female see a black and red hedgehog shock to see the moves he has._

"_That was awesome, when did you learn how to fight like that and those awesome powers" The young female asked_

"_It's in my blood, I see you was outnumbered so I decided to help" Shadow responded_

"_Thank you for that, I believe we haven't met. My name is Yuffie, I'm a ninja"_

"_I can tell, I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog"_

"_Shadow huh… Dark and dangerous name I presume, so what are you heading to"_

"_I do not know… I'm looking for a town or village to crash for the day and head off to my next direction of course"_

"_Oh there's a town nearby not too far from here. I can take you there and you can crash to my place"_

"_Ok, thank you"_

"_You're welcome, now let's get going Shadow"_

"_Shadow responded and followed Yuffie to a nearby town. The people were enjoying their day and quiet. Shadow followed Yuffie to her place and enters inside the house._

"_Nice place you have here" Shadow complimented_

"_Thank you, make yourself at home Shadow. I'll be in my room putting my stuff away" Yuffie responded_

"_Ok thank you"_

_Yuffie smiled and went to her room. Shadow examined the pictures of Yuffie fighting off the monsters and baddies._

"_Fascinating, she must've been really good with her ninja skills" Shadow complimented_

"_Yeah, I was" Yuffie said appeared behind_

"_Oh Yuffie… You trying to scare me"_

"_Nope… Since I got you here to this town, I want you to return the repayment"_

"_Ok, what do you want me to do?"_

"_This of course"_

_Yuffie pulled Shadow for a kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck and enjoying the kiss. Shadow suddenly enjoy the kiss and returning it as he wrap his hands onto her hips and pulled her as the 2 kiss passionately and crazy. Shadow pinned Yuffie against to the table as she took a seat. Shadow and Yuffie then tongue kissed each other and caressing their bodies. They returned the regular kiss and broke the kiss._

"_I know what you want huh?" Shadow asked_

"_Damn right baby, I want it now" Yuffie responded quickly kissing Shadow on the lips_

"_Then let's get the party and the mood started then"_

_Shadow picked Yuffie up and putting her on his shoulder to his right and squeezing her ass. Yuffie yelped and giggled softly as Shadow carried Yuffie to her bedroom. Shadow closed the door and locks it so that no one who would come to ruin their moment and time together. Shadow threw Yuffie to her bed making Yuffie giggled and Shadow climbed onto the bed to Yuffie._

"_Oh I like it rough Shadow" Yuffie complimented_

"_Ahaha… Yeah you're about to get the smooth and ultimate sex that you're about to get" Shadow responded_

"_Oh yeah, now you're talking. Come on and take me, I'm all yours"_

"_Gladly"_

_Shadow then start to take off his shoes and yuffies shoes also. He even start to rip off Tuffie's clothes and taking off his clothes of course. Yuffie smiled and Shadow pulled Yuffie's head and making her sucking his shaft. Yuffie look up at Shadow while sucking on Shadow's shaft giving him a blowjob. Yuffie suck on it hard and fast making Shadow moaned softly into pleasure. Shadow then placed his hand on her head and making Yuffie suck it faster and deepthroating Shadow as she rolled her eyes and couldn't breathe. Shadow smiled evilly and pumped into her mouth and throat making Yuffie muffled as there were pre-cum coming from her mouth and Shadow pulled out his shaft as Yuffie breathe for air and dripping some pre-cum from her mouth dripping it also._

"_*Gasp* Wow… I've never know this was going to be rough, you are something else Shadow and it's turning me on" Yuffie said smiling_

"_Yeah well… Thought we start with this tease but now time for main course" Shadow exclaimed_

_Yuffie smiled as Shadow made her laid on her back rubbing her pussy. Shadow gets on top of Yuffie. Covering themselves with the bed sheets and places his shaft inside her pussy and then starts to ram it in and pumping it. Yuffie screamed in pain as it turn into pleasure, softly moaning into pleasure._

"_Oh Shadow, right there… Give me all that pleasure" Yuffie moaned_

_Yuffie wrap her arms around Shadow's neck and her legs around Shadow as Shadow went on pumping into her pussy. Shadow lean and kissing Yuffie on her neck and pumping into her hard and goes faster and harder. Yuffie moaned harder in pleasure as Shadow giving Yuffie the best sex that she's going to get. Shadow went in harder, deeper and faster pumping into Yuffie with incredible speed. Yuffie moaned harder being pleasure and satisfied in pleasure. The bed starts to shake and started to bang on the wall by Shadow's thrusts and his speed._

"_UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" Yuffie cried in pleasure_

_Shadow gritted his teeth and he and Yuffie was sweating pleasure as this went on for 5 hours everlasting. They did not bother if someone calling Yuffie or knocking on the door as the 2 continue having sex. Shadow went in with ultimate speed and Yuffie release her arms and legs from Shadow, rolling her eyes and spread her arms out as Shadow kept pumping faster and deeper into Yuffie's pussy hard, deep and fast._

"_**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH H!**__" Yuffie screamed out in pleasure_

"_YUFFIE… AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Shadow cried out_

"_OH SHADOW… __**SHADDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW**__"_

_Moments after, Shadow then released his climax and cum inside Yuffie's pussy while pumping into Yuffie. He didn't want to stop as he kept on going and going knowing for Yuffie, she was satisfied and screaming in pleasure, moaning hard into satisfaction and lust._

"_**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! SHADOW, GIVE IT TO ME! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRR RRRRREEEE!**__" Yuffie screamed_

"_AAAAAAAARGH!"_

_After Shadow pumped into Yuffie a few more times, he then start to stop and looking at Yuffie while she smiled and moaning softly._

"_Oh Shadow, that was incredible" Yuffie moaned_

"_Yeah… It sure was… Whew… That was a long everlasting sex we had huh?" Shadow asked_

"_*Giggle* Yep indeed baby, I enjoyed it Shadow. Thank you, I've never had sex like this before. Can we do this again sometime?"_

"_Hmm… Maybe, I don't know"_

"_Well in that case, mind if we go again"_

"_Sure thing, since you helped me get to this town, here is my repayment to you"_

_Yuffie smiled and switched positions as she was on top of Shadow while they were still covered in bedsheets._

"_This time, I'm on top baby" Yuffie said smiling_

"_Whatever you say, you can take control" Shadow responded_

_Yuffie smiled and then start to move her hips and bouncing herself in pleasure, softly moaning into pleasure._

_Meanwhile…_

_Aerith arrived to Yuffie's house and knocking on the door, waiting for Yuffie to answer the door._

"_Huh… Looks like Yuffie must be busy or sleeping of course" Aerith said to herself_

_Seconds after, Aerith heard Yuffie moaning that caught her attention._

"_Oh yes, right there baby. Drill me" Yuffie moaned_

"_Yuffie" Aerith cried in shock_

_Aerith took a sneak peek out of the window and sees Yuffie in bed with someone as she was having sex with someone that Aerith does not know._

"_Oh Shadow, right there. Give it to me! Give me more… MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!" Yuffie screamed in pleasure_

"_Looks like Yuffie is having fun having sex with someone that she must've met, I better leave her alone and let her enjoy her time alone with someone" Aerith said walking away smiling_

**That's the fortieth chapter everyone and got damn. This is a long story. I've added Yuffie from the Final Fantasy series to this story and chapter and make this more excited as she had rough sex with Shadow and going another round with the ultimate life form. I know you all enjoyed to see Yuffie screaming for Shadow's name when he pumped into her.**

**Haha… Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter everyone. So read and review everyone, more chapters on the way so stay tuned everyone and see who's the next lucky lady everybody.**

**Oh before I go, I got a question and that goes to Sonic GX with those reviews and the random reviews of course. Are you Cyberstalking me because all of those reviews, second did I just hear you say when did Shadow have a dick, third did I just hear you say you wish I was your friend, fourth did I hear that you said your sister likes me, you pop out of nowhere with random reviews. Like really, I do not know much about you and the random reviews and it's annoying me man. But other words, thank you for the good reviews but the random reviews are just too damn annoying to me. I want a complete and a full answer to this.**

**Second goes to Espio 24, I appreciate the lookout man you can do whatever man, I'm just minding my business and continue what I do and not trying to be on nobodies side that's all while you and Sonic GX go right at it ok.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Sniper on Deck

"DAMN! You and Yuffie had rough sex and went on in a second round when she was on top of you riding you like a horse for hours?" Raizo asked

"Yep, I'm not lying Yuffie was wild and she's a freak too" Shadow responded

"Damn Shadow, Yuffie must've got very wild when you pumped into her fast and deep" Sonic said

"Yep she did and she liked it"

"So who was the next girl that you slept with Shadow?" Yoshi asked

"How can I pronounce this…? Oh yeah, **Yoko Littner**"

"THE HELL! You and the "Yoko Littner" Raizo asked in shock

"In the flesh, I'm not lying. Me and Yoko Littner had sex together"

"How in the blazes did you get to sleep with Yoko Littner?" Sonic asked

"It started back when I was at the beach relaxing on the sand and it was during that time when the sun was setting…"

_Flashback…_

_The sun was setting as the skies were so beautiful and including the sun. Shadow laid on the sand with the with the beach blanket as he laid there looking at the sun set._

"_This breeze and sun set is sure is beautiful. Always this beautiful, just what I like" Shadow said smiling and chuckling_

_While Shadow continued to look at the view of the sun as it was still setting. He was soon joined by a red hair vixen with a flaming bikini and a hot body of course._

"_Well what do we have here, a nice cute and handsome black and red hedgehog" the female said smiling_

"_Um… Do I know you?" Shadow asked_

"_No you don't exactly, the names Yoko Littner by the way" Yoko responded with a smile_

"_Pleasure to meet you, I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog"_

"_Dangerous name so um… You're looking at the view of the sun setting huh?"_

"_Yeah the beach is beautiful when it's like this. Make me want to sit back and enjoy this moment"_

"_(Caressing Shadow's chest) Yeah makes me want to do that too. Anyway, since we're alone here at the beach while no one is here"_

"_Yeah… I know, what makes you say that"_

"_Well… (Starts to caress Shadow's crotch) I was wondering if we can sleep together just you and me"_

"_At the hotel"_

"_Nope… Here, I wanted to try to have sex on the beach and I want it now"_

"_Here… At the beach"_

"_Yeah, is there a problem?"_

"_What if someone catches us?"_

"_Nonsense, no one is here so we're good"_

"_Very well then, let's get this over with"_

"_Mmm… I'm going to have lots of fun with you"_

_Yoko unzips Shadow's black and red cargo shorts and pulling out his shaft. Yoko strokes it slowly and softly, licking it and the tip of his shaft. Shadow had shivers down his spine and Yoko start to suck on Shadow's shaft squeezing her breasts._

"_Ah…" Shadow moaned_

"_Mmmm… Mmmmmmmmm" Yoko moaned_

_Yoko sucking on Shadow's shaft, slurping it of course and licking it also. She then began rubbing Shadow's balls and licking it before sucking back on Shadow's shaft. Shadow softly moan being pleased by Yoko's mouth sucking on his shaft. Yoko then start to increase her speed and sucking it hard and fast. Shadow moaned and gritted his teeth knowing he was about to burst._

"_Oh yeah… Just like that Yoko, a couple more minutes" Shadow moaned_

"_Mmmmmmmm…" Yoko moaned and muffled while sucking onto Shadow's shaft_

_Yoko kept her speed and pace. After a few minutes, Shadow then reaches his climax and bursting his cum inside Yoko's mouth and cumming on her face. Yoko swallowed the cum and licking her lips as she enjoyed teasing Shadow._

"_Mmm… That was amazing and it's delicious Shadow" Yoko said licking her lips_

"_Yeah well… I enjoyed the blowjob" Shadow said with a smile_

"_Glad you like it, time for some fun baby"_

_Yoko took off her panties and then gets on top of Shadow inserting his shaft inside her pussy._

"_Now… I'm going to ride you all… Day… Long baby so brace yourself" Yoko said smiling seductively_

"_I'm always ready" Shadow responded_

_This made Yoko smile and so she start to move her hips, placing her hands onto Shadow's chest and moaned softly into pleasure. Shadow smiled and relax while Yoko ride on Shadow's shaft and moaning harder._

"_Uh… Harder Shadow, right there" Yoko moaned_

_Yoko continue on bouncing onto Shadow while Shadow relax. He then start to see her breasts jiggle from every movement. Shadow then start to fondle them while Yoko moaned into pleasure. Yoko moaned while Shadow fondled her breasts so she then takes off her bra and letting Shadow fondle them as much as he likes._

"_Go on Shadow, touch them, feel them, do whatever you want to them" Yoko moaned_

_While Yoko moaned being pleasured by Shadow's shaft, Shadow took the chance as he start to suck on her breasts and fondling them. Yoko moaned harder and pulled Shadow while sucking on her breasts._

"_Yes, harder Shadow, suck on my titties. Make them squirted milk" Yoko moaned_

_Shadow fondled and sucking on Yoko's breasts harder with every pleasure and lust. Yoko kept bouncing onto Shadow as she went faster, harder and deeper. The sex had last for 5 hours and a half and it was 2:00am, Yoko moaned harder and bouncing onto Shadow's shaft and moving her hips faster while Shadow still sucking onto Yoko's breasts._

"_Oh Shadow… Baby… BABY… BBAAAAAAAAAAAAAABY! I'M CUUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN G!" Yoko cried_

_After a few more minutes of the lust and satisfaction, Shadow and Yoko then start to reach their climax and came together mixing up their love juices together. Yoko's breasts then start to squirted milk a lot of it and Shadow start to suck on her breasts and fondle her breasts. Yoko rolled her eyes and sees Shadow continue pleasing her breasts._

"_Oh Shadow, that was fun and amazing. I enjoyed it, you're good" Yoko complimented_

"_Ah… Yeah, I did too. You seem to enjoyed it while you kept moaning very hard" Shadow responded_

"_I couldn't help it, the pleasure was so good and predictable. I love it"_

"_If you say so…"_

"_I had a great time with you and it's like 2:06am in the morning. Why don't we head back to my place and I'll let you keep fondling and sucking on my breasts some more. I like it when you pleasure my titties"_

"_Um… Ok, sure why not"_

_Yoko smiled and took Shadow's hand and picking up her bikini and the 2 left to Yoko's place and letting Shadow sucking and fondling Yoko's breasts some more in bed._

**Well… That's the forty first chapter everybody. Yep, Yoko Littner the next lucky lady for the ultimate life form and yeah the sex was hot and steamy at the beach. I hope you all enjoyed it. More on the way so read and review everyone.**

**Oh and by the way, Sonic's Big Harem is cancelled everyone. I don't want to be the author that creates stories about sex all the time throughout my stories and not trying to be a perverted author. That's not me, I don't want to be that type of guy. I know you all looking forward to that story but my mind is all made up and it's been cancelled. I hope you all understand and I apologize for that everyone.**

**Oh before I go, I want to get something out of my chest still. First to Sonic GX, I forgive you man. It's cool that you love my stories and giving me good and great reviews while you're crazy and excited about my stories and everything but damn take a chill pill man. I understand what you're saying man and I forgive you for that. I'm an honest, nice and a respective guy here, I do not stay mad forever and just let that angry emotions go. But still man, I forgive you for all that ok. Plus I want to know why your sister likes me and give me a full answer, that's what I'm trying to find out why your sister likes me and what does she say about me very often.**

**Second goes to Espio 24, whoa that's cold from the reviews man. I'm still a little bit annoyed about the reviews that Sonic GX gave me but those are just fans. Some crazy fans do that but not a lot of them. I hope you and Sonic GX can be cool and get along with each other, if not I understand. It's your call not me and I'm not trying to be a peacemaker here so I'm just going to mind my own business and continue to do what I do and finish up my story.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Kick Boxing Settlement

"Yeah… Me and Yoko got it on after we arrived to her place. It was fun… But wild if I might add" Shadow said explaining his story

"Wow Shadow… You must be the luckiest guy I known" Sonic responded smiling

"Yeah you're an ultimate playa Shadow, how do you end up sleeping with the hottest woman?" Raizo asked in curiosity

"Not telling you, anyway this lucky lady you won't going to believe" Shadow responded

"Then who was the next lucky lady Shadow?" Yoshi asked

"Ok… it's **Tina Armstrong**"

"WHAT! YOU HAVE SEX WITH TINA ARMSTONG!" Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo yelled in complete surprise

"Yep… I'm not lying, I actually did had sex with Tina Armstong"

"Dude… You know most of the guys want to have sex with Tina, how did you get to sleep with her man?" Raizo asked

"I planned to sleep with her; she got me sleeping with her. It all started when I was working out at the gym…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow was at the gym training as he was punching the punching back and kicking it of course. Shadow worked out and keeping himself in check and skills in check for anything. Shadow wore a black and red tank top, black and red basketball shorts and wearing black and red basketball shoes. Shadow worked out hard and keeping himself in check. He did not know and was aware when someone who was eyeing on him and checking him out._

"_Mmm… He sure looks sexy in black and red, I got to talk to him" the female said smiling_

_While Shadow continue working out, he turned around and sees a blonde female smiling at him._

"_Hi, do you need to use this punching bag?" Shadow asked_

"_Oh no… I was just admiring about your… Skills, looks and how dangerous you look sweetie" the feminine female responded_

"_Oh ok…"_

"_So you come ere more often?"_

"_No… not at all, is something wrong?"_

"_No everything is perfect and do you know who I am by any chance"_

"_Um… No I do not, wait a second… You're Tina Armstrong aren't you, the pro wrestler"_

"_In the flesh sugar, the best of course. So can I get your name?"_

"_It's Shadow"_

"_Shadow huh… Mmm, sounds so dangerous and mysterious of course"_

"_Are you trying to hit on me?"_

"_Hmm… You can say that, so got any plans for tonight?"_

"_Um… No"_

"_Good, why don't you come by to my place around 8:00pm? I'll cook us up a nice dinner once you arrived"_

"_I think I'm going to pass on that one"_

_Shadow walks away leaving Tina behind._

"_So you're busy I guess?" Tina asked_

"_Yeah, pretty much see you around and it was nice meeting you Tina" Shadow responded while walking away_

"_Oh I'm going to get some pleasure right out of you Shadow, just you wait" Tina whispered seductively_

_Later, that day…_

_Shadow was boxing with a trainer and Shadow was kicking major ass. Tina showed up to the scene and smiled at Shadow while he was practice boxing. Tina eyed on Shadow's skills and abilities and admiring him softly._

"_My oh my, he sure know how to defend himself in the ring" Tina said smiling_

_After that, Shadow helped the trainer up and getting a bottle of water and sees Tina to the scene._

"_Well… What a coincidence, fancy seeing you here again. You came to work on your moves or just here to see me?" Shadow asked_

"_Something like that, I came to see you" Tina responded_

"_So what is it that you need Ms. Armstrong?"_

"_Nothing of course, I have a match tonight. Why don't you come see me in the match?"_

"_Well… I suppose it won't hurt, sure I'll come to see you in your match"_

"_Cool, I can't wait to see you"_

_Tina smiled, kissed Shadow on the cheek and left out the scene._

_Later, that night…_

_Shadow took a seat as the show had already started and then sees Tina Armstrong in a match with Sarah Bryant. Tina stared at the crowd and sees Shadow watching the match._

"_He came after all, time to make him proud" Tina thought_

_Tina and Sarah go right at it and the crowd was cheering for the 2 competitors. Shadow smiled and began to relax watching the match. After the few minutes of the match, Tina suddenly won her match and helping Sarah Bryant up to her feet and thanking her for a great match. Shadow smiled and left out the scene leaving the stadium._

_Shadow was stopped by an announcer who came towards Shadow._

"_Hello Shadow, Ms. Tina Armstrong would like to see you in private" the Announcer stated_

"_Ok, lead me to her locker room sir" Shadow responded_

_Shadow followed the announcer to Tina's locker room. Shadow heads inside the room and suddenly, the door was shut quickly by Tina Armstrong who looks seductively at Shadow._

"_Finally got you where I wanted" Tina said smiling_

"_What're you doing?" Shadow asked_

_Tina smiled and pushed Shadow to the chair. Tina got down on her knees and unzips Shadow's pants and pulling out his shaft, stroking it nice and slow._

"_Mmm… I always like a strong man who can do whatever he pleases to me" Tina said_

"_So you set this up in order to sleep with me?" Shadow asked_

"_That's right and now I want you Shadow, come on and take me. I want it here and now"_

"_Well… I guess I can have sex with you"_

"_Good, now time for some treatment"_

_Tina began sucking on Shadow's shaft making Shadow moan. Tina went deeper and harder real fast making Shadow shiver down his spine knowing it began to feel good. Shadow groan a little as Tina deep throat Shadow's shaft a few seconds and sucking back his shaft. Tina suddenly stopped and strokes Shadow's shaft looking directly in the eye._

"_Oh I don't want you to cum yet sweetie, I want you to please me too" Tina said_

_Shadow smiled and got Tina facing her mirror and bend over. Shadow starts to smack Tina's ass and ripping the part of her jeans that shows her pussy._

"_Uh… You're a bad boy Shadow and I like it" Tina complimented happily_

"_Yeah I'll show you how bad I can get when I go rough on you" Shadow responded_

"_Oh fuck yeah, come on and take me"_

_Shadow smiled and then inserts his shaft inside of Tina's pussy and rams it in. Tina squealed and moaned loud felt Shadow's shaft inside her. She then began to moaning as Shadow start to pump into Tina. Tina place her hand on Shadow wanting him to go faster and so he did. Shadow went in and pumped into her pussy with rapid and ultimate speed._

"_OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YES SHADOW, FUCK ME! MMMM Right there sugar, pound my pussy" Tina moaned_

_Shadow evilly smiled and kept on pounding Tina's pussy as this went on for 2 hours, Shadow stopped and sat on the chair and making Tina come closer to Shadow as she place his shaft inside her pussy and looking back at Shadow bouncing herself in pleasure, lust and motion. Tina moaned crazily and wild in pleasure screaming the top of her lungs while being pleasure by Shadow. Shadow even grabbed her breasts and taking off her USA bra off and pinching her nipples and rubbing and squeezing her breasts._

"_OH SHADOW! You're about to tear me… APART!" Tina moaned_

"_C'mon, keep on going Ms. Armstrong" Shadow moaned_

"_UH UH UH UH UH UH UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH OH SHADOW YOU'RE ABOUT TO MAKE ME CUM!"_

_Tina kept bouncing on Shadow's shaft moaning crazily as the satisfaction took over her body making her moan and feel good. This lasted for 3 hours and so Shadow made Tina got down on her knees sticking her tongue out and placing her hands on her thighs. Shadow stroke his shaft hard and fast knowing he was about to climax. Tina licked her lips waiting for Shadow's cum and suddenly, Shadow burst his cum and came on Tina's face and her breasts._

"_Mmm… (Licking her lips) That was so amazing, it taste so good" Tina complimented_

"_Glad that you liked it Ms. Armstrong"_

"_I do and please… Call me Tina handsome"_

"_Ok… Tina"_

"_Yeah so um… Are we going to do this again sometime?"_

"_Hmm… Maybe"_

"_Well in that case, I'll be looking forward to it sugar"_

"_I know…"_

_Tina kissed Shadow on the lips and smiled and Shadow prepares his exit and leaves out the locker room saying his good bye to Tina._

**That's the forty second chapter everyone. Tina Armstrong from the Dead or Alive series, yep I added her to the story. There's nothing much to say so read and review everyone and I hope you all enjoyed this steamy chapter.**

**I want to say something here before I leave. To Sonic GX with tons of reviews that he sent me on Chapter 41, hell to the no I am not going to do a rap battle or do a rap battle story. Plus did I just hear you say when is Shadow wearing clothes and I am sick of these questions man. It's getting very irritating and it's now starting annoy the hell out of me. I need my space like really man; you pop out of nowhere like you're the ghost or something. I'm thinking that you're Cyberstalking me man and I hate stalkers.**

**To the other readers and reviewers, I apologize for all of this and this is getting way out of control. I'm getting tired of all of this and I do want to apologize about all of this. I can't take this anymore and its crazy man. I can why see all of you are going at Sonic GX and I'm not trying to be on nobodies' side. You all can do whatever ya'll want, I'm just going to be me and mind my own business.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Ghost Hunter Affair

"Damn Shadow, you and Tina had it going on huh?" Raizo asked

"Yeah we did it was wild?" Shadow responded

"I can tell man, so who was the next girl that you slept with after sleeping with Tina Armstrong" Sonic asked

"Well…"

"Well what, come on Shadow tell us" Yoshi said in curiosity

"Alright brace yourselves because you're in one hell of a big shock. The next lucky was… **Madeline Fenton**"

"WHAT! YOU SLEPT WITH DANNY FENTON'S MOM!" Sonic cried out in total shock

"Yep"

"WHAT! Shadow, how the hell did you…" Yoshi asked

"Let me explain, I was in my human form helping Danny with his ghost responsibilities and his mother took a liking of me"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow the Hedgehog who was in his human form was with Danny Fenton walking throughout Amity Park talking and hanging out with each other._

"_Shadow, you still control your chaos powers?" Danny asked_

"_Yes I do, I'm very well experience to it. I even can cause chaos blast of course. I see you still control your ghost powers and have new abilities of course" Shadow responded_

"_Yes, you can say that"_

"_So… Are you and Sam are going out?"_

"_We used to but we remained friends"_

"_I see… Well, I hope for the best for the 2 of you"_

"_Thanks Shadow, let's go to my house. I want to show you something"_

_Shadow followed Danny to the Fenton works and heads inside. Danny's sister: Jazz greeted him and Shadow. Their parents Jack and Madeline Fenton came to the scene and greeted Shadow. Shadow look at Danny's mother strangely, she was looking at him seductively at Shadow for some reason causing Shadow to be suspicious about it and finding out what's going on._

"_Danny, your sister, mother and I are going to visit Vladdie to pay a visit to him. Why don't you take Shadow with us to meet this guy?" Jack said_

"_Um… No, I don't feel like going to see him dad" Danny responded_

"_I don't want to go see Vlad honey, why don't I stay here and keep Shadow here company while you, Danny and Jazz go see Vlad" Madeline stated looking seductively at Shadow_

"_Ok then, come on kids. Let's go see Vlad"_

_Danny shook his head as Jazz put her hand on Danny's should and the 3 left out the scene leaving Shadow and Madeline Fenton alone to themselves._

"_Well since they're gone, we can spend some time together Shadow" Madeline said smiling_

"_Yeah um… Ms. Fenton, why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong" Shadow asked_

"_Oh no sweetie, I was just admiring you… Uh looks and your body, is so smooth and… Sexy"_

"_What…"_

"_I can't control myself, take me. Take me now!"_

_Madeline spread her arms out and hugging Shadow but Shadow evade away from Madeline and backed away._

"_Ms. Fenton, what're you doing?" Shadow asked nervously_

"_Oh come on sweetie, take me and please… Call me Maddie" Madeline responded_

_Shadow then runs away into the kitchen and heads down to the basement where he sees the Ghost Zone door to it. Shadow then tries to go back up but Maddie stopped Shadow and caught him right where she want him._

"_Gotcha, now let's go to my bedroom and spend some time together and don't worry, they won't be back until tonight so we have the whole house to ourselves baby" Maddie pulling Shadow_

_Maddie took Shadow to the bedroom and closing the door. Shadow was nervous as Maddie climb on the bed and looking seductively at Shadow._

"_Come on big boy, I'm all yours so come and get me" Maddie requesting signaling Shadow to come closer_

"_I don't know, I can't do this. This isn't right, I don't want to ruin my friendship to your son and the respect to your husband Ms. Fenton" Shadow responded_

"_It's ok, I keep secrets so it'll be our little secret and please… Call me Maddie sweetie"_

"_I can't do this"_

"_It's ok Shadow; it's just you and me here. Nothing personal"_

"_Ok… I hope you're right"_

_Maddie smiled as Shadow climb on the bed taking off his shoes and Maddie gets on top of Shadow and start making out with him. Shadow return the kiss as the 2 then let their sexual desires take control and enjoy the mood and moment together._

_After minutes of making out, Shadow and Maddie broke the kiss and Maddie then start to unzip her suit, showing her D-cup breasts and making Shadow touching them and pleasing them. Maddie softly moan by Shadow's hands touching her breats and squeezing them._

"_Oh Shadow… Your hands feel so soft, I love it" Maddie complimented and moaned_

"_I see your husband never pay more attention to you?" Shadow asked_

"_True words but since they're gone, I can get to have some fun with you and ride you until I'm satisfied"_

"_Huh… I can see why your husband never give you pleasure"_

"_Damn right and now that I got you, I get to have some and I want it now"_

_Shadow continued fondle Maddie's breasts, after that Shadow got Maddie off of Shadow and unzips his pants. Maddie pushed Shadow back and pulling out his shaft and takes off her suit as she was now naked. She gets on top of Shadow again and inserts Shadow's shaft inside her pussy and moving her hips and bounce herself in pleasure and motion. She then began to moan as it starts to turn into pleasure._

"_Oh yes… Shadow, you're so big and I love it" Maddie moaned_

_Shadow smiled and start sucking on breasts making Maddie moan some more. Shadow then start to fondle her nipple and went on fondle her breasts by squeezing them gently._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Shadow, right there. Oh yeah, give it to me. I want it" Maddie moaned_

_Shadow smiled and made Maddie move faster in pleasure as the bed began shaking and the 2 let their sexual desires take over ad enjoy this moment together. They did not bother as the phone was ringing and anyone knocking on the door they just kept on continuing their moment together while Maddie moaned so hard into pleasure and lust._

_Meanwhile…_

_Danny and the rest of his family were at Vlad's mansion to visit. Danny didn't bother his arch enemy and just mind his business and be alone. He wonder what was Shadow doing with his mother._

"_I wonder what mom and Shadow are doing, I'm pretty sure they're occupying each other" Danny wondered_

_Later…_

_The sex went on throughout all day and it was midnight, Maddie kept riding onto Shadow harder and deeper into lust and pleasure. She was in her own zone and into pleasure and also caught in the moment._

"_UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UUUUUUUUUUUUUUH OH SHADOW, YOU'RE SO GOT DAMN GOOD! FUCK ME HARDER! POUND ME!" Maddie cried_

_Shadow thrust into Maddie while she was on top of Shadow as she moaned crazily when Shadow pumped into her pussy. He then start to smack her ass a few times hard making her yelp._

"_OH YEAH THAT FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD SHADOW, OH I LOVE YOUR COCK! POUND ME LIKE A PORNSTAR!" Maddie cried out_

_The 2 kept on having sex with each other while the phone ring as it was Jack Fenton himself but Maddie didn't seem to answer it while she was busy with Shadow having sex with him. Maddie leaned down and kissed Shadow on the lips while Shadow fondle her ass and fondled her breasts some more. After a few minutes making out, Maddie broke the kiss and start to look up in the ceiling riding on top of Shadow as her eyes rolled into lust and the bed continued to shake._

"_YES YES YES YES YES YES YYEEEEESSS! HARDER SHADOW, YOU'RE ABOUT TO MAKE ME CUM!" Maddie cried_

"_I know, I'm getting close too" Shadow responded_

"_Oh Shadow… Come with me, come inside me and fuck me harder"_

_Shadow and Maddie continied with their moment as this went on for a few more hours as it was now 3:16am in the morning. Shadow and Maddie were getting close as Maddie then start to scream Shadow's name before climaxing._

"_Oh Shadow… SHADOW… SHAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOW" Maddie screamed_

"_ARGH!" Shadow cried_

_Shadow and Maddie then start climaxing together and Shadow made Maddie's breasts squirted milk from fondling and massaging her breasts. Shadow then suck on her breasts and the breast milk while Maddie froze and rolled her eyes feeling Shadow's cum inside her._

"_Ah fuck yeah… it feel so good" Maddie moaned_

_Maddie look down at Shadow while sucking her breasts._

"_Oh Shadow, that was amazing. I enjoyed it, thank you so much" Maddie said happily_

"_You're welcome, glad I was happy to help" Shadow responded while sucking on her breasts_

"_Mmm… Keep sucking on my breasts Shadow, just like that mmm… You can keep on fondling my breasts as much as you like Shadow, Jack and the kids won't be back until tomorrow"_

"_Well in that case, after this why don't we get some sleep"_

"_Sure thing and thank you Shadow. Anytime you ever feel like trying to clear your mind or stress about things, you can always have a come and fuck me again anytime you like"_

"_I'll keep that in mind and thanks"_

"_You're welcome but in the meantime keep going sucking on my breasts and my breast milk. I enjoyed getting my breasts being pleasured"_

_Later, that morning…_

_Jack and the kids got back home and it was quiet._

"_Maddie, we're back. Is Shadow still here?" Jack called_

_There was no answer, the gang head upstairs to see where they were at. Jack checked the bedroom and then sees Shadow and Maddie sleeping together as his wife cuddled next to him and laying her head on Shadow's chest. Danny and jazz too saw this and they all look at each other._

"_Looks like they must've have a great time together that got them to passed out" jack said closing the door and letting Shadow and Madeline sleep peacefully._

**Well there you all have it everyone. A nice forty third chapter to this story and the everlasting sex with Shadow and Madeline Fenton. Yep I added her to the story, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter everyone. So read and review, oh if you all got a suggestion or request that you want me to do badly and see if I could do that request, feel free and see if I like the request or the suggestion everyone. SO yeah read and review everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Cat got your Balls

"That's the end of it, me and Madeline Fenton had it on and she was real freaky if you know what I mean" Shadow explained his story

"Man Shadow… That's got to be the fourth milf that you slept with since you slept with Elastigirl, Drew Saturday and Android 18" Raizo said in total surprise

"Yeah and now you slept with Madeline Fenton, my god Shadow. Every lady likes you and you're some kind of pretty boy man" Sonic added

"Yeah thanks… I never wanted to, they just got me in the moment to sleep with them" Shadow responded

"Well in that case, who is the next lucky lady that you slept with Shadow?" Yoshi asked

"Well… This lady named: **Felicia Hardy** known as the **Black Cat**"

"WHAT!" Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo cried in shock

"Yep, it went down like this back at New York City…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow who was on the rooftops on the lookouts for any crime scenes and dangers to the civilians down at New York City. Shadow had his arms crossed and doing his usual things as always. While Shadow keeping a lookout of the city, something or someone caught his attention._

"_Hello handsome, look at you" the feminine voice said seductively_

_Shadow turned around and then sees a white hair female wearing a black leather suit and had a mask on who was the named: Black Cat herself._

"_Surprise to see a new face here and my don't you look handsome, you're even handsomer than Spider-Man" Black Cat said complimenting Shadow_

"_Come again… I guessing that you're Back Cat I presume" Shadow corrected_

"_In the flesh baby, so what're you doing here on the rooftops?"_

"_Keeping a lookout for anything that is bad. What about you… Felicia Hardy"_

"_You… You know my full name"_

"_Yes, I read the file from G.U.N and I know a lot about you about your father and everything"_

"_Yeah… Well I have to do it in order to save my father and stop Wilson Fisk"_

"_I truly understand what you're saying. What brings you to see me?"_

"_Well…"_

_Black Cat slowly walk towards Shadow and place her hand on Shadow's chest and pressed her breasts against him and pinning Shadow against the wall seductively._

"_Why don't we have some fun and let do this right her" Black Cat said sexily_

"_Here on the rooftop?" Shadow asked_

"_Indeed handsome, I want it here and now so take me Shadow"_

"_Ah forget it, how could I resist"_

_Shadow locked his lips to Black Cat's lips and the 2 had start making out together. After few minutes of making out, Black Cat unzips her suit and showing off her breasts. She then got down on her knees, licking her lips as she started to unzip Shadow's pants and pulling out his shaft as it was already in it's full size. Black Cat strokes it slowly and then start to suck on it licking the head first before sucking his shaft._

"_Mmm… It so tasty, I want more Shadow. Come and take me" Black Cat requested_

_Shadow smiled and let Black Cat get on her feet; he got Black Cat facing herself against the wall and then start to caress her curvy body a bit before inserting his shaft inside of Black Cat's pussy. Black Cat gasped feeling Shadow's shaft inside her pussy and Shadow start to thrust himself into Black Cat._

"_Man Black Cat, you're so tight" Shadow groaned_

"_Mmm… Come on and fuck me Shadow and please call me Felicia baby. Give it to me" Black Cat moaned and requested_

_Shadow continued thrusting into Felicia as he then start to pump harder and deeper with incredible speed. Black Cat moaned harder while feeling Shadow's shaft inside her pussy as it went deep inside of her. Black Cat wanting every inch inside her pussy and moaned harder and moaned Shadow's name._

"_Oh Shadow… Give it to me, fuck me harder" Black Cat moaned_

_Shadow began groaning as he pumping into Black Cat's pussy. Black Cat look back at Shadow as he then start to increase his speed pumping into Black Cat with incredible speed making Black Cat gasped and moaned harder and crazily._

"_YES HARDER… DEEPER SHADOW, OH YES FUCK ME LIKE A PORN STAR! POUND MY PUSSY!" Black Cat cried_

_Shadow gritted his teeth while pumping into Black Cat as she bit her lips and closing her eyes as their sex lasted for4 and a half hours nonstop and everlasting. Shadow even squeezed her ass and began smacking it making Black Cat yelp._

"_YES RIGHT THERE SHADOW, THAT'S THE SPOT! FUCK ME HARDER… HAAAAAAAARDEEEEEEEEER!" Black Cat screamed_

"_Damn Felicia… I'm about to burst any second now" Shadow said pumping into Black Cat_

"_Uh yeah… Come on Shadow, cum for me. Give me all of that milk for this bad cat"_

_Shadow remained pumping into Black Cat a few more minutes and seconds after, he got Black Cat down on her knees and stroking his shaft. Black Cat licking her lips and staring at Shadow sexily while Shadow stroking his shaft faster. She then start to suck on Shadow's balls and rubbing her pussy. Few minutes after, Shadow then start to climax and bursting him cum on Black Cat's face and breasts and it was a big load. Black Cat licked her lips and sucking on Shadow's shaft._

"_Mmm… It so delicious baby, I love it" Black Cat said licking her lips_

"_Ah… Yeah, that was a wild sex drive we had together" Shadow responded_

"_Yeah and I enjoyed it, I hope we can do this again and this time. Let's go to my place and I want to be on top next time"_

"_Sure thing, looking forward to it"_

_Black Cat zips up her suit and kissed Shadow on the lips and so they parted their own ways saying their good bye to each other._

**Well… There goes the forty fourth chapter done everyone. Yep Black Cat from the Spiderman series and I hope you all enjoyed it. So read and review everyone.**

**Oh to Sonic GX that told me that his sister likes me, I'm going to be very clear to you. I don't even know your sister and I don't know you as well too ok, I've never seen you or heard of you all before and I do not know why your sister likes me. I hope you answer my curios questions one you see this.**

**Anyway, more chapters on the way so stay tuned everyone. More coming on the way and see who will be the next lady.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Superstar Love

"Man Shadow, who would have thought that you slept with Black Cat" Raizo said

"I know… I that's all I'm going to say" Shadow responded

"Yeah so um… Who was the next lucky lady that you slept with?" Sonic asked

"Well… I'm not going to say it, you're all going to be in major shock if I tell you this"

"Try us" Yoshi responded happily

"Ok… It's **Jessica Rabbit**"

"WHAT IN THE HELL!"

"No way…" Sonic said stuttered

"YOU SLEPT WITH JESSICA RABBIT THE "JESSICA RABBIT" Raizo cried out stunned

"Yep, that's the one and what I tell you. It was a crazy sex at her bedroom" Shadow responded with a chuckle

"My goodness Shadow, what have you been getting yourself into man?" Sonic asked

"I do not know, when she saw me, she was love struck and invited me to her mansion while Roger Rabbit left out to do his original thing and me and Jessica had it going and she was a big time screamer too"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow head out to a show as he wore a black and red tuxedo and wearing dress shoes and had on a red tie to go along with it. Shadow even had a black and red fedora. Shadow was looking mighty handsome and heads inside to the show. He sees a lot of people who were in their tuxedos and the woman was in their dresses looking beautiful._

_Shadow took a seat at an empty table and waited patiently for the show to begin. The waiter gave Shadow a glass of wine which Shadow accepted and showing gratitude to the waiter. After that, the show then start to begin as all the male citizens rushed over In front of the stage and was super excited, thus this made Shadow raise his eyebrow and got curious of wondering why the male citizens rushed to the stage._

"_Why are the men run up to the stage like that" Shadow asked himself in curiosity_

"_Because the sexy "Jessica Rabbit" is going to perform man" the male citizen responded lovingly_

_Shadow was confused at this moment until the spotlights face towards the stage and then there was a woman singing who has a beautiful voice. There was a leg coming from the curtain while the female was singing. Suddenly, the female came out to the scene as she wore a red silk glitter dress, purple gloves and red high heels. Her name was Jessica Rabbit herself because of her incredible beauty and her large breasts._

_The male citizens were eyeing on Jessica Rabbit while singing her song: Why Don't You Do Right. Shadow was amazed about her but decided not to jump the gun while the male citizens eyed on Jessica and staring at her lovingly at her. Jessica continued singing and then set her eyes on Shadow and looking seductively at him and so she head over to his table and sat on his lap and rubbing his chest. She then start to plant a kiss on his cheek but instead, she placed it on the lips and look directly into his crimson red eyes before taking off backstage finishing up singing. After the curtains close, the male citizens cheer and whistle to her after her great performance._

_Shadow got another glass of wine until a waiter came to the scene._

"_Excuse me sir, Ms. Rabbit wanted me to take you to her locker room" the waiter said politely_

"_Um… Sure, lead the way" Shadow responded_

_Shadow followed the waiter to the locker room and reached the destination. Shadow knock Jessica's door._

"_Coming…" Jessica called_

_Shadow waited patiently and sees the beautiful Jessica Rabbit to the scene smiling at him and letting Shadow inside her room._

"_I couldn't help but look at you and think of you baby. Do you have a name?" Jessica asked_

"_Yes… It's Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog" Shadow responded_

"_Shadow huh… Mmm sounds so dangerous, so are you busy right now?"_

"_No I am not Ms. Rabbit, why you asked?"_

"_Because… I can use some action right now and I want it so badly and please call me Jessica Shadow"_

"_Are you hitting on me Jessica"_

"_You can say that baby now come on and take me Shadow, I want it right here and now"_

_Jessica took off her shoes and gloves and soon got down on her knees and unzipping Shadow's pants. Shadow backed away causing Jessica to be suspicious._

"_Something wrong handsome?" Jessica asked_

"_No… What if someone catches us here and hear us" Shadow responded_

"_Nonsense, I don't care they hear us or not. I locked this door so they won't interrupt us sweetie, it's ok"_

"_Well… Ok, I guess it won't hurt and man… I can't believe that I'm going to have sex with a superstar"_

"_You got that right now… (Gets on her knees and stroking Shadow's shaft) Come to momma"_

_Jessica start to suck on Shadow's shaft in full lust and motion. She lick his shaft and rubbing his balls. Shadow then began to groan being pleasured by Jessica's mouth in full pleasure and lust. Jessica focused on Shadow's shaft and fingering her pussy as it got so wet. Jessica decided to increase her pace as she start sucking on Shadow faster and harder._

_While Shadow groan softly, Jessica then start to do something. She takes out her breasts from her dress and then began tittyfucking Shadow with her large breasts. Shadow felt Jessica's breasts squeezing his shaft massaging it softly. Shadow began moaning softly and smooth into pleasure. Jessica licked Shadow's shaft while tittyfucking him. Shadow closed his eyes, knowing that he was about to climax any second now. Jessica move her breasts more faster for Shadow as he start moaning a little bit hard and suddenly, began reaching his climax and came on her face and her breasts._

"_Mmm… I love it Shadow, I feels so good. Now it's your turn to please me" Jessica said_

"_Yeah and should we take off our clothes off first before I fuck you" Shadow asked_

"_Well you can drop your pants if you want; I'm keeping my dress on"_

_Shadow nodded and decides to take off his pants and made Jessica faces herself to the mirror as she took off her panties. Shadow then inserted his shaft inside her pussy and pumps it in making Jessica moaned and gasped into lust and pleasure. Jessica moaned softly into lust as Shadow pumped her pussy with pleasure and lust. Jessica licked her lips and places her hands on the mirror feeling Shadow's shaft inside her pleasuring her._

"_Oh Shadow… Give it to me, fuck me harder. Right there… You're even better than Roger Rabbit" Jessica moaned_

_Shadow continues thrusting into Jessica and smiled evilly. He then begin to fondle and squeezing her breasts while pumping into Jessica._

"_Oh my gooooooooooooooood, it feels so good Shadow, fuck me. Take me" Jessica moaned_

_Shadow didn't responded or say anything, he just kept on pumping into Jessica as hard he can, after an hour Shadow stopped and sat on the chair letting Jessica get on top of Shadow and placing his shaft inside her once again and soon began to bounce herself and moving her hips. Shadow grabs onto them and place his face onto her breasts and let Jessica enjoy this moment._

_Jessica was so aroused in pleasure and lust as her body let the pleasure and lust take control and so she had began moaning into pleasure. Jessica want every inch and how deep Shadow can go as she bounces herself faster in pleasure. Shadow then start to suck on her breasts and fondling them gently._

"_Yes… Almost there Shadow… You're about to make me CUM" Jessica moaned_

"_I know… I'm getting close to Ms. Rabbit, I'm getting close"_

"_Oh yes… I already told you… Oh yes, call me Jessica… OH FUCK YEAH GIVE IT TO ME"_

_The sex went on several hours as it was 4 hours and a half. They were now on the floor as Jessica continued to bounce herself and moving her hips into lust. Shadow still remained fondling her breasts but remain a stop as he just let them jiggle and bounce from every Jessica's movement._

"_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh yes… Oh my god it feels so good Shadow, I love your cock. You're even better than my husband Roger" Jessica moaned_

_Shadow placed his hands behind his head and grinning while Jessica closed her hands and had her hands placed on Shadow's chest bouncing herself onto Shadow's shaft. She then look up at the ceiling and moaned harder and crazily rolling her eyes. Her breasts kept bouncing and so Shadow then fondle her breasts once again._

"_Uh… uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH Oh yes Shadow, I'm about to… I'm about to…. CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM MMMMMMMMM" Jessica screamed_

"_Me too Jessica, it's getting close"_

"_YES… YEEES… YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!"_

_Minutes after, Shadow and Jessica then began reaching their climax as they burst into each other and their love juices mixed together. Even Jessica's breasts then start to squirted milk making Shadow sucking on them and they were still leaking breast milk. They were now sweating of pleasure and lust and Jessica smiled and plant a kiss on the lips._

"_That was incredible Shadow, thank you so much" Jessica said catching her breathe_

"_You're welcome and you're so wild when it comes to pleasure. I'm guessing that your husband never pleases you this good" Shadow responded_

"_That's true handsome, I enjoyed it. If you want a piece of my ass and fondle my breasts, give me a call I'll be waiting and will always be ready for another round of sex"_

"_Sure… I like that; I'll keep that in mind"_

_Jessica smiled and start to kiss Shadow on the lips which Shadow return the kiss and started a make out session and didn't care what time it was or that someone was knocking on the door and so they just continued with their moment together._

**That's the forty fifth chapter to this story everyone. Yep, the amazing Jessica Rabbit slept with the ultimate life form. I know I got you all shock and surprise huh. Well there's more that came from and more chapters on the way everyone. Stay tuned for the next lucky lady everyone.**

**Oh, before I go I want to say to that Guest reviewer who wanted me to do a fanfic with Tails and Livewire, May or Betilla. It's not going to happen, not interested of making that fanfic ok.**

**Plus, to Sonic GX with the reviews of his sister that likes. I told you before, I don't even know you and your sister and why in the name of diamonds your sister likes me anyway. She never sees me and sees me around. I don't know why the hell she still likes me man, that's just real awkward and weird to me. Like seriously what the hell does she say about me anyway?**

**Man I need a can of sprite like really man to feel better. So read and review everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez singing off!**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: 3 Titans

**Author Note: Man… over 19,000 views and 190 reviews, man this story had became so popular and it's an honor. Thank you all for the reviews and the views everybody, it's been a honor to entertain you all with this popular story. Thank you all to my true fans and friends: Yoshi 2.1, Spawnzilla014 and DarkKnights. Thank you all guys, it's been a very honor.**

**Here's the next chapter of Shadow's Big Harem story and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

"That's that, Jessica and I had it going on and she was really a screamer too" Shadow explained

"Damn Shadow, you got to be the luckiest guy in the world sleeping with the world's famous: Jessica Rabbit man" Yoshi said in complete surprise

"Yeah… Majorly man" Raizo added

"So Shadow, who was the next lucky lady that you slept with?" Sonic asked changing the subject

"Actually I had a foursome sex with 3 ladies and they're Titans" Shadow responded

"Really who?" Yoshi asked

"Well… How can I put this? Oh yeah **Starfire**, **Raven** and **Terra **of the Teen Titans"

"WHAT YOU SLEPT WITH STARFIRE, RAVEN AND TERRA?"

"That's right Yoshi, I'm not lying. I had a foursome sex with the 3 titan ladies"

"Oh I have got to hear this" Sonic said chuckling

"Well… it all started when I was at the city called: Jump City visiting Robin since I helped him beat Slade while I was on my G.U.N mission"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow head over to the Titans tower and visiting his friend named: Robin who was the leader of the Teen Titians. Shadow had on his outfit plus has a hoodie along with it. Shadow heads inside the living room and watch the view of the city._

"_Wow… This view is sure is beautiful from here" Shadow complimented happily_

_Afterwards, Shadow hears someone coming in and sees the Teen Titans coming into the scene. Robin noticed the suspect and recognized him perfectly._

"_Shadow… Shadow the Hedgehog, well I'll be man. It's good to see you" Robin said happily approaching to Shadow_

"_Hello Robin, it's good to see you" Shadow responded shaking Robin's hand_

"_You too, anyway what're you doing here?"_

"_Came to visit a good friend of mine, am I interrupting or something"_

"_Oh no, anyway I want you to meet my team that I told you about"_

"_Robin, who is this hedgehog?" Starfire asked_

"_Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra, Raven, Cyborg. I want you all to meet a great friend of mine: Shadow the Hedgehog"_

"_Please to meet you" Terra greeted_

"_Hi Shadow" Raven greeted_

"_How's it hanging" Cyborg greeted_

"_What's up" Beast Boy Greeted_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you friend Shadow" Starfire greeted happily_

"_Same to you all" Shadow responded_

"_That's a nice outfit you got there Shadow, where did you get it and does it come with black, green and purple?" Beast Boy asked sneakily_

"_I made it myself and I designed it of course"_

"_So Shadow, what is that you do?" Terra asked_

"_Well… I'm a agent at G.U.N and I can control chaos energy and I can even teleport to anywhere using Chaos Control"_

"_Interesting, can we see your powers?" Raven asked_

_Shadow then start to light up his hands with green flaming aura knowing it was his chaos powers._

"_Dude… That's awesome" Beast Boy commented_

"_Thank you and I'm also a skilled fighter of course" Shadow responded_

"_It's true, I fought him once and he had beaten me. He's a tough fighter once you spare a match with him" Robin added_

"_So Shadow… Are you good in bed?" Terra asked_

"_Excuse me…" Shadow asked nervously_

"_Fuck, I should have never said that. Well speaking of his appearance, I want to have a piece of him myself and he does look so handsome, handsomer than Beast Boy" Terra thought_

"_Nothing…" Terra responded nervously_

"_Well Shadow, how about a sparring match with me like old times huh" Robin asked_

"_Sure, I'm up for it and I hope that you've improve your skills" Shadow responded_

_Robin smiled and took Shadow to the training room. Terra stared at Shadow seductively but did not know that Starfire was eyeing on Shadow also._

"_I must have him, I wonder how good he is in bed like Terra had requested" Starfire thought_

_Meanwhile…_

_Robin and Shadow had a sparring match together as they against each other. Robin taking most of the punches as Shadow keep blocking them and yawn knowing this was going to be easy and so Shadow deliver a powerful kick straight to his chest as Robin flew against the wall._

"_Wow Shadow, you've gotten very strong since I last fought against you" Robin complimented_

"_You've improved your skills the last time too" Shadow responded_

"_True but you're the best of these things. I'm glad I get to see you again"_

"_Same here, I was in the neighborhood and so I decided to come visit a great friend of mine here. Anyway, how's business of the Teen Titans?"_

"_Busy I might added, we've been through a lot worse that I could imagine but I always have hope and faith that we'll manage"_

"_That's good to hear, I've been very busy a lot lately with G.U.N lately. The missions, saving the world and everything"_

"_I can see that, don't we all Shadow. Anyway, why don't you stay here for the night before you leave"_

"_Well… How can say no to a great friend of mine. I'll be happy to stay just for tonight"_

_Shadow and Robin continued socializing together. They did not know that someone was watching them but it was watching and eyeing on Shadow. It was Raven the whole time watching in the dark._

"_Shadow has some interesting powers and abilities. I wonder if he could be with me tonight together in bed and try out this feeling that I have for him" Raven whispered and disappeared out the scene_

_Minutes later…_

_Shadow to the living room to get a soda from the fridge. Shadow was unaware when he turned around and seeing Terra looking at him strangely._

"_Hi Terra, do you need to get something from the fridge?" Shadow asked_

"_Oh no exactly, I was just only admiring your… (Starts to place her hands on Shadow's chest and rubbing her finger to Shadow's chest) Your looks, the style, the powers, the smile and… (Whispering to Shadow's ear) Sex appeal" Terra seductively responded_

"_Excuse me"_

"_Come on Shadow, you're so sexy, shoot you're even sexier than Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy. You have a mysterious and dangerous look and it feels so… Sexy"_

"_Wait… Are you in a relationship with beast Boy or something?"_

"_No but… (Gets down on her knees and start to lick Shadow's crotch in a horny manner) That doesn't mean I get to have some fun with you"_

"_What're you doing?"_

"_Shh… Just enjoy the moment that I'm going to give for you sexy"_

_Terra begins to unzip Shadow's pants and then pulls out Shadow's shaft. She even lick her lips and gives Shadow's shaft a soft and smooth stroke._

"_Ooh Shadow… It's so big and it looks so tasty, why don't I have a taste" Terra said sexily_

_Terra smiled and began to lick Shadow's shaft and licking Shadow's tip of his shaft as she place it in her mouth licking it rapidly. Shadow started to groan and shiver down his spine and had a soft tickled spot too. Terra smiled and stroking Shadow's shaft. Terra even starts to smack herself with Shadow's shaft on her cheeks._

"_Mmm… It so warm and smooth, I can't resist no more. I want to suck your cock right now" Terra said sexily in a sexual manner_

_Terra puts Shadow's shaft inside her mouth and start to suck on Shadow's shaft giving him a smooth and soft blowjob. Shadow groaned lightly knowing for Terra she began to giggle knowing Shadow was enjoying the sexual feeling. Terra start sucking on Shadow's balls rapidly and licking it while stroking Shadow's shaft._

"_Ah…" Shadow moaned_

"_I know you were enjoying this pleasure sexy, you're going to love this" Terra said_

"_How did you get so good?" Shadow asked_

"_I have my ways"_

_Terra suck back Shadow's shaft and begins to go faster sucking it rapidly. Shadow groan softly feeling the sexual heat from Terra's mouth. Terra susddenly then began to deepthroat Shadow's shaft as it was deep to her throat. Shadow then start to moan as he look up to the ceiling._

"_OH MY GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD" Shadow cried_

_Terra giggled and continued deepthroating Shadow's shaft and looking up to him. Terra place her hands onto Shadow's thighs and sucking his shaft harder and deeper. Shadow didn't care about whatever and he just enjoy this sexual feeling that Terra was giving him._

"_Yes… That's it, right there Terra. Almost there" Shadow moaned_

_Terra sucked on Shadow's shaft faster, deeper and harder with incredible speed. Shadow start to place his head on her head and making Terra to suck on him faster with every pleasure. Terra deepthroat Shadow once more a few more seconds and feeling every inch of Shadow's shaft inside her throat. Shadow moaned hard feeling the pleasure as Terra start to drip some pre-cum and saliva from her mouth while sucking on Shadow._

_Shadow moan some more while Terra sucking on Shadow hard and fast making him feeling so good._

"_Terra… I don't think I can… GYAAAAH" Shadow cried_

_Moments after, Shadow then start to reach his climax and burst his cum inside of Terra's mouth. Terra pulled away and gasped while Shadow burst some more cum on her face. Terra lick her lips and licking Shadow's shaft smiling at him._

"_Did you enjoyed that blowjob Shadow?" Terra asked while stroking Shadow's shaft_

"_Since you put it that way… Yes I did, you're a pro" Shadow responded_

"_*Giggle* Thank you, since you enjoyed it. Why don't we continue this at my room and spend some time together"_

_Just as Shadow was about to answer, Beast Boy came to the scene and smiling happily. Shadow and Terra noticed it as Shadow zip up his pants and Terra getting up on her feet. Beat Boy then noticed Shadow and terra to the kitchen._

"_Hey guys, what's up" Beast Boy greeted happily_

"_Nothing much just talking" Shadow responded_

"_Oh and Terra why are is some of the white goo covered on your face?"_

"_Oh… It's the milk, when I was drinking it, it must've splash it over me by accidently as I was drinking it down" Terra lied_

"_Oh and do you want to go out tonight?"_

"_Not interested, another time perhaps"_

"_Sure why not"_

_Beast Boy left out the living room. Terra smiled and stares at Shadow._

"_That was a close one, but I did enjoy sucking your cock Shadow. I hope I can do it again sometime" Terra said blushing_

"_Perhaps…" Shadow responded_

"_So… Do you still want to continue this at my room; I'll make it worth you a while"_

"_I don't know, maybe not"_

"_Ok, if you change your mind you know where to find me"_

_Terra kissed Shadow on the cheek and takes a paper towel to wipe off the cum on her face leaving out the scene. While that, someone who was been watching the entire scene who was Starfire herself. She watched the whole scene and she was now super horny as she start to rub and finger her pussy in secret._

"_Oh my goodness… I need him right now; I want Shadow to please me now" Starfire said moaning_

_Later, that night…_

_Shadow was fast asleep silently since he promised to stay for the night. While Shadow was still asleep, a shadow figure came into the room and walking next to Shadow and smiled. Suddenly, a door began to open as it was Terra herself._

"_Starfire, what're you doing here?" Terra asked_

_The Shadow figure then start to show herself as it was Starfire herself._

"_I'm here for Shadow and to please him" Starfire responded to Terra's question_

"_I'm here for Shadow too so why don't you go see Robin"_

"_I'll pass but right now, I want Shadow"_

"_Oh no, he's mine"_

"_Please… I saw you sucking his cock in the kitchen at the living room"_

"_You what…"_

"_I can see it" the unknown female voice said out of nowhere_

_The black figure appeared into the scene as it was Raven herself._

"_Raven" Starfire called_

"_Yes, I am not going to lie but I want to have sex with Shadow also, I been having this strange feeling lately and I want him"_

"_You mean the sexual feeling, I can see that Raven. Plus Shadow is mine and I'm going to please him and suck on his cock again like I did a few hours ago" Terra said_

"_Oh no, he's mine" Starfire said quickly_

"_Over my dead body, he's mine and you ladies are not taking him"_

"_Oh no, Shadow is mine and I'm going to make sure of it"_

_The 3 Titans began to argue and fight over Shadow. Shadow woke up as the argument woke him up and look at the ladies._

"_Ladies, what the hell are you all doing here in my room" Shadow asked_

_Starfire, Raven and Terra look back as they see Shadow who was up from the argument._

"_Shadow hi um…" Starfire stuttered_

"_Oh don't tell me, I'm guessing that all of you want to have some fun with me" Shadow corrected_

"_Yes… It's true, we all want to have a fun night with you" Terra responded_

"_Well… in that case… (Starts to take off his threads) Let's get started then, come and get me ladies"_

_Starfire, Raven and Terra smiled together and they strip off their clothes. They climb on the bed and snuggle with Shadow except for Raven, she start stroke Shadow's shaft and began suck it in. Starfire and Terra smother Shadow with kisses on his face and neck. They then start to caress Shadow's chest and his abs._

_After Raven sucking on Shadow, she then gets on top of Shadow and inserts his shaft inside her pussy and then start to move her hips and bouncing herself into lust and motion. Starfire then began to ask._

"_Shadow, can you handle all three of us?" Starfire asked_

"_Yeah you bet I can, I'm good in type of these things when it comes to pleasure a woman" Shadow responded sneakily_

_Terra smiled and then starts to lick Shadow's nipple and rolling her tongue to it. She then began to suck on Raven's breasts and Raven had then start moan._

"_Uh…" Raven moaned_

_Starfire took the chance as she start to make out with Shadow by kissing him on the lips. Terra rub on Raven's breasts while sucking on them. Raven bounces herself on Shadow's shaft faster and harder knowing the pleasure was feeling good. Raven didn't care about anything and just let the lust, the pleasure and satisfaction control her mind and body. She had then began to enjoy the sexual feeling and moaning crazily._

"_Yes… Yes… It feels so good, I want it all. Give it to me" Raven moaned_

_Raven continued bouncing herself into pleasure and lust. Terra still sucked on Raven's breasts, rubbing them and squeezing them gently. Raven kept on bouncing Shadow's shaft harder and deeper in every inch of Shadow's shaft inside her pussy. Shadow kept kissing Starfire but then broke the kiss and stopped Raven and got her off of him._

_Shadow turned to Starfire and began to get on top of Starfire._

"_Now it's your turn, I hope you're ready" Shadow asked_

"_Yes I am, please continue this Shadow. I want it" Starfire responded_

"_Ok… Here we go"_

_Shadow inserted his shaft inside Starfire's pussy and pumps it in. Starfire let out a scream but it had start with a moan. Shadow pumped slowly and pumps it a little faster. Starfire wrapped her legs around Shadow and wrapping her arms around Shadow's neck and pulls him closer to her. Shadow began to kiss Starfire on the neck and continue pumping into her pussy._

"_Yes… Shadow, that's it. Please give me more, go faster" Starfire moaned_

_Shadow did what Starfire requested and pumped into her faster with incredible speed. Starfire began breathing heavily and rolled her eyes into pleasure. Terra licked her lips and start to pleasure Raven by fingering her pussy and Raven then start moaning hardly._

_Starfire kept moaning and moaned Shadow's name when he pumps into her pussy. Shadow kept his pace and speed making Starfire feel good for several minutes but then began to stop. Shadow turned his head and sees Terra who stared at him seductively._

"_Last one, it's you" Shadow said pointed at Terra_

"_Come on and take me" Terra requested_

"_Good, now bend over"_

_Terra did what Shadow requested her for and she bend over looking back at Shadow and got her ass up. Shadow then starts to insert his shaft into Terra's pussy and starts to ram it in. Terra screamed in pleasure and looking back at Shadow as he pumped inside her pussy and smiling evilly._

"_Yes… Oh Shadow, right there. Drill me Shadow" Terra moaned_

_Shadow pump into Terra hard and faster making Terra moaned harder as she bit her lip and closing her eyes. Raven was still horny but Starfire lend her a hand as Starfire rubbed Raven's breasts and fingering her pussy making Raven moan some more._

_Terra moaned harder when Shadow pumped into her pussy hard and fast. Terra rolled her eyes as Shadow went into incredible speed pumping into Terra faster and harder. Shadow even went deeper in every inch of Terra's pussy._

"_OH SHADOW YEEEEEEEESSSS! DRILL ME, FUCK ME!" Terra cried_

_Shadow smiled evilly as he continue pumping into Terra for 35 minutes and came to a stop. Shadow got Starfire, Raven and terra down on their knees and Shadow stroking his shaft while the 3 ladies licking their lips and sucking on Shadow's balls. Shadow began to groan softly and suddenly, he then began reaching his climax. Shadow burst him cum on Starfire, Raven and Terra's face. The 3 ladies began to lick Shadow's shaft and his balls licking the cum off of it too._

_Shadow collapsed on the bed and relax as the 3 ladies snuggled up with Shadow and had smiles on their faces._

"_Oh Shadow… It was so amazing" Terra said smiling_

"_Yes Shadow, it was so wonderful" Starfire added_

"_What about you Raven, did you enjoyed it?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes I did, thank you so much" Raven responded with a smile_

"_At least we all had an wonderful night together ladies"_

"_Yes we did Shadow and we all enjoyed it. Why don't we get some sleep?" Starfire said smiling_

"_Sure thing, I'm exhausted. Good night ladies"_

"_Good night Shadow" Starfire, Raven and Terra said happily_

_The 3 ladies gave Shadow a kiss on the cheek and they all drift off asleep together._

**Well… That's another chapter for you all readers and reviewers. Shadow the hedgehog, sleeping with Starfire, Raven and Terra from the Teen Titans. Yep, I added them to the story and got very freaky with Shadow well… Raven did. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter with the foursome sex.**

**Plus before I go, I want to let you all know that I won't be able to speak my mind to this story and especially to Sonic GX. Still I don't know you man and I'm rejecting the offer that you want to be my friend. The answer is going to be no.**

**Anyway… I hope all of you enjoyed the steamy chapter as more is on the way so read and review everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Psychic Pleasure

"I'm telling you, I had a great time with those ladies and they were even smiling at me when I was leaving the tower" Shadow explained

"Man Shadow… You still got it in you when it comes to pleasure a woman" Sonic said

"Gee thanks"

"Yeah and not all that, you're even better than Raizo and Yoshi here"

"HEY!" Raizo and Yoshi cried in anger

"What, I was just messing with you guys. No big deal"

"So Shadow… Who's the next lucky Lady that you slept with?" Yoshi asked

"**Rose**" Shadow responded quickly with a smile

"From Street Fighter?" Raizo asked

"Yep, that's the one. I met her when I went to her Fortune Shop to ask her some questions about Bison's plans and destruction"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow was in the neighborhood and he head straight to the Fortune shop where he can ask questions. Turns out, it was a Psychic shop. Shadow shrug his shoulders and heads inside the shop. Shadow then sees a purple hair female with large breasts and wearing her outfit (From Street Fighter 4). The female turn her head and sees the Black and Red hedgehog entering the shop._

"_Oh… We have a visitor, hello how may I help you?" the female asked_

"_Well… Can you tell me about Bison's plans since I heard you can sense something in danger and can tell about the future and past" Shadow responded_

"_Certainly, I'm sensing that Bison is planning something big but I cannot tell what. I'm pretty sure the Interpol is stopping Bison as we speak right now"_

"_I see... I know Chun-Li, Cammy and Guile are in that mission. Anyway, sorry that I interrupted you and here is some money and keep the change. I'll be on my way and let myself out"_

"_Oh no, keep the money sweetie. There is something you can return for me"_

"_Really… Like what?"_

_The female smiled and takes a step closer and takes Shadow's hand._

"_Well… You can spend time with me and entertain me, that's all you can do for me sweetie" the female stated_

"_Oh… You mean sex right?" Shadow corrected_

"_Yes of course"_

"_Well… You are so beautiful so sure, I'll have sex with you in return"_

"_Thank you and my name is Rose by the way"_

"_Ok Rose, I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog and it's a pleasure to meet you"_

"_You too, come and let's get started to spend time together and have a date with me. By the way, you're cute and handsome by the way"_

"_Thank you"_

_Rose smiled and takes Shadow to her room while holding his hand. They head inside the room and Shadow examined the place as it was beautiful and nice. Rose closes the door and then began to lock on Shadow's lips with her lips and kissing him of course._

_Shadow return the kiss as the to start to caress each other. Shadow start to strip off Rose's yellow scarf and kiss her on the neck. Rose moan softly and wrapping her hand around Shadow's neck wanting more. Shadow begin to slide down his hands and squeezes her rear making Rose yelp and letting Shadow caress her even more._

_Rose takes a remote as it was a radio remote. She then begin to turn on the radio and then start to play a song as the radio play the song Aaliyah – Rock the Boat. Shadow smiled and continue to caressing Rose. Shadow start to caress her breasts as Rose softly moan lightly into pleasure. Shadow and Rose take off their shoes and get comfortable. Shadow and Rose began to strip off their clothes to each other slowly and sensual and they were now fully naked. Shadow picked up Rose as Rose wrap her legs around Shadow and Shadow takes her to the bed and got her on her back._

_Rose smiled and looking into Shadow's crimson red eyes, Shadow stared back and Rose pulled Shadow to a kiss on the lips. Their tongues start to wrestle and swirling together each other in motion. The 2 made out for couple more minutes until they began to stop as Rose was on top of Shadow rubbing his chest._

_Rose gets off of Shadow and heads to the bathroom. Shadow had a confused look until he heard the water running as it was the shower. Shadow sees a hand from a long distance and it was Rose. She signaled for Shadow to come in the bathroom. Shadow smiled and head inside the bathroom and sees Rose in the shower. Rose signal Shadow to come closer and giving him a "Come and Get Me" look from her face. Shadow smiled and heads into the shower and closing the shower door as the steam then began to cover the door._

_Rose start to kiss Shadow on the lips once again and Shadow then start to return the kiss and kiss for seven minutes. They stop kissing and Rose start turning around and looking back at Shadow._

"_Come on, give it to me sweetie. I'm ready" Rose requested_

_Shadow nodded in response and so he starts to insert his shaft inside Rose's pussy and began to pumps it in. Rose start to moan when she began feeling Shadow's shaft inside her pussy. Rose closes her eyes while Shadow pumps into her pussy._

"_Yes… Right there Shadow, that's the spot" Rose moaned_

_Shadow start groaning softly as Rose's pussy start to tighten up. Shadow begins to pick up his speed and start to pumps into Rose faster and harder. Rose then began breathing heavily knowing the pleasure was feeling so good._

"_Yes… Fuck me Shadow, give it to me. Uh…" Rose moaned_

_Shadow continued on pumping into Rose as this went on for 45 minutes while Rose moaned. Her breasts had started to jiggle from every Shadow's pumps. Rose rolled her eyes as Shadow kept his pace and suddenly, Shadow began to pull out his shaft and burst his cum on Rose's ass. Rose licked her lips felt Shadow's cum on her ass._

"_Mmm… I enjoyed it Shadow but we're not done yet, why don't we continue this at my bed" Rose said_

"_Sure thing" Shadow responded_

_Rose smiled as the 2 began to wash up and let the water dripping from their body. Rose took Shadow's hand to her bed and began pushing him gently to her bed. Rose climbs on op of Shadow and then places his shaft inside her pussy and began to move her hips and bouncing herself in pleasure moaning and groaning together. Shadow watch Rose's breasts jiggle and bouncing from ever movement and so Shadow start to fondle her breasts and squeezing them gently making Rose moan even more._

_Meanwhile…_

_Ibuki came into the scene and look around the shop figuring if Rose is here._

"_Where is Rose, I need her help to tell me about my future if my baby is going to be happily married to me" Ibuki said pulling out a picture_

_Turns out, the picture was Sonic the Hedgehog himself and Ibuki sigh lovingly looking at the picture. Ibuki then start to hear someone moaning. Ibuki recognizes the voice as it was Rose's voice._

"_Rose… It must be her, I wonder what is she doing" Ibuki wondered_

_Ibuki followed the noises as she heads to the bedroom and the noises got louder. Ibuki put her ear against the door to hear what was going._

"_Uh… uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh" Rose moaned_

"_Is Rose… Having sex" Ibuki asked herself_

"_Yes Shadow, right there. Oh yes it feels so good"_

"_Shadow… *Gasp* Shadow is Sonic's best friend, oh my gosh! Rose is sleeping with Shadow"_

_Ibuki continue to hear more moans from Rose and soon she then begin to get horny and wet. Ibuki coudn;t resist and so she then start to finger her pussy and start to moan softly._

"_Oh… This makes me feel so horny, oh Sonic. I want you right here with me and take me… OH SONIC" Ibuki cried out load_

_In the room…_

_While Shadow and Rose continue to have sex, they hear someone moaning as Rose stop bouncing onto Shadow and they look at the door as Rose cover up her large D-cups breasts with her hands._

"_Looks like someone is here" Shadow said_

"_Yes but I think I know who it is" Rose responded getting off of Shadow_

_Shadow got up from the bed while Rose cover herself with the bed sheets. Shadow opens the door and then sees Ibuki on the floor fingering her pussy and moaning._

"_IBUKI!" Shadow cried out in surprise_

"_Oh yes… Fuck me Sonic, I want it right now" Ibuki moaned_

_End of Flashback…_

"Hold the hell up, Ibuki was there while you and Rose having sex twice?" Sonic asked in total surprise

"Yes… She was moaning your name and want you inside her and please her good" Shadow responded

"Oh hell to the sonicwind no that I am not going to sleep with Ibuki, she's crazy"

"What happen next Shadow, that's what I want to find out?" Raizo asked

"Well…" Shadow responded remembering the story

_Flashback…_

_Shadow stare down at Ibuki who was fingering her pussy but stopped when she sees Shadow who was naked and was now embarrassed._

"_Ibuki, what the hell are you doing here?" Shadow asked_

"_Oh… I am so embarrassed, I'm sorry that I ruined your fun Shadow and I knew it was you when Rose scream your name" Ibuki responded_

"_So you've been eavesdropping the whole time?"_

"_What… No, I was looking for Rose to ask her one question until I heard her moaning so I decided to see what was going on and here I am, seeing you naked in her bedroom"_

_Rose puts on her purple silk robe and went over to Shadow and sees Ibuki._

"_Ibuki, what brings you here?" Rose asked_

"_Well… I wanted to ask you a question until I heard you moaning and so here I am hearing your moan and I got a little carried away and embarrassed myself here" Ibuki responded_

"_How long have you been here?"_

"_Only 4 minutes"_

"_I see… Can you see we're on a date here?"_

"_I know and I'm so sorry Rose, I just want to ask you a question and then I'll be on my way"_

"_Ok, what is it?"_

"_Well… I want to ask… Well me and Sonic will e married in the future happily?"_

"_Hmm… I do not know, I don't tell about the future. You'll have to find out for yourself Ibuki. Sorry"_

"_Oh… Ok, that's all I just wanted to ask. Sorry that I interrupted your date"_

"_It's ok Ibuki"_

"_Speaking of which, I want Sonic here with me right now and I want him to… Oh my goodness, I can't stop thinking about all of these naughty things that I'm thinking right now"_

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah, I'll be fine. I just have this sexual feeling, I'll be out your way now so you guys enjoy your date"_

_Ibuki walk out the scene in a opposite direction. Shadow closes the door and look at Rose._

"_So… Want to continue this" Shadow asked_

"_Definitely" Rose responded_

_Rose took off her robe and takes Shadow back on the bed and gets on top of him again as the 2 cover themselves with bed sheets. Rose continue to bounce onto Shadow's shaft and moan also and grabbing and squeezing her breasts. Shadow places his hands on Rose's hips and let her enjoy the moment. Shadow smiled and continues on having sex with Rose._

_The sex lasted for 6 hours, Shadow groan while Rose continues bouncing onto his shaft moaning harder and breathing heavily._

"_Yes… Oh Shadow, right there babe. Fuck me harder" Rose moaned_

_Shadow made Rose bounce harder and deeper as the bed was shaking in every movement. Rose moaned harder and breathing heavily into pleasure._

"_Oh Shadow… I'm about to… *Moan* CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!" Rose cried_

"_I know… I'm getting close" Shadow responded_

_After a few mote minutes then suddenly, Shadow and Rose then began to reach their climax and mixing up their love juices together. Rose collapsed on the bed and snuggled up on Shadow who was now exhausted._

"_Uh… That was amazing" Rose said moaning_

"_It sure was…." Shadow responded_

"_Well… I'm not done yet, something o forgot to do"_

"_What's that"_

_Rose didn't respond as she went under the covers and then begins to suck on Shadow's shaft causing Shadow by surprise. Shadow then began to moan feeling Rose's mouth. Rose suck on Shadow's ball and stroking his shaft slowly._

"_Ok… She caught me by surprise" Shadow said to himself_

_Rose sucked on Shadow and decided to go faster as she bop her head faster back and forth. Shadow closed his eyes and let the pleasure take control of him. Rose then deepthroating Shadow as she made Shadow moan hard. Shadow gritted his teeth and couldn't resist but only he could is moan into pleasure._

"_Ah yeah… Almost there Rose, just only a couple more seconds" Shadow moaned_

_Rose kept her pace and speed as she sucking on Shadow harder and faster. Shadow couldn't help it as the pleasure was taking over his entire body. Rose even stroke Shadow's shaft while sucking on him hard._

"_Ah yeah… Rose… ROSE!" Shadow cried_

_Rose moaned and muffled while sucking on Shadow's shaft and deepthroating him in every way. Rose continue sucking onto Shadow harder, faster and deeper making Shadow to feel so good and then suddenly, Shadow could not take much more of it and he suddenly then start to climax and cum inside of Rose's mouth. Rose pulled away and gasped as Shadow burst some more cum on her face._

"_Uh… Oh my Shadow, you sure cum good" Rose said licking her lips_

_Rose got out from the covers and snuggled onto Shadow and licking her lips. Rose laid her head onto Shadow's shoulder and smiled._

"_Shadow, that was amazing. Did you enjoy that surprise I gave you?" Rose asked_

"_Yes I did, you sure know how to surprise people" Shadow responded happily_

"_*Giggle* I enjoyed this time I spend with you and the sex was incredible"_

"_Me too, so did I. I enjoyed it also"_

"_So… In that case, why don't we get some rest and I am beat and exhausted with all of this pleasure"_

"_Good idea Rose, in mean words good night"_

"_Good night to you too Shadow"_

_Shadow and Rose smiled each other and begin to make out once again before drifted off asleep for the night and had a great time with each other as they had smiles on their faces while sleeping._

**Well… That's the forty seventh chapter everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this hot sexy chapter with the beautiful Rose from the Street Fighter series. Read and review everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Moxxi Affair/Espada Pleasure

"So yeah… It was a fun and a great night that day with Rose and I tell you, she know how to ride on top of a man" Shadow said explaining his story

"Man Shadow… Ladies could not get enough with you for another round huh?" Yoshi asked

"Yeah… it somehow it got them attracted to me so much and want more sex"

"I can tell, Shadow the Hedgehog the ultimate pimp sensation and the ladies' man of course" Sonic said smiling

"Shut up"

"What it's true and I still can't believe that Ibuki was very horny to me and wanted me still"

"Yeah… She still likes you but I guarantee that she is with Alex right now and they're in a relationship also"

"Oh thank goodness, she's crazy I tell you"

"Well in that case Shadow, who was the next lucky lady that slept with you" Raizo asked

"Well… You all won't believe who I slept with"

"C'mon pal, lay it on me" Sonic said chuckling

"This shall be interesting" Yoshi added

"Ok, this next woman of 2 that I slept with is… **Mad Moxxi**"

"MAD WHAT!" Raizo cried in shock

"Mad Moxxi"

"Shadow, are you serious? You slept with Mad Moxxi?" Sonic asked in total surprise

"Yep, no lie. I said it, I slept with Mad Moxxi"

"Shadow, how the heck did you and Mad Moxxi meet?" Yoshi asked

"It started back when I went to her bar…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow rode his motorcycle to a quiet road. Shadow was just on his own zone and enjoying the quiet ride. Shadow then sees a billboard sign and it says Moxxxi's. Shadow decided to go to the bar and have a drink. Shadow arrived to his destination in minutes. He exits his vehicle and heads inside the bar._

_Shadow walks inside the bar and see some citizens having a drink, socialize, playing pool or enjoying each other's company. Shadow minded his business and walks straight to the bar and took a seat on a stool._

"_One wine please" Shadow asked_

"_Coming right up sweetie" the feminine voice said_

_The female pour a bottle of wine and gives it to Shadow. She then began to socialize Shadow that caught her to smile._

"_Mmm… Well what do you know, a new face here in my bar. Are you new here sweetie?"_

"_Well yes I am of course, I seen the billboard so why not. Here I am having a drink" Shadow responded_

"_That's sweet of you, I do believe we haven't met"_

"_Sure we have not"_

"_Well… *Giggle* My name is Mad Moxxi sugar, what's your name?" Mad Moxxi introduced and asked_

"_Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog"_

"_My… What a mysterious and dangerous name. You know, to tell you the truth, you're cute when you look dangerous"_

"_Thank you, I get that a lot of most of a lot of girls"_

"_Is that so… Well I know we just met and everything but um… Why don't we spend some time together at my room sugar?"_

"_Sure… I'm up for it"_

"_Good, follow me sugar"_

_Mad Moxxi took Shadow's hand into her hand and takes Shadow to her room. Moxxi already has someone to watch over the bar while she spend some time with Shadow. The two entered the room and Moxxi close the door. Moxxi suddenly wrap her hands around Shadow's neck and pull him for a kiss on the lips which Shadow returned the kiss and the 2 had then began to make out._

_Moxxi took off her hat and Shadow helped Shadow take off her threads but Moxxi stopped him and pushes him to the bed._

"_Not so fast sugar, how about a little show before we get start" Moxxi said smiling_

_Mad Moxxi walk over to the pole and then start to dance and moving her hips as she was swaying her hips and shaking them too. Shadow laid back and smiling while watching Moxxi dance. Mad Moxxi smiled at Shadow and slides down her pole and start to shake her ass as she squat down and shaking her ass while on the pole. Mad Moxxi then start to bring her ass back up and sway her hips. Shadow examined Moxxi's body and Moxxi turned around and licking her lips. Moxxi then start to take off her shoes and walks over to the bed. Shadow smiled and Mad Moxxi got onto the bed and crawl over to Shadow. Moxxi then start to unzip Shadow's pants and pulling them down._

_Shadow cocked his eyes when Moxxi gets on top of Shadow and strokes his shaft._

"_How about I make you cum by giving you a lapdance" Mad Moxxi asked seductively_

_Shadow smiled and nodded his head in response. Moxxi smiled and then begins to give Shadow a lapdance as she start to grind onto Shadow's shaft with her crotch. Moxxi was even a pro and skilled also as she start to move her hips around and side to side also. Shadow let out a soft moan from his moan knowing for Moxxi that it started to feel good for Shadow. Moxxi continue on with this and pleasuring Shadow for a few minutes and turn things up a notch. Moxxi turned around and then start to rub her ass onto Shadow's shaft and giving him a buttjob._

_Shadow had began moaning since Moxxi's ass pleasure his shaft making him feel so good. Mad Moxxi turn her head and looking over her shoulder._

"_It's ok sugar, you can touch me since we're alone in here my room" Mad Moxxi stated_

_Shadow shrug his shoulders and start to caress and squeezing Moxxi's ass. Moxxi let out a soft moan and smiled. Moxxi continue on pleasuring Shadow with her ass for a few more minutes and then suddenly, Shadow then began to climax and bursting his cum on Moxxi's ass. Moxxi look back at Shadow and smiled._

"_Did you enjoy that sugar?" Mad Moxxi asked_

"_Yeah… I did" Shadow responded_

_Mad Moxxi seductively smiled and got off of Shadow and start to strip off her clothes and she was now completely naked. Mad Moxxi climb back on the bed and gets on top of Shadow._

"_Um… Should I get my clothes off?" Shadow asked_

"_Hell no sugar, I'm going to ride you all… Night… Long" Mad Moxxi responded inserting Shadow's shaft inside her pussy_

"_Touché… Looks like you're eager to have sex"_

"_Yeah sugar and... (Begins to bounce herself in pleasure) Oh yeah, give it to me sugar. I want it all"_

_Shadow began to relax as Mad Moxxi then start to bounce herself and moving her hips onto Shadow's shaft moaning. Mad Moxxi look up at the ceiling and moan softly as the pleasure starts to take over her body and so does the satisfaction. Shadow place his hands behind his hand and smile sneakily letting Mad Moxxi take control and letting her bounce and move her hips onto Shadow's shaft moaning._

"_Ha… Looks like I can get to relax for a bit and let you have all the fun and let you enjoy yourself" Shadow said smiling_

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuh yeah Shadow, give it to me sugar. Right there… Right there" Mad Moxxi moaned_

_Mad Moxxi pick up the pace and her speed when she began to bounce herself faster with complete lust. She even began to squeeze her own breasts with her hands moaning harder. Shadow start to massage Moxxi's breasts and making her moan._

"_Yes… Oh sugar it feels so good, give it to me. Make me feel so good" Mad Moxxi moaned_

_Shadow smiled and continuing on massaging and fondling Mad Moxxi's breasts. Mad Moxxi start to make her booty pop while riding onto Shadow's shaft as the bed begin to shake in every movement and motion. Shadow gives Mad Moxxi a few smacks on her ass making Mad Moxxi yelp._

"_*Gasp* Yes sugar, take control of my ass. Spank me again like I'm a slave, I've been a bad girl" Mad Moxxi cried_

_The sex continue on and it lasted all night long since it start around 9:00pm and it lasted for 7 hours. They were sweating of pleasure and Shadow and Mad Moxxi were about to climax anytime soon. Mad Moxxi moan harder and crazily._

"_UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH! Oh Shadow, I'm about to… __**CCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!**__" Mad Moxxi screamed_

"_Me too Mad Moxxi… I'm getting close" Shadow responded while groaning_

"_Oh Shadow… Cum with me… CUM INSIDE ME SUGAR"_

_After few minutes of the satisfaction, pleasure and lust, Shadow and Mad Moxxi then began to reach their climax and cum together. Shadow and Mad Moxxi mix up their cum together as Shadow made rolled Mad Moxxi's eyes and was froze into pleasure. She even sticks her tongue out and Shadow squirted Moxxi's breasts milk from her breasts after fondling her breasts._

"_Mad Moxxi moaned and moving her hips some more after Shadow came inside her. Seconds after, Moxxi collapsed on the bed and the 2 were now exhausted and satisfied. Mad Moxxi then start to snuggle up with Shadow and placing her head onto Shadow's shoulder and smiled._

"_Mmm… Sugar that was the best everlasting sex I've ever witnessed. I enjoyed it, my you're good sugar" Mad Moxxi moaned and complimented_

"_Yeah… I can tell, you really enjoyed it for seven hours all night long" Shadow responded panting_

"_Wow… You sure know how to pleasure a woman for a long ass time sugar, I like it"_

"_Thanks"_

"_Anyway, after this, what're you going to do sugar"_

"_Hit the road and keep on traveling of course"_

"_Oh, by the way you can come see me again anytime you want sugar. I can get some good loving again from you instead of Mordecai, Marcus or anyone. They can't last long except for you"_

"_Sure… I'll keep that in mind"_

_Mad Moxxi smiled and start to make out with Shadow a couple more minutes which Shadow returned the kiss and the 2 then fall asleep as Mad Moxxi laid on top of Shadow since they finish making out together._

_End of Flashback…_

"That's the end of it, me and Mad Moxxi had all night out sex and man what I tell you… Moxxi wasn't going to let me go and so she kept on riding on me all night and moan so crazily" Shadow explained

"Man Shadow… That's got to be the hottest stories I've ever heard. You and Mad Moxxi, man you're so lucky" Sonic said smiling

"I'll say Shadow, you sure know how to make a woman feel much happier than ever" Raizo added

"Speaking of Mad Moxxi, who is the next lucky lady did you encountered to sleep with?" Yoshi asked

"Well… Let's see if I can remember… Oh yeah, I do happen to sleep with this girl named: **Tier Harribel**" Shadow responded

"WHAT! Tier Harribel the Espada warrior?"

"No way… You did not sleep with her?" Sonic added

"Yes I did, I'm not joking. I actually slept with her" Shadow responded

"Damn Shadow… You be sleeping with different ladies so often man. How the hell did you meet Tier and slept with her?" Raizo asked

"It happen back when I went to take a walk throughout the woods"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow the Hedgehog the Ultimate Life Form taking a walk throughout the woods. Shadow had something up in his mind and minding his business. Shadow see a bench up ahead so he decided to take a seat and clear his mind about something. While doing that until something caught his attention, he sees something from the sky and then heads towards to the other destination and crashed causing a big noise._

"_What the hell was that… It better not be the Black Arms if so, I'll kill each one of them with my power of chaos" Shadow said to himself storming off_

_Shadow stormed to the destination which took place. Minutes after, Shadow arrived to the destination and then see a big crash._

"_My god…" Shadow stuttered_

_Shadow heads to the site and then out of nowhere, he sees a young woman unconscious and beaten up. Shadow heads over to this mysterious female._

"_My god… She's awfully beaten, I got to get her to my residence and help her" Shadow said to himself_

_Shadow picks up this mysterious woman in bridal style and takes her to his residence. Shadow arrived to his residence within minutes, he heads into his bedroom and sets herself onto her bed and letting her rest. Shadow heads to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water from the fridge and heads back to the bedroom and sets it on the side table of the room._

_Minutes later…_

_The mysterious woman woke up and trying to get her sight back. She sees a black and red figure who was sitting on the chair looking at her and keeping an eye out for her. When she got her sight back, she then sees the black and red hedgehog looking at her. She then start to look around and then say:_

"_Where am I?" The mysterious female asked weakly_

"_You're at my residence. I found you when you was unconscious and severely wounded and crash to a destination, that's how I found you" Shadow responded_

"_I… I thank you for saving me, I must go… ARGH"_

_Shadow got up from the chair and insisted the mysterious woman to rest._

"_No… You need to rest, you've been severely injured" Shadow said sincerely_

"_Thank you, my I know your name stranger?" the mysterious woman asked_

"_Certainly, I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog"_

"_Ok Shadow the hedgehog, my name is Tier Harribal. Pleasure to meet you"_

"_You too, here drink some water"_

_Shadow handed a bottle of water to Tier and so she starts to drink it down._

"_Thank you again Shadow" Tier said showing gratitude_

"_You're welcome" Shadow responded with a smile_

_Shadow left out the bedroom letting Tier rest. Shadow left Tier alone to rest her body and decided to work on his bike for a bit. As minutes passed by, Shadow then heads back to his bedroom and sees Tier up and sitting on the edge of the bed._

"_How are you feeling?" Shadow asked_

"_I feel… Much better I guess, thank you Shadow. I'm grateful for you to help me and letting me rest here and now… I've been abandoned from Espada and my home" Tier responded in sadness_

"_I'm… I'm so sorry"_

"_It's ok, my friends were gone and my leader betrayed me because of it. No I'm a wastelander and I do not have anywhere else to go and here I am in the real world in the residence with you"_

"_I'm so sorry to hear all of that, if you like you can stay here as much as you like to get back on your feet"_

"_Thank you, I'm grateful of you to that offer Shadow but where will I sleep?"_

"_You can sleep on my bed, I'll take the couch"_

"_No… I prefer you sleeping in your bed but I can still sleep next to you"_

"_Ok, that can work"_

"_Again, thank you for everything Shadow. I owe you my life and I should reward you with something Shadow, I am forever in your debt"_

"_No… You shouldn't have, I'm just trying to help"_

"_No, I want to reward you with something. Just please… Name it"_

"_Well…"_

"_Do you want to have sex with me"_

"_Excuse me"_

"_Do you want to have sex with me? It's ok, I'm in no position to refuse that offer, I'll have sex with you"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, do you want to have sex with me"_

"_Well… Since you asked, sure I'm up for it"_

_Tier nodded in response and strip off her bottom arrancar and show off her muscular legs. She even takes off her shoes and was about to take off her jacket but Shadow stopped and making her keep her jacket on which Tier nodded in response._

"_Come on Shadow, do whatever you want to me. I'm all yours" Tier requested_

"_Whatever you say" Shadow responded_

_Shadow takes off his shoes, pants, gloves and his black and red tank top off. Shadow only had on his boxers and heads over to Tier and then starts to caress her large breasts causing her to moan. Tier looks down at Shadow as he caresses and arouses her breasts gently. Shadow even then start to lick her nipples and sucks on it and fondle her breasts._

"_Uh…" Tier moaned_

_After a few minutes caressing Tier's breasts, Shadow down got down on his knees and let Tier lay on her back on Shadow's back. She even still had on her black panties but Shadow smiled and decided to lick her crotch making Tier moaned in pleasure. She close her eyes and place her hand on Shadow's head letting the pleasure get to her._

"_Oh Shadow… When did he get so good at this, he's even handsomer than the guys back at Hueco Mundo" Tier thought_

_Shadow kept on licking pleasuring Tier's crotch while Tier moaned softly of pleasure. Few minutes after, Shadow stop his tracks uses his finger to rub Tier's crotch. Tier let out a soft moan and looking into Shadow's eyes. Shadow climbs onto the bed and Tier scooted back and laid her head on the pillows and looking into Shadow's eyes. Shadow gets on top of her and then places her shaft between her large breasts and start to thrust himself onto them._

_Tier squeezes Shadow's shaft with her breasts causing Shadow to moan softly. Shadow let out a soft moan while thrusting himself into Tier's breasts. Tier wanted to pleasure Shadow every way possible and making him feel good. Shadow began to speed up and thrusting himself fast onto Tier's breasts._

"_Shadow's moan by looking at his eyes he sure is enjoying the pleasure with my breasts squeezing his cock with full pleasure" Tier thought_

_Shadow continue on moaning for a bit softly while Tier tittyfuck Shadow with her breasts a few more minutes. As minutes passed by, Shadow then take out his shaft from Tier's breasts and began climaxing on her breasts and her face giving her a big load of cum onto her breasts and face._

"_You've cum so much Shadow" Tier said_

"_Yeah… Sorry about that Tier" Shadow apologized_

"_No you don't have to apologize, it's ok. You can do whatever you want to me, I owe you my life"_

"_Ok then… Why don't we skip the teasing and get straight to the sex"_

"_Understood"_

_Tier spread her legs wide and Shadow tiled her panties that shows her pussy and places his shaft inside her pussy. Tier let out a soft moan and Shadow had then begun to start to thrust him shaft into her pussy slowly. Tier let out a soft moan and turns out the pleasure began to feel good and smooth. Shadow lean toward Tier and continuing on pumping into Tier's pussy. Tier look up to the ceiling and had close her eyes moaning of pleasure._

"_Ah…" Tier moaned_

_Shadow picks up his pace and speed when he pumps into Tier's pussy. Tier moans had began to increase when she moans a little loud._

"_Ah… Oh Shadow" Tier moaned_

_Shadow continue on pumping into Tier's pussy as this went on for 22 minutes, Shadow stop and then gets Tier to face herself against the wall. Shadow then places his shaft inside her pussy ince again and then pumps it in some more causing Tier to moan into pleasure._

_Tier moaned crazily closing her eyes feeling Shadow's shaft inside her pussy as he went in deeper and harder into her pussy. Their sex had then began to lasted for over the night as they had all out sex all night. They keep switching into positions._

_First, Shadow got Tier's leg up to the ceiling and pumps into her pussy. Shadow then went in into her pussy and rapidly thrust into Tier faster with incredible speed. Tier start moaning into pleasure and moaning crazily plus breathing heavily of pleasure and lust. Second, Shadow laid behind Tier and lifted her left leg and pumping his shaft inside Tier's pussy with rapid speed making Tier to moan harder and rolling her eyes of pleasure. Third, Shadow on the bed as Tier sat onto Shadow while Shadow hold onto her legs and pumping his shaft into her pussy. Tier moaned with pleasure and letting her body take control of the pleasure. Fourth, Tier was on her back laying on the bed as Shadow stood from the bed to the edge and pumping into Tier's pussy while holding onto her hips. Tier moaned hard and crazy out of pleasure. FIfth, Tier was on top of Shadow bucking her hips of pleasuring and moving her hips onto Shadow's shaft moaning and wanting every inch of Shadow's shaft inside her pussy. Sixth and last, Tier who was still on top but in a reverse cowgirl position. She places her hands onto Shadow's chest and lean backwards. Shadow grabbed onto her hips by his hands and pumps it in her pussy rapidly making Tier moaned in pleasure._

_Tier moaned out loud when her moans starts to get loud and crazy. Tier mind and body was soon control by lust and pleasure and could not resist. Tier kept on moaning and breathe heavily onto pleasure and lust as it was taking control of her body. The sex lasted for the whole night and the 2 didn't care what time it was but continue to have the everlasting sex._

"_Uh… Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuh! Oh Shadow… OH SHADOW!" Tier moaned_

"_Tier… I'm about to… GYAAAAAAAAH" Shadow cried_

"_*GASP* OH SHADOW!"_

_Seconds after, Shadow then start to reach his climax and burst his cum inside of Tier's pussy. She rolled her eyes felt Shadow's cum inside her pussy and then collapsed on the bed._

"_Shadow… That was amazing, you're good" Tier complimented_

"_Thank you, are you satisfied now?" Shadow responded_

"_Yes I am, thank you. Anyway from now on I'm all yours, that is your reward and my debt to you"_

"_Wow… I don't know what to say"_

"_It's ok, again thank you for everything"_

"_You're welcome"_

_Shadow and Tier then began to fall asleep together as Tier laid her head onto Shadow's chest while the 2 fallen asleep._

_Later, that day…_

_Shadow and Tier began to have sex again all night. Shadow even requested Tier to show her face which she did but suddenly, she unleashes her Zanpakuto form which shows her face. Her breasts then start to enlarge a little causing Shadow to be stunned to this form._

"_You're… You're beautiful" Shadow complimented_

"_You think I'm beautiful?" Tier asked_

"_Yes… Yes I do"_

_Tier began to smile for the first time of her life. She then began kissing Shadow on the lips. Shadow tilt her panties and inserts his shaft into her pussy. Tier then began moaning of pleasure when Shadow start to pump into her pussy once again. She laid on her back looking into Shadow's eyes and moaned._

_Tier knew their sex is going to be all out also. They continue on switching every position and Tier moaned into pleasure while doing so. First, Shadow pumped into Tier's pussy while she was against the wall moaning. She even pulled Shadow a kiss on the lips and moan inside his mouth while kissing him when he pumping into her. Second, Shadow pumped into Tier's pussy behind her and lifted up her left leg when he pumped into her faster in rapid speed. Third, Tier sat with Shadow and stroking his shaft by giving him a hand job._

"_You're so hard Shadow" Tier said stroking his shaft_

"_Yeah… Just like that, just only a couple more minutes" Shadow moaned_

_Tier continued stroking his shaft some more causing Shadow to moan softly and suddenly Shadow bursting his cum on Tier's hand._

"_You came so much" Tier said stroking Shadow's shaft still_

"_Yeah… Well, we got a long way to go" Shadow responded_

_Minutes later…_

_Tier got down on her knees and sucks on Shadow's shaft with every way possible and pleasure. Shadow moaned some more and placing his hand onto her head moaning._

"_Oh yeah… That's right Tier, just like that" Shadow moaned_

"_Mmmm… Mmmmmmmm" Tier muffled_

_Tier start to suck onto Shadow's shaft hard and faster rubbing his balls too. Shadow tilt his head backwards and moaned softly. After a few minutes of the satisfaction, Shadow then began reaching his climax once again and bursting his cum inside of Tier's mouth. Tier pulled away and gasping as Shadow burst some more cum onto her face._

"_*Gasp* So much cum… It so much"" Tier said as she has cum inside her mouth but decided to swallow it_

"_Ah… That was a nice blowjob Tier, I know it was your first time but it was good" Shadow said_

"_Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it"_

_Shadow smiled and then start to have another round of sex once again with Tier Harribel. Shadow had already turned on the radio and the radio had already played the song __**Keith Sweat – Make You Say Ooh**__. Shadow laid behind Tier and pumping into her pussy rapidly and hard. Tier moaned hard and crazily wanting every inch of Shadow's shaft pleasing her and making her moan harder. She continued onto while in minutes pumping into her pussy hard and deer, they then start to switch positions._

_Tier was on top of Shadow in a reverse cowgirl and bouncing onto Shadow's shaft. Shadow pulled her arms back and start to pumps into her pussy with ultimate speed making Tier moaned crazily in pleasure. Tier also began sticking her tongue out and looking up at the ceiling moaning feeling Shadow's shaft pumping into her pussy harder and deeper._

"_Yes… Right there Shadow, fuck me" Tier moaned_

"_Ah… It feels so got damn good" Shadow moaned_

"_Oh Shadow… Harder"_

_Shadow continued on pumping into Tier's pussy for a few more minutes and then suddenly, Shadow reaches his climax once again and cumming into Tier's pussy. Tier moaned and had her tongue sticking out. She even look at Shadow over her shoulder._

"_Uh… That was incredible, are you satisfied yet?" Tier asked_

"_Nope… We got a long way to go, now turned around and place my shaft inside your pussy" Shadow commanded_

_Tier did what Shadow commanded her to. Tier turned around and was still on top of Shadow. She then start to place his shaft once again and then Shadow began to thrust himself into Tier's pussy once again. Shadow showed no mercy and rapidly pumped into Tier's pussy once more making her moan into pleasure and lust._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh ub ub uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuh oh Shadow, give it to me. Harder… Deeper" Tier moaned_

_Shadow continued on pumping into Tier's pussy. Shadow even began to give tier a few smacks onto her rear causing her to yelp._

"_Did I smack your ass that hard?" Shadow asked_

"_No… Uh, please continue spanking my ass. I love it… Uh" Tier responded moaning_

_Shadow nodded in response and gives a few more smacks onto Tier's rear making her yelp again. Shadow continued onto pumping into Tier's pussy and Shadow even grab and squeezing Tier's rear while rapidly pumping into her. Tier look back and moan while had her hands placed onto the bed while Shadow pumping into her pussy with every pleasure, lust and motion and rapid speed. This wet one for several minutes and the sex lasted throughout the rest of the night. Still they did not care what time it was and just continue on having everlasting sex with each other._

_Tier moans pitch up and screaming Shadow's name while he kept on pumping into her pussy when she is still on top of Shadow._

"_Yes… Shadow, almost there… Almost there, you're going to make me… *Moan* CUUUUUUUUUUUUUM OH SHADOW!" Tier screamed_

"_ARGH… Tier, I'm… I'm about to burst" Shadow groaned_

"_I know Shadow… Cum for me again, fuck me... Mmmm"_

_Shadow and Tier moaned together knowing they were about to climax. Shadow and Tier were now even sweating of pleasure and lust and so the bed even began to shake and banging against the wall. Tier kept on moaning and breathing heavily of pleasure and lust. While moaning and breathing in pleasure, Shadow then found the right G spot and made Tier scream out loud from the top of her lings._

"_Oh Shadow… SHAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW !" Tier screamed_

_Minutes after, Shadow then start to reach his climax and came inside of Tier's pussy once again. Tier froze up and sticks her tongued out and moaned feeling Shadow's cum and his vibration inside her. Tier start panting and catching her breathing looking into Shadow's eyes._

"_Shadow… That was… Amazing, I need a minute to rest" Tier said weakly_

"_I know… me too, I think I had enough for the night" Shadow moaned_

"_Oh and thank you"_

"_Thank you for what?"_

"_For making me happy and calling me beautiful. Thank you"_

_You're welcome, I meant every word I said to you Tier. You are beautiful"_

"_Thank you Shadow once again"_

"_You're welcome but right now I want to go to sleep and rest"_

"_I couldn't agree with you more"_

_Shadow smiled and Tier smiled back and so they then start to kiss each other on the lips for a few minutes and the 2 had now fallen asleep for the night._

**Well... That's the big forty eighth chapter everyone. I added Mad Moxxi (**_**Borderlands**_**) and Tier Harribel (**_**Bleach**_**) to the story. Read and review everyone and more on the way everybody.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Gillard Invasion

"Damn Shadow… I can't believe you slept with Mad Moxxi and now Tia Harribel!" Raizo said in total surprise

"Yeah… Ain't that a major surprise" Sonic added

"Wow Shadow… You're something else" Yoshi said shaking his head

"Yeah well… Don't try to make fun of me, I had nothing to do with all this but I enjoyed it" Shadow responded

"Well… In that case, who is was the next lucky lady that you slept with buddy" Sonic asked

"Yeah good and curious question" Raizo added

"Well… I do remember this one female companion I encountered since I infiltrate the Gillard Base to stop their plans of destruction and something bad was going to happen of course" Shadow responded remembering the flashback

"Really… Who was the lady that you slept with?" Yoshi asked

"What is this woman's name… Oh that's right, her name was **Garnet MacLaine**"

"Garnet MacLaine… We've never heard of her" Raizo stated

"Yeah me neither, so you slept with a villain huh?" Sonic proclaimed

"That's right, pretty much of course. Why don't I just get with the story then shall I?" Shadow asked

"Yes go ahead Shadow, please continue" Yoshi responded calmly

_Flashback…_

_Shadow the Hedgehog who infiltrates the base known as Gillard Army. Shadow went to find out what they were planning since G.U.N assigned Shadow to this mission. Shadow hid in the shadows and secretly took one of the Gillard guards out one by one in secret hiding them also._

_Shadow looks around and heads to his destination. When he got there, Shadow start to hide and sees what the Gillard Army where doing._

"_What the hell… They're making toxin bombs… They're going to kill everyone I mean every innocent civilian. I'm not going to let that happen, I'm going to stop this" Shadow said to himself_

_Shadow begins to fire his chaos spear and destroying the bomb tanks filled with toxin. Shadow fire a few more chaos spears and successfully destroyed the toxin bombs. Shadow then begins to make his escape but he was too late when he sees the Gillard Army caught Shadow._

_Shadow did not hesitate when he begin to beat all of the army down by a single attack using his chaos blast. Shadow look around and then sees a light purple hair female with a Gillard army outfit and carrying a katana. Plus she even had large breasts also._

"_My my… You sure are strong hedgehog but you won't be leaving this base alive" the female said drawing out her katana_

"_We'll see about that and who the hell are you supposed to be?" Shadow asked_

"_Well… I'm Garnet MacLaine and I'm the leader of the Gillard Army. You may have foiled my plans but you won't live along to stop me"_

"_Two word… Bring it"_

_Garnet smiled and dash towards Shadow and swings her katana but Shadow evades and backed away from Garnet, Garnet dash towards Shadow and swinging her katana which leads Shadow to evade her attacks. Shadow evaded every attack coming from Garnet but suddenly, she then cut Shadow in the arm which made him to bleed and holding onto his right arm._

"_Aw… Did I hurt you?" Garnet teased_

"_Haha… Very fun, it takes a lot more to stop me" Shadow responded_

"_Well handsome… Let's see about that"_

_Garnet jump and then starts to dive kick Shadow but grab onto her legs and slam her down. Garnet uses her katana and swings it but Shadow countered it and takes the katana away and throws it to the ground. Garnet was stunned to see how skillful Shadow is._

"_Please… You wouldn't hurt a sexy beautiful woman wouldn't you?" Garnet asked politely_

"_Hmm… No but when it comes to bad guys, I puts them into justice" Shadow responded_

_Seconds after, Shadow then began beat down Garnet MacLaine to the pulp without any mercy and delivers a final punch straight to the face sending her flying to the wall hitting herself to it and hitting herself to the ground beaten. Garnet spit out blood as Shadow cracked his fists and neck start to walk towards Garnet._

"_Damn… You're a skill fighter and you're pretty strong too, I mean super strong. I can't beat you" Garnet said weakly_

"_Yeah… You couldn't, I'm unstoppable. Your time is up, time to take you in" Shadow stated and was about to take her in_

"_Wait…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_You know… I have a thing for stronger guys and you're one of them. Can you handle me?"_

"_Is that so… I'm not buying it, I can sense it"_

"_It's true, I do have a thing for stronger guys and… Can you handle a girl like me in bed?"_

"_What're you suggestion?"_

"_I offering you this good chance to sleep with me and not turn me in, I just only follow order to the boss that hired me and I don't know of that's all I know. So what do you say, will you sleep with me and let me give you the time of your life"_

"_Well… I supposed its ok with me"_

"_Splendid but let's not do it here. Let's continue this at a private room"_

_Garnet got back on her feet and takes Shadow's hand and smiling seductively at Shadow. She took Shadow to a private room as they reached to their destination. They head inside and the room was purple, there was purple light, two big lava lamps, a radio on the table and a black and purple king size bed. Shadow closes the door and examines the place._

"_Wow…" Shadow stuttered_

"_Like it" Garnet asked_

"_Yes I did, you did this?"_

"_Kind of…"_

_Garnet gets onto the bed and took a seat. She then start to cross her legs and then look at Shadow seductively and giving Shadow a *Come and Get Me* look on her face._

"_Come on Shadow, come and get me. I'm all yours" garnet requested signaling Shadow to come closer to her_

_Garnet waited patiently for Shadow to come closer to her. Shadow shrugs his shoulders and went over to the bed where Garnet is. Garnet began to lay down on her back and closing her eyes when Shadow was on top of her. Shadow then starts to kiss her neck and caressing her large breasts which made Garnet moan softly._

"_Mmm… Oh baby" Garnet moaned_

_Shadow knew Garnet was enjoying herself and he start to take it up a notch. Shadow starts to bring her large breasts out and the start to suck on then and fondling them also. Garnet let out a soft moan from her lips and then starts to play a song using the remote and play a song __**Freddie Jackson – Rock Me Tonight**__._

"_You're playing a song?" Shadow asked_

"_Yeah… I thought I spice things up for our moment and our mood together" Garnet responded with a smile_

_Shadow smiled and shrug his shoulders why not and continue to caress and fondle Garnet's breasts. Garnet let out a soft moan from her lips. Shadow continue pleasing Garnet for several minutes and stop on his tracks._

_Shadow start to rub Garnet's crotch making Garnet wet and horny all in the same time when she start closing her eyes moaning softly._

"_Oh baby… harder" Garnet moaned_

_Shadow smirked while rubbing her crotch and suddenly, he then starts to strip off her shoes and her pants off leaving her crimson red thong on. Shadow licked his lips and then start to lick her crotch and fondling it making Garnet to moan some more. Garnet moans start to increase and bit her lip and placing her hands onto Shadow's head begging Shadow to lick her some more._

"_Oh baby… Give it to me" Garnet moaned_

"_You want more?" Shadow asked smirking_

"_Yes… Give it to me, give me more baby. Make me feel happy once again and make me cum"_

"_Alright you asked for it"_

_Shadow strips off Garnet's thongs off and throws it to the side. Shadow then start to lick her pussy and licking it rapidly causing Garnet to moan._

"_Oh yes baby, give it to me. Uh yeah it feels so good, you're good at this baby" Garnet moaned_

_Shadow chuckled but focus on licking Garnte's wet pussy. Shadow then start to lick it in rapid speed making Garnet moaned harder and sticking her tongue out._

"_OH YEEEEEEEESSSS! RIGHT THERE BABY, RIGHT THERE! LICK ME GOOD BABY, HARDER" Garnet cried_

_Shadow rapidly licks Garnet's pussy for several minutes sooner or later; she then burst her cum onto Shadow's face. Garnet rolled her eyes and sticks her tongue out moaning softly leaving Shadow to smile and chuckle._

"_Looks like you're enjoying yourself huh Garnet?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes you bet I am baby, when did you get so good at this?" Garnet asked_

"_I have my ways now why don't you start teasing me"_

"_Certainly baby and what is your name?"_

"_It's Shadow"_

"_Ok Shadow, sit back and let me do all the work and make you cum"_

_Shadow took a seat on the bed and Garnet got down on her knees. She began unzipping Shadow's pants and pulls out his shaft and start to stroke it. Garnet smiled and begins to place Shadow's shaft between her breasts and then start to move her breasts up and down giving Shadow a tittyfuck with her large breasts. She squeezes her breasts making Shadow to let out a soft moan from his lips. Shadow tilt his head up and then looking up at the ceiling._

"_Ah yeah… it feels good" Shadow said_

"_Glad you like it now time to turn things up a notch sweetie" Garnet responded with a smile_

_Garnet move her breasts fast and also she then start to suck on Shadow's shaft in order to increase the pleasure and arousing Shadow with the pleasure. Shadow gritted his teeth groaning softly since the pleasure was arousing him. Garner stop sucking onto Shadow's shaft but continue on tittyfuck Shadow for 20 minutes arousing Shadow full satisfaction, lust and pleasure._

_Garnet smile evilly and looking at Shadow as he was moaning hard and gritting his teeth._

"_Garnet… I don't think I could..." Shadow stuttered_

_Just as Shadow was about to finish his sentence but suddenly, he start reaching his climax and bursting his big load of cum on Garnet's breasts and on her face. She began gasping knowing how much her load was to her breasts and face._

"_Mmm… A big shot huh… I like it Shadow" Garnet said licking her lips_

"_Ah uh… Yeah glad you're enjoying this" Shadow responded_

"_Now the game is about to get started come on and take me"_

_Garnet laid on her back rubbing her pussy and looking at Shadow with seductive eyes and lust. She even signaling Shadow to come closer to her. Shadow smiled and went closer to Garnet and smiled evilly but Shadow takes the radio remote and begin to put on the song Keith Sweat – Nobody. Garnet smiled and wrapping her arms around Shadow's neck while Shadow inserted his shaft inside her pussy and smiled at Garnet and Garnet smiled back._

"_Nice choice to choose this song for this moment and our mood baby" Garnet said smiling_

"_Thanks… Now, you ready?" Shadow asked_

"_Damn yeah… Come on and take me boy, give it to me all you got handsome"_

"_Ok… Here we go beautiful"_

_Shadow within seconds begin to pumps into garnet's pussy slowly and smooth. Garnet let out a soft and smooth moan from her lips while Shadow pleasing her with the pleasure he was going to give throughout the night._

"_Oh yeah Shadow, that's it. Fuck me" Garnet moaned_

_Shadow pumps away into Garnet's pussy and arousing her the pleasure. Shadow decided to takes things up a notch when he began thrusting into Garnet's pussy harder and faster causing Garnet to moan hard._

"_YES… That's what the hell I'm talking about baby, fuck me baby" Garnet moaned_

_Shadow smirked and suddenly he got pulled by Garnet and starts to kiss him on the lips which Shadow returned the kiss and continue on pumping into Garnet's pussy._

"_Mmm… Mmm… Mmmmmmmmmmmmm" Garnet muffled kissing Shadow_

_Shadow groaned a little as he pumps into Garnet's pussy with full speed and force. Garnet broke the kiss and moaned haeavily feeling Shadow's shaft pleasing her pussy._

"_Oh yes yes yes… Fuck me harder Shadow, come on and take me. Fuck me!" Garnet moaned hardly_

_Shadow smirked evilly and continue on thrusting himself into Garnet's pussy. Shadow decided to sit up and grab hold of her legs and continued on pumping into Garnet hard and fast in rapid speed. Garnet began screaming the top of her lungs as this went on. Garnet wanted every inch of Shadow's shaft inside her in every way and every pleasure._

"_Yes… Give it to me" Garnet moaned_

"_Man… You're a wild woman when it comes to sex" Shadow said groaning_

"_Yeah go on baby… TAKE IT!"_

_Shadow kept pumping into Garnet's pussy with full speed. After minutes went by, Shadow decided to switch positions and he had made turned around and Shadow pumped into Garnet behind her in rapid speed still in a doggystyle position. Shadow even pulled Garnet's hair while pumping into her. Garnet moaned harder and breathed heavily even rolled her eyes smiling and sticking her tongue out feeling Shadow's shaft pleasuring her._

"_YES YES YESSSS! Fuck me like a pornstar baby. Screw the deal that I made with you, just fuck the shit out of me Shadow" Garnet moaned_

_Shadow nodded in response and smirked evilly while pumping into Garnet's pussy. Shadow even begin to grab her ass cheeks and start to give them a few smacks on her rear hard and made them turn red. Garnet yelped and felt her ass getting smack._

"_YES! SPANK MY ASS, TAKE CONTROL OF IY SHADOW! I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL!" Garnet cried_

_Shadow got Garnet to lay on her back and continue on pumping into her pussy. Garnet look over her shoulder and moaned wildly looking at Shadow as he kept on pumping into her pussy rapidly._

"_Uh… Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh! Fuck me Shadow, I'm cumming" Garnet moaned_

_The bed also start to shake in every movement and banging on the wall also. Even the side table next to the bed then start to shake after the bed start to move and shaking as it was hitting the table. Garnet rolled her eyes and sticking her tongue out of pleasure. Shadow continue pumping into Garnet's pussy with full force and rapid speed. Garnet moaned and moaned deeper and harder as Shadow continue on pumping into her pussy. _

_Few minutes after, They switched positions as of now Garnet was on top of Shadow bouncing onto his shaft faster and harder even deeper too. Shadow fondled Garnet's breasts and squeezing them while Garnet moaned harder and placing her hands on Shadow's chest. Her breasts even bounce and jiggle every movement from Garnet's bounces and her hip movements. The bed even began to shake from every movement and rhythm as the sex was everlasting and incredible._

"_Oh fuck yeah… Oh Shadow, you're so damn hot and it's turning me on. Oh Shadow fuck me" Garnet moaned_

_Shadow smiled and kept on fondling her breasts and suddenly, Shadow start to suck on her breasts. Garnet smiled at Shadow and looking down on him while sucking on her breasts, she then wrap her right hand around Shadow's neck and begging Shadow to suck on her breasts some more and so he did. He even start to pinch her erected nipples and licking them plus Shadow even sucks on them also. Garnet moaned after feeling Shadow's mouth sucking onto her breasts._

"_Oh yes… Right there Shadow, give it to me. Suck on my breasts, do whatever you want to them. Make my breasts feel good" Garnet moaned_

_Shadow kept on pleasuring Garnet's breasts some more and pleasuring Garnet with every way he got. Garnet was still bouncing onto Shadow's shaft harder and faster while the bed was still shaking to all of this. Shadow stopped fondling her breasts and just let them jiggle and bounce from every Garnet's movement. Garnet look up to the ceiling moaning of how deep Shadow's shaft was inside her pleasuring her._

_Hours went by and Shadow was back on top of Garnet pumping into her pussy rapidly and fast in incredible speed. Garnet continued moaning harder and breathing heavily of pleasure and lust. The sex went on for six and a half hours everlasting._

"_Oh Shadow… OH SHADOW I'M ABOUT CUM!" Garnet cried_

"_Me too Garnet, I'm getting close" Shadow groaned_

"_Uh... Uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh *Moan* Oh yes… YES… *Moan* __**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS SSSSSSS!**__"_

_Shadow and Garnet continue moaning as the bed was still shaking and the table began to shake. While the table was shaking, the vase then start to feel to the ground and Shadow then began to reach his climax. Garnet rolled her eyes felting Shadow's cum inside of her pussy. Shadow pumps her pussy some more and then began to lay on the bed._

"_Uh… Shadow, that was amazing" Garnet complimented_

"_Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed the sex" Shadow responded panting_

"_Indeed I did, forget about the deal. You can fuck me whatever you want"_

"_Well.. In that case, I'll let you guy like I said before"_

"_Thank you handsome, now I'm tired"_

"_Me too"_

_Garnet smiled and begins to kiss Shadow on the lips and laid her head on his shoulder and the 2 had then begin to fall asleep._

**That's the forty ninth chapter everyone. I've added Garnet MacLaine from the ****Draganaut: Resonance**** to the story. Yep… Shadow and Garnet MacLaine had hardcore sex. More chapters on the way so read and review everyone.**

**Oh, before I leave, I want to get something out my chest first. First of all, I am getting sick of the name: Sonic GX. Poster or imposter, Sonic GX this Sonic GX this man I don't give a damn. I'm just getting so sick of that name that pops out of nowhere and leaving random and harassing reviews. I'm sick of it and I am tired of it like really man. It's irritating me and it's ruining my focus on my schedules and everything, I need my space. Just leave me alone, I need to focus on my stories and everything and I even don't like ****Cyberstalkers**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Organization Fight

**Wow… 50 chapters and over 20,000 views and over 200 reviews. Man, this story kept getting popular by every moment. Thank you all so much everybody. Here's another chapter to this story.**

"Damn Shadow… You and Garnet MacLaine had in going on to that hardcore sex" Sonic said shaking his head

"Yes we did, her breasts even feel so soft when I was fondling them" Shadow responded

"So um… How freaky was she?" Raizo asked sneakily

"She was… Majorly freaky I might add"

"Ok ok enough with all of that, so um… Was she freaky?" Raizo asked

"Real freaky, she was super horny when I slept with her"

"Man Shadow… They can't just resist with the pleasure that you give them huh?" Sonic asked

"Yeah pretty much"

"So um… Who was the next lucky lady that you slept with?" Yoshi asked

"Hmm… Let's see who was the next girl? Oh yeah that's right, I do happen to slept with Larxene from the Organization"

"You… Did… WHAT!" Sonic asked

"I slept with Larxene, it was the time that I fought her at some place that I don't remember the name or that place but it was during that time I fought against her and she severely defeated me with her thunder abilities and what I tell you… It hurt me so badly and I let my guard down"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow was severely beaten and defeated by Larxene: the XII member of the Organization 13. Larxene was quick with her speed and ability in her battles and uses them to defeat her opponents. She even posses the power of electricity and uses eight throwing knives throughout the battle._

_Luckily, Larxene had defeated Shadow the Hedgehog: the Ultimate Life Form and he was one his one knee bruised up and severely beaten. Shadow even glared at Larxene who just suddenly giggled._

"_*Giggle* So you've been defeated Shadow, I know you weren't so tough" Larxene taunted_

"_Easy for you to say, you're even stronger than you look exactly. I underestimate you Larxene" Shadow responded_

_Larxene giggled and shock Shadow once more and he was on his back hurt and can not get up. Larxene smiled as she walks over to Shadow and places her foot on Shadow's chest laughing._

"_You know… You're handsome and cute when you're strong Shadow" Larxene taunted_

_Was that a compliment?"_

"_You can say that handsome, since you're on your back. I'm going to do something that no one ever witnessed before"_

"_Oh really…. What is that exactly?"_

_Larxene smiled looking down at Shadow who is glaring at Larxene. Larxene giggle some more and the starts to get on top of Shadow and rubbing his chest. Shadow try to get Larxene off but Larxene wouldn't allow it and pinned his arms down._

"_Relax sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you. But I can do this to you" Larxene said_

_Larxene to Shadow and smiling at him. She look into Shadow's eyes seductively and start to do something shocking, she start to kiss Shadow on the lips and rubbing his chest. Shadow tried to struggle free from Larxene but Larxene increases her grip and continuing holding down Shadow while kissing him._

_Larxene even create some electric grapples that hold Shadow's arms tied up. Larxene even start to strip off Shadow's shirt and sees his body and licking her lips._

"_Mmm… You're so fine and handsome Shadow, forget what the Organization ordered me. I want you and I want you inside me" Larxene stated_

"_Oh hell to the no I am not… Mmmph" Shadow responded but was interrupted_

_Larxene kissed Shadow in the lips to keep quiet. Larxene then start to lick Shadow's shaft and all the way down to his crotch. She start to rub it and causing Shadow to moan in pleasure. Larxene noticed it and turn things up a notch. Larxene start to unzip Shadow's pants and pulling out his erected shaft._

"_Oh… You're bigger than the other Organization boys that tried to get laid with me, anyhow I'm going to enjoy sucking your cock and make you cum 2 or 3 times" Larxene said smiling_

_Larxene had then start to stroke Shadow's shaft soft and slow and suddenly begins to lick it and looking at Shadow. Shadow couldn't do nothing but to moan in pleasure. Larxere was about to have the time of her life and begin to lick Shadow's shaft rapidly and licking the head too._

"_Ah…" Shadow moaned_

"_I knew you were going to enjoy that baby, time to ease up the moment" Larxene exclaimed_

_Larxene had then decided to suck onto Shadow's shaft in pure pleasure. She even stroke Shadow's shaft in order to increase the pleasure. Shadow begin to moan softly and try to resist the pleasure and struggle free but the pleasure was taking hold of him. Shadow had no choice but to give in and let the pleasure take over and soon he then begin to moan in pleasure._

"_Mmmm… Mmmmmmmmm" Larxene muffled_

_Larxene kept on sucking Shadow's shaft with pure pleasure, satisfaction and motion. Shadow continue on moaning as the pleasure increase every second. Larxene even deepthroat Shadow's shaft and kept on doing that for 3 or 4 minutes making Shadow moan so hard. Larxene incrases the speed when she suck on Shadow's shaft hard and fast and sooner or later, Shadow then start to burst his cum in Larxene's mouth as it was a big load._

_Larxene felt Shadow's cum inside her mouth and muffled while sucking on him. Shadow bursted a big load of cum inside her mouth. Larxene kept on going and just let the cum keep on coming. Larxene even drool from the cum from her mouth and finally gasped and Shadow still burst more cum on her face. Larxene gasped and kept on stroking Shadow's shaft and soon it start to burst more cum on her hand and on her face as Larxene stick her tongue out and licking Shadow's shaft and the cum._

"_Mmm… That's a big load you got there baby" Larxene said smiling_

_Shadow didn't responded but tried to struggle but he had an idea in mind. He soon to play along with it and smiled._

"_Yeah… I did, you like it" Shadow asked_

"_Yeah I do, mmm I've never been in so much cum like this before. You're a natural why don't I get to the main course handsome" Larxene responded_

"_Yeah you should"_

_Larxene smiled and then strip off her thread and was soon to be completely naked. Larxene then gets on top of Shadow's shaft and then start to insert it inside her pussy and bounces herself in pleasure. Larxene had then begin to moan in pleasure feeling Shadow's shaft drenching and pleasuring her and arousing her also. Larxene even begin to play and massaging her own breasts while moving her hips onto Shadow's shaft moaning softly._

"_Oh yeah… Shadow you're even softer and bigger than the other guys back at the Organization 13 stronghold. It feels so good and it's so big" Larxene moaned_

"_Come on, shall me what you got beautiful. Come on and enjoy this pleasure that you've been dying to get" Shadow stated smiling sneakily_

_Larxene had then start to bounce herself in motion moaning feeling Shadow's shaft pleasuring her in pure pleasuring and arousing her also. Shadow start groaning of pleasuring feeling Larxene's tight pussy tighten him up._

"_Man Larxene… Your pussy is tighten my cock but it feels so good" Shadow groaned_

"_I know baby now shut up and fuck me" Larxene moaned_

_Shadow couldn't resist and just kept on groaning while Larxene moan and bouncing herself onto Shadow's shaft. Larxene had her hands placed on Shadow's shaft feeling the pleasure arousing her entire body. As minutes passed by, Shadow uses his chaos energy and breaks free and grabbed onto Larxene's hips and making her bounce faster causing Larxene to be surprised._

"_Oh so now you're free now huh baby?" Larxene asked_

"_Yeah but shut up and let's just enjoy our moment together" Shadow responded and start to smack Larxene's round ass_

"_Ooooo now you're talking baby, come on and fuck me"_

_Shadow nodded in response and start pumping his shaft into Larxene's pussy and Larxene start moaning hard._

"_OH FUCK YEAH! RIGHT THERE SHADOW, GIVE IT TO ME" Larxene cried_

_Shadow smiled evilly and starts to pump rapidly into Larxene's pussy and Larxene rolled her eyes of pleasure and start to scream Shadow's name. While Shadow pumping into Larxene, Larxene had then start leaning to Shadow and making out with him when her lips touched his lips and kissing him crazily and hard. Larxene even start wrapping her arms around Shadow's neck and enjoy the kiss.._

_After a few minutes of kissing, Larxene broke the kiss and move her hips round and round moaning into pleasure and screaming in pleasure. Shadow placed his heads behind his head and let Larxene take control once again. Larxene continue moaning after Shadow's shaft continuing to arousing her and pleasuring her in every inch inside her pussy._

_Larxene squeeze her own breasts moaning harder and crazily in pleasure wanting more and more every second. Shadow leaned in and starts to suck on Larxene's breasts making Larxene to moan some more and so she did. Shadow even begin fondling them too and licking her nipples rapidly and cirling his tongue to her breasts and continue to suck on them. Larxene moaned more and placing and wrapping her right hand around Shadow's neck begging for Shadow to suck on her breasts some more._

_Shadow and Larxene kept on having sex and continued on enjoying their time together and the moment also as their sex lasted for 4 and a half hours nonstop and everlasting. They were now seating of pleasure and Larxene kept on moaning as she lean towards Shadow and wrapping her arms around Shadow and Shadow even grab hold of Larxene's hips and squeezing her ass. Larxene moan hard and crazily, moving her hips into pleasure and moving her hips onto Shadow's shaft moaning in pleasure and the satisfaction and including the lust also._

_Larxene enjoyed the time and moment she spent with Shadow as the sex kept on going and she was really enjoying the pleasure, lust and satisfaction._

"_Oh Shadow… OH SHADOW YOU'RE ABOUT TO MAKE ME CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM" Larxene screamed_

_As they sex kept on going, Shadow and Larxene then start to reach their climax and cum together as their cum start mixing up together. Larxene laid on top of Shadow feeling Shadow's cum inside of her. Larxene then start to give Shadow a quick kiss on the lips and smiled._

"_Oh Shadow… That was perfect" Larxene moaned_

"_I know ,I sure was. Why don't we just lay her and enjoy each other's company and spend some time together" Shadow responded with a smile_

"_I couldn't agree more, I'm starting to enjoy having sex with you"_

_Shadow smiled and Larxene kisses Shadow on the lips and the 2 laid down and snuggled up each other and enjoy their moment together._

**Well… That's the fiftieth chapter everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it so read and review as more on the way.**

**Plus to Sonic GX, I'm still mad at the random reviews and I won't forgive you. Also I do not like crazy people about my stories.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Delta Flow/Fairy Love/Soldier's Request

**Author Note: I thought I surprised you all with something to you all readers and reviewers. This is going to be one hell of a hard, hot, sexy and steamy chapter. Hope you all going to enjoy this long and steamy chapter. Anyway, let's get right to the story then…**

"Wow… You and Larxene had it going on that day huh Shadow?" Sonic asked

"Yep… You know it, oh you guys will not believe who I encountered" Shadow responded

"Let's hear it" Raizo requested

"Ok… it's **Cammy White**?"

"WHAT! You said that you and Cammy didn't have sex when she let you stay at her place for the night since that day you had sex with Chun-Li" Yoshi stated

"Yeah, didn't you say that. I know we all heard you said that when you finish your story with Chun-Li and everything" Raizo added

"Well… I had you guys fooled didn't I, it started back when Cammy let me rest and stay at her place for the night after my big everlasting sex with Chun-Li" Shadow responded

"Oh this could be interesting, I want to hear this" Sonic said smiling

"It starts at Cammy's place…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow and Cammy arrived to at Cammy's place and Shadow look around._

"_This is a nice place you have here Cammy" Shadow complimented_

"_Thank you, as you may know. I didn't bring you here to rest for the night well that but there's more" Cammy responded_

"_What's that?"_

"_I want some of the ultimate pleasure that you got since you had sex with Chun-Li everlasting. I want all of that too"_

"_Excuse me…"_

"_Shadow look… I've never had sex and this is my first time. I've been so caught up with my missions, the objectives and everything. Even Juri Han, I've never had a great chance to relax and have some fun until you're here with me at my place. I'm asking you sleep with me"_

"_Well… In that case, I'll be happy to help you feel happy again"_

"_Y-You'll do that for me"_

"_Yes… I will Cammy"_

_Cammy smiled and pulled Shadow into a soft passionate kiss on the lips. Shadow suddenly returned the kiss and their kiss lasted for 6 minutes. Cammy then pushed Shadow against the wall and pressed herself against Shadow and kissing him on the lips. Cammy smiled and broking the kiss and then start to rub Shadow's crotch and licking her lips._

_Cammy unzips Shadow's pants and pulling them down and starts rubbing his shaft softly. Cammy start to turn around and start to grind Shadow's shaft with her rear giving Shadow a huttjob. Shadow then start to moan softly after feeling Cammy's large ass pleasuring his shaft. Cammy then decided to take it up a notch when she start to strip off her tight jean pants and leaving her white thong on. She then continue pleasuring Shadow's shaft with her ass continuing to give Shadow a buttjob._

"_Ah…" Shadow moaned_

"_Does that feel good Shadow, does my ass feels good" Cammy asked_

"_Yes it does, please keep going"_

_Cammy nodded in response and continue pleasuring with her ass continuing giving Shadow a buttjob. Cammy had then increases the speed and moving her hips faster pleasuring Shadow some more. Shadow continued moaned into the satisfaction and the sexual pleasure. After few minutes with the buttjob, Shadow then began to reach his climax and bursting his cum on Cammy's ass. Cammy felt Shadow's cum ad smiled._

"_Did you enjoy that?" Cammy asked_

"_Yes… I did Cammy" Shadow responded_

_Cammy giggled and got down on her knees and then start sucking on Shadow's balls and stroking his shaft also pleasing Shadow again. Shadow then let out a soft moan and feeling the sexual pleasure to it. Shadow look up to the ceiling softly moaning of pleasure as Cammy continue to suck on Shadow's balls and stroking his shaft. Shadow look down and watching Cammy pleasuring Shadow as Cammy kept on pleasuring Shadow for a few more minutes._

_Minutes passed by and Shadow then start to climax onto Caamy's face. Cammy gasped and see how much cum Shadow had burst. Cammy begin to giggle and smile._

"_That's a lot of cum you have there Shadow" Cammy said_

"_I know… Anyway, why don't we continue this at the bedroom" Shadow requested_

_Cammy nodded in response and takes Shadow to her bedroom. They close the door and stripping off their clothes. They were now fully naked and Cammy was on the bed. Shadow got Cammy to get to a doggystyle position and looking back at Shadow waiting for him to please her._

_Shadow got behind of Cammy, placing his shaft inside of Cammy's pussy and then begins to pumps it into her. Cammy let out a soft moan from her lips and feeling the pleasure. Cammy felt Shadow's shaft pleasuring her pussy as it was getting pumped. She start to breathe crazily and rolling her eyes while Shadowkept on pumping into Cammy._

"_Yes… That's the spot Shadow, pound my pussy" Cammy moaned_

_Shadow picks up the pace as he pumps into Cammy faster and hard. Shadow grab onto her hips and pounded her pussy with rapid speed. Cammy's ass cheeks begin to jiggle and clap in every thrust and movement and her body move back and forth from Shadow's pumps._

"_Oh yes… Harder Shadow" Cammy moaned_

_Shadow smiled evilly continuing pumping into Cammy hard, fast and deep. Cammy moaned crazily after Shadow pumps into her with full speed and rapidly. Cammy grab the bed sheets and moaned and groaning onto the pleasure and the lust. They did not switch positions as they stayed like this for 4 hours and a half and it was now 4:42am already even they were sweating of pleasure and groaning and moaning together._

_The sex was everlasting nonstop as the 2 begin to moan together and knew Shadow was about to climax anytime soon. Shadow then starts to squeeze into Cammy's soft round ass and smacks it causing her to yelp in pleasure._

"_Yes… That's it Shadow, spank my ass. Do whatever you want to it, keep pounding my ass like a porn star" Cammy moaned_

_Shadow did what Cammy requested and gives a few more smacks on Cammy's big round ass. Cammy yelp some more into pleasure, looking back at Shadow moaning crazily into pleasure. Shadow continued pumping into Cammy hard as Cammy moaned crazily and screaming Shadow's name._

"_Yes… Shadow, you're about to… Make me… CCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMM OH SHADOW!" Cammy cried_

"_Me too Cammy, I can't hold it any longer" Shadow groaned_

"_Cum on Shadow, cum on my ass again. Cum for me"_

_Minutes begin to pass by and suddenly, Shadow pulled out his shaft from Cammy's pussy and begin to burst his big load of cum onto Cammy's ass once again. Shadow cried out and collapsed on the bed and Cammy wipe a little bit of cum from her ass and the starts to lick it._

"_Mmm… it taste so good" Cammy proclaimed_

_Cammy sees Shadow relaxing and so she snuggled up with Shadow and pulled the covers of the blankets on top of them and snuggling up with him._

"_Shadow, the sex was so amazing" Cammy said smiling_

"_It sure was, glad you enjoyed it" Shadow responded_

"_Yeah and I like it too. Thank you"_

"_You're welcome, always happy to help and I had enough with sex in one day and I just want to get some sleep"_

"_Nothing wrong with that, you earned it"_

"_Thank you"_

_Cammy smiled happily and kisses Shadow on the lips as the two had now fallen asleep for the whole night together._

_End of Flashback…_

"Damn Shadow… That's all I got to say" Sonic said shook his head

"Yeah I can't find the words to say" Yoshi added

"We still can't believe that you slept with Cammy White" Raizo said surprised

"Yeah well… I didn't want any of this but I did made her happy though and she enjoyed it" Shadow responded sipping his soda

"So who was the next lucky lady that you've encountered Shadow?" Yoshi asked

"Hmm… Oh yeah, **Betilla the Fairy**"

"WHAT! YOU SLEPT WITH A FAIRY FROM RAYMAN ORIGINS!" Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo cried together

"Yep… No lie, I slept with Betilla the Fairy"

"Shadow… I got one quick question? *Gasp* HOW THE HELL DID YOU END UP SLEEPING WITH THAT HOT FAIRY?" Sonic asked surprised

"It started back when I was at this weird forest and did not know where the hell I was going"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow walk through the strange forest and wondering where the hell he was and trying to find a way back home._

"_Where the hell am I, this forest looks so got damn weird. Anyway, I better find a way how of this forest and get back home" Shadow said to himself_

_As Shadow walk into the forest wondering and finding a way out of the forest, he did not know someone was watching him in secret. Someone who was eyeing and stalking Shadow in secret seductively. Shadow turned around and the strange suspect hid quickly not letting Shadow to see the figure._

"_Huh… I do have this feeling that I'm being followed or stalked at. Anyway, I better keep moving in order to leave this forest" Shadow said continuing walking to his direction_

_Shadow continue making his way through the forest, the figure flew secretly and following Shadow in secret. Shadow then begins to turn around again and finds out no one was following him. When Shadow begin to turn around, he then sees in front of him when a strange figure afloat in front of Shadow smiling as it was a fairy in a green fairy outfit. Shadow caught this by surprise as Shadow start to fire his chaos spear at the figure but the fairy quickly evade the attack and turn towards Shadow._

"_Whoa… Simmer down hotshot, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to help" the fairy stated_

"_Oh really, just tell me who the hell are you anyway?" Shadow asked_

"_Well… For your information, I am Betilla the Fairy of course and I'll say, you're even cuter than Rayman" Betilla introduced_

"_Uh huh… Whatever, you said you can help me?"_

"_Yes I can, I can help you get back to your home and your name is…"_

"_Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog"_

"_Shadow huh… Mmm, sounds so dangerous and mysterious"_

"_So I heard"_

"_Anyhow, you're lost in the forest. I was following you and stalked you throughout the forest cutie"_

"_You were… Really"_

"_Yep and ugh, you just have the looks and the style. I like boys who are style and… Sexy"_

"_Gee thanks for the comment so are you going to help me get back to my home now?"_

"_Yeah but one request you must do for me"_

"_Like what"_

_Betilla smiled and ascended down to the ground smiling. She even got closer to Shadow and pushes him gently against the tree, looking at him seductively into his crimson red eyes as her eyes was sparkling eyes._

"_Have sex with me" Betilla requested_

"_Excuse me, can you repeat that again?" Shadow asked_

"_Have… Sex… With me, make me feel good and please me as much as you like cutie"_

"_That's all, just sex. Not like steal you some diamonds or destroy a monster some sort"_

"_Nope… Just sex and I haven't got laid in months now so I want you to have sex with me"_

"_Well… Alright, I'll accept the request"_

_Betilla smiled happily and seconds after, she got down on her knees and unzipping Shadow's pants and pulls out his shaft. Betilla smiled and strokes Shadow's shaft soft and slow making it to grow into it's full size._

"_Mmm… It looks so tasty, mind if I have a taste handsome?" Betilla asked_

"_No go ahead" Shadow responded_

_Betilla smiled and then begin to suck on Shadow's shaft slowly and smoothly. Betilla moves her head back and forth bopping it sucking on Shadow's shaft. Shadow let out a soft moan from his lips placing his hand onto Betilla's head begging her to go fast and deep. Betilla giggled and moaned while sucking on Shadow. Betilla start deepthroating Shadow and looking up to him and rolling her eyes while Shadow smiled and watch Betilla work her magic._

"_Ah yeah… That's it Betilla, just only a couple of minutes" Shadow moaned_

_Betilla look up to Shadow while deepthroating him with maximum pleasure. Betilla gasped for some air as she was breathing and catching her breath. Betilla start to suck back Shadow's shaft and suck it faster. While sucking on Shadow, there were some saliva and pre-cum dripping from her mouth while sucking on Shadow's shaft._

_Shadow moaned and moaned feeling Betiila's warm mouth pleasuring his shaft and could not hold it any longer. Betilla even moaned continuing to sucking on Shadow's shaft hard and deep. Shadow tried to hold it but suddenly, Shadow begin to reach his limit and start climaxing. Shadow burst his cum inside of Betilla's mouth, Betilla backed away and gasped as Shadow burst some more cum on her face. Betilla licked her fingers as there was cum on her hand and giggle._

"_*Giggle* That was fun, I enjoyed sucking you cock and the cum taste so good. Did you enjoyed it sweetie" Betilla asked_

"_Yeah… You're pretty good" Shadow responded_

"_Thank you, now time for the fun to begin sweetie"_

_Betilla start to strip off her clothes but Shadow stopped her and made her to strip off her panties. Betilla smiled and nodded in response as she strips off her white panties and showing her pussy and anal. Shadow then pinned Betilla against the tree and then begin to inserts his shaft inside of Betilla's pussy and begin to pumps it into Betilla. Betilla wrap her legs around Shadow and begin to smile, she even begin to moan softly from her lips._

"_Uh… Oh you're so gentle and warm cutie. Come on and please this fine sexy fairy" Betilla moaned_

_Shadow smiled, nodded his head and continue to please Betilla with full pleasure. Betilla rolled her eyes and moaned softly feeling Shadow's large shaft pleasuring her pussy. Betilla wanted more and commanded Shadow to pump her faster which Shadow obliged to and start to thrust into Betilla fast. Betilla stick her tongue out moaning as Shadow pumping into Betilla hard and fast._

"_YES… Faster Shadow, Harder… HARDER!" Betilla moaned_

_Shadow kisses Betilla on the neck but Betilla stopped Shadow and kisses him in the lips wrapping her hands around Shadow's neck kissing him hard and soft as their kiss was turn out to be passionate and smooth._

_Shadow rapidly pumps into Betilla hard and fast making Betilla moaned inside Shadow's mouth while kissing him. She start muffling and moaning while feeling Shadow's shaft rapidly pumping into her hard and deep._

"_Mmm… Mmm… Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Betilla muffled_

_After a few minutes of kissing, they broke the kiss and saliva dripping from their own mouth and Betilla moaned crazily and wild from Shadow's pumps._

"_Oh Shadow… SHADDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOW" Betilla screamed_

"_Betilla… I'm about to climax soon" Shadow groaned_

"_Come on baby, cum for me"_

_After a few minutes of the sex, Shadow then begin reaching his climax and pumps some more as Betilla rolled her eyes feeling Shadow's cum inside her pussy._

"_Uh… That was amazing" Betilla said panting_

"_I know it was, but we're not done yet. We got a long way to go" Shadow responded smiling_

"_Oh I like the way you think handsome, well what are you waiting for"_

_Shadow smiled and turned Betilla around as she was facing against the tree. Shadow start to smack Betilla's ass and squeezing it making Betilla squealed._

"_*Gasp* You surprise me cutie, come on and take me. I want more" Betilla requested_

_Shadow nodded and inserts his shaft inside of Betilla's ass and giving her anal sex. Betilla began to scream after she felt Shadow's shaft was inserted into her ass._

"_*Gasp* OH MY ASS! Come on, fuck my ass" Betilla moaned_

_Shadow had begun pumping into Betilla's anal and going deep. Shadow smiled evilly as Betilla began moaning hard and wild. Betilla rolled her eyes and sticking her tongue out. Betilla look over her shoulder watching Shadow pumping into her anal. Shadow even start to grab her ass cheeks and begin to give a few smacks on her ass causing Betilla to yelp._

"_*Yelp* Oh Shadow, yes spank my ass. Come on, spank it harder and fuck me. Take control of my ass, I've been a naughty fairy" Betilla moaned_

_Shadow smiled evilly pumping into Betilla with ultimate speed and Betilla felt her ass was getting smash and moaning hard._

"_Oh Shadow… Harder… Deeper, you're about to break me APART!" Betilla moaned_

"_You're ass is tight but it feels so good, I can't hold it any longer" Shadow groaned_

"_Oh Shadow… Come on, fuck me harder. Fuck my ass, tear me apart"_

_Shadow suddenly went deep of every inch of Betilla's anal causing Betilla moaning and screaming in pleasure. Shadow continue on pumping into Betilla more and non-stop. Betilla rolled her eyes and moaning and moaning wildly and crazily as this went on for at least 2 hours. Shadow continued on pumping into Betilla's anal and the 2 were now sweating of pleasure, everlasting and non-stop. Shadow pressed betilla against to the tree and continue on pounding her anal even more and going deep._

_Betilla didn't bother looking at anything and was so caught up in the moment and the pure pleasure. Betilla eyes were rolled and her tongue were sticking out breathing heavily and moaning wild and crazily._

"_Betilla… I'm about to __**BURST!**__" Shadow cried_

"_Yes… Fuck me Shadow, mmmmmmm… Oh yeah Shadow, right there… RIGHT THERE… *Moan* __**RIGHT THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE**__" Betilla moaned_

"_BETILLA!"_

"_SHADOW!"_

_Shadow and Betilla moaned together a few more minutes and seconds after, Shadow then had start to reach his climaxing groaning hard while climaxing and Betilla start screaming felting Shadow's cum in her ass._

"_YES… YES… __**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEESSSSSS!**__" Betilla screamed_

_Shadow bursted his cum on Betilla's ass and some on her green skirt. Betilla look over her shoulder and smiled at Shadow biting her lip and giggle._

"_Oh Shadow… That was amazing" Betilla said giggling_

"_Yeah… It sure was incredible huh" Shadow responded panting_

"_Oh I want some more pleasure again, this I want to be on top"_

"_Still not satisfied, ok then but we're going to need something soft in order to continue our sex"_

"_Don't worry, I got that covered"_

_Betilla snapped her fingers and producing a green bed with her fairy magic. Shadow smiled but suddenly, he was pushed to the bed by Betilla with a mischievous and seductive smile on her face. Shadow backed away to the pillows and places his head onto it. Betilla walked seductively over to the bed and climbs onto it and smiling._

_Shadow signal Betilla to come closer and so Betilla did and gets on top of Shadow and placing his shaft inside of her wet pussy again. Betilla start to move up and down as she was bouncing herself onto Shadow and moaning as well. Betilla even begin to touch and squeezing her own breasts moaning and biting her lips feeling the pleasure and it was arousing her body._

_Betilla did not know what to do no more but her body and the sexual desire took hold of her and controlling her body mind and body. Shadow smiled and as places his hands onto her hips and making Betilla bounce faster and deep._

_Betilla look up to the sky moaning while squeezing her own breasts feeling Shadow's shaft pleasuring her and arousing her. Shadow had then begun to ask Betilla and question and begin to say:_

"_Betilla, you sure that no one will find us here having sex?" Shadow asked_

"_Nonsense, it's ok. *Moan* No one will ever find out about this, Oh yeah… they're all hanging out and so does my sisters. We're fine, Oh my goodness it feels so good" Betilla responded moaning_

_Their sex then lasted for an entire day and night without anyone to know where their fairy friend was and never heard from her since. The sex had lasted for a day and night and it was everlasting and it went through 15 entire hours everlasting sex. Even they were sweating of pleasure and was so caught up in the moment._

_Shadow and Betilla kept on moaning as Betilla was still on top of Shadow the whole time riding on top of him moaning crazily and wildly. Betilla even had her hands onto Shadow's chest closing her eyes while Shadow placed his hands behind his head and smiled evilly. The bed even shake in every movement and rhythm from Betilla's movement. Shadow even hold Betilla's hands and Betilla hold onto Shadow's hands as well also moaning while bouncing onto Shadow._

_They did not care what time it was and how long they been having sex throughout the day and night. They were in their sexual heating moment and enjoyed the time they spent with each other. Shadow even start to squeeze onto Betilla's ass and smacks it some more. Betilla yelped and continue on moaning and screaming hard and crazily._

"_YES… More Shadow… MORE… *Moan* __**MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR E**__" Betilla screamed_

"_ARGH BETILLA!' Shadow cried_

"_SHADOW, GIVE IT TO ME!"_

_Shadow and Betilla had now begin reaching their climax and cum together. Betilla then start screaming the top of her lungs hard feeling Shadow's cum inside of her. Betilla froze up, her eyes rolled into pleasure and sticking her tongue out. Betilla then collapsed on the bed next to Shadow and the 2 had then start panting from the all out day and night sex._

_Betilla start to suck on Shadow's shaft hard and fast wanting some more cum from Shadow. Shadow had then start to moan feeling Betilla's warm mouth pleasuring his shaft. Betilla continue sucking on Shadow's shaft hard and deep even deepthroating him. She kept on going for about 15 minuted and sooner or later, Shadow start to climax and cum inside of Betilla's mouth as Betilla continue on sucking onto Shadow's shaft as Shadow start moaning and groaning while climaxing._

_Betilla just kept going sucking on Shadow's shaft and pulls away and there was more cum bursting and bursting on Betilla's face and lips. Betilla gasped and gargled her mouth as she had Shadow's cum inside her mouth. She then begin to swallow it and snuggled up with Shadow pulling the covers of the bed around them._

"_Oh Shadow… That was incredible and amazing. I enjoyed it" Betilla said happily_

"_Yes it was Betilla, he had sex throughout the whole day and it was 15 hours of course" Shadow responded wrapping his arm around Betilla_

"_Wow… You're something and you must've kept track weren't you?"_

"_Yeah, you can say that"_

"_Well… As I was saying, I enjoyed it and the ultimate 15 hour sex. Mmm… I am beat and satisfied now, I just want to relax and just sleep since we haven't get some sleep since our sex"_

"_I know… You still got to help me get me back home"_

"_I will but right now, let's just go to sleep"_

"_In the forest"_

"_Yeah… Don't worry, I got the shield around us so no one will attack us"_

"_Smart thinking"_

"_Thank you"_

"_You're welcome beautiful"_

_Betilla smiled and making out with Shadow and the 2 had then start to drifted off asleep to end the moment and the mood with each other._

_End of Flashback…_

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN" Sonic, Raizo and Yoshi said together in total shock

"Yep, I'm not lying. It was throughout the whole day and night and the sex lasted for 15 hours" Shadow responded

"Man Shadow, where do you get yourself into" Yoshi asked

"I wish I knew but you guys will not believe who I slept with"

"Talk to me boy" Raizo requested

"Ok… it's that soldier and leader named: **Sgt. Calhoun**"

"**WHAT!**" Yoshi and Raizo cried out in shock

"Yeah I did and man I tell you, she had a thing for me because of my skills, powers and well… everything. Sonic knew her and he was friends with her too. Plus he even knew that we had sex"

"WHAT! Sonic, you didn't tell us?" Raizo asked in total shock

"Yeah, I was in the movie called: **Wreck it Ralph**" Sonic responded sipping his glass of soda

"So yeah Sonic knew we had sex and he came clean that he was watching the whole time but didn't want to interrupt. Sgt. Calhoun was ok with it since Sonic came clean and was very honest to her too" Shadow explained

"Wow Sonic, I'm surprised that she didn't kill you" Yoshi proclaimed

"Yeah what can I say, I'm a mature and a honest guy. I don't act like a child or anything, I just be honest and come clean to settle the differences and not trying to ruin the friendship that me and Sgt. Calhoun" Sonic responded

"So Shadow, how you and Sgt. Calhoun meet" Raizo asked

"Well, I went to go see Sonic at where the gamers hang out after their work to entertain the gamer customers…" Shadow responded and begins to explain

_Flashback…_

_Sonic and Shadow were at Tapper's root beer and having a drink together and enjoying each other's company. Sonic and Shadow smiled together and socialize with each other._

"_Shadow, it's good to see you here with me to visit me. What made you want to come visit your great friend here" Sonic asked happily_

"_I had a day off from G.U.N so I thought I drop and hang out with my good friend" Shadow responded sipping his root beer_

"_Well… Speaking of which, I think someone is checking you out"_

_Shadow turn his head and sees a blonde hair who was a soldier in a armor looking seductively at Shadow smiling at him. Shadow smiled back._

"_Do you know her Sonic?" Shadow asked_

"_Oh yeah, that's Sergeant Calhoun. She's the leader of the game called: Hero's Duty" Sonic responded_

"_New game huh"_

"_You can say that man, I've met her and we got along too and we're good friends of course. We even talk about the adventures we have and social life of course and including our past too"_

"_Oh"_

"_Yep that's pretty much, matter of fact. Let me introduce you to her since she was looking seductively at you"_

"_I don't think-"_

"_Come on, let's go"_

_Shadow shrug his shoulders and why not. Shadow followed Sonic over to Sgt. Calhoun who was taking a sip of her root beer._

"_Hey Sgt. Calhoun" Sonic greeted_

"_Hello Sonic, oh who's this friend of yours?" Sgt. Calhoun asked_

"_This is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. We used to be rivals but now we're friends"_

"_Pleasure to meet you Sgt. Calhoun" Shadow greeted_

"_Please… just call me Calhoun for short sweetie, are you here for a game?"_

"_Oh no, Shadow's just visiting me of course" Sonic responded_

"_Oh, mind if I can talk to Shadow between the two of us?"_

"_Oh sure, go ahead. I need to go meet and see Fix-It Felix, he did say he has something that he wanted to give me"_

_And so, Sonic left out of Tapper's and leaving Shadow and Sgt. Calhoun behind and alone._

"_So… Are you going to sit handsome" Sgt. Calhoun asked_

"_Oh, right" Shadow responded taking a seat_

"_So… Sonic told me that you're a G.U.N Agent I see"_

"_Yes I am of course, I keep the world safe"_

"_Hmm… Fascinating, so Shadow do you have any type of skills or powers?"_

"_I can control the powers of chaos and from the chaos emeralds of course also I can teleport to place to place using chaos control of course. I'm a martial arts expert and I train everyday to keep myself focus and shape"_

"_Mmm… Interesting, so you've been going onto missions and fighting off some monsters, robots and everything"_

"_Pretty much, I even start fighting off the aliens called: Black Arms and I killed their leader and destroy the comet too"_

"_Wow… You sound so interesting and… Amazing"_

"_Thank you, so you keep the world safe or is it destroy I mean in your game called: Hero's Duty. Sonic told me the name of the game"_

"_Something like that, we're fighting on the war called the Cy-Bugs. They're dangerous and intense. They can eat about anything and turn it into a weapon"_

"_Amazing…"_

"_Yes and I um…"_

"_What"_

"_I used to be in a relationship until he died when a big gigantic Cy-Bug killed him by eating him. He was a great soldier also"_

"_Oh I'm so sorry for your loss"_

"_It's ok, I've been caught up in revenge, vengeance and everything stood up against me"_

"_I was like that too once"_

"_What… Really"_

"_Yes, I lost a dear good friend of mine at the space station and lab called: Ark. I was created by the doctor named: __**Professor Gerald Robotnik**__ himself. He was arrested and I took a dear good and close friend of mine named: __**Maria Robotnik**__ and she's the granddaughter of Gerald too. We nearly escaped the Ark from the squat teamed called: G.U.N, Maria tried to escape with me but she was shot down to the ground and died. She even made a promise that I would keep the people happy and to be safe. I forgot that promise and I was so caught up avenging Maria by destroying everything and destroy Earth. Sonic's friend named: Amy Rose convinced me and reminded my promise that Maria made to me and I did, I fulfill that promise and I will keep it to make her happy"_

"_Wow Shadow… I did not know that, I am so sorry for your loss"_

"_I know… I am too, I should've saved her that day from that incident and she was like a sister to me and understood me"_

"_I understand what you're saying and I know how you feel Shadow, I really do"_

"_Thank you, I used to hate Sonic in every way but when he felt responsible and mature the whole time and always helping me about everything. I grew to have respect for him and so we've became friends ever since"_

"_That's good to hear, I'm guessing that you've met Sonic when you wanted your revenge against everyone that day"_

"_Yes… That's pretty much towards it but anyhow I'm a G.U.N agent and keeping my promise and my destiny that Maria made for me"_

"_And you know something, she's very proud of you watching you and guiding you towards the way and to your heart"_

"_I know and thank you"_

"_You're welcome and you know something, we do have a lot in common of course"_

"_Is that so"_

"_Yes of course, your story and everything. Plus I used to be in a relationship with Fix-It Felix"_

"_Used to"_

"_Yes but we split up and need our space of course. This is so embarrassing, I don't want to say it"_

"_Come on, tell me. Try me"_

"_Ok, Felix wasn't good in bed of course"_

"_Is that all, I was hoping there was more to that"_

"_So did I, anyway enough with all of that. Are you busy later on if you're going to meet Sonic again"_

"_I don't think so, I got a hotel room to stay for the night before I leave"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Yeah, why you asked"_

"_Nothing really, I was wondering if you and me can you know… Go somewhere private and… (Whispers to Shadow's ear) Have sex?"_

"_Is that right"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Sure, I'm in. Do you know a place where we can be in private?'_

"_Oh yeah…"_

_4 minutes later…_

_Shadow and Sgt. Calhoun began kissing each other wildly and caressing each other too. They were in a hotel room and Shadow pinned Calhoun against the wall. Shadow then start to kiss Sgt. Calhoun's neck and squeezing her ass making her moan softly in pleasure._

"_Oh Shadow… You're even better than Fix-It Felix" Sgt. Calhoun moaned_

"_I'm guessing that he's never pleasure you like this huh?" Shadow asked kissing on Sgt. Calhoun's neck_

"_Yes… Oh yeah, don't stop now handsome. Keep going, I want it"_

_Shadow continued pleasuring Sgt. Calhoun as he kisses her on the neck and suddenly he then starts to squeeze her rear causing Sgt. Calhoun to yelp._

"_Did I frighten you?" Shadow asked in curiosity_

"_No, not at all. You caught me by surprise when you touch my butt, I like it. Please continue" Sgt. Calhoun responded_

_Shadow nodded in response and continues on pleasuring Sgt. Calhoun and making her moan and smile. Shadow caressed her body and then begins to strip off her armor and had on her black bra and panties on. Shadow then begins to suck on Sgt. Calhoun's breasts and licking her nipples making her moan on pleasure._

"_Oh… Right there Shadow, don't stop now. Oh it feels so good" Sgt. Calhoun moaned_

"_You like that don't you" Shadow asked sneakily_

"_Damn right I do Shadow, don't stop, keep going sweetie. I want more"_

"_Well… it's more you're about to get beautiful"_

_Shadow lifts up Sgt. Calhoun and she wrap her legs around Shadow._

"_Ooh… You're so strong Shadow" Sgt. Calhoun cooed_

"_Yeah now let's get this started then" Shadow responded_

_Shadow takes Sgt. Calhoun to the bed and sets her on the bed and Shadow then start stripping off his clothes and was now fully naked, Sgt. Calhoun seductively smiled and eyeing on Shadow's body and his white fur chest._

"_Mmm… You're looking so damn sexy Shadow" Sgt. Calhoun complimented_

"_Why thank you Sgt. Calhoun" Shadow respond_

"_Please… Just call me Calhoun handsome now come over here and take me"_

"_With pleasure"_

_Shadow climb onto the bed and starts to strip off Calhoun's bra and panties slowly and smoothly and throw them aside on the edge of the bed. Shadow then start to fondle and caress Calhoun's breasts making Calhoun let out a soft moan. Shadow even start to suck on her breasts causing Calhoun to moan some more._

_Shadow even begin to finger her pussy Calhoun's softly but starts to do it fast making Calhoun moan._

"_Uh… Right there Shadow, keep on fingering my pussy and suck on my breasts" Calhoun moaned_

_Shadow did not responded or do anything. Shadow just kept on pleasuring Calhoun and making her moan into pleasure and giving her the best pleasure she even wanted. Shadow fingered Calhoun's pussy fast and sucking on her breasts hard. Calhoun start moaning hard and wild._

"_Uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh… Oh Shadow, give it to me. Oh…" Calhoun moaned_

_Shadow continued and kept on pleasuring Calhoun some more and minutes went by, Shadow then made Calhoun burst some breast milk and squirted her pussy climaxing from Shadow's pleasure. Shadow then start sucking on her breast milk and fondling her breasts._

"_AH… Oh Shadow, that was amazing?" Calhoun complimented_

"_Glad you enjoyed it, are you ready for main event?" Shadow asked_

"_Not yet, it's your turn to be teased"_

_Calhoun got off the bed and got down on her knees. Calhoun even begin stroking Shadow's shaft and seconds after, she starts to place it inside her mouth and giving Shadow a blowjob. Shadow had started moaning feeling Calhoun's mouth pleasuring his shaft. Shadow then laid on his back and and spread his arms moaning of pleasure. Calhoun muffled and moaning while sucking on Shadow's shaft._

"_Mmm… I can't help but feel so damn horny to Sonic's friend here. God am I having feelings for him, no it can't be. Ah forget it, I want Shadow and I want him inside of me now" Calhoun thought_

_Calhoun continued sucking onto Shadow's shaft and sucking it deep and hard causing Shadow to moan in pleasure. Calhoun even begin deepthroating Shadow's shaft with every pleasure and closing her eyes also. Shadow moaned hard and loud as the pleasure took control of him and causing him to moan so hard._

"_AAAAAAAAAHHH! Calhoun, you're about to make me… AH! CUUUUUUUUUUUUMM" Shadow cried in pleasure_

_Seconds after, Shadow start bursting him cum inside of Calhoun's mouth and on her face when he burst more cum onto her face._

"_*Gasp* That's a lot of cum you have there" Calhoun said wiping the cum off her face_

"_Hehe… Sorry about that" Shadow apologized_

"_No, don't apologized sweetie. I like it"_

_Calhoun start to stroke Shadow's shaft and sucking his balls some more. Calhoun then start placing Shadow's shaft between her breasts and giving Shadow a tittyfuck. Shadow start moaning feeling his shaft being squeeze by Calhoun's breasts. Calhoun licked her lips and start to grind her breasts and moving them pleasing Shadow as he was moaning of pleasure nonstop._

_Calhoun begin to increases her pace and speed moving her breasts fast and smiled. Shadow groaned and grit his teeth moaning harder and Shadow knew he was about to climax. Shadow tried to hold it as much he could but it was no use, he then suddenly start to climax again and burst his cum on Calhoun's breasts. In other words, Calhoun wasn't done with Shadow yet._

_Calhoun stoke Shadow's shaft and giving him a hard anf fast handjob as she stroke Shadow's shaft hard and fast with every speed she got. Shadow moaned harder feeling the pleasure taking over him and could not take it anymore as minutes went by, Shadow suddenly begin to climax again and Calhoun smiled when Shadow burst some more cum on her face once again and her lips._

"_Mmm… it feels so good" Calhoun said licking the cum off of her hand_

"_Now that's over with, time to get one with the show here" Shadow stated_

_Shadow starts to sit up and suddenly he begin to pull Calhoun to the bed and made her to lay on her back. Shadow start to spread Calhoun's leg wide and getting on top of her in a missionary position. Shadow then start to insert his shaft inside Calhoun's pussy and start to ram it in and pumping it into Calhoun. Calhoun start moaning after she felt Shadow's shaft insert inside her and pleasuring her._

"_Yes… Right there Shadow, uh yeah come on baby. Harder…" Calhoun moaned_

_Shadow begins to picks up the speed and so Shadow pumps it in fast and deep causing Calhoun to moan. Shadow smiled evilly while pumping into Calhoun. Shadow use his rapid speed pumping into Calhoun hard and fast making Calhoun moan as she was enjoying the pleasure and the whole entire sex._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! Oh Shadow, right there. Give it to me, harder… DEEPER!" Calhoun moaned_

"_Yeah… I'm about to climax soon, I'm getting close" Shadow stated groaning_

_Calhoun kept on moaning while Shadow pump into her pussy rapidly and hard with every speed and pleasure. As minutes passed by, Shadow then start to cry out climaxing and Calhoun screamed the top of her lungs felt Shadow's cum inside of her._

_Shadow wasn't done yet, he suddenly then gets in front of Calhoun's face and then pulled her and placing his shaft inside her mouth and start to pump it in. Calhoun couldn't breath as Shadow pump into her mouth and she was gagging and choking while Shadow pumps his shaft inside her mouth. Calhoun even rolled her eyes as Shadow went deep when she deepthroat his shaft and dripping saliva and pre-cum from her mouth. Shadow smiled evilly and kept on pumping into Calhoun's mouth and suddenly, Shadow begin reaching his climax and burst his cum inside of Calhoun's mouth._

_Shadow pulled out his shaft and strokes it and soon he then burst some more cum on Calhoun's face and she jerked her face away and was soon cover in cum on her face. She even opened her mouth and Shadow sees the cum inside her mouth. Calhoun then swallows the cum and looking up at Shadow._

"_You're so wild Shadow, I've never been in this kind of pleasure before" Calhoun said_

"_Uh huh… Yeah, we're not done yet gorgeous. We still got a long way to go and I'm going to continue on pleasuring you and having sex with you until you're satisfied" Shadow responded smiling_

_Meanwhile…_

_Sonic left out of Fix-It Felix's penthouse and went back to Tapper's to get Shadow. When Sonic was about to leave until he suddenly hear someone moaning._

"_What in the name of…" Sonic stuttered in shock_

"_Oh yeah Shadow, come on. Fuck me" the feminine female moaned_

"_Shadow is having sex… With you" Sonic wondered_

_Sonic left out inside the hotel and then begin to climb on against the tree outside and using the binoculars. Sonic even then sees Shadow smiling evilly._

"_There's Shadow but who is he having sex with?" Sonic asked himself_

_Sonic even got a closer look and then sees a blonde female getting pumped from behind and it was Sgt. Calhoun herself_

"_What in the hell, Shadow and Sgt. Calhoun are having sex together. No freaking way…" Sonic said in surprise_

_Back at the hotel…_

_Calhoun face was buried to the bed frame as Shadow kept on pumping into her pussy hard and deep. Calhoun kept on moaning from every second and the pleasure was out of control. She let it control her body and even it took over her mind and body. She even obeyed every Shadow's commanded. Shadow then pulled Calhoun's arms and pumps it in her pussy rapidly with every speed._

"_YES YES YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS! GIVE IT TO ME" Calhoun moaned_

_Shadow give a few smacks on Calhoun's ass and squeezing it pumping into her pussy hard, deep and fast and this went on for almost an hour. Shadow even then start to climax and cam on Calhoun's ass. Shadow begin to give a smack on Calhoun's ass and laid himself on his back. Calhoun was now on top of Shadow and placing his shaft inside her pussy and bounces herself in pleasure. Shadow groaned and let Calhoun take control as she move her hips and bouncing herself in pleasure._

_Calhoun looks up at the ceiling moaning of pleasure and sticking her tongue out. Shadow grab onto her hips and making Calhoun to bounce onto Shadow's shaft fast and hard and so she did. The bed even begin shaking in movement and rhythm. The bed frame even start to bang on the wall from every ovement. Shadow then start to fondle Calhoun's breasts and squeezing them as Calhoun moaned hard and wildly._

"_YES! Right there Shadow, harder… OH YES!" Calhoun moaned_

"_Come on" Shadow requested_

_Calhouned kept on moaning and moaning to the everlasting sex. They went on like this for 57 minutes everlasting and so Shadow then start to climaxing as Calhoun got off of Shadow and stroking his shaft and Shadow burst his cum on Calhoun's stomach. Calhoun start to turn around and Shadow then start to finger her pussy and anal causing Calhoun to moan. She then start to pleasure by sucking on Shadow's shaft hard and fast while Shadow lick Calhoun's pussy._

_Calhoun moan from ever pleasure nonstop by Shadow's tongue caressing her pussy and pleasing it too. Calhoun even deepthoat Shadow's shaft and keep on going and didn't stop until Shadow then start to climax once again and Calhoun squirted her love juice on Shadow's face._

_Shadow had a idea up in his sleeve, he then start to pick up Calhoun and pick her up upside down. Shadow then start to lick Calhoun's pussy once again and Calhoun sucking on Shadow's shaft some more. After a few more minutes of teasing, Shadow then pinned Calhoun against the wall making her face herself against the wall. Shadow then pump into her pussy once again and making her ass cheeks jiggle and clap from every thrust._

_Calhoun couldn't take much more of this, Shadow even grab her breasts and pumps into her pussy. Calhoun turn her head and start to kiss Shadow on the lips and making out with him. They switched positions as Shadow was laying on his back and moaned when Calhoun suck on Shadow's shaft some more and fast making Shadow moaned of pleasure and groaned in full satisfaction. After that, Shadow changes positions as Calhoun laid on her back and Shadow was on top of Calhoun and lifted up her right leg to the ceiling and pumps into her pussy with full force, speed and pleasure. Calhoun moaned hard as her voice kept on pitching up from every second._

_Shadow and Calhoun continued having sex and did not bother what time it was and if the people next door were hearing it and so they continue and enjoyed their sexual moment as the sex went on for hours and hours. Calhoun moaned hard and wildly when Shadow was still on top of her in a missionary position when Shadow pound Calhoun's pussy hard, deep and fast._

_Calhoun had her legs wrap and so does her arms around Shadow's neck and pulling into to a kiss and making out. Calhoun moaned into Shadow's mouth and Shadow broke the kiss continuing pumping into her pussy. Shadow and Calhoun were even sweating of pleasure nonstop and everlasting. Shadow hit the right G-Spot for Calhoun making her moan hard and crazily._

"_YES SHADOW, ALMOST THERE! I'M CUMMING… *Moan* I'M CUUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIING!" Calhoun screamed_

"_ARGH… __**SGT. CALHOUN**__!" Shadow cried in pleasure_

"_YEEEESSS… __**SHADOW**__"_

_Shadow rapidly pumping into Sgt. Calhoun and she even unwrap her arms and legs, rolling her eyes and breathed heavily of pleasure moaning hard and crazily. Shadow kept on groaning and pumping into Calhoun rapidly and seconds after, Shadow then begin to reach his climax one last time and cried out of pleasure bursting his cum inside of Sgt. Calhoun's pussy._

_Sgt. Calhoun start to moan and feeling Shadow's cum inside of her. Shadow gives a few more soft pumps and gets off of Sgt. Calhoun. She then start to snuggle up on Shadow and they were now sweating of pleasure and smell like sex._

"_Uh… Shadow, that was so fucking incredible. I've never experience that much sex before" Calhoun said panting and moaning_

"_Hehehe… Yeah, at least you enjoyed it and was so caught up in the moment" Shadow responded_

"_True words Shadow, thank you so much for making me feel better and making me feel happy once more. I enjoyed everything that we did together Shadow. Thank you"_

"_You're welcome, I was glad to help out a friend"_

"_I know the people next door heard us having sex"_

"_Yeah and some of them don't and asleep from a long day and everything. Nothing personal"_

"_Yes anyway um… I hope you come by and visit again Shadow, I really enjoyed hanging out with you, talk to you, comfort you and even having sex with you was the best"_

"_Maybe, when I got the time to come visit Sonic and I'll be sure to come visit you"_

"_If you did, I won't hold back once again when we have sex once again. Like I said, I really enjoyed every last part of it"_

"_Why thank you, I'm glad I was here to help you and make you feel better once again Sgt. Calhoun"_

"_Yes anyway, let's get some sleep now shall we"_

"_Good idea with that, I am satisfied and exhausted"_

_Calhoun smiled and start to kiss Shadow on the lips once again. Plus she even pull the bedsheet over them feeling comfortable and so Shadow and Sgt. Calhoun then begin to drift off asleep for the whole night._

_Elsewhere…_

_Sonic watch the whole scene and start to smile._

"_Well, Shadow had a great time. Time for me to get some rest" Sonic said smiling and walking away_

**That's it, the fifty one steamy chapter including Cammy White, Betilla and Sgt. Calhoun to the storyeveryone. So read and review everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Praxis

"Shadow… What… The… Hell" Raizo stuttered surprised

"Yeah Shadow, not all of that but Sgt. Calhoun really enjoyed having sex with you" Yoshi added

"I even watch the whole thing outside using the binoculars that I borrowed from the friends I met who are the friends of Fix-It Felix" Sonic explained

"WHAT!" Yohsi and Raizo cried in shock

"Yep"

"Man Shadow… I never knew Sgt. Calhoun was a major freak" Raizo said before getting smack by Yoshi

"Ok ok enough with all of that guys, time to change the subject. So Shadow, who was the next lucky lady that you slept with?" Sonic asked

"Here's one, **Ashelin Praxis**: the daughter of Baron Praxis" Shadow answered

"Wait what! You slept with Ashelin Praxis from the Jak and Daxter series?" Yoshi asked

"Yeah Shadow, how the heck did you end up sleeping with Ashelin Praxis. She even have a temper problem when someone tries to woo her or making her angry?" Sonic asked

"Yep, that's the one. I was at Haven City at a bar called: Naughty Ottesel just to have one drink and minding my own business that until I met her"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow was at the bar called: __**Naughty Ottesel**__ and having a drink as he sat on a stool minding his own business as the others were socializing, arm wrestling, watching the females fight in the ring as they were wrestling and the male were cheering or laugh together and telling stories._

_Shadow shook his head and minded his business as usual. He didn't want to be bothered or anything. But all of that wasn't going to happen when someone who sat next to him and start talking to him._

"_You look dangerous" the female suspect asked_

_Shadow turned his head to the sees a female with red dreadlocks and wearing a Krimzon Guard outfit and even has tattoos on her face._

"_You talking to me?' Shadow asked_

"_You see me talking to you and looking at you, does that explain your answer" the female responded_

"_Good point, hey aren't you a Krimzon Guard?"_

"_Looks like it doesn't it, yes I am but I'm the leader and I command the krimzon guard"_

"_Oh"_

"_Mhm… So what's your name handsome?"_

"_Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. What makes you want to talk to this dangerous ultimate life form?"_

"_You seem new so I decided to talk to you and top of that… You're cute"_

"_Thanks… I guess"_

"_By the way, I'm Ashelin, Ashelin Praxis"_

"_Ashelin Praxis… You're the daughter of Baron Praxis aren't you?"_

"_Yeah, that's the one. So um… Did you come here alone?"_

"_Yes I am, why you asked?"_

"_I was thinking we head over to my place and have some fun handsome. Just you and me alone"_

"_Well…"_

_Minutes later, at the apartment…_

_Shadow and Ashelin kiss at the apartment and headed over to the bedroom. They kissed crazily and wild of lust and passionate. Ashelin pushes Shadow to the bed and start to take off her jacket online having on her red tube top on. Ashelin got down on her knees and takes off her shirt and her bra off showing off her d-cup breasts._

_Ashelin start to unzip Shadow's pants and pulls out his shaft as it was fully erected. Ashelin smiled and places it between her breasts. Ashelin start moving her breasts up and down, back and forth in rhythm giving Shadow a tittyfuck._

"_What're you…" Shadow stuttered_

"_Shh… Just sit back and relax and let me do all the work to make you feel comfortable" Ashelin stopped Shadow_

_Shadow smiled and begin to relax when Shadow laid on his back and placing his hand behind his head. Shadow let out a moan from his lips after feeling Ashelin's breasts squeezing Shadow's shaft. Ashelin smiled and kept on moving her breasts giving Shadow a tittyfuck._

_Ashelin suddenly decides tp pick up the pace when she start moving her breasts fast in motion. Shadow had then begin moaning when Ashelin's breasts squeeze and grinding his shaft into lust and pure satisfaction. This went on for 35 minutes causing Shadow to moan._

"_Ashelin… I don't think I can… GYYYAAAAH" Shadow cried in pleasure_

_Shadow now then start to climax and bursting his cum on Ashelin's breasts and her mouth. Ashelin gasped in shock knowing how much cum Shadow burst. Turns out, Ashelin smiled and licked her lips showing she enjoyed Shadow's cum._

"_Sorry" Shadow apologized_

"_You don't have nothing to apologize there handsome, I enjoyed that amount of cum you gave to me" Ashelin responded licking her lips_

_Shadow had a sneaky smile on his face and so he pulled Ashelin and got her onto the bed in a doggy position as she had her face down and her ass up. Shadow made Ashelin spread her legs and Shadow start to rip out the part of her leggings that show her thong. Shadow then start to smack Ashelin's rear causing her to yelp and looking back at Shadow._

"_Mmm… Spank me again, I like it" Ashelin requested_

"_Ok, whatever you say" Shadow responded_

_And so, Shadow had start giving Ashelin a few more smacks on her butt and squeezes it also. Ashelin gasped feeling Shadow's hand gripping and touching her ass. After a few minutes caressing and fondling Ashelin's ass, Shadow tilted Ashelin's thong to the side as it showed her pussy and anal. Shadow took the liberty and placing his shaft inside of Ashelin's pussy but first, he starts to rubbing it on Ashelin's rear. Ashelin licked her lips and looking back at Shadow._

_Shadow smiled back and rub his shaft onto Ashelin's rear a few seconds and then suddenly, Shadow had then start to insert his shaft inside of Ashelin's pussy and pumps it in. Ashelin gasped and began to moaning and screaming._

"_UH YEAH SHADOW! HARDER!" Ashelin cried_

_Shadow smiled evilly and continues to pump into Ashelin. Ashelin grab the bed sheets moaning and rolling her eyes. Shadow begin squeezing Ashelin's rear and gives a few more smacks on her rear causinf Ashelin to yelp of lust._

"_Yes… Keep smacking my ass, take control of it baby" Ashelin moaned_

_Shadow didn't say anything as he pumps into Ashelin. Ashelin start to smile and rolling her eyes and begin to moan in pleasure. Ashelin even hears her phone begin to ring as it was her cell phone. Ashelin see who was calling her and it was Torn himself. Ashelin didn't bother answering his call and put her cell phone to the side and enjoyed getting fucked by Shadow. Shadow even then notices the cell phone and begin to stop._

"_Was that your friend who is calling you?" Shadow asked squeezing Ashelin's ass_

"_Yeah, just a friend of mine. Maybe some random shit that I do not know but I don't care" Ashelin responded_

"_Um… Ok"_

"_Yeah anyway keep going and don't stop, I want more so keep going and don't stop"_

_Shadow nodded his head in response and continues on pumping into Ashelins's pussy. Ashelin moaned in 3 seconds feeling Shadow's shaft arousing her entire body. Her ass cheeks begin to jiggle and bounce from every movement when Shadow pumps into Ashelin. Shadow decided to increase the speed when he start pumping faster causing Ashelin to moan wild._

_Meanwhile…_

_Torn didn't get a return call from Ashelin made him grew suspicious. Jak came to the scene with questioning eyes._

"_Something wrong Torn?" Jak asked_

"_No… Ashelin hasn't answered my phone calls and everything. I have a feeling something happen to her" Torn responded_

"_Nonsense, she must be busy with krimzon guard duties or something. Maybe she went to go see a friend she hasn't from a long while. I'm just guessing"_

"_I know… I know Ashelin can take care of herself"_

"_Exactly, she's a tough lady when in combat and make her lose her temper. Besides she can handle herself"_

"_Yeah what am I thinking"_

"_C'mon, let's go meet Sig. He got Daxter put in sleep when Dax chug a whole bottle of liquor"_

"_Haha… Ok, let's go"_

"_Anyway, I wonder what Ashelin is doing so far that made her very busy?"_

_9 hours later…_

_Shadow and Ashelin were now sweating of pleasure and the satisfaction. Ashelin kept on moaning of pleasure and screaming the top of her lungs moaning hard, crazy and wild after feeling Shadow's shaft going deep inside of her pussy. Ashelin wanted every inch of it pleasing her and arousing her. Ashelin was in the heat of the sexual moment as the sexual feeling arousing Ashelin crazily and wildly._

_There was cum dripping from Ashelin's pussy as she climax so many times moaning harder from Shadow's thrusts. Ashelin grabbed the bed sheets hard and closing her eyes feeling Shadow's shaft arousing her in every pleasure._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yes Shadow, right there baby. Mmm… Fuck me harder" Ashelin moaned_

_Shadow smiled evilly pumping into Ashelin hard, deep and fast with incredible rapid speed. Shadow kept pounding Ashelin's pussy hard and deep. Ashelin kept on moaning and moaning harder as the bed shake from every movement when Shadow rapidly pumping into Ashelin's pussy with ultimate speed. Shadow then hit the right G-spot causing Ashelin to scream of pleasure to the top of her lungs._

"_YES SHADOW… YOU'RE ABOUT TO ME MAKE ME CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM M! HARDER, POUND MY PUSSY!" Ashelin cried and screamed_

"_Ashelin, I'm getting close. Almost there…" Shadow groaned_

"_Yes come on Shadow, cum for me. OH FUCK YEAH IT FEELS SO GOT DAMN GOOD"_

_After a few minutes pumping into Ashelin's pussy, Shadow suddenly then begin to reach his climax as he pull out his shaft and stroking his shaft and start to climax and bursting his shaft on Ashelin's leggings and on her back. Ashelin felt Shadow's shaft and licked her lips looking back at Shadow._

"_Uh… Shadow, that was amazing. We need to do this more often, you sure know how to keep a girl happy" Ashelin happily said_

"_Yeah… Maybe, if we run into each other once again" Shadow responded_

"_True but still Shadow, that was amazing… Mmm, I love it"_

"_Glad you enjoyed it, so anyway I'll be on my way then"_

"_Hold on handsome, why don't you stay here for the night. Besides… I want some more and this time, I'm on top"_

"_Ok and you're on beautiful"_

_Ashelin smiled and pulled Shadow to the bed and gets on top of Shadow and placing his shaft inside her pussy and bounces herself in pleasure to another round of sex. Ashelin start moaning of pleasure enjoying the sexual moment with Shadow._

**Well… That's the fifty second chapter everyone. Yep, I've added Ashelin Praxis from the Jak and Daxter series to this hot and steamy chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Before I go, I want to give out something before I sign off. First to that Guest Reviewer who wanted a story chapter of Shadow with Haruhi Suzumiya having sex, not interested. Plus I don't even know about that anime so apologized to that but not interested and not going to happen.**

**Second this goes to Sonic GX, you said you want a story of Manic fucking a lot girls. Here's my answer… HELL NO! That is not going to happen. I mean never going to happen, hell no. Plus I'm sick with the Sonic GX and the imposter Sonic GX. I am getting sick and tired of all of this bullshit and nonsense and it's very irritating me. I don't care who I believe or not but I'm just so got damn sick of it and it's pissing me off over the limit. This question that got me so curious and anxious about this… What in the world are you trying to prove to me anyway, are you trying to gain my attention or what? What is it?**

**Let me cool off… Anyway so read and review everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Random ladies, Extreme Pleasure

**Author Note: I want to say that this chapter is going to be one long ass chapter that I've ever going to write so hang with me on there everyone. This chapter is going to be more erotic, sexy, horny, lustful, hardcore, hot and one hell of a steamy hot chapter.**

**Plus I want to say that it's a big honor. I got like over 23,000 views to this story and it's getting so popular. I want to thank you all and especially to my good friends Yoshi 2.1, Spawnzilla014 and DarkKnights. It's an honor and thank you all everyone for the big support and the patience.**

**This is your last chance, turn back now or face this hot long chapter. I'm messing with you guys, anyway here's chapter 53 and… Enjoy!**

"Wow Shadow… I can't believe you had sex with Ashelin Praxis" Sonic said in total shock

"Yeah what a surprise huh and she was really horny I tell you. But, you all won't believe who I slept with?" Shadow responded

"Who?" Raizo asked

"**Madame Rouge**"

"WHAT! You had sex with Madame Rouge who tried to eliminate the Teen Titans?" Yoshi asked in total surprise

"Yep, I encountered her when I was at the temple ruins shaking her off as she was coming for me and won't stop at nothing to kill me or do something to me. Hell like if I knew…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow was running away from someone who was tougher and smarter than it looks. Shadow hid behind the ruin walls and try to recuperated._

"_This lady is something else… I better get out of here fast" Shadow said holding onto his right chest with his left hand_

_Seconds after, the shadow suspect arrived to the scene and it was a female. Shadow continues on running from this unknown female since he fought her and her powers were incredible. She even had the ability to stretch her body and enhancing it. Shadow kept on running from this suspect and hiding from this suspect._

"_Shadow… Come out wherever you are" the female said from long distances_

"_Man… This lady never gives up" Shadow thought_

_Shadow kept on moving and start to hide hoping that this female suspect won't find him. As Shadow continued hiding, he then sees the female suspect looking around and Shadow remained hiding in the shadows._

"_Hide all you want but no von never escapes Madame Rouge" Madame Rouge evilly_

_Shadow continued hiding hoping Madame Rouge would go away. As she turned around, she stretched her arm and start to break through the broken door revealing Shadow inside the scene._

"_Mmm… I finally found you Shadow the Hedgehog" Madam Rouge exclaimed evilly_

"_That's it, I'm getting tired of this" Shadow responded angrily_

_Shadow fired his chaos spear at Madam Rouge but Madame Rouge was very quick and so she evade the attack and then uses her power and knocking down Shadow unconscious to the ground. Madame Rouge smiled evilly and walking over to the unconscious Shadow._

"_I already told you, no one can escapes Madame Rouge" Madame Rouge stated evilly_

_An hour later…_

_Shadow who was still unconscious but then he began to open his eyes and trying to gain sight. When Shadow got his sight, he soon begin to realize that he wasn't at the ruins. He was soon to be in a bedroom but the color of the room was red and black. There was some candle lighted, the lights were dim, soft music playing and it was playing smooth jazz as it was __**Will Downing – One Step Closer**__._

"_What the… What is this?" Shadow wondered_

_Shadow look around and start to sit up and look around. Shadow in total surprise and did not know who's room this is._

"_So you're awake handsome" the unknown female said in a loving voice_

"_Who's there, show yourself" Shadow commanded_

_The shadow figure appeared from the shadows and it was Madam Rouge herself which made Shadow in total shock and surprised._

"_YOU!" Shadow cried_

"_Simmer down handsome, I did not come to fight you. I brought you here" Madam Rouge responded calming Shadow_

"_You brought me here… Is this some kind of trick?"_

"_No it is not Shadow, I know who you are. You friends with Robin and the other Teen Titans, I've seen you fight and your skills. I was hired to capture you but when I first examined you and how handsome you were. zomezing brought me back, I knew I had these feelings to you and want to spend some time with you and now here you are at my bedroom of my place"_

"_But… You captured me, aren't you going to take me to someone who hired you?"_

"_Nope… I let my boss know that you got away and so here I am with you in my bedroom of my place. I did bring you here if we can… You know, spend some time together. I did light up some candles to ease the mood, plus I had soft music playing and play my favorite songs. Also I even dimed the lights and you're seeing right now it's red but I dim the lights. Plus I even brought some wine right there on that table with 2 glasses as I already poured 2 glasses for the 2 of us"_

"_I see… This is nice and smooth but why would you spend time with me"_

"_I took pity on you and showing my feelings to you. So yeah, I've never been with a man for a long time since my last relationship. So I did all of zis for us"_

"_Well… You seem so concern and honest about this so what the hey, I guess I'll stay here and make you happy"_

_Madame Rouge smiled and bringing 2 glasses of wine that have already poured into the glass. She handed one to Shadow and took a seat next to him on the bed. The 2 made a toast and start to take a sip on their drinks. Madam Rouge smiled and start to say something._

"_You know Shadow; my name wasn't always Madame Rouge" Madame Rouge remarked_

"_Huh… Really" Shadow asked_

"_Yes... It's not Madame Rouge, my real name is Laura De Mille"_

"_Is that so… Sounds like beautiful name, are you French?"_

"_Yes I am, I was born in France. I can even speak French"_

"_I see… What made you joined your boss's evil plans?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it; I want to talk about you. Tell me about yourself"_

"_Well… I was created by the professor named: Gerald Robotnik. He made me the ultimate life form, I even met his granddaughter named: Maria Robotnik. We were very close and like a borhter and sister material but that day… Everything changed, there was an accident at Space Colony Ark, that is where I was created. The G.U.N came and arrested every scientist including Gerald, I took Maria with me to escape but by the time we almost escape, Maria was shot down killed and made me promise that I keep everyone happy. I kept my word and my promise to Maria when she died. I hurt me so bad and…"_

_After the sentence, Shadow stopped and begin burst into tears crying and remembering that day that happen. Madame Rouge start to feel so sorry for Shadow and so she start to pull Shadow into a soft comfort hug which Shadow returned it._

"_I didn't know… I am so sorry for your loss that day" Madame Rouge sadly said_

"_Yeah… Me too, I couldn't save her so I blamed myself for that incident. I wanted revenge on everyone who took Maria away from me, the plan went successful but someone reminded me the promise and so I kept it since I forgot what Maria promised me. I saved the world with a blue hedgehog that I know who always keep his word and save everyone from anything that is dangerous and disastrous. And so I gave Maria that promised and I almost died"_

"_Amazing… Zat's why you always kept your word in bargain and helping the G.U.N"_

"_Yes of course, I forgave the G.U.N and put the past behind me and move on"_

"_You know Shadow… You seemed like… An interesting character that caught my attention, someone hasn't never amazed me before but here you are. I am having these strange feelings towards to you and it's… Turning me on"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Shh… Let me enjoy zis moment that I'm spending with you, go with me on this ok"_

_Shadow nodded in response letting Madame Rouge enjoy this moment. Madame Rouge smiled and begin leaning herself to Shadow's face and pucker up her lips and suddenly, her lips start to touch her lips. Shadow wasn't stunned, surprised or anything. He let Madame Rouge enjoy the kiss and so Shadow returning the kiss and just let the moment set free._

_Madame pressed Shadow to his back on the bed and she was soon to be on top of Shadow placing her hands onto Shadow's chest. She wraps her arms around Shadow's neck enjoying the kiss. Shadow wraps his hands on her hips enjoying the kiss. Their tongues soon begin to meet with each other as they wrestle their tongues and moving smooth and slow, Madame Rouge circling Shadow's tongue and instead, she circled Shadow's lips with her tongue softly and smooth. They returned the regular and enjoying their moment together._

_Their kiss of this heating moment has lasted for 36 minutes and 24 seconds. Shadow and Madame Rouge broke the kiss and Madame Rouge rub Shadow's chest seductively and licking her lips._

"_Mmm… Zat was a heated kiss handsome, I do enjoy ze kiss and this moment that we're spending together" Madame Rouge said smiling_

"_Me too, can't believe I'm saying this but yeah I am enjoying this moment with you. You look so… So beautiful" Shadow responded chuckling_

"_My beauty… You really think I'm beautiful"_

"_Yes, yes I do"_

"_Can you zay it again?"_

"_You are beautiful"_

_Madame Rouge smiled and kisses Shadow on the lips again. She even start to take off her shirt and taking off her red bra and showing off her C-cup breasts. Madame Rouge takes Shadow's hands into her hands but she places them onto her breasts making Shadow squeezing them._

"_Go ahead Shadow, touch them, feel them. Do whatever you want to do to them, its ok with me" Madame Rouge remarked_

"_A-Are you sure?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes I am Shadow, go ahead. Touch me"_

"_Ok"_

_And so Shadow start fondling Madame Rouge's breasts with compassion, lust and motion. Shadow start to massage her breasts and rubbing her nipple as they were erecting. Shadow lean in and begin to places his face onto Madame Rouge's breasts. Shadow shakes his head onto her breasts and soon he begin to suck on them while fondling them. Madame Rouge wrap her hand around Shadow's head and begin to let out a soft moan from her lips._

_Shadow licked Madame Rouge's nipples and punching them softly without hurting Madame Rouge. Madame Rouge start to moan softly after feeling the pleasure from Shadow._

"_Uh… Keep going Shadow, please don't stop" Madame Rouge moaned_

"_Ok Madame Rouge, your wish has granted" Shadow responded_

"_Please… Call me Laura"_

_Shadow nodded and still continue on sucking and fondle Laura's breasts. After a few minutes of the satisfaction, Shadow stop pleasing Laura and made her got off of him. Shadow then start to strip off his clothes and so did Laura/Madame Rouge. They were now fully naked and Shadow stared and examined Madame Rouge's body as her body was curvy and thick. Shadow climbs back on the bed with Madame Rouge as Shadow laid his head on the pillow. Madame Rouge gets in front of Shadow and laying down on her stomach and placing her hand on Shadow's shaft. She even starts to stroke off Shadow's shaft and licks it all the way to head and rapidly licks it._

"_Oh…" Shadow moaned_

"_Now it's my turn to please you" Madame Rouge stated_

_Madame Rouge look down at Shadow's shaft and places it inside of her mouth and giving Shadow a blowjob. Shadow then begin moaning of pleasure feeling Madame Rouge's mouth. It was warm, soft and smooth. Madame Rouge first suck on the head of Shadow's shaft to tease him a bit. She even licks it rapidly and stroking Shadow's shaft softly. After a few minutes, Madame Rouge pull herself away from Shadow's and smiled at him._

"_Now… Watch a pro do her magic" Madame Rouge said seductively_

_Madame Rouge starred at Shadow's shaft and so she start to placing back in her mouth and starts to suck it in. She moves and bop her head back and forth giving Shadow a blowjob. Shadow had begin to moan of pleasure and closing his eyes._

"_Oh Madame Rouge… Your mouth feels so good" Shadow moaned_

"_Mmm… Mmmmmmmmmmm" Madame Rouge muffled_

_Shadow still kept moaning while Madame Rouge sucking on Shadow. She suck it nice, slow and soft. She even start to suck on Shadow deep by deepthroating Shadow. Shadow let out a hard moan from his lips feeling Madame Rouge's throat drenching his shaft and arousing him._

"_Aaaah…" Shadow moaned_

_Madame decided to ease up the heat when she had an idea. Madame Rouge start to suck on Shadow's balls and stroking his shaft. She even licks Shadow's shaft and sucking on his balls before sucking back his shaft._

"_Oh my goodness… You are a pro…" Shadow moaned_

_Madame Rouge begins to suck on Shadow hard and deep but instead, she even start to go fast and sucking on Shadow faster. Shadow moans start to increase by every chance Madame Rouge sucking on Shadow. Shadow gritted his teeth and begin moaning softly._

"_Oh yes… Madame Rouge, almost there. Just only a few more seconds" Shadow moaned_

_Madame Rouge still had her focus on Shadow's shaft while sucking on him. She went faster and deep sucking on Shadow hard with every way possible and lust. Shadow still moan of pleasure and knew he was about to climax._

"_Madame Rouge…. AAAAAAAAH" Shadow cried_

_3 seconds after, Shadow begin to burst his cum since h reached his limit and start to climax. Shadow bursted his cum inside Madame Rouge's mouth. Madame Rouge shot her eyes wide feeling Shadow's cum inside her mouth. Cum was coming from her nose as it was so much cum, Madame Rouge gasped as she pulled away from Shadow's shaft and continue on stroking Shadow's shaft hard and fast and in 37 seconds, Shadow burst more cum and came on Madame Rouge's face, lips and on her eye which she closed her left feeling Shadow's cum._

"_Mmm… Shadow, zat was so much cum you gave to me Shadow" Madame Rouge said happily_

"_Yeah… Sorry about that?" Shadow apologized_

"_Don't be, it's ok. I enjoyed this much cum that I've never experience in my life. I am so going to enjoy this moment with you"_

"_And you will now… Come here"_

_Madame Rouge did what Shadow commanded her and went closer to Shadow and kisses him on the lips once again. Shadow had gotten Madame Rouge laid on her back and he was now on top of Madame Rouge. He even covers themselves in bed sheets over them. Shadow look into Madame Rouge's eyes and there were in the "Missionary Position"._

"_So… You're ready for the main course Laura?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes… Put it in me and take me now, I want it now" Madame Rouge quickly responded accepting and ready_

"_Ok… here goes nothing"_

_Madame Rouge stretched her right arm and it headed over to the radio and changed the song and puts on the song __**StreetWize – Pieces Of Me**__. Shadow had begin to insert his shaft inside of Madame Rouge's pussy and begins to pumps it inside her. Madame Rouge felt Shadow's shaft arousing her and pleasuring her as she wrap her arms around Shadow's neck and Shadow lean in and closes his eyes. Madame let out a soft moan after Shadow hit the right g-spot inside Madame Rouge._

"_Uh… Oh Shadow" Madame Rouge moaned_

_Shadow continue on pumping his shaft inside of Madame Rouge's pussy and making her moan as she was enjoying the sexual tease. Madame Rouge lick Shadow's ear and kissing his neck and still moan of pleasure. Shadow eases up the mood when he begin to pumps and thrusts himself into Madame Rouge faster in rhythm. As Shadow thrusts into Madame Rouge, the bed then start to shake and move from Shadow's thrusts. The bed even start to bang on the wall since Shadow went faster pumping into Madame Rouge. Shadow increases his speed and Madame Rouge moans starts to increase from amount of satisfaction she was feeling._

"_Uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuhhh! Oh Shadow, zis is so good, harder… Deeper, oh yes faster" Madame Rouge moaned_

_Shadow start to go deep and fast since Madame Rouge requested it and moaning. Shadow pumps it in hard and deep of pleasure and Madame Rouge starts to wrap her own legs around Shadow with her powers moaning hard and crazy._

"_Oh Shadow… Fuck me, fuck me harder" Madame Rouge moaned_

_The sex went on like this for an hour and a half. Shadow pumps into Madame Rouge rapidly making Madame Rouge moan harder and crazy._

"_Right there Shadow, Oh Shadow I'm about to cum" Madame Rouge moaned_

"_Me too, I'm about to burst anytime soon" Shadow responded groaning_

_Shadow kept on pumping into Madame Rouge rapidly and still onto his ultimate speed. While he was pumping into Madame Rouge, Madame Rouge start to scream after feeling Shadow's shaft deep inside of her pussy._

"_**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH!**__" Madame Rouge screamed_

"_Come on, I know you're enjoying it beautiful" Shadow said pumping into Madame Rouge_

_Madame Rouge her legs go off of Shadow and spreading her arms out moaning crazily and wild while Shadow pounds away into Madame Rouge's pussy hard, fast and deep. Madame even rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue and have her body move back and forth from Shadow's pumps. The bed still continue shaking and banging on the wall. The bed even start to shake the side tape next to the bed as the table had already shake and move from Shadow's pumps._

_Shadow groaned hard and was sweating of pleasure and so was Madame Rouge while she moaned crazy of pleasure. Madame Rouge was so caught up with the pure satisfaction and the pleasure as Shadow went deep and pumps into her pussy rapidly. She even begin screaming the top of her lungs out loud while Shadow pumps into her._

"_YES… YYYEESS… __**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS**__" Madame Rouge screamed_

"_AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Shadow cried out groaning of pleasure_

_45 seconds later, as the 2 were screaming then suddenly Shadow then begin to reach his climax and pump into Madame Rouge hard and deeper as he was climaxing. The table then knock down a vase to the ground and the bottle of wine knock down to the ground also but the bottle was closed tight so nothing was spilling from the bottle._

_Shadow groaned and collapsed onto the bed exhausted leaving Madame Rouge froze and paralyze of pleasure. Madame Rouge moaned of pleasure and looking at Shadow to her left._

"_Uuuuuh… Oh Shadow, zat was amazing… Zat has to be the amazing sex I've ever had in my life" Madame Rouge cooed_

"_Yeah… You did enjoyed every last part of it went I went deeper into you" Shadow responded_

"_Yes… Shadow, you made me so happy. I enjoyed the sex"_

"_Glad you enjoyed it, so are you ready for the second round"_

"_Yes, I am and this time… (Gets on top of Shadow and places his shaft inside her pussy) I'm on top"_

_Shadow smirked and nodded his head in response. Madame Rouge smiled and then starts to enlarge her breasts as they grow into a DD-cup._

"_Thought I spiced things up a bit for the 2 of us handsome" Madame Rouge proclaimed_

_Shadow didn't say nothing but formed a smile from his lips. Madame Rouge starts to move her hips and bouncing herself onto Shadow's shaft moaning into pleasure and satisfaction. She begin to hold onto Shadow's hands with both of her hands moaning of pleasure. Shadow pulled Madame Rouge close to him and kisses her on the lips. While kissing, Shadow uses the remote that he got from the table next to the bed and begins to change the song as he turn on the song Joe – __**All the Things (Your Man Won't Do)**__. Thus this made Madame Rouge smiled._

"_I take it you like Joe?" Madame Rouge asked_

"_Yeah, I always listen to him while have a day off from G.U.N" Shadow responded with a chuckle_

"_Sounds like we got zomezing in common then"_

"_Yeah…"_

_Madame Rouge kept on smiling and continues on moving her hips on Shadow's shaft moaning softly. Shadow starts to caress her breasts and sucking on them. Madame Rouge wrap her right hand around Shadow's head and moan while moving her hips moaning._

"_Yes… Give it to me Shadow, zis pleasure is so incredible" Madame Rouge moaned_

_Shadow lick Madame Rouge's nipples and continuing on sucking on them making Madame Rouge moan. Madame Rouge closed her eyes and pulled Shadow closer to suck on her breasts some more. Shadow continued to pleasure Madame Rouge's breasts as Madame Rouge stick her tongue out closing her eyes while bouncing on Shadow._

"_Uh… Give it to me Shadow, almost there. Suck my titties" Madame Rouge moaned_

_After a few minutes, Shadow stuck sucking on Madame Rouge's breasts and fondling them as he laid back his head on the pillow and places his hands onto her hips and making her bounce faster which Madame Rouge did and start to moan crazily. Shadow smiled evilly and the bed start to shake once again and this time it was from Madame Rouge's bounces. She even places her hands onto Shadow's chest and continue on moaning of pleasure._

_Shadow's shaft went as deep like the sea and Madame Rouge wanted more and more pleasure and still she kept on bouncing onto Shadow fast and hard making the bed shake. Shadow places his hands behind his head and smiled while Madame Rouge took control and bouncing onto Shadow's shaft moaning after feeling the arouse and the satisfaction into her as Shadow's shaft went as deep into her making Madame Rouge moan and screaming from pleasure and the satisfaction._

_Madame Rouge bounce onto Shadow's shaft fast and hard and continue on like this for 5 and a half hours. She moaned hard, crazy and wild after feeling Shadow's shaft pleasuring her with every sexual feeling and desire. Madame Rouge even lean over to Shadow and wrapping her arms around Shadow and moving her hips moaning hard as Shadow kisses her neck and smacking her rear causing Madame Rouge to yelp._

"_UH UHH UH UH UUUUUUUUUUHHHHH! Yes Shadow, keep smacking my ass just like that. Oh yes" Madame Rouge moaned_

_Madame Rouge backed away from Shadow and kept on moaning and bouncing onto Shadow. She even look up at the ceiling and rolled her eyes as the 2 were even sweating of the sexual heat and pleasure. Shadow even start to pound Madame Rouge's pussy in mere seconds and let Madame Rouge continue moving her hips. They knew they were about to climax any second now and were still sweating of pleasure._

_As minutes passed by for like 28 minutes, Shadow and Madame Rouge then begin to burst their bodies as they climax together. Shadow and Madame Rouge's cum begin mixing together the same time. Madame Rouge collapsed onto the bed snuggling up with Shadow and kisses him on the cheek._

"_Shadow, zat was… Magnificent. Ze sex was so amazing" Madame Rouge softly said laying her head onto Shadow's shoulder_

"_It sure was Madame Rouge, I enjoyed having sex with you. You're not that bad once someone get to know you" Shadow responded_

"_Yes, thank you for everything. I enjoyed it, I'm so happy right now that you made me feel good"_

"_Glad I was able to help you Madame… I mean Laura, so does this mean that you're going to attack me since I'm exhausted?"_

"_No… We're ok. No"_

"_Yeah, we're cool and top of that, I enjoyed everything. Spending time with you was the best part, thank you. I had a great time with you too"_

"_Yeah I know it's late so let's just get some sleep"_

"_Right ahead of you"_

"_Good night Shadow"_

"_Good night to you too Laura"_

_Madame Rouge lean to Shadow and kisses Shadow on the lips which Shadow returned the kiss before the 2 drifted off asleep._

_End of Flashback…_

"And so, after that we kept on contact and socialize together. Plus I forgot to add, she even fell in love with me" Shadow finished with his story

"Shadow… That's got to be the most interesting and the hottest story I've ever heard" Raizo said chuckling

"I agree with you, man Shadow I can't believe it" Sonic added

"What… Are you guys serious?" Yoshi asked

"Nope, come to think of it Madame Rouge is hot and that sexy French tone she got man I sure want a piece of her right now" Raizo exclaimed

"Oh brother…"

"This next story you won't going to believe" Shadow remarked

"Try me" Sonic responded

"Oh, this next girl I slept with is… (_Starts to smile_) **Black Canary**"

"WHAT! YOU HAD SEX WITH WHOM?" Sonic and Raizo asked in total surprised

"Black Canary, I met her at a club called: Bahama Mamas when I was free from G.U.N since I didn't have a job to do that do or a mission to go to…"

"Oh this is going to get interesting" Sonic said sipping his drink

"It sure is" Raizo added and agreed

_Flashback…_

_It was a quiet night and it was Saturday of course. Shadow didn't have any missions to do or a job to do today all day and it was night time of the evening. Shadow got bored at his residence. He decided to go to a club just to have a drink instead of staying in the house._

_Shadow put on a black and red shirt, black and red cargo pants, black and red extreme gear shoes on. Shadow even his house keys and his bike keys. Shadow headed to his bike and starts it up before leaving out the scene. Shadow headed off to the club called: __**Bahama Mamas**__. Shadow parked his bike and heads straight inside. The security knew Shadow and heard of him and so they let him in causing Shadow surprised and stunned._

"_Go ahead Shadow, I hope you have a great time" the Security said smiling_

"_Um… Thank you" Shadow responded heading inside_

_As Shadow headed inside and walking down the stairs into the club. The music was bumping as it was playing Steve __**Mac and Steve Smith – Lovin' You More**__. Shadow looked around and seeing the citizens in the club having a good time as they were dancing, socializing, flirting or having a drink. Shadow headed out and sees the dance floor and the people were dancing. Shadow headed over to the bar and took a seat on the stool and the bartender sees Shadow and makes her way over to the ultimate life form._

"_Hi what can I do for you?" The Bartender asked_

"_One cocktail" Shadow responded_

"_Sure, coming right up"_

_The bartender starts to pour down a mix up the cocktail and serve it up into one glass and gives it to Shadow._

"_Here you go, one cocktail. Enjoy" the Bartender said happily_

_Shadow smiled and showing gratitude as he nodded his head and holding his drink up. Shadow then takes a sip of his drink while the music keeps bumping and the citizens at the dance floor enjoyed and dance to the song. Shadow smiled and shook his head not wanting to dance and just have a drink in one peace._

"_Humph… They just act like assholes dancing to the music and end up just fighting each other out the club" Shadow said shaking his head_

_Shadow heard a female giggling. Shadow turn his head to his right and sees a blonde woman cover her mouth with her fingers giggling onto something while having one martini._

"_Is there something wrong, do I got something on my face" Shadow asked_

"_Oh no… What you just said before, it's funny" the female responded still giggling_

"_Oh"_

"_it's funny, anyway you come here more often?"_

"_Um… This is my first time here, I heard about this place so I decided to arrive her and have a drink in peace. What about you, do you come here more often?"_

"_Sometimes when I get disturbed or feel annoyed when some of my friends or students get on my nerves so I decided to come here to blow some steam and have a drink"_

"_Oh"_

"_Yes and I'm a hero I work with the hero known as the Justice League"_

"_Oh I heard about them, I'm surprised you work with them"_

"_Yes and what about you?"_

"_I'm a G.U.N Agent so I'm assigned jobs and accomplish them which I always do. I'm a hero that keeps the world safe"_

"_Oh that's amazing"_

"_Yes and I even help Sonic the Hedgehog from time to time"_

"_You know Sonic?"_

"_Yes he's my best friend and we know each other"_

"_Oh ok, so um… What's your name by the way handsome"_

"_Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog and you are…"_

"_Canary, Black Canary Shadow"_

"_Pleasure to meet you Black Canary"_

"_Same to you Shadow and by the way, you're even handsomer the way you look right now"_

"_Thank you"_

_Black Canary smiled and takes a sip of her martini and Shadow took a sip of his cocktail. As the 2 were about to socialize until the DJ plays the next song: __**Stonebridge ft. Therese – Put Em High (Club Mix)**__. Black Canary recognizes this song knowing this was her favorite jam and smiled at Shadow._

"_Say Shadow, do you want to dance at the dance floor with me?" Black Canary asked_

"_Sure I'm up for it" Shadow responded_

"_Splendid, follow me handsome"_

_Black Canary took Shadow's hand and pulls him out the stool and rushes to the dance floor. When they got to the dance floor to the middle, Black Canary begin to shake her hips to the song. Shadow starts to move his body and his arms and just shakes his arms and stepping his foot and dance to the song. Black Canary smiled and swayed her hips to the songs. She even watches Shadow dancing and smiled._

"_You know, you're a good dancer" Black Canary complimented_

"_Thanks I guess, I'm just trying my best" Shadow responded_

_Black Canary got closer to Shadow and dance close to Shadow as Shadow smiled and just continue on dancing. Seconds after, Black Canary got closer to Shadow and wrapping her right hand around Shadow's neck and smiled at him. Shadow wraps his hand onto her curvy hips and the 2 continued on dancing to the song and having a good time. The music was jumping and running as everyone enjoyed themselves and having a good time. Black Canary smiled and then broke the silence._

"_Are you enjoying yourselves handsome?" Black Canary asked_

"_Yes I am, I'm having a good time here" Shadow responded_

_Black Canary seductively smiled and suddenly turned around and facing her rear against Shadow's pelvic causing Shadow to be stunned of what was Black Canary was doing. She was beginning to grind against Shadow. Black Canary look into Shadow's eyes with questioning eyes but Shadow snapped out of his trance. He suddenly begins to move with Black Canary dancing to the song._

_Shadow wrapped her hands onto Black Canary's hips and moving to the song and dancing also. Black Canary wiggled her rear and shaking her ass onto Shadow's pelvic and smiled seductively at Shadow which Shadow smiled back as the 2 continue on dancing. Black Canary took Shadow's hands and putting them high while holding onto Shadow's hands and continue on grinding on Shadow. The DJ then begin to notice the 2 dancing._

"_Looks like we got 2 people dancing on the dance floor having a good time and putting on the show" the DJ said smiling_

_The crowd turned around and circled around Shadow and Black Canary as they kept on dancing. Shadow and Black Canary noticed the people circled around them but they didn't care but kept on dancing. The crowd was cheering and watching the 2 dance. Black Canary turned around and wraps her hands around Shadow's neck and grinding on his right leg. Shadow wraps his hands around Black Canary's hips and still continued on dancing with Black Canary._

_As the 2 kept on dancing, Black Canary lean towards Shadow and she suddenly start kissing Shadow on the lips. Shadow was stunned but decided to return the kiss and the two keep on dancing while kissing each other on the lips. Shadow slides down his hands and grabbing Black Canary's butt which made Black Canary yelp into Shadow's mouth but decided to keep kissing Shadow and letting Shadow grab her rear._

_The two kept on dancing for minutes and minutes and the song had already changed to __**You Never Know (Morjac Extended Mix). **__Shadow and Canary kept on kissing as they were kissing wildly, hard and crazy while dancing. They broke the kiss and look into each other's eyes as they kept dancing to the song as minutes passed by. The crowd cheered for them as they kept dancing to song and within minutes passed. They move their bodies to the rhythm and the beat of the song feeling the song._

_Sooner or later, they stop dancing and went back to the bar and smiling at each other._

"_Wow… That was fun, Shadow you're a good dancer" Black Canary complimented_

"_Look who's talking, you were a major pro out there dancing with me" Shadow responded_

"_*Giggle* Yeah but the crowd was watching and cheering for us while we were dancing but to tell you the truth, I enjoyed it"_

"_So did I, you sure know how to bust some moves out there Shadow"_

"_Thanks"_

"_So um… What're you going to do after this?"_

"_Head back home and go to sleep that's what I'm going to do"_

"_Oh"_

"_What about you?"_

"_Well I was thinking that you and me go to a private place, somewhere quiet to spend some time together just for the 2 of us"_

"_What do you have in mind?"_

_Black Canary smiled and starts to lean against Shadow and begin to plant a kiss on his cheek and rubbing his crotch._

"_You know what I'm thinking handsome" Black Canary remarked seductively licking Shadow's cheek_

"_Yeah I do, let's head over to my place and start our moment in private" Shadow responded quickly_

"_Mmm… Sounds good to me, what're we waiting for. Let's go handsome"_

_Black Canary took Shadow's hand and the 2 left off the club._

_Minutes later…_

_Shadow and Black Canary arrived at Shadow's residence and head inside. Black Canary slammed the door shut and locked and start to kiss Shadow on the lips wildly. Shadow returned the kiss as they make out crazily and wild. Their tongues starts wrestle each giving each other a tongue kiss. Black Canary licked Shadow's lips and returning the regular kiss. They then start to collapsed on the couch which Black Canary was on top of Shadow kissing him on the lips. After a few minutes of kissing, Black Canary broke the kiss and smiled._

_Shadow smiled back and then takes off Black Canary jean jacket and start to places his face onto her breasts and fondling them when he start to touch and feeling her breasts. Black Canary moaned softly of pleasure after Shadow fondled her breasts._

"_Mmm… Oh baby, right there. That's the spot, when did you learn to be so good pleasuring a woman like this" Black Canary moaned_

_Shadow stopped fondling Black Canary's breasts for a moment and answers her question._

"_I had my chances before, I always try my best pleasuring a woman" Shadow explained_

"_Mmm… Come on, please don't stop. Keep going, I want more" Black Canary moaned_

_Shadow nodded his head in response and continues where he left off. Black Canary tilts her head and looking up the ceiling moaning of pleasure. Shadow begins to pull out Black Canary's breasts out and start to suck on them and lucking her nipples._

"_Mmm… More baby" Black Canary moaned_

_Shadow fondled with them, squeezing them and continuing to suck on them. Shadow even pinched her nipples and continues to lick on them rapidly. Shadow afterwards starts to rub on them and massaging them making Black Canary moan into pleasure. Just as Black Canary moan still until something stop their moment when her communicator starts to go off causing Shadow to stop._

"_Great, who's calling me in the middle of this excellent pleasure that I'm getting" Black Canary wondered annoyed_

_Black Canary answers her communicator as it was Martian Manhunter._

"_What is it John?" Black Canary asked_

"_Are you busy because there's a break in down at Philadelphia and looks like Cheshire, Black Spider and Hook are up to no good and the Team are on their way to stop them. They looks like they need back up and assisitance" Martian Manhunter responded_

"_John, I'm in a middle of something and I can't help right now. I'm busy but thanks for the heads up. I'll try to finish up and hope to aid them in time"_

_Black Canary hanged up her communicator and looks down at Shadow._

"_You didn't have to stop baby, you could've kept on going" Black Canary seductively stated_

"_I didn't want to ruined your conversation" Shadow responded_

"_Good point, why don't we continue this at your bedroom"_

"_Much obliged"_

_Black Canary got off of Shadow and takes his hand and drags him to his bedroom. Once the 2 close the door since they headed inside the bedroom. Black Canary took Shadow to the bed and pushes him gently onto the bed. She even starts to jump onto Shadow and was on top of him. Black Canary pulled Shadow into a aggressive kiss on the lips and lean towards him as Shadow laid on his back. The 2 kept on kissing some more as their kiss was wild, crazy and passionate._

_After 26 minutes of kissing, Black Canary broke the kiss and got off of Shadow begin to pose sexily for Shadow causing Shadow to smile._

"_What're you going to do?" Shadow asked_

"_Just wait and see handsome" Black Canary responded sexily_

_Black Canary start stripping off her outfit and her shoes and soon she was completely naked. Her C-cup breasts bounced down like the waterfall and her round ass was juicy and superb._

"_Like what you're seeing right now handsome" Black Canary asked sexily_

"_Yes I do but question is aren't you in a relationship?" Shadow asked_

"_Yeah with Green Arrow of course but let's not worry about this. I want this right now and I want all the sex that I'm going to get. Now… Let's help you out with your clothes then sweetie"_

_Shadow smiled and stood up and start stripping off his clothes with the help of Black Canary herself. Shadow was soon to be naked in 18 seconds. Black Canary start to caress Shadow's body and kisses his neck while hugging him gently and caressing his back._

_Black Canary got Shadow to take a seat on his bed and Black Canary got down on her knees and licking her lips. She starts to lean forward to Shadow and starts to stroke Shadow's shaft and licking his balls._

"_Now… Sit back and watch a pro master work her magic when it comes to pleasure a man" Black Canary smiled_

_Shadow sit back and relax and Black Canary starts to stroke Shadow's shaft soft and slow. She then starts to work her magic when she begin licking Shadow's shaft and rapidly licking the tip of his shaft. She even circled her tongue onto the head of Shadow's shaft several times and licking it rapidly up and down, back and forth of Shadow's shaft in pure lust._

_Afterwards, Black Canary smiled and begin to suck it down as she places Shadow's shaft inside her mouth and soon she starts to suck on Shadow's shaft. She even begin slurping onto his shaft while sucking on him. Shadow then begin to moan of pleasure knowing the pleasure was starting to feel soft, smooth and good._

"_Ah…" Shadow moaned_

"_Mmmm, mmmmmmmmmmmm" Black Canary muffled_

_Black Canary elongated her mouth and still sucking on Shadow's shaft. She then begin to suck it deep giving Shadow a deepthroat making Shadow moan in pleasure feeling Black Canary's throat tighten his shaft._

"_Oh my goodness it feels so good" Shadow moaned_

"_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Black Canary muffled_

_Seconds after, there was some saliva dripping from her mouth as she was deepthoating Shadow's shaft inside her mouth. Black Canary even rolled her eyes while sucking and deepthroating Shadow's shaft and seconds after, she return bopping her head to suck Shadow's shaft as the saliva kept dripping from her mouth._

_Shadow moaned hard and the moans kept on increasing after the amount of pleasure Black Canary was giving. Shadow patted and places his hand on Black Canary's head moaning hard._

"_Oh my goodness, Black Canary. I'm about to burst soon, just only a couple more seconds" Shadow moaned_

"_Mmm… Yes, go ahead baby. Cum for me" Black Canary thought while sucking on Shadow_

_Black Canary start to increases her speed and sucking on Shadow hard and fast. She even start stroking Shadow's shaft while sucking on him. As minutes passed by, Black Canary stop and still sucking on Shadow's shaft but while she still doing that, she start to stroke Shadow's shaft fast while sucking on Shadow's shaft and working her tongue inside her mouth while sucking on Shadow's shaft. Shadow then begin moaning hard and crazily after feeling the sexual pleasure, lust and the satisfaction causing him to shiver down his spine._

"_Black Canary… I'm about to… GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH" Shadow cried_

_Seconds after, Shadow begin to reach his climax as Black Canary pulled away from Shadow's shaft and Shadow bursting his cum onto Black Canary's face and lips. She even start to suck on Shadow's shaft and stroking his shaft and seconds after Shadow bursted some more cum inside of Black Canary. She pulls away and smiled at Shadow and smacks her face with Shadow's shaft._

"_Mmm… That was amazing, the cum is so delicious handsome. Did you enjoyed it?" Black Canary asked_

"_Yes I did, thank you for asking Black Canary" Shadow responded_

"_Mmm (Licking the cum from her fingers)… I am so going to enjoy this" Black Canary cooed sexily_

_Black Canary got to the bed and cover herself with bedsheets. She even starts to signal Shadow to come closer and giving him the *Come take me* look on her face with a smile. Shadow was in pure motion and his sexual instincts and desires took control of him and so he climbed onto the bed and get inside the bedsheets and soon he was on top of Black Canary in the "Missionary Position"._

_Black Canary smiled and kisses Shadow on the lips some more for about a few more minutes and broke the kiss._

"_You're a good kisser Shadow, I enjoy it" Black Canary complimented_

"_Thanks" Shadow responded_

"_Now… Come on and take me"_

_Shadow nodded and starts to insert his shaft inside Black Canary's pussy and so he begins to ram it in and pumps it into her. Black Canary closed her eyes and moaned after feeling arouse of Shadow's shaft. Her body moved back and forth while Shadow pumps into her with full force and lust. Shadow didn't hesitate or backed down and so he kept on going and increases his pace and speed._

_Black Canary soon enjoyed the sex and she starts to wrap her legs and arms around Shadow wanting him to go faster and deep which Shadow did and causing her to moan hard._

"_Yes Shadow, give it to me. Pound my pussy, harder… Deeper, faster" Black Canary moaned_

_Shadow did not say a word but he did nod in response and kept on his speed and pace making Black Canary enjoy the sexual desire. Shadow rapidly starts to thrust into Black Canary with full speed and power making Black Canary moaned crazily of pleasure. The bed even start shaking in rhythm and motion as son was Black Canary when her body move back and forth from Shadow's pumps. She even start screaming the top of her lungs and not trying to use her sonic scream to cause a big noise._

"_UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH! RIGHT THERE SHADOW, HARDER… SO BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII G!" Black Canary screamed_

_Shadow groaned as the 2 were sweating of pleasure and the sexual heat. The sex went on like this for several hour as it went on for like five hours and a half and it was 3:34am in the morning. Black Canary screamed and moan at the same time. She even let go of Shadow as she unwraps her legs and arms but her arms starts to spread out while Shadow pumps faster in ultimate rapid speed into her. Black Canary moaned harder, crazily and wildly feeling aroused and satisfied of Shadow's shaft inside her pussy. Her blonde hair was now even messed up after Shadow's pumps were pleasuring her to her sexual needs._

"_Oh Shadow… I'm… I'M __**CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIING!**__" Black Canary screamed_

"_Me too Black Canary, I'm about to __**BURST!**__" Shadow groaned_

"_Me too Shadow, cum with me. Cum inside me baby, keep pounding my pussy"_

"_**BLACK CANARY**__"_

"_**SHADOW**__"_

_As when they kept on moaning and groaning with each other for several minutes then suddenly, their bodies begin to burst and they came together at the same time. Their cum mixed up together as Shadow groaned hard and Black Canary screamed after climaxing. Afterwards, Shadow collapsed on the bed and the 2 drifted off asleep for the night passed out for the everlasting and lustful sex._

_Later, that morning…_

_Morning had arrived and it was 8:48am in the morning. Shadow groaned softly when he starts to wake up. Shadow opens his eyes and looked around. He sees his clothes on the floor and someone else's clothes on the floor as well._

"_Oh man… What happen last night, I know I didn't get drunk that night" Shadow murmured to himself_

_Shadow took a look on his right and sees a blonde woman sleeping next to him as she had her head on his chest sleeping silently. Shadow then begins to remember what had just happen yesterday._

"_That's right, I had sex with Black Canary. We've must've passed out after having sex that night" Shadow thought_

_Moments later, Black Canary woke up and groaning when she was waking up. She even starts to look at Shadow._

"_Oh hi, good morning. Did you have fun last night?" Black Canary asked_

"_Yeah and we just had sex last night too" Shadow responded_

"_I know, we must've passed out after that everlasting sex we had last night. Mmm… I enjoyed it the way you pound my pussy that night, I enjoyed every last of it"_

"_Yeah and that night when we dance down at Bahama Mamas last night"_

"_I remember, you're a good dancer too handsome"_

"_So were you Black Canary"_

_Black Canary smiled and kisses Shadow on the lips._

"_For now on, you can do whatever you want to me. You can pound my pussy anytime you like Shadow" Black Canary smiled_

"_Um… Thanks" Shadow responded_

_Black Canary smiled sexily and starts to get up from the bed and was still naked. She was about to put her clothes back on but stopped and looks back at Shadow._

"_But before I go Shadow, how about another round of sex and I want to be on top this time" Black Canary requested seductively_

"_You want to have sex again?" Shadow asked in surprised_

"_Yep and I enjoy having sex with you so can we have sex again"_

_Shadow didn't responded but he did gave Black Canary a seductive look and giving her the *Come over here* look on his face while smiling at her. Black Canary smiled back and climb back on the bed and gets on top of Shadow._

"_Now, sit back, relax and let me do all the work" Black Canary said placing Shadow's shaft inside her pussy_

_Black Canary moaned before bouncing onto Shadow's shaft with lust and compassion. Black Canary places her hands onto Shadow's chest moaning in pleasure. Shadow put his hands onto her hips and making her bounce some more and bounce faster._

_Black Canary stopped and moving her hips around and around causing her to moan hard. Shadow then begins to pump into Black Canary making her stop moving her hips as she moaned crazily of pleasure feeling Shadow's shaft pleasuring her rapidly._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh! Oh it feels so damn good Shadow, fuck me" Black Canary moaned_

_Shadow kept on with his pace and speeds while Black Canary moaned feeling her pussy getting pounded once again. After a few minutes, Shadow stopped and let Black Canary take control once again and so she then begins and continue on moving her hips and bouncing her ass while it start bouncing and jiggling while riding on Shadow._

_Black Canary continued on moaning and moaning of pleasure while Shadow rested his hands behind his head and smiled evilly. The sex continued on for about an hour and they were sweating of pleasure. Shadow and Black Canary moaned and groaned together as they were about to climax any second now._

"_Oh Shadow… I'm about to cum" Black Canary moaned_

"_Me too Black Canary, I'm getting close" Shadow responded_

_Shadow and Black Canary kept on moaning and groaning and afterwards, they begin to reach their climax and screamed at the same time._

"_YES... YEEES… __**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEESSSSSS**__" Black Canary moaned_

"_AAAAAARGH!" Shadow cried_

_The two then begin to climax together once again as Black Canary gasped in pleasure, moaning of pleasure. Black Canary froze up and leans over to Shadow and kisses him on the lips._

"_That was amazing Shadow, I enjoyed it… Again" Black Canary moaned_

"_Yeah me too, it sure was amazing" Shadow responded_

_Black Canary got off of Shadow and starts to get dress while Shadow then starts to head to the bathroom and was about to take a shower but was stopped when Black Canary appeared._

"_After I take my shower if that's ok with you if I take a shower with you" Black Canary asked_

"_Sure, I don't mind" Shadow responded_

_Black Canary smiled and then the 2 head inside the shower and take it together, plus they even start making out while taking a shower and washing each other off together._

_End of Flashback…_

"Damn Shadow, you had it going on with Black Canary huh?" Raizo asked

"Yeah and I'm not lying, we even had sex in the shower together but I gave her anal sex" Shadow responded

"WHAT!" Raizo and Yoshi cried

"Yeah do not ask but it was good, we had sex for like 3 times and she wasn't satisfied and she wanted more pleasure"

"I got to say Shadow, you're something" Sonic said

"Yeah you're like a… The Sex Machine to all the chicks" Raizo added

"So anyway who was the next lucky lady that you encountered and slept with?" Yoshi asked changing the subject

"Well… There was this female ninja and she's an assassin of course" Shadow responded

"Well… Do we know her name" Raizo asked

"Well… Her name is… **Skarlet**"

"YOU SLEPT WITH SKARLET!" Raizo, Yoshi and Sonic asked in total surprised

"Yeah it was back when I encountered her at the forest when she severely knock me out of conscious…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow woke up after being knock down by a certain suspect. Shadow looked around until he realizes that his hands are being tied up to the tree and he is laying on the ground onto his back._

"_Great, now I'm tied up" Shadow thought_

"_So you're awake" the female said_

_Shadow looked around and then sees the red hair female with a red ninja outfit on (From Mortal Kombat 2010). She seductively got on top of Shadow as Shadow tries to struggle free but the female ninja stopped Shadow._

"_Let's get straight to the introductions, I'm Skarlet. Pleasure to meet you and you are?" Skarlet introduced_

"_Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog" Shadow responded_

"_Well Shadow, I tied you up because I want a piece of you. No one knows where we are but I like to keep it that way"_

"_Let me guess, you'll let me go if I have sex with you correct?"_

"_That's right but let's not goes with the tease and just get to the show"_

"_Sure, I like that"_

_Skarlet laughed and start to stood up from Shadow and strips off her panties and then gets on top of Shadow once again and inserts his shaft inside her pussy and start to move her hips. Skarlet then starts to moan in pleasure while moving her hips._

"_Uh… it's so big and warm, harder Shadow" Skarlet moaned_

_Skarlet kept on moaning after feeling Shadow's shaft arousing her inside her pussy as the pleasure rises up to the sexual heat. Skarlet breathe heavily when she start to increases her speed and pace when she bounces onto Shadow hard and fast moaning wildly._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh! Yes, deeper Shadow. It feels so good, harder" Skarlet moaned_

_The sex went on for about an hour and a half. Skarlet was sweating of pleasure, so was Shadow also. Her breasts jiggle and bounce from every movement while Skarlet bounce onto Shadow's shaft._

"_Oh Shadow… I'm… I'm about to… __**CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!**__" Skarlet screamed_

"_GYAAAAAH! __**SKARLET**__" Shadow cried_

"_**SHADOW**__"_

_Shadow and Skarlet then start to reach their climax together and mixing up the cum together. Skarlet start to rub Shadow's cheek and giggled._

"_That was fun Shadow, you're really good" Skarlet said_

"_Thanks, I try my best" Shadow responded_

_Skarlet took the chance and releases Shadow and Shadow got back on his feet._

"_It was nice knowing you, I guess I'll see you later then right" Shadow said rubbing the back of head_

"_Yeah but in the meantime when we cross paths again, I want to have sex again" Skarlet said rubbing Shadow's chest_

"_Hehehe… I know, looking forward to it… I guess"_

_Shadow turn his back and left out the scene not only when he get his butt smacked by Skarlet who was winking at him before leaving to her opposite direction. Shadow smiled and continues on his way out of the forest._

_End of Flashback…_

"Wow Shadow, I do not know what to say" Raizo said

"Me neither, we're all stunned and surprised that you actually slept with Skarlet" Yoshi added

"You got that right" Sonic agreed

"Yeah but this next girl you guys are going to hear" Shadow responded

"Talk to me now man"

"*(_Begin to chuckle_) Well… This next girl I've encountered is… (_Smiling sneakily_) **April O'Neil**"

"WHAT! YOU HAD SEX WITH APRIL O'NEIL?" Yoshi and Sonic cried out in absolute shock

"Well… Not sleep with her, she just gave me a tittyfuck for a reward since I saved her from those ninjas called: the FOOT"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow jumped from rooftop to rooftop but he stopped when he hear a woman was screaming. Shadow rushed over to the scene and sees a brown hair female wearing a yellow jumpsuit. She was being kidnapped by the FOOT ninjas. Shadow jumped down and then starts to use his chaos spear technique to take down the ninjas in the easy way._

_Shadow landed on the ground as more foot ninjas appearing to the scene. Shadow chuckled and crash his neck and starts to fight off the foot ninjas one by one and taking each of them our with one attack with his incredible strength. Shadow huffed and then sees the female who just watched Shadow fight and was amazed to his skills and appearance._

"_Wow… You're really good, are you a turtle?" the female asked_

"_No, I'm a hedgehog and the names Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog" Shadow responded_

"_I see… You're even handsomer, and cuter than the turtles. My name is April O'Neil by the way"_

"_The news lady"_

"_Yes that's me, I'm the reporter. I should reward you since I owe you my life"_

"_You don't need to owe me anything"_

"_But I should, I'm grateful that you showed up and rescue me"_

_April heads closers to Shadow and kisses him on the cheek. She pressed herself against Shadow and Shadow backed away until he was against the wall. April smiled and got down on her knees. She unzips her jumpsuit and revealing her D-cup breasts and unzips Shadow's shaft._

"_Why don't I just give you a tittyfuck as your reward" April stated_

"_Um… Ok I guess" Shadow responded nervously_

_April unzips Shadow's pants and pulling out his shaft. She then start to stroke it slowly as it was erected to its full size. April start to place it between her breasts and moving her breasts up and down, back and forth squeezing Shadow's cock. Shadow then let out a soft moan from his lips._

"_Mmm… You like it don't you, how about I go faster" April asked smiling_

_Shadow nodded in response and so April start to move her breasts faster. Shadow felt he was getting close soon enough. April starts to lick Shadow's shaft rapidly and continue on tittyfucking Shadow._

"_AH… Just only a couple more seconds April" Shadow moaned_

_This went on for 50 minutes and April was enjoying giving Shadow a tittyfuck. Shadow then knew he was about to climax._

"_Ah… April, I'm about to burst" Shadow moaned_

"_If you're about to cum… Then go ahead and cum" April requested_

_Shadow groaned softly and sooner or later, Shadow then start climaxing and bursting his cum onto April's breasts and her face. April gasped on how much Shadow came onto her._

"_*Gasp* Wow, that is so much cum. Mmm… it's so tasty, I like it" April said smiling_

"_I enjoyed the tittyfuck Ms. O'Neil" Shadow responded_

"_Please call me April handsome, anyway I better go meet up with my friends. So I'll see you around right?"_

"_Maybe, maybe not"_

"_Well in the meantime if we do see each other, I won't give you just a tittyfuck, 'll be giving you something more soon"_

"_Probably, anyway see you around April"_

_Shadow jumped up to the rooftop and take off. April smiled and watched Shadow left._

"_Wow… he's something" April complimented lovingly_

_End of Flashback…_

"Wow…" Yoshi stuttered

"I was about to say the same thing" Sonic agreed

"Yeah I know, but I didn't want to have sex with April. She just gave me a tittyfuck and that's it. Nothing more and I was glad that I didn't sleep with April" Shadow responded

"So um… Who is the next lucky lady that you encountered Shads?"

"**Carmelita Fox**"

"Wait you and Carmelita Fox?" Raizo asked

"Yep, i encountered her when she was blowing off some steam that day when I went out for a walk and I was at Paris that day"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow who was taking a walk throughout Paris, the beautiful city and the great place to see the Eifel Tower. Shadow smiled until he then sees a beautiful orange fox female companion walking passed Shadow. She was very angry with something._

"_STUPID SLY COOPER ALWAYS GOT TO RUIN MY FEELINGS AND MY MOTIONS! AAAAAAAAARGH!" the female screamed_

_Shadow eyes on her and soon catch up with her when she stopped to calm down._

"_Hey, are you ok?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes, I mean no. Thank you for asking and um… What's your name by the way?"_

"_Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog"_

"_Shadow huh… I'm Carmelita Fox but call me Carmelita for short cutie, are you new here"_

"_No I'm not"_

"_Oh"_

"_Yeah so um… Are you going to be ok?"_

"_I think so… Unless, you want to come over to my place and keep me company. I could use some comfort and it's going to be extra"_

"_Um… Sure, what do you have in mind?"_

_Carmelita smiled for a moment and had a naughty idea._

_Minutes later…_

_We see Shadow and Carmelita kissing each other on the lips in Carmelita's apartment. Their kiss was crazy, wild, sexy and out of control. Shadow was grabbing Carmelita's ass while she had her jean pants on. Carmelita took Shadow to her bedroom and closes the door. She continued on kissing him on the lips and they collapsed to the bed. Afterwards, they broke the kiss and the 2 start to strip off their clothes and tossing it aside._

_Shadow gotten Carmelita into a doggy position and start to insert his shaft inside of her pussy and starts pumping it away into her pussy. Carmelita start to moan of pleasure after feeling Shadow's shaft inside her and pleasuring her._

"_Uh… You're a lot better than Cooper Shadow, uh it feels so good and it's so big" Carmelita moaned_

"_Damn you're so tight" Shadow groaned_

"_Come on, keep going. Don't stop now… Uh"_

_Shadow kept on going making Carmelita moaned some more. Shadow even start to increase his pace and speed and rapidly pumps into Carmelita fast and hard also he went deep too. Carmelita buried her face with the bedsheets while Shadow smiled evilly while pumping into Carmelita. Shadow starts to give Caremlita a few smacks on her booty making her yelp of pleasure._

"_Oh Shadow… Give it to me" Carmelita moaned_

_Shadow pumped into Carmelita hard and deep and so he then had her bed start to shake from every movement in rhythm and motion. Carmelita's round ass cheeks starts to jiggle and bounce from Shadow's thrusts._

"_YES… Harder… Faster… DEEPER, OH YES SHADOW! HARDER, FUCK ME!" Carmelita cried_

_This went on for about an hour and a half and so they start to switch positions and Carmelita was on her back and her legs were up to the ceiling and resting onto Shadow's shoulders when he was pumping into her still with rapid speed. Carmelita moaned harder of pleasure wanted more and more pure pleasure and satisfaction. Her phone begin to ring as it was Sly himself. Carmelita seen this and rejected the call and so she continued having fun with Shadow with the sex._

_After they went on for 50 minutes, they switch positions as Shadow got behind Carmelita and lifted up her right leg and pounding her pussy making her moan of pleasure. Carmelita looks back at Shadow and kisses him on the lips. Their sex was still everlasting by every second. As minutes passed by, they switched positions again and this time Carmelita was on top of Shadow and bouncing herself hard and fast onto Shadow. Her breasts even start jiggling and bouncing from every Carmelita's movements._

_Shadow grabbed Carmelita's ass and starts to give a few more smacks to it. Caremlita yelped and moaned of pleasure screaming as Shadow's shaft was deep inside her pussy._

"_UH YES… RIGHT THERE SHADOW, MMM YEAH FUCK ME!" Carmelita cried_

_The sex went on like this for 5 hours and Carmelita was still on top of Shadow moaning, groaning and screaming of pleasure. Shadow too was groaning also and knew he was about to climax._

"_Oh Shadow… I'm cumming, I'M CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIING" Carmelita screamed_

"_Me too Caremlita, I'm about to __**BURST**__" Shadow groaned_

"_Yes… Cum with me Shadow, OH __**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS**__"_

"_**CAREMLITAAAAAAA**__"_

_Seconds after, Shadow and Carmelita release their bodies and climax together and mixing up their cum together. They were even sweating of pleasure as Carmelita got off of Shadow and then cuddles with him and laying her head on Shadow's shoulder._

"_Uh… That was… Incredible, Shadow you're something" Carmelita softly moaned_

"_I know… it sure was" Shadow responded_

"_Shadow, thank you for helping me feel better, I'm all over with Sly"_

"_No problem, just happy to help"_

"_You can come visit me anytime you like and you can have a piece of my ass anytime"_

"_Um… Thanks"_

_Carmelita smiled and kisses Shadow on the lips and continue to cuddle with him and Shadow didn't mind since he was still exhausted._

_End of Flashback…_

"Shadow… You're one lucky son of a bitch" Sonic said smiling

"Yeah and I can't believe that I slept with Kitana too" Shadow responded

"YOU HAD SEX WITH KITANA" Raizo and Yoshi cried in shock

"Yep, it was that time when I was at that tournament that I told you about. Well it was night time when I was asleep"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow was asleep after his big fight with Scorpion. He was sleeping silently and peacefully but all of that change when someone was knocking on the door. Shadow groan and open his eyes._

"_Who could it be knocking on my door?" Shadow whispered_

_Shadow prompts himself out the bed and walk over to the door. He silently opens it and sees Kitana out of nowhere leaning on the door frame looking seductively at Shadow._

"_Kitana, what're you doing here?" Shadow asked_

"_Well… I came to see you, Jade told me how could you were of sex and I want to have a piece of my own too" Kitana responded placing her hand on Shadow's white fur chest_

"_Here we go again"_

"_Come on baby and take me"_

_Kitana walks inside and shuts the door and pushes Shadow to his bed. Kitana strips off her threads and climbs on the bed with Shadow. She even gets on top of Shadow and pulling out his shaft from his boxers and inserting it inside her wet pussy. Kitana then start to bounce and move her hips onto Shadow and moaning._

"_Just sit back and relax baby and let me do all the work" Kitana said moaning_

_Shadow shrug his shoulders and relax while Kitana moan and moving her hips. She rolled her eyes while moving her hips onto Shadow's shaft. Seconds after, she starts to increases her speed and bounces fast and hard moaning crazily. Shadow smiled evilly and then starts to pump into Kitana as he hold her hips and rapidly thrusts himself into Kitana._

"_UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH! Oh Shadow, right there. Mmm… Fuck me, pound me" Kitana moaned_

"_Come on, come on and take it like you want it" Shadow requested_

"_I want it, it want it please fuck me harder. GIVE IT TO ME"_

_After 2 hours of sex, Shadow then rolled Kitana to her back and he was on top of Kitana. Shadow pumps into her hard and fast with ultimate speed. The bed then start to shake from every movement. The bed frame start to bang on the wall from Shadow's thrusts. Kitana moaned and screamed hard and loud feeling Shadow's shaft fucking her pussy._

_Shadow lean in and kisses Kitana on the lips which Kitana returned the kiss and moaning inside of Shadow's mouth while kissing him. Shadow kept on pumping into Kitana and kisses her a few more minutes. Shadow broke the kiss and groaning while pumping in Kitana._

"_YES YES YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS! OH SHADOW, HARDER… DEEPER" Kitana screamed_

"_I'm getting close Kitana, get ready" Shadow groaned_

"_Cum for me Shadow, cum inside me"_

_Shadow groaned and groaned and was about to climax. Kitana then suddenly start to scream before Shadow reaches his climax and spreading her arms out, rolling her eyes and screaming out of pleasure._

"_UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH __**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**__" Kitana screamed_

_Shadow suddenly start to reach his climax and bursting his cum. Kitana rolled her eyes and Shadow collapsed onto the bed exhausted. Kitana snuggled with Shadow and kisses him on the cheek._

"_Mmm… That was amazing" Kitana complimented_

"_It sure was wasn't it" Shadow responded with a smile_

"_Mmm… I enjoyed that hardcore sex, anyway I know I wake you up so you can go back to sleep and I'll be on my way then"_

"_No, no why don't you stay here for the night. You're pretty exhausted since I pumped into you hard"_

_Kitana smiled and kisses Shadow on the lips._

"_I love to" Kitana said accepting Shadow's request_

_Shadow and Kitana continued making out and drifted off asleep for the night._

_End of Flashback…_

"Damn Shadow, you fucked Kitana so hard?" Raizo asked

"Yep, no lie it was amazing" Shadow responded

"Why Shadow, Kitana did enjoyed it and slept with you for the whole night huh?" Yoshi asked

"Yes pretty much"

"So Shads… Who's the next lucky lady that you've encountered with?" Sonic asked

"Hmm… Who you're going to like this one"

"Come on pal, lay it on me"

"Ok, she's a cheerleader of course. Her name is… **Juliet Starling**"

"WHAT! YOU HAD SEX WITH JULIET STARLING: THE ZOMBIE HUNTER?" Sonic, Raizo and Yoshi asked in total shock

"Yep, in the flesh. I've encountered her when she was killing the zombies at this town that I cannot figure out the name of it"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow was shooting down the zombies and using his chaos energy to kill the zombies. Shadow even takes out a sword and starts to slash them down and killing them instantly. Shadow back flip over them zombie and then home attack him in half using the sword._

"_Man… These zombies sure love to get into trouble" Shadow said to himself_

_Just as Shadow was about to kill more zombies but suddenly, someone fast came to the scene and slicing down the zombies with one hit. Shadow got a good look and sees a blonde female wearing a cheerleader outfit as it says San Romero Knights. The blonde female glance at the red and black hedgehog and smile._

"_Hi there, I see that you killed these zombies too" the female asked_

"_Yes I am of course" Shadow responded_

"_Well… allow me to introduce myself, my name is Juliet Starling"_

"_Shadow the Hedgehog"_

"_Shadow huh… Well Shadow, since we've already met just now. How about we go to a private place and get together"_

"_Wait… You're a teenager and a cheerleader. I know what you're thinking and I can't have sex with you"_

"_It's ok, you can just give me anal sex. Plus you can fuck my titties afterwards ok"_

"_I don't know"_

"_Come on, no one will ever find out. It's just only me and you"_

"_Well… Alright, I can't believe I'm doing this'_

_Juliet squealed and took Shadow's hands and the 2 left. They head to a private spot and place where no zombies would find them or hurt them. Juliet closes the door and locks it and starts to kiss Shadow on the lips. She even strips off her skirt and panties and Shadow turned her around. He then inserts his shaft inside of Juliet's anal and pumps it in._

_Juliet moaned softly and quietly not to alert any attention. Shadow start groaning of how tight Juliet's ass was but it begin to feel good. Shadow continued on elongated her ass and starts to increases his speed._

"_Uh… Oh yeah Shadow, it feels so good. Fuck me harder" Juliet moaned_

"_You want it, you got it then" Shadow responded increases his speed_

_Shadow pumps in Juliet hard and faster making her to moan some more. Juliet grab the bed sheets and buried herself on the bedsheets moaning hard and crazily in pleasure. She wanted more pleasure and every inch Shadow can go. She even breathe heavily while moaning softly in pleasure._

"_Ooooooooooooooooooh Shadow, it feels so good. Pound my ass like a porn star" Juliet moaned_

_Shadow had then begin to groan feeling his shaft tighten by Juliet's ass. Shadow starts to give it a few smacks to it making Juliet yelp._

"_UH… Yes right there Shadow, right there. Give it to me, keep smacking my ass. Treat me like a fucking slave, I want it all. Take control of my ass, squeeze it, smack it. Do whatever you want to it" Juliet moaned_

_Shadow kept on pounding Juliet's ass and hard as he can go. He then gives a few more smacks on Juliet's ass and squeezes it and his shaft went deep inside her ass. Juliet rolled her eyes and begin screaming. He ass cheeks start to jiggle and bounce from every movement and Shadow's pumps._

"_Oh yeah… Harder Shadow, fuck me. Mmmm… It feels so damn good, you're something and you're so big" Juliet moaned_

_Shadow kept on pumping into Juliet's ass rapidly in ultimate speed for about 2 hours and they were sweating of pleasure. Juliet kept rolling her eyes and still is caught up in the moment of the extreme pure pleasure._

"_Yes… More, MORE… MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE" Juliet screamed_

_Juliet kept on screaming in minor of seconds and Shadow continue to pump into Juliet._

"_Juliet… I'm about to burst" Shadow groaned_

"_Yes… Cum for me Shadow, fill my ass with that cum of yours. You're about to break me… __**APART**__" Juliet moaned_

_As Shadow kept on pounding Juliet's ass, he then start to reach his climax and groaned hard while climaxing and Juliet start to give out a final scream feeling Shadow's cum inside her anal._

"_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEESSSSSSSSSSSSS" Juliet screamed_

_Shadow stopped but gives a few more pumps into Juliet's ass and pulls out his shaft. He began panting and the 2 were sweating of pleasure. Juliet rolled her eyes feeling Shadow's cum in her ass. Juliet was about to take off her shirt and bra but Shadow stopped her._

"_No no, keep it on Juliet" Shadow requested_

_Juliet smiled and nodded and lay on her back. Shadow starts to place his shaft between Juliet's breasts and begin thrusting his hips. Juliet smiled and looking into Shadow's eyes giving Shadow a tittyfuck._

"_Mmm… Come on baby, fuck my titties. Cum on my face and cover my face with your cum" Juliet seductively moaned_

_Shadow smiled and keeps on going thrusting his hips. Juliet squeezing Shadow's shaft with her breasts to increase the pressure and the pleasure for Shadow as he then start moaning._

"_Ah… it feels so good, your breasts feel so soft Juliet" Shadow moaned_

"_Come on baby, fuck my titties" Juliet requested_

_Shadow starts to go fast thrusting into Juliet's tits. Juliet smiled and giggled letting Shadow have fun with her tits._

"_Does my titties feel good Shadow" Juliet asked_

"_It feels so good Juliet, I'm getting close" Shadow moaned_

_Juliet moaned and enjoyed it and leeting Shadow have fun with her tits. This went on for 45 minutes and 28 seconds. Shadow thrusts himself fast and hard moaning of pleasuring thrusting into Juliet's tits. Juliet smiled and looking up to Shadow when Shadow starts to thrust himself rapidly a few seconds._

"_Juliet, here it come. I'm about to burst" Shadow moaned_

"_Come on and cum for me Shadow" Juliet requested_

_Shadow kept on thrusting rapidly and then suddenly, he releases a big load of cum onto juliet's face. He kept on cumming for a few seconds and Juliet giggled lovingly and licking her lips._

"_Mmm… it's so delicious. Did you enjoy my titties Shadow?' Juliet asked_

"_Yeah… I did, thank you for asking. I did enjoy having sex with you since you're still a virgin of course and keeping your virginity" Shadow responded_

"_Yeah I'm saving up myself for someone that I really like and thank you Shadow"_

"_You're welcome"_

"_Oh if you want to have a piece of my ass again, my ass is available for you and it's all yours for now on. Plus even my breasts that you can fuck too"_

"_Ok and see you around Juliet"_

_Juliet smiled and kisses Shadow on the lips and the 2 parted their own ways._

**Well there you all have it. A nice big long, hot, sexy, steamy and lustful chapter for you all readers and reviewers. Took me a long ass while to create this big long chapter for you all as promised. I did included Madame Rouge (Teen Titans), Black Canary, Skarlet, April O'Neil (**_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_**), Carmelita Fox (**_**Sly Cooper**_**), Kitana and Juliet Starling (**_**Lollipop Chainsaw**_**). Yep I've added them to this long and steamy chapter and man what I tell you, I did the challenge and everything.**

**Next chapter is going be one hell of a steamy and sexy chapter so stay tuned. I should tell you… Nah, I do not want to spoil the surprise for you all readers and reviewers. You're just going have to wait and find out until the next chapter comes stay tuned for that one and see for yourself.**

**Plus, I want to say something to Sonic GX. I got your review the other day and you said you're sorry, no I'm not going to forgive. I give you so many chances so I will not forgive you or believe you. I'm getting sick and tired of you. You leave me stupid, random and annoying reviews to me on my other chapters and going crazy about me. I think you're really obsessed of me and everything. What are you sorry for anyway, just trying to be my friend and be a cyberstalker?**

**Enough with all of that so read and review everyone. More on the way so stay tuned.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Justice Lust

"Shadow… You son of a bitch, You slept with Juliet Starling?" Sonic said shaking his head

"Yeah Shadow, I can't believe it myself" Yoshi added

"Same here man, that's just… Wow" Raizo agreed

"Yeah well… I didn't want any of this but she asked nicely and I obliged to sleep with her and make her feel happy" Shadow responded

"So anyway… Who's the next lady that you slept with?" Sonic asked

"Well…"

"What is something wrong?' Yoshi asked

"Well, you guys won't going to believe this if I tell you"

"Try us" Raizo requested

"Ok, you ask for it. I did happen to sleep with these ladies that I've encountered. What were their names again…? Oh yeah, I slept with **Artemis**, **Miss Martian**, **Batgirl**, **Wonder Girl** and **Zantanna** from Young Justice"

After those words were said, Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo drop their jaws in total and complete shock staring at Shadow surprisingly without a trace.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH BATGIRL, ARTEMIS, MISS MARTIAN, WONDER GIRL AND ZANTANNA!" Sonic, Yohsi and Raizo yelled in shock

"Yep, I'm not lying. I slept with them that day" Shadow responded

"Shadow… How in the hell…" Sonic stuttered

"It was back when I visit Nightwing at Mount Justice"

"You're friends with Nightwing?" Yoshi asked

"Yep, he was the first Robin. I've met him back at Gotham saving him from Killer Croc when he was facing him alone without Batman's help"

"Damn Shadow… I got to hear this and how the heck did you get those ladies at Mount Justice eyeing on you?" Raizo asked in curiosity

"I do not know, let me start back when I was visiting Nightwing back at Mount Justice…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow arrived at Mount Justice and sees Nightwing training with lagoon Boy as Lagoon Boy was getting his butt kicked by Nightwing once again._

"_Damn it Nightwing, you've always beaten me again" Lagoon Boy said annoyed_

"_It takes time and a lot of practice, you'll get use to it" Nightwing responded_

"_True words" Shadow said walking in the scene_

"_Shadow, hey long time no see"_

"_Yeah it has, thought I come by and visit"_

"_It's good to see you"_

"_You too, how's the hero business?"_

"_Pretty good but busy as always. How's G.U.N Bizz?"_

"_Busy and exhausting of course. I see you're like a leader here"_

"_Yeah I am of course"_

"_Nightwing, you know him"_

"_Oh course lagoon Boy, I like you to meet Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog"_

"_Pleasure to meet you Shadow"_

"_You too" Shadow responded_

_Moments after, Miss Martian and Artemis arrived and then sees a black and red hedgehog to the scene._

"_Nightwing, who's this hedgehog. Is he your friend?" Artemis asked_

"_Yes, this Shadow ladies" Nightwing introduced_

"_Pleasure to meet you ladies" Shadow greeted_

"_It's a damn good pleasure" Artemis responding flirting with him_

"_Yeah me too" Miss Martian added blushing_

"_Here Shadow, let's head over to my room and catch up" Nightwing said_

"_Sure thing" Shadow responded following Nightwing_

_Meanwhile…_

_While Shadow and Nightwing were catching up and having a drink together. They did not know that someone was outside the room and eavesdropping their conversation. It was Miss Martian and Artemis themselves but they weren't the only ones. They were here with Batgirl, Wonder Girl and Zantanna._

"_Wow… This Shadow character is something" Artemis said_

"_Yeah and I feel like I want to have a piece him and see what he's got" Batgirl responded_

"_Like fighting him?" Zantanna corrected_

"_No… Like having sex with him all course"_

"_That gives me an idea" Artemis said_

"_What's on your mind?" Wonder Girl asked_

"_Why don't we get Shadow in a bedroom with us and have sex with him of course. Plus we make it more sexier for Shadow"_

"_You just read my mind, do you have a plan?" Batgirl asked in curiosity_

"_Well…"_

_Elsewhere, in Nightwing's room…_

"_Therefore, we've stopped the Injustice league and stopping their ultimate plant attack of course" Nightwing explained and finishing his story_

"_Amazing, sounds like you taking this a big responsibility of being a leader" Shadow responded_

"_Yeah but its hard work of course, coming up with a full plan to success our mission of course"_

"_True words but look on the bright say, at least you're keeping the world safe"_

"_Oh yeah"_

"_In the meantime, how's the other Justice League doing so far?"_

"_Pretty good so far and everything but very busy with their big responsibilities"_

"_I can see why"_

"_Yeah so are you going to stay here for the night. We got a spare bedroom and everything?"_

"_Sure I love too, I guess I'll stay for the night"_

"_Cool but in the meantime let's just enjoying hanging out with each other because it's been a long while"_

"_It sure has"_

_Shadow and Nightwing laughed together and had a drink together._

_Later, that night…_

_Shadow head over to the living room and getting a glass of water before heading to a guest room and go to sleep. He then suddenly he giggling coming from out of nowhere but it was the ladies giggling. Thus this made Shadow get suspicious._

"_What's all that giggling coming from?' Shadow wondered_

_Shadow followed to the noise and getting close to his destination. He was suddenly got yanked into a room and the door starts to close by itself. Shadow look around and he was in the room and it was dark. Seconds after, the lights start to turn on by itself and Shadow looked around. He sees himself in a red bedroom, there was some candles lighted and they were smelling too good, Shadow then sees a large red king size bed._

"_What the…" Shadow stuttered_

_Moments later, Shadow then sees Batgirl, Artemis, Wonder Girl, Miss Martian and Zantanna. They stared at Shadow seductively and had big smiles on the faces as they come towards Shadow and smiling seductively and evilly._

"_Ladies… What're you doing?" Shadow asked looking nervously_

_The ladies did not respond but they got Shadow to the bed. They then start to strip off their clothes and stripping off Shadow's clothes also. Shadow looked around and wonders what the hell were they doing but until Artemis got on top of Shadow and start to insert Shadow's shaft inside her pussy and start bouncing herself to it. She begin moaning of pleasure feeling arouse from Shadow's shaft._

"_Oh yeah… Your cock feels so good Shadow" Artemis moaned_

_Zantanna smiled and starts to get on top of Shadow and got Shadow to lick her pussy._

"_Uh… Right there baby, lick me good" Zantanna moaned_

_While the 2 ladies were getting some pleasure, Batgirl and Wonder Girl start to make out with each other and Miss Martian start to put on some soft music and begin playing and fingering her pussy moaning softly._

_Zantanna moaned softly and decided to get off of Shadow and start to make out with Miss Martian. Artemis moaned hard when she start to have her G-Spot getting pleasured by Shadow's shaft moaning hard and crazily._

"_UH… It feel so good, fuck me Shadow. Mmmmmmmmm" Artemis moaned_

_Artemis had then start to move her ass up and down and begin to bounce it onto Shadow's shaft moaning and moving her hips. This went on for several minutes and suddenly Shadow then start to climax as Artemis felt Shadow's cum but instead she kept on riding on top of Shadow._

"_Uh Shadow… Harder, pound me" Artemis moaned_

"_I cannot resist this feeling and… Oh forget it, it feels so damn great and just let the ladies enjoy it" Shadow thought_

_Shadow grab onto Artemis' hips and start to have her bounce faster which Artemis did and start moaning of pleasure. She squeeze and rubbing her won breasts moaning into pleasure and giving in. Wonder Girl start licking Batgirl's pussy and Batgirl start to make out Zantanna. Miss Martian took the chance and start to lick and sucking on Shadow's nipples and licking them also. She even then start to smother Shadow with kisses on his face and neck._

_Artemis starts to lean over to Shadow and kisses him on the lips. She even begin moaning while kissing Shadow. As minutes passed by, Shadow then start to climax once again and Artemis smiled and licking her lips._

"_My turn, I want to have a piece of Shadow" Wonder Girl said as Artemis got off of Shadow_

"_Hold on, let me clean Shadow before you get your turn" Artemis stated as she sucks on Shadow's shaft_

_Artemis pleasured Shadow as she sucking on Shadow's shaft to clean his shaft and clearing the cum from his shaft. Seconds after, Wonder Girl smiled gets on top of Shadow in a reverse cowgirl position. She then begin insert Shadow's shaft inside her pussy and begins to bounce into pleasure and moving her hips._

"_Uh… It feels so good" Wonder Girl moaned_

_Wonder Girl smiled and sticking her tongue out moaning into the pure pleasure. Artemis start to suck on Batgirl's breasts and fingering her pussy while the ladies make out and pleasuring each other, moaning deeper and soft into pleasure._

_Wonder Girl moans begin to increase when Shadow start to pump himself into Wonder Girl causing her to moan some more._

"_Uh Shadow, fuck me. Drill me, drill that cock inside me like a porn star" Wonder Girl moaned_

_Shadow start to squeeze Wonder Girl's breasts as Wonder Girl moaned and biting her lips moaning into pleasure. Wonder Girl moaned and places her hands onto Shadow's hands where his hands were massaging and grabbing her breasts. Wonder Girl even rolled her eyes looking up at the ceiling moaning deep in pleasure._

"_Oh Shadow… Oh Shadow… *Moan* OH SHADOW!" Wonder Girl moaned_

_Shadow evilly and spend a few minutes pumping into Wonder Girl and let Wonder Girl move her hips and moving them round and round squeezing her breasts sensually. This went on for 48 minutes then suddenly, Shadow then start climaxing into Wonder Girl screaming into pleasure feeling Shadow's cum._

"_**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHH!**__" Wonder Girl screamed_

_Shadow groaned and starts to catch his breath as Wonder Girl got off of Shadow and giggled._

"_You're real good Shadow, that was fun and wonderful" Wonder Girl complimented_

_Shadow start to lay on his back and his head on the pillows. Zantanna rub Shadow's chest and seductively smile looking at Shadow._

"_Hold on baby, don't tell me you're done yet. I haven't got some love too and I want you to fuck me hard" Zantanna said_

"_With pleasure" Shadow responded_

_Shadow got Zantanna on her back and he was on top of her. Shadow then begins placing and inserting his shaft inside of Zantanna's pussy and rams it in and pump It in into Zantanna. Zantanna had start moaning feeling arouse by Shadow's shaft._

_Wonder Girl start making out with Artemis and caressing their bodies too to the sexual heat. Batgirl and Miss Martian were scissoring together moaning together in pleasuring wanted more sex and cannot wait to get a turn with Shadow. Shadow ultimately thrusts his waist rapidly into Zantanna hard and fast. Zantanna had her legs wrapped around Shadow with pure pleasuring, enjoying the sexual heat and the satisfaction. Shadow knew she wanted more and so he gave it everything that Zantanna wanted and so she begin moaning and screaming from his thrusts._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh! Right there, right there Shadow. Mmmmmmmmm… it feels so damn good, fuck me hard. Go deeper" Zantanna moaned_

_Shadow's shaft start to go deep since Zantanna requested while moaning. Shadow and Zantanna even hear moaning coming from Batgirl, Artemis, Wonder Girl and Miss Martian as they were pleasuring together and licking each other's pussy and sucking their breasts. Shadow continued on thrusting into Zantanna as fast he could and Zantanna rolled her eyes and spread her arms out moaning crazily and sticking her tongue. She then start to scream out of pleasure knowing Shadow was about to climax._

"_YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS SSS" Zantanna screamed_

_Moments after, Shadow then reaches his climax and gasped. Shadow pulled out his shaft and start to climax again onto Zantanna's face licking her lips as her face was covered in cum._

"_Uh… Yes, that was so damn good. It's so fucking delicious" Zantanna moaned_

_Shadow turned his head to the right and sees Miss Martian. He took Miss Martian and then start to lift up her right leg and inserts his shaft inside her pussy and start to pumps it in. Wonder Girl and Artemis start sucking and licking Zantanna's breasts while Batgirl fingers her pussy watching Shadow pumping in Miss Martian._

"_Uh… Give it to me Shadow, right there" Miss Martian moaned_

_Shadow nodded, smiled and continues on thrusting into Miss Martian. Miss Martian moaned of pleasure and squeezing her breasts with her hand moaning of pleasure. She even was breathing heavily after feeling aroused. The ladies kept on pleasuring each other and making out except for Batgirl. She kept moaning and breathing softly while she finger and rubbing her pussy waiting for Shadow to please her after he finishes with Miss Martian._

"_Oh yeah…. Right there Shadow, mmm… Fuck me" Miss Martian moaned_

_Shadow didn't hold back as he kept on pumping into Miss Martian. Miss Martian licked her lips and moaned crazily, plus she even closes her eyes breathing heavily now since the pleasure was rising and increasing._

_The ladies continue on pleasuring each other of pure pleasure and making out. Batgirl licked her lips and kept on rubbing her pussy waiting to be pleasured by Shadow patiently. As minutes passed by, Miss Martian began screaming and moaning as Shadow had then start to climax when he groan and pumps a little more into Miss Martian._

"_Uh… it feels so good" Miss Martian said as Shadow pulled out his shaft out of her_

_Shadow start to pant and catching his breath and Batgirl start kissing Shadow and pushes him onto his back. She then start to get on top of Shadow and inserting his shaft inside her pussy and then move her hips up and down and had her hands onto Shadow's chest moaning into pleasure._

"_Uh… Oh Shadow, that's the spot. Fuck me" Batgirl moaned_

_Batgirl moaned and deep as her hips move into pleasure and motion onto Shadow's shaft as it went in and deep as Batgirl moved her hips. Shadow begin to massage and squeeze her breasts and pinching the nipples causing Batgirl to moan some more._

"_Uh right there Shadow, mmm… Give it to me" Batgirl moaned_

_Shadow had his hands onto Batgirl's hips and causing her to move her hips fast and which she did. Her moans start to increase and Shadow's shaft was deep inside of Batgirl's pussy. She wanted every inch of his shaft to go. Her ass cheeks start to jiggle and bounce from every movement and Batgirl had her hands behind her head and moaning crazily._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh! Mmmm… Oh Shadow, give it to me. Harder… Deeper" Batgirl moaned_

_The ladies were satisfied and looking at Shadow and Batgirl as they were having sex, they licked their lips as Batgirl moaned hard in pleasure and crazily._

"_Oh Shadow… I'm about to… CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!" Batgirl screamed_

_Batgirl tilted her head up and looking at the ceiling and rolling her eyes. She even had her tongue sticking out while moving her hips into pleasure. The sex went on for 55 minutes and almost an hour. Batgirl had then begin screaming as Shadow then start to climax into pleasure and so did Batgirl when she squirted her love juice and so they climax together and mixing their climaxes together._

_Batgirl got off of Shadow and was satisfied._

"_Phew… I'm glad it's over" Shadow said panting_

"_Over Shadow…" Zantanna corrected_

"_Oh no handsome, we're just getting start" Artemis added rubbing Shadow's chest_

"_This is just only the beginning" Miss Martian added also_

"_And we got all night throughout and sex is just to be one hell of a night for the six of us" Wonder Girl exclaimed_

"_*Gulp* Uh oh…" Shadow stuttered_

_The sex went on for hours and hours. The girls of Young Justice continued on pleasuring each other and having sex with Shadow also. Zantanna tittyfuck Shadow and climaxing on her breasts and face. Miss Martian and Wonder Girl scissor each other and climaxing together squirted their pussy of love juice. Artemis was on top of Shadow and riding on his shaft and Batgirl was on top of Shadow and he was licking Batgirl's pussy. Batgirl and Artemis even make out while being aroused and pleasured by Shadow._

_The ladies even start sucking on Shadow's shaft and he burst cum and the ladies smiled and sticking their tongues after they were cover in cum on their faces. Wonder Girl was getting pleasured by Shadow as he pump into her pussy behind her in a doggystyle position and Miss Martian was laying on her back and getting her pussy lick by Wonder Girl. Artemis and Batgirl suck on Zantanna's breasts and batgirl was rubbing Zantanna's pussy causing her to moan softly._

_Artemis was on top of Miss Martian and making out with her and Shadow was rubbing their pussies with his shaft causing the 2 of them to moan while kissing each other. Wonder Girl and Batgirl smother Shadow with kisses on his neck and they were rubbing their faces onto his neck and continue to smother Shadow with kisses. Zantanna rubbing her breasts and start to get on top of Miss Martian and getting her pussy lick by Miss Martian as she was licking rapidly on Zantanna._

_There were a lot of moaning and groaning coming from the ladies of Young Justice and they were enjoying the sexual heat and desires from Shadow. They wanted more and more pleasure and the sex as this went on hours and hours. They did not care what time it was or someone was calling them and so the ladies kept on pleasuring each other and Shadow of course._

_As hours passed by, the ladies were now satisfied to the sexual desires and the pleasure. They all slept and Shadow was asleep also. Wonder and Artemis slept next to Shadow in both sides, Batgirl slept on the edge of the bed and her right arm was almost to ground, Miss Martian slept next to Artemis and Zantanna slept on the middle of the bed passed out and exhausted._

_They were all still naked and was still fast asleep from the everlasting sex._

_Meanwhile…_

_The TEAM were having some breakfast and found out that Shadow and the ladies haven't chowed up for breakfast._

"_Hey… Where is Artemis?" Kid Flash asked_

"_I was about to say the same thing for Miss Martian, she hasn't showed up either" Superboy added_

"_Let's go find them and see where they are" Nightwing stated_

_Everyone agreed and head to find the others. They did check out the room as when Nightwing opens the door. They did happen to see Shadow and the ladies fall asleep and the ladies were even naked and so was Shadow. There was some cum on the bed and bed was messy of course from last night to the everlasting sex. The TEAM look at each other after Nightwing close the door._

"_Wow… Shadow must've really got laid last night huh?" Kid Flash said surprised_

"_No wonder I hear some moaning coming from the girls last night, I thought they were hurt or playing around or something" Impulse responded_

"_I was about to say the same thing too" Lagoon Boy added_

"_Speaking of which, when did Shadow get all the loving from the ladies… I must know" Kid Flash wondered_

"_I do not kno but it seem like they were drawn to Shadow" Aqualad responded_

"_Well they must've had a fun night so let's let Shadow and the ladies sleep. They deserve it and exhausted" Nightwing commanded_

"_Yeah and once Shadow wakes up, I want to know Shadow's secret to get the ladies to like him. I am dying to find out" Kid Flash said sneakily_

"_Hey you're not the only one, I want to know too" Beast Boy confessed_

"_Hey same to me too" Lagoon Boy added_

_The rest of the TEAM left out the scene and return to eat breakfast and letting Shadow and the ladies sleep._

_Later…_

_Shadow woke up from his sleep and soon to realize that the ladies were still here asleep on the bed. Shadow look to his right and left and sees Wonder Girl was at the left and Artemis was on the right asleep._

"_Huh… Looks like I had a busy night and a fun one too but wild of course" Shadow said to himself_

_Shadow prompt himself up and got his clothes back on was soon he was about to leave until the ladies stopped him._

"_Where are you going handsome" Artemis asked smiling seductively_

"_Leaving of course, I had a great time with you ladies last night so I'll be on my way" Shadow responded_

"_Hold on, we know we got carried away and we had a great time with you too" Batgirl confessed_

"_Yeah the sex was so amazing" Wonder Girl added_

"_Why thank you, glad you all enjoyed it" Shadow responded_

"_Plus we want to apologize for yesterday and yanked you to this room and taking off your clothes Shadow" Zantanna apologized_

"_Yeah we're really sorry that happen last night" Miss Martian added_

"_It's ok, I can see why you all wanted some fun and I understand. I'm not mad at you ladies and I forgive you of course" Shadow responded happily_

"_Thank you Shadow, for everything" Artemis exclaimed_

"_You're welcome ladies, now I'll be on my way so see you all around"_

_Shadow was about to leave until Zantanna stopped Shadow._

"_Hold on Shadow… Before you go" Zantanna said_

"_What, what is it?" Shadow asked in curiosity_

"_We were wandering…" Batgirl stuttered_

_Artemis and Miss Martian came towards Shadow and seductively snuggled with Shadow and kissing him on the cheek._

"_We were wandering if… You can fuck us again" Artemis asked seductively_

"_Yeah Shadow, can we have sex again before you leave" Miss Martian asked_

_The girls look at Shadow with questioning eyes waiting for Shadow to respond their question._

"_Well…" Shadow stuttered_

"_Please…" the ladies asked nicely_

"_Well… Ok, I guess I got time so what the heck. Let's get busy again"_

_The girls squealed in joy and Artemis and Wonder Girl takes Shadow back on the bed and stripping off his clothes once again. The ladies then start to pleasure Shadow and each other once again to another round of sex. Batgirl turn on the radio and putting on the song Keith Sweat – Make you Say Ooh. Artemis and Wonder start to sway their hips to the song on top of Shadow and Shadow begin to smile and enjoy the show._

_Meanwhile…_

_The gang was watching the Basketball gang and soon they hear moaning that cause their attention. They rushed over to the room and eavesdrop to their conversation and they even hear the girls moaning._

"_Uh… FUCK US SHADOW" The girls moaned inside the room_

"_Man… Shadow is really giving it to them" Impulse said_

"_I know right, he's like the sex machine" Kid Flash added_

"_I know that's right" Lagoon agreed_

"_Well we can through camera guys, want watch it" Nightwing asked_

"_Oh hell yeah" Everyone responded accepting Nightwing's request_

_The gang head over to the room and watches the sex on camera._

**Well that's the new chapter everyone. I hope you all the hot, sexy and steamy chapter with the Ladies of Young Justice. I've added them to the story and I hope you all like the hot chapter. So read and review.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Epilogue

"Wow Shadow… I can't believe those ladies still wanted more sex from you" Sonic exclaimed

"I know right, besides, I enjoyed it and so did they and I left and say my goodbyes to the team" Shadow responded

"So are there anymore girls that you slept with Shadow?" Yoshi asked

"Yeah I want to hear more" Raizo added

"Um… Nope, that is all. All that is done and I'm freshed out from my stories to you guys" Shadow responded

"What… No more stories from the ladies that you slept with?"

"Yep that is all of course. Besides, it sure was fun speaking my mind out of it and it feel good. I feel much better now"

"Aw man, I was hoping there were still more stories that you can tell us" Sonic said frowning

"I know but I don't have any more. So I'm sorry that I don't have no more stories guys"

"It's ok, besides I sure enjoyed having a good time hanging out with you"

"Yeah so did I" Raizo added

"Me three" Yoshi added also

Just as Shadow was about to response but suddenly, there was a cell phone ringing and it was Shadow's phone that is ringing. Shadow pulls out his cell phone and finds out it was Sonya Blade herself. Shadow decided to answer his phone.

"Hello" Shadow greeted

"_Hey Shadow, it's Sonya. What're you doing?_" Sonya asked

"Hanging out with my friends, what's up"

"_Nothing really and I could use some company. Why not come over to my place, I got a surprise for you_"

"I can't, I'm going to be busy. Sorry"

"_It's ok, call me if you change your mind and if you change plans_"

"Ok I will and talk to you later Sonya"

"_Thanks and you too handsome stud_"

Shadow hangs up his phone and Sonic, Yoshi and Raizo had smiles on their faces but sneaky ones too.

"So Shadow, looks like the ladies calling you for another round of sex huh?" Sonic asked

"Yyyyyyyyyeah, you can say that" Shadow responded

Seconds after, Shadow gets another call once again and it's from Android Eighteen herself.

"Hello" Shadow greeted

"_Hey Shadow, come on over. My husband and daughter are not at home so it's just you and me. I can even keep my jeans on and you can rip them and fuck me again_" Eighteen responded

"I can't not right now, I'm a little busy"

"_Aw that's ok, call me if you change your mind. I'll be waiting for you and my ass is waiting to get fucked again_"

Shadow hanged up the phone and suddenly, there was a lot of calls coming from the ladies once again. Shadow then tried not to answer them once again.

"Wow Shadow, you're like the sex machine to all the chicks" Raizo said sneakily

"Yeah I get a lot of calls from some of them who I slept with" Shadow responded

"Is that so, did you even get calls from Samus?" Sonic asked

"What… No, no I do not"

"Just curious that's all no hard feelings"

"I know and I better get going and meet with Lilith and Maya the Sirens at my place"

"Is that so?" Yoshi asked

"Yep so I'll see you all later"

"See you Shads" Sonic said saying good bye

Shadow nodded and smiled and returned to his place. When he returned back and heads into his bedroom. He sees Lilith and Maya waiting for him as they put on some soft music and candles were lighted also the lights were dimmed too. Lilith and Maya smiled seductively and waiting for Shadow.

"Glad you came back Shadow, we've been waiting for you" Lilith said smiling

"Yeah baby, come over here and keep us company. We even have Champaign here with us" Maya added

Shadow smiled and got to the bed and lay next to Lilith and Maya between them. They popped the bottle of Champaign and pour glasses of it and give it a toast. Shadow even smiled and the ladies snuggled up to Shadow and rubbing his chest.

"Oh yeah, I can get use to this" Shadow said to himself smiling and made the ladies giggle and soon they start to have their moment and mood together

Lilith and Maya had start to smother Shadow with kisses on his face and neck knowing they're about to start their mood and moment together.

**Well, that's the fifty fifth and last chapter and epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed the big story of "Shadow's Big Harem". I even got like over 25,000 views and a lot of reviews too. Thank you all so much and your patience to my big story. It was an honor and fun making this story and keeping you guys posted to this story.**

**I would like to thank to my good friends: **_**Yoshi 2.1**_**, **_**Spawnzilla014**_** and **_**DarkKnights**_**. Also I want to thank Spawnzilla014 and Yoshi 2.1 for inspiring me to make this story and it was a big story and the views were unbelievable.**

**I also would like to thank my fans to all the patience, views and the reviews. Thank you all so much to this story and I know you all don't want my story to end like this but I wanted to end so yeah. Anyway, I would like to thank to the readers for the request that wanted to see their favorite character with Shadow and so they did. Thank you all so much for the reviews, views and the patience.**

**Also, would like to say to Sonic GX who gave me these random and annoyed reviews and stupid questions. I'm not going to forgive because…**

**One: You're crazy**

**Two: you're a Cyberstalker**

**Three: I even heard and said you wish I was your brother? No no no it's not going to happen and plus I do not know you**

**Anyway, once again thank you all so much to my big story of "Shadow's Big Harem".**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	56. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter: Lethal Seduction

**Author Note: What's up guys, thought I give you all a bonus chapter since I got like over 26,000 views and 248 reviews. Still it's an honor, here's a challenge. If get like over 250 reviews, I'll eventually will make a second part of Shadow's Big Harem which involves new girls and a lot of sex. I thought I make a bonus chapter to all of you readers and reviewers so… Enjoy.**

"Hi This is Shadow the Hedgehog: the Ultimate Life Form created by Professor Gerald Robotnik himself. I want to tell you this story and the girl that I've encountered. Yeah… Her name was **Tifa Lockhart**. I met her at a bar when a guy was hitting on her…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow took a ride on his motorcycle and riding down the road to himself and enjoying his day to himself. When he was riding down the road, he sees a bar up ahead but instead he stopped to the bar for a good drink._

_Shadow parked up to the bar and got off of his bike. He even look at the sign and the bar was called: Wild Riders._

"_Wild Riders huh… Looks like every biker here come to this bar" Shadow said to himself_

_Shadow opens the door of the bar and enters the bar. Once he got inside, he sees the bikers were chilling and hanging out. Some of them were drinking, some of them were playing pool, some of them were socializing and some of them were trying to his on girls for the night for a late night love. Some of the girls were waiters, strippers or bartenders of course._

"_Wow… I guess I said it just right" Shadow thought_

_Shadow walk up to the bar and took a seat on the stool. The bartender smiled happily and went towards Shadow._

"_Hey cutie, what can I get you?" the Bartender asked_

"_Um… I'll take one cocktail if you guys sell them" Shadow responded_

"_Sure we do, just give me a moment"_

_Shadow nodded as the bartender start to make a cocktail for Shadow and gives it to Shadow. Shadow showed gratitude that made the bartender smiled happily._

_Shadow took a sip of his cocktail and minded his own business. While Shadow was having his cocktail in peace and suddenly, something that causes his attention. Shadow look to his right and sees a black hair female who wore a black tank top shirt that show her stomach, tight black jeans that fit to her curvy curves and wearing black boots._

_The female companion was too annoyed that some drunk fellow was hitting on her and making some inappropriate comments and remarks._

"_Come on baby, just roll with me and you'll have a great time with a man like me" The drunk guy said smiling seductively_

"_Not interested and if you try to hit on me again then I'll break your nose" the female responded annoyed_

"_Come on baby, I'll show you a good time"_

"_I SAID NO!"_

_The female start to punch the guy straight to the face. The guy growled and got his crew to join him and they then start to attack and pinning down the female. Shadow witnessed everything and so he then start to help out the female companion._

_The guys then start to pound the female and they were about to rape her. Just as the drunken guy can do anything but suddenly he was struck by a kick. This wasn't from the female herself, it came from Shadow that causes the crew their attention._

"_Hey, hands off the beautiful lady" Shadow commanded_

"_You hit our boy then you're going to get pounded by rodent" the crew member threatened_

_The guys start charging up to Shadow but Shadow then backed them away as Shadow start to punch the guy in the face, second he tried to attack Shadow from behind but Shadow senses it by his chaos sense and start to round house kick him unconscious. Third guy punches Shadow but Shadow caught him off guard and breaking his arm. 2 guys then tries to attack Shadow with knifes but Shadow jump in the air and start to kick them in the chest causing them to collapsed to the ground._

_The guy picks up the truck and start to attack Shadow with it. Shadow jumped over him by doing a back flip and starts to slam him to the wall and punching him in the stomach. Shadow set his eyes on the other guy and begins hitting Shadow with a pipe but Shadow caught him, kicks him in the stomach and yanks it away. Shadow even bends it and throws it to the side and cracking his knuckles._

"_Ok guys, bring it" Shadow commanded_

_4 guys start to go up against Shadow and Shadow then start to round house kick all of them and knocking two of them down but the other two got back up and start to attack Shadow but Shadow stunned one of them and giving him a bad beat down. Afterwards, Shadow start to kick the last guy and start to break his arm._

_After Shadow finish beatimg the guys and the drunk suspect got back up and was about to stroke Shadow when he sneaked behind him but Shadow deliver a elbow attack straight to the face and knocking him unconscious. Shadow turns his head towards the female companion and the rest of the guys left out the bar beaten._

"_Hey are you ok?" Shadow asked_

"_Yeah I am thanks to you, that was amazing. When did you learn how to fight like that?" the female asked_

"_It's in my blood"_

"_Oh so um… Can I get your name though?"_

"_It's Hedgehog… Shadow the Hedgehog"_

"_Shadow huh… Cute and dangerous name, I like dangerous guys. My name is Tifa, Tifa Lockhart"_

"_Pleasure to meet you"_

"_You too and do you want to have a drink with me"_

"_Sure"_

_Shadow ordered 2 drinks for Tifa and himself. They toast and get with the socialization._

"_So Shadow… Tell me about yourself" Tifa requested_

"_Well… I was created by a professor Gerald Robotnik himself. That's how I fight and I got powers and I can control the powers of Chaos" Shadow explained_

"_Oh… Sounds interesting"_

"_Even I work as an agent of G.U.N"_

"_Oh fascinating"_

"_(Start to nod) So tell me about yourself"_

"_I don't really do much. I like to travel and go place to place. I also kick boxing also and I've been practicing and training"_

"_Oh ok"_

"_Yeah and I also used to date this guy that I met and fell in love with him"_

"_Do I know this guy?"_

"_No his name is Cloud. He's quite a loner and keeps quite. He's always been on the quest to defeat this guy he knew named: Sephiroth he controls darkness of course"_

"_Amazing… Have you helped him defeat this guy?"_

"_No he defeated Sephiroth himself and been trying to find his light away from the darkness of course"_

"_I see…"_

"_Things have been so good lately but that day things had changed. I broke up with him because he was a loner of course but we keep in touch together and still remained friends"_

"_That's good"_

"_Yeah so what about you, do you have a story to tell or lost someone you knew"_

_Shadow frown down and start to think of that day from his past._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask you that question" Tifa apologized_

"_No no it's ok, I had a friend who was the only friend and a close friend that ever had. Her name was Maria Robotnik, she's the granddaughter of Gerald Robotnik himself. We were so close and she was like a sister to me but all that changed when the G.U.N arrested every scientist at the Space Colony called: Ark. There was been a terrible accident that happen. I took Maria to safety and planned to leave the Ark. I was the first one in the pod but when that time when Maria tried to get in with me but suddenly there was a gunshot and she was hit and seemingly died in front of me. She promised me that I will make the people happy and so I took that promised ever since"_

"_I am so sorry for your lost"_

"_Yeah… Me too, I wanted revenge against everyone who killed Maria and took her away from me but someone I knew changed me and made me face reality when I had the flashback about Maria to that promised and so I kept it and saved the world with Sonic"_

"_Amazing… She'll be so proud of you right now for what you're doing"_

"_Yes and keeping the world save and risking my life for everything to protect every citizen of the world"_

"_Yeah so um… Are you dating someone by any chance?"_

"_Not really, I remained myself so I'm single"_

"_Oh ok so what brings you here to the bar"_

"_Well I was riding my motorcycle down the road until I see this bar, so I thought I stop by and get a drink"_

"_You ride a bike"_

"_Yeah, here's the picture of it"_

_Shadow pulled out his cell phone and pulls out a picture and shows it to Tifa._

"_Whoa… That's an awesome bike Shadow" Tifa complimented_

"_Why thank you, I customized it myself" Shadow responded happily_

"_You're welcome"_

_After a few more drinks, Shadow and Tifa enjoyed each other's company. They laugh together and had a great time together._

"_Ahahahahahahahahahahaha… Shadow, that is funny. He really did that" Tifa asked_

"_Yeah, Knuckles got very angry and the rock suddenly knocks him out cold out of nowhere" Shadow responded laughing_

"_Ahahahaha but still, that is so funny"_

_They stopped laughing for a moment and catching their breath after so hard. The silence start to heat up for the two of them. Seconds after, Shadow and Tifa look into each other's eyes and leaning their heads to each other. They then had their lips touched together and suddenly they then start to kiss each other on the lips. Seconds later, they broke apart and looking into each other's eyes._

"_Um… Are we drunk before we start kissing?" Shadow asked_

"_I don't think so, we just had some soft drinks that's all. Nothing else" Tifa responded sincerely_

_Shadow and Tifa look around and look at each other once again._

"_Um… Do you want to you know… Continue this, if not and you're taking I understand" Shadow asked_

"_No no I want to continue this, I'm enjoying myself with you and you saved me from that perverted asshole and his crew and besides… (Starts to lean towards Shadow and whispers to his ear) I want to have some fun handsome"_

_Shadow smiled and Tifa kisses Shadow on the cheek._

"_I'll be waiting outside when you're ready" Tifa stated smiling_

_Shadow returned the smile and Tifa rub Shadow's chest with finger circling it sensually. Tifa winked at Shadow before leaving out the bar. Shadow paid for the drinks and left out the bar._

_Minutes later…_

_They head to Tifa's place and Shadow and Tifa start kissing each other on the lips and caressing their each other bodies. Shadow pinned Tifa softly to the wall and lifting her left leg while kissing Tifa. Shadow even start to caress Tifa's round ass and kissing her neck making her moan softly._

"_Uh…" Tifa moaned_

"_Looks like someone is enjoying this" Shadow said kissing her neck_

"_Yeah I am, come on. Keep going, don't stop now and keep grabbing my ass. I want it"_

"_Your wish is granted"_

_Shadow continued on pleasuring Tifa as she enjoyed the sexual pleasure. Shadow continue on grabbing and squeezing Tifa's ass and kissing her on the lips and on the neck. Shadow stops the kiss but continue to squeezing and fondle Tifa's ass._

"_You can squeeze as much as you like baby, do whatever you want to it" Tifa stated enjoying the tease_

"_Ok" Shadow responded_

_Tifa close her eyes, letting Shadow tease her ass and making her feel comfortable and good. Tifa moaned softly feeling Shadow's hands grasping to her rear squeezing it, grabbing it and smacking it that cause her to yelp._

"_Oooooooh… I like that" Tifa cooed_

_Shadow fondle on Tifa's rear for five minutes and then he start to kiss her on the lips once again. Shadow even begin to fondle on Tifa's breasts which making her smile._

"_Mmm… Your hands feel so gentle, I want this right now" Tifa moaned_

"_You want it right now" Shadow asked_

"_Yes give it to me Shadow, please take me"_

"_As you wish"_

_Tifa took Shadow's hand and take him to her bedroom. They close the door and get on with the show. Tifa and Shadow start kissing again and stripping off their clothes. Shadow had on his grey silk boxers and was at the bed and Tifa went to the closet and slip on something sexy for Shadow._

_Shadow waited patiently for Tifa for 6 minutes and suddenly, the closet door slip open and Tifa was seen in a black red sheer flyaway mini dress babydoll lingerie with chain garters and leg band. Tifa lean to the door frame sexily and looking at Shadow seductively and sexily licking her lips of lust. Shadow was stunned and his shaft had then start to erect into its full size._

"_Mmm… Sounds like someone is ready" Tifa cooed sexily_

"_Hehehe… Yeah" Shadow responded smoothly_

_Tifa smiled and walk over to the bed. She climbs onto the bed and crawl slowly to Shadow slowly and seductively and getting on top of Shadow. Shadow places his hands onto her hips and Tifa rub his chest caressing it softly and seductively._

"_Mmm… You are so sexy Shadow, I like dangerous guys who know what they're doing" Tifa cooed_

"_And you are so beautiful, I take it that you done this before with Cloud" Shadow responded_

"_Hmm… Not exactly, we just have passionate sex but nothing special"_

"_Oh I'm sorry"_

"_Don't be and besides… This is special for me and I want to make it sexy for the 2 of us"_

_Shadow smiled and Tifa takes the remote that was sitting on top of the bedside table. Tifa turns on the radio and plays the song __**Keith Sweat – Make It Last Forever**__. Tifa puts the remote back onto the bedside table, wrapping her arms around Shadow and lean towards him and looking into his eyes._

"_I'm going to enjoy this night baby" Tifa said sexily_

"_And so… Am… I" Shadow responded softly_

_Tifa smiled and giggled and the 2 then start kissing each other on the lips as their lips touched together. Their kiss was soft, smooth, gentle and passionate. Their tongues start to wrestle to one another and rubbing against each other. The kiss lasted for 10 minutes and the two broke the kiss and Tifa had a smile on her face._

_Tifa kissed Shadow on the lips and kisses him on the neck. She continue kissing down to Shadow and once she stopped to Shadow's boxers, she pulled out his shaft, licking her lips and start to stroke it softly._

"_Mmm… it's so big, I am sure going to enjoy the night with you" Tifa said sexily_

_Tifa spend a few moments and minutes stroke Shadow's shaft softly and slowly and then begins to turn things up a notch. Tifa had start to place Shadow's shaft inside her mouth and begin to suck it in. She bob her head up and down back and forth to increase the pleasure to Shadow. Tifa start licking the head of Shadow's shaft and licks it down and up to the head and rapidly licking it causing Shadow to shiver._

"_Ah…" Shadow moaned_

_After hearing Shadow moaned, Tifa giggled and start sucking back Shadow's shaft once again. She places her left hand on Shadow's thige and her right hand onto Shadow's shaft sucking his shaft slowly. Tifa had decided to take things to the next level when she increases her speed and sucking on Shadow's shaft fast._

_She even went deep and fast making Shadow to moan. Shadow felt the vibration and the pleasuring taking hold of him and couldn't resist. He had then begun moaning and groaning of pleasure._

"_Ah… it feels so good Tifa, your mouth feels so good. Keep on going, just don't stop" Shadow moaned_

_Tifa kept on going and pleasuring Shadow. She kept her pace and speed sucking onto Shadow's shaft. She even began deepthroating Shadow's shaft to increase the pleasure and the pressure. Shadow's moans start to increase second by second as the pleasure took control of him._

_Tifa deepthroat Shadow for about 3 minutes rolling her eyes and pulls away from Shadow gasping for oxygen as saliva was dripping from her mouth and there was some saliva on Shadow's shaft. Tifa didn't care and just keep on going to suck Shadow's shaft._

_Shadow kept on moaning every moment to the unbelievable pleasure. As minutes passed by, Shadow start climaxing and bursting his cum in Tifa's mouth as Tifa felt Shadow's cum inside her mouth and her went wide. The cum drip from her mouth and from her nose knowing it was a big load of cum. Tifa backed away and the cum still bursting to her mouth and face._

"_Ugh… That is so much cum you have bursted" Tifa said surprised_

"_Yeah… Sorry about that" Shadow apologized_

"_Hey don't apologized, I enjoyed the hot shower of cum. Enough with the teasing, let's get this party started sugar"_

_Shadow nodded in response and smiling, Tifa returned the smile and start to strip off her black panties and showing her pussy and anal. Tifa positioned herself in a cowgirl position as she was on top of Shadow. Tifa inserted Shadow's shaft inside her wet pussy and Tifa had start to scream and gasping which made Shadow stunned._

"_Are you ok?" Shadow asked_

"_Yeah… It's just so big, come on and give it to me. Fuck me" Tifa responded_

"_Ok, here we go. Let's do this"_

_Tifa smiled and begun to move her hips onto Shadow's shaft to get some pleasure out of it, Shadow places his hands onto Tifa's hips and just sit back and enjoy the show. Tifa start moaning softly of pleasure knowing Shadow's shaft was starting to pleasure her pussy._

"_Uh… Right there Shadow, that's the spot" Tifa moaned_

_Shadow begun to groan and start to look over to his left and sees the remote. Shadow reach over to the remote that is sitting on top of bedside table and grabs onto it. Shadow points it at the radio and changes the song and the radio begin playing the song __**Jodeci – Freakin' You**__. Shadow shrug his shoulders and puts the remote down and continue on pleasuring Tifa as she was still moaning softly._

"_Yes… Oh Shadow, you're so big. Give it to me" Tifa moaned_

_Tifa squeeze her own breasts moaning softly in pleasure. She begins to start to move herself faster in motion. Shadow start to caress and massage Tifa's breasts with lust to increase more pleasure and the mood. Tifa moaned and places her hands onto Shadow's hands moaning._

"_Oh yes… Squeeze them do whatever you want to them Shadow. Don't stop now" Tifa moaned_

"_Ah… You're liking this pleasure aren't you" Shadow asked groaning_

"_Uh… Yeah I do so don't stop now, keep going"_

_Shadow lean towards Tifa and start to suck on her breasts. Tifa wrap her hand around Shadow and close her eyes moaning of lust and pleasure. She couldn't resist but all she can do is moan of pleasure and lust at the same time. Shadow licked her nipples and pinching them softly and trying not to pinch them hard._

_Tifa moaned start to increase up a notch as she start moaning hard. Shadow's shaft went as deep from every Tifa's movement and arousing her pussy and drenching from every inch of it. Tifa start to roll her eyes and looking up to the ceiling moaning. Shadow stopped sucking onto her breasts and laid his head onto the pillow and places his hands behind his head and smiled letting Tifa take control._

_Tifa start to bounce herself onto Shadow plus moving her hips too. The bed had begun to shake and move from every movement and motion. The bed frame start to shake and bang on the wall, also Tifa's breasts start to jiggle and bounce from every movement. Tifa's moans begin to increase up a bit as she was so aroused in pleasure moaning deeply._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh! Oh Shadow, it feels so good. Fuck me harder, mmm… Deeper… Deeper" Tifa moaned_

_Seconds after, there was a phone ringing that causes Tifa her attention. Tifa didn't bother want to answer her phone and continue having sex with the ultimate life form. She was surrounded in pleasure and lust even they were now sweating of pleasure and the sexual heat was rising above the top of the mood and moment._

_Tifa places her hands onto Shadow's chest moaning crazily and her booty start to jiggle up and down and bouncing from Tifa's movements. Tifa lean towards Shadow and kisses him on the lips. Shadow returning the kiss and Tifa move her hips onto pleasure moaning while kissing Shadow straight to the lips._

"_Mmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Tifa muffled_

_Their kiss was hard, passionate and smooth. The bed continue to shake from every momvent. After a few minutes of kissing, Tifa broke the kiss breathing heavily and moaning of pleasure couldn't take much more of it anymore as she was moaning hard._

"_AH… Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh! Right there Shadow, fuck me. Mmmm… I'm cumming… __**I'M CUMMING!**__" Tifa moaned_

"_Argh… Tifa, I'm getting close" Shadow groaned_

"_Me too Shadow, cum with me. I'm getting close too"_

_Shadow and Tifa moaned together as the sex went on for 2 hours throughout the night. Tifa lean back and had her hands onto Shadow's leg moaning crazily. Shadow and Tifa moans kept rising and Tifa began screaming the top of her lungs and screaming Shadow's name._

"_Oh Shadow… OH SHADOW… __**OH SHAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOW**__" Tifa screamed_

_Shadow groaned and the 2 had then start to climax and mixing their love juices together. Tifa leaned back to Shadow and kisses him on the cheek._

"_Mmm… Shadow that was incredible" Tifa complimented softly_

"_Is sure was… But we're not done yet" Shadow responded_

"_Wait what"_

_Shadow smiled evilly and got Tifa off of him and got her facing herself against the bed frame causing Tifa surprised and stunned. Shadow starts to get behind Tifa and smacks her in the ass causing to yelp in lust._

"_Uh… Shadow, you're a bad boy" Tifa cooed_

"_Yeah this bad boy is about to tear you apart real good" Shadow responded seductively_

"_What are you… *GASP*MY ASS!"_

_Shadow inserted his shaft into Tifa's ass and giving her anal sex. Shadow thrusts himself into Tifa with everything he got. Tifa bit her lip and looking back at Shadow._

"_Uh… You surprised me Shadow, come on and fuck my ass. Show me what you can do big boy" Tifa requested_

_Shadow smiled in response and continue to thrust into Tifa. Tifa moaned crazily of pleasure and lust. Shadow start smacking Tifa's round ass and giving her a few smacks to it making Tifa yelp in pleasure._

"_Uh… That's it, smack my ass. Take control of my ass Shadow, fuck me harder and keep smacking my ass. It turns me on" Tifa moaned_

_Shadow deliver more smacks onto Tifa's ass and continued on pumping into Tifa's anal. Shadow had then started to go deep and deep causing Tifa to moan hard. Shadow even pulled her hair back pumping into Tifa hard and faster._

"_AH! Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh yeah, right there Shadow. Deeper… HARDER… FASTER" Tifa moaned_

"_Man… You're one major freak Tifa" Shadow groaned_

"_Of course I am, don't you dare stop. Keep going and fuck my ass"_

_Shadow kept on going and pump into Tifa. Tifa closed her eyes and breathe heavily including sticking her tongue out of lust. The bed frame had start to bang on against the wall once again and also the bed start to shake from every movement._

_Tifa was having a great time having sex with Shadow. She wanted this to continue all night and day. Shadow went deep and pumps faster and harder into Tifa causing her to moan and groan hard and crazily._

"_Uh Yes… Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss sss! Right there Shadow, that's the spot right there. Fuck me harder, pound my ass like a porn star" Tifa moaned_

_Tifa's ass cheeks start to jiggle from every thrust of lust and pleasure. Tifa even rolled her eyes still had her tongue out, breathing heavily of pleasure and lust. Sheadow even squeezes her ass into motion and continue on pumping into Tifa._

"_Uh Shadow, it feels so good. You're about to… Break Me… APART" Tifa moaned_

"_I'm getting close Tifa, I'm about to burst" Shadow groaned_

"_I know baby, cum in my ass. Fill that big load of cum into my ass and pump a big load of it"_

_Tifa keep on going breathing heavily and moaning hard while Shadow kept on thrusting and pumping into Tifa's anal. This went on for like 55 minutes non-stop. Tifa heavily breathe of pleasuring moaning and Shadow knew he was getting close and he continue pumping faster and hard to Tifa with incredible speed. As seconds passed by, Shadow start groaning knew he was about to climax and Tifa screamed hard knowing that Shadow was about to climax._

"_Yes Shadow… YES… __**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS**__" Tifa screamed_

_Shadow burst his cum inside Tifa's anal and pulls it out. Shadow burst some more cum onto Tifa's ass and Tifa moaned after felting Shadow's cum onto her ass. The 2 were now sweating of pleasure and was so exhausted of the but Tifa was done yet. She got Shadow to pump into her pussy while in the missionary position. She was moaning hard and crazy while Shadow pump into her faster and hard._

_The bed had then start shaking once again from Shadow's movement. Shadow kept his pace and speed as Tifa moaned hard and deep feeling Shadow's shaft pleasuring her sexual desires. Their non-stop sex had went on for 3 hours and didn't care what time it was. Shadow continued his pace and speed into Tifa as she roiled her eyes, breathing heavily and moaning crazily._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuhhhh! Oh Shadow, give it to me. Fuck me harder" Tifa moaned_

"_Tifa, I'm getting close again" Shadow groaned_

"_I know, cum with me Shadow. Keep going and don't stop"_

_This had went on for 34 minutes everlasting and sooner or later, Shadow and Tifa had then start to climax once again and groaning after climaxing. Shadow got off of Tifa and passed out asleep and so did Tifa who was so exhausted of the sexual pleasure._

_Later, that morning…_

_The sun was shining to a bright new day. The clothes were over the places and Shadow and Tifa were asleep. Shadow was the first one up and groaned._

"_Ah man… Yesterday night was a wild night" Shadow said to himself_

_Shadow turned his left and sees Tifa who turned to her right and sees Shadow._

"_Good morning handsome, did you sleep well?" Tifa asked_

"_Yes I did, what about you?" Shadow responded_

"_Indeed I did, last night was so incredible and the sex was so amazing. Thank you"_

"_You're welcome, I enjoyed it last night too Tifa"_

"_Yeah and besides I like the way you pump into me and pound me"_

"_Um… Thank you I guess"_

"_So yeah, I guess we didn't cuddle last night since we were so exhausted"_

"_Of course we were, anyway. I better get going"_

_Shadow prompted himself off the bed but Tifa stopped him._

"_Whoa relax, what's the rush. I was going to take a shower to refresh myself, do you want to join me" Tifa asked_

"_Sure, I'm up for it" Shadow responded_

"_Splendid"_

_Tifa smiled and got up from the bed and headed over to the bathroom. The shower had began to start and Shadow sees Tifa's finger gesturing him to come in the bathroom which Shadow did. Shadow heads inside the bathroom and Tifa was now completely naked to the scene. Shadow smiled and slip off his boxers smiling._

_Tifa returned the smile and took Shadow's hand into her and pulls him close to the shower and they close the shower door which the steam blocked and covered the door and suddenly, there was some soft moaning coming from the shower knowing it was Tifa Lockhart herself and so the 2 had another round of sex once again that keeping themselves company throughout the morning._

**Well… There you all have it everyone. A nice bonus chapter to this big story and I know it came to an end of this story also. Plus It was an honor and fun to make this story too sexy, steamy and hot for all of you readers and reviewers who enjoyed this big story.**

**To let you all know, If get like over 250 reviews, I'll make a part 2 of Shadow's Big Harem with new lucky ladies to have fun with the ultimate life form here throughout their day of the story. Possible, there will be a story of Sonic and a big harem of girls if I'm up for that story of course.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this bonus chapter so read and review everybody.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


End file.
